Somebody That I Used To Know
by darkangelofember
Summary: Seth knew the moment he betrayed the Shield that Dean would turn against him. But what if he had a good cause? But what if Dean won't let Seth see his son? warnings: homosexuality, cursing, mpreg, rape, attempted rape, smut, kidnapping, etc. *changed to rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

All the members of the Shield stood in the ring facing towards their boss Hunter, who stood with his sledgehammer balanced gracefully on his right shoulder, and Randy Orton. Out of the side of Dean's eye, he watched as a steel chair slammed into the broad back of Roman Reigns. The Samoan collapsed into the ropes, the bottom rope breaking his fall. Dean looked at Roman with wide eyes. There was only one person standing behind them and said person had a steel chair in hand. Seth.

Dean looked at Seth, connecting his gaze with the normally soft, caring brown eyes but now they were peaking through two-toned hair with a cold expression. Dean's thoughts jumbled in his head as he tried to register what was happening. He turned his head, once again looking at Roman, forcing himself to make sure that what he was witnessing was actually happening. Then it hit him full force. Seth was betraying the Shield, and that meant only one thing. He was also betraying Dean.

"What the-" Dean yelled, walking towards Seth as the steel chair connected with Dean's stomach. Dean let out a groan as his stomach twisted in pain. He hunched over and wrapped his arms around his midsection, breathing heavily. A scream escaped Dean's throat as Seth slammed the chair into the dirty blonde's back. The impact caused Dean to fall face first into the canvas. Roman stirred, moving from the ropes, and making his way towards Dean. Seth once again hit Roman in the back with the steel before adding a few more hits to Dean. Seth turned and threw the chair. As the chair impacted with the ground, he left the ring.

The two-toned haired male looked to Hunter. The COO stood with a smirk on his face. He clapped Seth on the back and the three started to walk up the ramp. Seth didn't bother even listening to the crowd boo at him. Seth took a deep breath as he turned and looked back into the ring. His eyes settled momentarily on Dean. Dean was barely moving. He watched as Roman and Dean took ahold of each other's hands. They were speaking something to each other but Seth couldn't figure out what what they were saying. Seth looked away and walked backstage with Hunter and Randy.

Dean and Roman slowly got up. Dean was too his knees when his eyes welled up with tears. He looked down at the canvas, not wanting to look at the fans. Roman was on one knee as he placed his hand softly on Dean's injured shoulder. Dean peaked through his water soaked hair. "Let's go." The Samoan whispered. The two left the ring as quickly as their battered bodies would allow them to. The only thing on Dean's mind was attacking Seth. His blood boiled with anger. As they went through the curtain, Dean pushed away from Roman and started screaming for Seth.

The other superstars and divas quickly got out of the Lunatic Fringe's way. They knew not the mess with Dean when he was pissed. He tore his way through the backstage before he finally decided to go the Shield's lockerroom. He threw the door open, not caring as it collided with the cement wall with a loud bang. He walked over to his bags and stripped himself of his clothes. He switched into street clothes, already making up his mind that he would shower at the hotel. He gathered all of his belongings and reached into Seth's back knowing exactly where the Architect kept the car keys. He smiled to himself as he closed his hand over the keys, and with his other hand he grabbed his bags and left the room.

He walked out of the building, and headed for his rental. Unlocking the car, and popping the trunk, he tossed his stuff lazily into it and closed the trunk lid with just enough force for it to latch. Tossing the keys back and forth in his hands, he walked to the front driver's seat and hopped in. He slid the key into the ignition and turned the engine over. He buckled himself in before he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. He switched the car into drive and drove out of the parking lot. He was kinda glad that he and Seth drove to the arena today from the hotel instead of riding on one of the buses. Since he left early, he didn't have to deal with the heavy traffic of leaving fans. He pulled out on the highway and started to drive towards the Bradstone Hotel.

He reached over and clicked the button for the radio to come on. He smiled to himself as the familiar song, "Livin' On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi came on. He hummed quietly and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song. It didn't seem long before Dean was pulling into the hotel's parking lot. He parked the car, turned it off and pulled out the key. He opened the door and got out. He popped the trunk open, grabbed his stuff, and closed it once again. He walked over to the side door, fishing in his bag for his key card and slid it into the lock. The light above the lock turned from red to green with a beep and the dirty blonde pulled open the door. He threw his bags over his good shoulder and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button with the UP arrow, it immediately glowing, and he waited impatiently for the elevator to come. The hall was silent other then the sound of the dings from the elevator as it passed by the other floors.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. He went into his messages. He clicked the message and it read: _Dean where are you? We need to talk. -Seth. _Dean growled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The elevator finally opened and Dean stormed in. He pressed the third floor button and leaned against the elevator wall. As soon as the ding sounded, Dean slipped out of the still opening elevator doors and went to room 331. He slid his keycard in and pushed it open as the light went green. He dropped his bags on the floor at the end of the bed and fell on his back onto the soft hotel bed. His phone once again vibrated and he looked at the messages. They were all from Seth.

_babe, its not what you think. please text or call me._

_Dean, baby, answer me._

_Where are you?! Dean please. Talk to me. _

Dean just rolled his eyes. It was going to take more then simple text messages for Dean to talk to Seth again. A knock on the door caught Dean's attention. He crawled from the bed and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and a smile broke out on the lunatic's face. He opened the door and immediately a small body was wrapped around his legs. He looked down at the smiling face of his son. Silas Andrew Ambrose-Rollins had bright azure blue eyes that glittered with innocence with a head of curly light brown hair. Dean leaned down, ignoring the pain in his back, and picked up the small four year old. He looked to the woman at the door and smiled. Stephanie McMahon stood with a small smile.

"Thanks for watching Silas for me Stephanie." Dean said, smiling softly as Silas leaned his head tiredly on his injured shoulder. Silas lazily wrapped his little arms around his father's neck as Stephanie and Dean exchanged words.

"Anytime Dean, Silas is good to have around. I'll see you tomorrow Dean," she paused and looked at Silas, running her fingers through Silas' brunette curls. "Goodnight Silas."

"Say goodnight to Steph." Dean whispered, placing a kiss on his four year old's head.

"Goodnight Miss Stephanie." Silas muttered, the tone of his voice hinting to Dean that Silas was worn out. The four year old waved to Stephanie as the Billion Dollar Princess turned to leave. Dean used his free hand to close the door behind him. He walked over to the second bed and gently placed Silas on the bed. Making sure Silas was comforted, Dean walked over to Silas' luggage and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He turned and noticed that Silas already had his eyes closed. Stephanie must have let Silas watch RAW that night. The dirty blonde pulled Silas' day clothes off and switched them to his sleepwear. He threw the dirty clothes aside and pulled the blanket to Silas' chin, tucking him in and kissing his forehead gently as he carded his fingers through Silas' curls.

"Night baby." Dean whispered as he pulled his lips away from the child's forehead. The wrestler quietly walked from the room.

"Daddy, did Papa hurt you?" Silas' voice was almost inaudible but Dean heard it. It confirmed Dean's suspicions.

"Yes, Silas." For the first time since Seth's betrayal, Dean admitted that he was hurt by the events that happened earlier that night. "Go to sleep now. It's time for bed." Dean said, before going into the bathroom. He switched the shower on hot and sighed as the room quickly started to fill with steam. He stripped out of the clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He locked his gaze with his own ultramarine eyes that were looking back at him from within the mirror. A glint of gold caught his eye and he looked down at it. Hanging from his neck on a thin black rope was Dean's engagement band. A string pulled in his chest and he closed his eyes. He yanked the rope off of his neck and set it on the counter. He got into the shower and took a deep breath as the hot water pounded onto his tanned skin. His skin quickly started to turn red from the heat, but Dean didn't care. He was used to the heat. Dean grabbed one of his bottles of shampoo and squirted enough in his hair to lather it nicely. The soap rolled down his shoulders as he put his head underneath the spray. He scrubbed at his scalp, rinsing out all of the shampoo. He fetched the conditioner and repeated the cycle.

He didn't even notice as tears filled his eyes. He let out a loud sob and fell to his knees. "Damn you, Seth!" He exclaimed as he punched the bottom of the tub. The tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He took in deep breaths between sobs to attempt to calm himself down. He reached up, turned off the water, and pushed himself off the floor. He grabbed a towel and towel dried himself before wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and walked to the mirror. He used his hand to wipe away the water residue. He sighed at the look of his puffy, red eyes. He sniffled as he looked away and opened the door. He walked out and went straight to his suitcase. He pulled out plaid pajama pants, a fresh pair of boxer briefs, and a plain white t-shirt. He slipped them on and used his towel to dry his hair. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and flipped off the light.

He laid down onto the bed, grabbed the remote, and surfed a couple channels before finally deciding on _Scooby Doo Cyber Chase_. He placed the remote down by his phone and rolled over in the bed. The dirty blonde pulled the blanket up to his face and snuggled into the bed. It was different not laying in bed with Seth by him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

The hotel room door cracked open, almost soundlessly, and Seth came in quietly. He came further into the room, shutting the door behind him, and sighed happily as he realized his fianceè and son were still in the room. He placed his bags softly on the floor, making sure not to make noise as he did so. Seth grabbed out a pair basketball shorts and changed from his street clothes into nothing but his shorts. He pulled the ponytail from his hair and ran his hand through the two-toned hair. He tip-toed over to the bed and slid under the covers by Dean. He placed his arm around Dean's waist, and smiled as Dean shifted in his sleep and cuddled into him. Seth already knew he was going to get shit tomorrow for the shit he pulled tonight, but right now he just wanted Dean in his arms. He placed his head directly behind Dean's and smelled the strawberry fragerance from Dean's shampoo. He sighed softly and allowed himself to fall asleep.

The Next Morning

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he started to wake up. He froze as realization came to him. He could feel the heat from Seth's body on his. He peered over his shoulder and saw Seth's arm tossed over his waist. He slipped out of, gently enough that he didn't wake Seth up. As much as Dean wished he could sock Seth in the face right then, he wouldn't with Silas in the room. Dean crept through the room quietly, gathering up all of his and Silas' stuff from the room and the bathroom. He got everything packed and into their suitcases without making a noise. He changed his clothes, slipped his shoes on, and grabbed his keys and phone. He toyed with the rope in his hand and walked back over to the bed and set the ring on the pillow that he once occupied.

Dean moved over to the side of Silas' bed. He gently shook the four year old awake. "Silas, baby, wake up." He whispered softly. Silas groaned quietly and turned to his back. Without waiting for Silas to say anything, Dean picked him up and settled him on his hip. He soundless walked over to his bags and gathered them up in his free hand. Making he way from the room, he closed the door quietly and walked to the elevator. He made his way out of the building, to the car, and unlocked it. The dirty blonde gently placed the sleeping child into the back and buckled him in. He closed the door and placed the bags into the trunk. As he closed it, he took one last look at the hotel and blinked back the tears that had come to his eyes. He walked around the car, hopped it, turned over the engine, and left the hotel parking lot.

Author's Note- I decided that I wanted to rewrite my original story so hang on with me. I'm still going to keep using their ringnames as their real names in this since it's easier for me. xxx This is posted on ao3 under my account onedirectionymcmb.


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody That I Used To Know

Second Rewrite of Chapter 2

_"Seth, c'mon! Where are you taking me!" A blindfolded Dean yelled, moving to pry the black cloth from his eyes. Seth swatted his hands away and took one in his, intertwining their fingers and setting their hands on the console. Dean used his other hand to run it through his unruly dirty blonde curls. He was secretly plotting a way to punch Seth in the face for blindfolding him. Dean really hated surprises._

_"It's a secret baby. Anyway, you need a night away from Silas. You deserve it." Seth replied, running his thumb over Dean's knuckles. Roman had kindly agreed to watch one month old Silas for the young couple so they could have one night to themselves. Dean was reluctant to leave the baby, but Seth talked him into going. _

_Seth pulled the car into a long gravel driveway. It was his family's old home outside of Davenport, Iowa. It was a small villa hidden in the forest from the praying eyes of neighbors. None of his family had actually lived in the house for years, but they did make sure to keep the house in tip top shape. It had been in the Rollins family for generations. Seth smiled at the beautiful home. The gravel driveway went up to a brick garage. The garage itself was connected to the home. The home was a two story victorian style home, considering the home was built during 1900s. The bricks were a color of gentle rose red. The place was as beautiful as Seth remembered. _

_The Iowan put the car in park and got out, making his way over to the passenger's seat door. He opened it and took Dean's hand in his again. Once the two were out of the car, Seth moved to get behind his boyfriend. The two-toned haired man gently worked the fabric off of Dean's head, making sure that none of the dirty blonde curls were stuck in the blindfold as he took it off. A gasp came out of Dean's mouth as his eyes landed on the villa. "Why'd you bring me here?" Dean asked, turning to look at the younger man. Seth just merely smiled. He nudged the dirty blonde forward and the two went walking towards the house. _

_"My mother used to bring me here when I was younger.. this place was always my dream home." Seth explained as the two walked through the house. Dean looked at the maginifect architect of the rooms as Seth pulled him through the rooms. "When I was little, I vowed I would bring the person who stole my heart here." The Iowan whispered as they came up to a garden. The garden was full of bloomed flowers. Vines of roses were looped around the poles and pillars in the room. A fountain was sitting gracefully in the middle of the patches of plants. Dean looked up at Seth as the words registered in his mind. Seth was in love with him. Seth leaned down to kiss Dean. Their lips touched and it sent fire through the dirty blonde. Dean moaned and looped his arms around Seth's neck. The two pulled away and Seth gasped in horror as the look of utter betrayal was etched in the eyes of Dean Ambrose. _

_"How could you do this to me, Seth... I thought you loved me." Dean whispered as the look of pain flashed in the already betrayed ultramarine eyes. _

Seth jerked awake as the azure pained-filled eyes of Dean came to his mind. Seth dreamt about the look of his precious Dean's face all night. He knew what he was doing that night. Seth could remember looking down at his 'brothers' with Hunter's arm thrown over he shoulder as he glared down at the other Shield members. The two-toned haired man rubbed his eyes and forehead, breathing heavily. Dean's reaction kept replaying.

Sitting up, he felt around on the bed. It was cold. The normally warm body of his fianceè was gone. He looked over and put his head in his hands. Dean was gone. Throwing the blankets off of him, he jumped out of bed and ran through the hotel room.

"Dean! Silas!" He called out. He let out a growl as he realized that they weren't there. He looked around, tearing apart the room. Dean's stuff was gone as well as their son's. Seth jerked his hands through his two-toned hair. All the blood in his veins ran cold as his eyes fell on the pillow where Dean's head laid on the night before. Realization hitting him that he had made a terrible mistake. "What have I done...?" he whispered as he picked up the engagement band.

He ran his fingers across the smooth gold. He could feel the indention of 'My Angel' on the top of the ring. Dean was his everything. His world. He never even thought about how Dean would feel about this. Hunter had offered him a position on the Authority for extra pay, but only if he betrayed the Shield the night Roman was versing Randy. He still couldn't get the picture of Dean's face out of his mind. His beautiful Dean.

Seth slid the rope over his head and on his neck. Flashes of Dean's face and his beautiful son Silas were popping in his mind as he gathered all of his stuff. He sent a message to Hunter, telling him that he will be at the show on Friday. After he found Dean. Just if he could figure out where they went. When Dean gets pissed, it's hard to predict what he will do. All he knew was that he had to make this right.

The two-toned haired man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and going to a car he had Hunter sent. He already knew that Dean had taken their car, showing as he had last night. He was just hoping once he found his lover that Dean would forgive him. He had done all of this for the older man. Just how was he going to explain it.

x

"Daddy, where are we going?" Silas asked from the backseat. Dean looked through the mirror to his only child. The boy was looking out the window at the passing Ohio scenery.

"Home." the dirty blonde replied. They had been driving for most of the morning until Dean had come driving into Cincinnati, Ohio. The previous night's events were still fresh in Dean's mind. Seth's betrayal. The hurt and pain of looking Seth in the eye and the Iowan just staring blankly back at him. Dean had felt every inch of his heart shatter. The pain in his chest caused tears to brim his eyes. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel caused his knuckles to go ghostly white. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Dean pulled the car into the driveway of his home. He killed the engine and looked up at the house. The house was a simple two story house built in the 1970s. It was painted a soft yellow that was pleasing to the eye with white window shudders. The decent sized yard was enclosed with a normal wired fence that went all the way up to the side walk. He smiled as he saw Oreo, the family dog, come running from the back yard. Oreo was a five year old German Shepard that Dean had adopted from the D.U.M.A.S Animal Shelter before his pregnancy with Silas. Oreo barked happily from the yard, jumping on the fence, waiting for Dean to come in.

The lunatic opened the door and got out. He walked around the front of the car and went to the passenger back door that shielded Silas. "Mr. Ambrose! You're back!" Dean turned and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. A smile broke out on his face as the familiar man came into view. Standing a few feet away from Dean was a young man with shaggy wind swept blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes. It was Dean's neighbor, Saul (pronounced Soul) Dorland. Saul was a ninteen year old single father to a three year old boy named Ethan. Dean had known this young man since he was a baby and has been there for everything that he had been through. Ethan's father abandoned Saul while he was pregnant and Dean stood by him and helped him out the best he could. Saul also was the one who watched his and Seth's house, and Oreo, while they were gone at work.

Dean opened up the car door and Silas jumped out running towards Saul. Saul picked the child up and threw him in the air. Silas giggling as the young adult caught him and placed him back on the ground. "Well, hello to you too Silas." the young man laughed as he kneeled by the child. Saul ruffled the brunette hair of Silas and got back up.

"Thanks for watching Oreo." Dean said, handing a one hundred dollar bill to the shorter male. Saul muttered a, 'no problem' and turned to head back to his house. Silas ran over to Dean as the grown man opened up the trunk and pulled out their luggage.

"Can I help?!" Silas asked, a smile on his childish features. He reached over the edge of the trunk and grabbed ahold of one of the large bags.

"Careful now Si." Dean watched as the small child stumbled with both hands grasping the bag. He placed his free hand on Silas' back to help the brunette balance himself. Silas smiled up at him as Dean closed the trunk with his other hand. The two made their way over to the gate, Dean opened it and ushered his son inside.

Oreo came running around the side of the house and to the father and son. Oreo barked happily and trotted along side Dean and Silas as they went to the door. Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid his house key into the keyhole and turned it. He pushed the door opened and Silas padded his way inside, struggling to keep the bag up. The child dropped the bag onto the floor and slumped against the bag, breathing heavily. Oreo walked over and licked Silas' cheek, bringing a giggle out of the child. Dean walked over, dropping the other bags by the one Silas carried in, and kneeled over. He scratched the Shepard behind the ear, and Oreo wagged his tail happily and letting out another bark.

x

Seth tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as he tried to think of where Dean would go. He wouldn't go back to their home in Davenport, Dean wouldn't want anything to do with him so that was out of the question. He could of gone to his apartment in Las Vegas but Dean wouldn't risk taking Silas there. Maybe Cincinnati? He remembered that Dean had a house up there that he used to live in with his mom. His mother moved out of Cincinnati and left the house to Dean. But he doubted that Dean would go there. Not with all the shit that happened to Dean while he lived there as a child.

Then it struck Seth. That's why Dean reacted the way he did to the betrayal. All his life, Dean has been rejected. Now this was just another one of those rejections. But Seth wasn't rejecting Dean. He was trying to protect him. Trying to make a better life from him and his son. Seth looked across the road.

CINCINNATI OHIO NEXT EXIT

It was worth a shot to see if Dean and Silas were in Cincinnati. He just didn't know where to begin. His mind kept racing, his heart was beating against his chest. He just had to find Dean. He had to. He couldn't let his stupidity take the only two things in his world that meant anything to him. He reached over in to the passenger seat and grabbed his phone. He looked at his phone and a smile played on his face. His lock screen picture was on Dean and Silas. It was taken at the villa outside of Davenport. Dean and Silas were both smiling at the camera. Dean's arms were wrapped protectively around the brunette child.

Seth put in his password, 2011, the year that Silas was born, and went to his contacts. He occasionally looked up from his phone to make sure he wasn't going to cause an accident. Scrolling through his contacts, he went to the only other person who'd know where Dean was.

_Roman Reigns_

The phone dialed the number and Seth put the phone to his ear, praying that Roman would answer. He sighed in relief as Roman's strong Samoan voice filled the phone speaker._ "What the hell do you want?"_

"Roman, I know I'm last person you want to talk to but I need you to tell me where Dean's house is in Cincinnati." Seth stated.

_"Why should I tell you, you two timing weasel."_ Roman hissed, vemon laced in his voice.

"I...I just have to find him... I can't lose him.." Seth pleaded. He could hear Roman sigh heavily.

_"I'll text you the address. But I don't think Dean has that house anymore."_ Roman said.

"Thank you, Roman.." Seth managed to say before Roman hung up. His phone buzzed as the address to the Cincinatti house came to his messages. He opened it up and immediately he remembered the home. Dean had taken him there a couple of times. It was actually the home that Silas was concieved in. Their relationship started as a one night stand in 2010 when they met at a bar. After Dean called him one night to tell him that he was pregnant, Seth knew he had to man up and be there for his unborn child. He already knew that Dean's father was rotting in jail somewhere in North Dakota, and he didn't want his child to not have his other father. Silas was born in 2011 and the two started FCW the following year. They just happened to come together and be somewhat a family. It was really all that Seth could ask for. He had a handsome fianceè and a beautiful child. What else could he ask for? He just let his attitude of wanting to be the best and on top in the WWE get in the way.

He had made a promise to Dean to never hurt him and that's exactly what Seth had did. He took Dean's heart and twisted it without meaning to. He wanted to be on top but still have Dean by his side. Dean was his whole world and Silas just made it that much better. And if he were the face of the WWE it would make his life complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 3 -The Confrontation-

It didn't take much to say that Dean didn't trust much people. How could he? All his life he'd been treated like dirt, and thrown away like trash. His life was full of one mishap after another. First born to his former drug-addict mother and his father, a no-good convict in prison. From the start, he naturally had to fight for himself. At times, yes, he felt helpless. His mother had given him a pair of brass knuckles after he had come home from after being robbed off the twenty bucks that she'd had given him to buy her cigarettes, but that wasn't the only thing he had been robbed of that night.

_"Dean! Come here for a second!" His mother, Avril, called out as eighteen year old Dean Ambrose walked across the house. He walked into the kitchen, where his mother currently occupied, and leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Avril was a short woman standing at 5'4 with curly dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His mother went to her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over to her only son. "I want you to go to the store and buy a cartain of cigarettes and about two scratch off lottery tickets." She said as Dean took the money. He nodded and strudded out of the house. The door slammed behind him and he immediately regretted not grabbing his jacket. He shivered and stuffed his hands into his pockets, attempting to keep them warm. _

_Deciding that he didn't want to stay in the cold much longer, Dean cut through one of the alleyways near the General Store. Something just didn't seem right. He quickened his pace and turned the corner, ramming face-first into something hard. He knew it wasn't wall since he very well knew what the feeling of bricks and his face felt like. He took a step back and looked up. Three men stood on the corner. _

_The man he ran into was the biggest out of all of them. 'Just my luck..' Dean thought. The teenager muttered, "excuse me." and went to go around them. He was stopped by his arm getting caught by a rough, calisted hand. He turned and looked at the man. "Let me go." Dean hissed. The man meerly laughed._

_"What'dya have on yuh kid?!" The burly man asked. Dean tried to pull his arm away, but it was no use. The stranger had his arm gripped tightly. _

_"Nothing." Dean stated. The man laughed and looked at the others. He let go of the dirty blonde and Dean sighed. _

_"For apparently having nothing on you, you're being really defensive." The voice didn't belong to the man that Dean had been speaking to. The wind blew against Dean's skin and he shivered. Then he smelt it. These men reeked of alcohol. That's what they must be wanting. Money for more booze. _

_"He's a pretty boy, Trent." The other man said, looking to the ring leader. The man that spoke was not as tall as the leader, Trent. All his blood ran cold as he felt the man's hands run up his thighs and between his legs, groping him. Dean turned and swung, but unforunately he missed. The man laughed. "Fiesty." _

_Trent grabbed ahold of Dean's shoulders and threw him into the nearest alleyway wall. Dean groaned at the contact. Trent slugged his arm, punching Dean in the face. The dirty blonde instinctly put his arms up to protect himself. Trent adjusted his jeans and leaned down towards the teenager. "You're right, Ben. He's a looker. Well if he doesn't have anything on him.. then we can get something else from him." Trent's breath tickled against Dean's ear. The three men laughed together as Dean jerked away from Trent. "This is going to be fun." _

(NOTE- BEFORE YOU GO ON AND IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, THERE IS A BRIEF SCENE OF DESCRIPTIVE RAPE . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

_Trent grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and shoved him roughly against the ground. "Ben. Avan. Hold him." Trent commanded. Dean struggled as Ben and Avan grabbed ahold of his arms and easily pinned his arms above his head. Helplessness set in, yet Dean still fought. He wasn't going to let them do this to him. Trent straddled the teenager's buttocks. Laughing and running his hands from Dean's face, down his sides and over his bottom. _

_"No!" Dean yelled out, biting at Avan's hand. Avan glared and smacked Dean's cheek. The teenager growled. He wasn't going to give up. He kicked his legs and wiggled in the three men's grasp. Trent grabbed the loops of Dean's jeans and pulled the fabric off of the teenager. "No! Stop it! Ugh! Guhh!" _

_Trent's hand was once again in his hair. The leader ran his free hand over Dean's naked bottom before slapping the soft skin, bringing a yelp from the dirty blonde. Sighing happily, Trent undid and pulled out his erect cock. He pumped himself before lining himself with Dean's puckered entrance. He slowly pushed it, moaning as Dean's tight heat engulfed his dick. The skin around the dirty blonde's hole broke as his unprepared hole was penatrated, blood already starting to seep from the wounds._

_Dean couldn't stop the scream that had erupted from his throat. All the fight that was in him quickly left as the pain filled him. Avan and Ben looked to each other and let go off Dean after feeling the boy go limp. They just watched on as Trent raped the poor teenager. _

_"Stop..." Dean whispered, his voice becoming harsh from his screams, dirt getting in his mouth from the ground. He didn't understand why no one was coming to help. He wasn't far from the store. Surely they could hear him? Couldn't they? Avan turned his head away in shame as Dean's gaze fell on him. Dean's ocean eyes were filled with pain, self-loathing, and hatred. _

_Dean cried out, biting his lip to keep the whimpers from coming out of his mouth. He gripped roughly at the dirt on the ground as Trent pulled out and violently thrusted back into his body. The rapist's hold on his hair tightened as he continued to slam his member into the unwilling body of the dirty blonde. "Uhh, fuck.." Trent moaned, bending over Dean's back to whisper into his ear. "Nice, tight hole all for my taking." _

_"Please... please... stop..." Dean begged. It just seemed to make Trent hornier, since the adult thrusts became roughier. The dirty blonde felt like he was being ripped completely into two. He could feel the trails of blood running between his thighs to the ground. He didn't want to think about it. He let out a loud whimper as Trent came, buried deep inside of him. Trent pushed himself in and out of the small lithe body as he rode out his climax. Once he was done, he got to his feet, tucking himself into his jeans and rezipping them back up. _

(END OF THE RAPE SCENE)

_He smirked and leaned down, picking up the twenty dollar bill that had fallen out of Dean's pocket it the struggle. He watched as Dean slowly started to struggle to push himself from the ground. "Just should have given us the money." Trent said, simply. He kneeled down once again and Dean flinched away. Fear of what was going to happen. This man had already taken the one thing from him that shouldn't have been taken like this. "See yuh around pretty boy." he hissed into the teenager's ear and turned and left the alley. Ben followed right away and Avan looked at the broken boy with sympathy and a new-found disguist in himself. With that, Avan left the alley, leaving Dean to himself. _

_Dean placed his hand on his lower back. Pain coursing through every part of his body. He used all his strength and pushed himself off of the ground. He shakily rose his pants back over his privates and turned to leave. Now, moneyless, he had to go home emptyhanded and attempt to tell his mother what happened. _

_The walk back to his home was long. He limped most of the way, since every single step he took, more hurt would go through his body. He got up to the door and sighed. Here goes nothing. He opened the door and walked into the family room. Avril looked up from her book and stopped dead when she saw the state of her son. "Dean?! What the hell happened?!" She exclaimed, hopping up and making her way to the boy. Dean involuntarily flinched away from her hands. "What happened honey?" Her voice was soft and full of concern. Dean looked away and limped to the couch. He set down and took a deep breath. He retold what had happened on his way and Avril got up. She walked over to the entertainment center and opened up the drawer. She pulled something out that Dean couldn't see since her body was blocking the view. She turned around and handed the object in her hand to him. Brass knuckles. He looked up at her with confusion laced in his eyes. "Don't ever let it happen again... theses brass knuckles are your survival kit." She said simply. Ever since that day, Dean had carried those brass knuckles everywhere he went. He wasn't ever going to let anything like that happen again_.

He remembered back to the time that he had told Seth about Trent and that night. The Iowan had taken him into his arms and vowed to protect him from harm coming to him again. Dean wiped that tears out of his eyes from the memory coming to mind. He groaned and turned to back to what he had been doing before. He really didn't have time for his fucking memories to mess with him. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He wiped off his hands on a towel that was sitting by him and he walked to the door. It was probably just Saul coming over with Ethan. They were usually here on days when Dean was back from being on the road with WWE.

He smiled at the thought of the innocent neighbor. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He flung it open, ready for one of Saul's corky greets, but that sight he saw made smile fall from his face. "Seth.." it came out as a whispered.

Seth stood nervously in the doorway, with his hands tucked into his pockets. His two-toned hair was falling unruly around his face and to his beard. His chocolate eyes locked on Dean. The same eyes that made Dean weak kneed every time he looked into them. "Hey." It was all that Seth out muster. "Dean, just please hear me out." Dean rolled his eyes and went to close the door. Seth caught the door with his hand. "Dean, just... god.. I don't even know how to explain why.."

Tears came back to Dean's eyes as he slapped Seth. Seth took a deep breath before looking back at Dean. Those beautiful blue eyes were rimmed with fat, salty tears. "I deserved that." Seth said. The lunatic fringe turned away from Seth and walked into his house, leaving the door open behind him. Seth took it as an invitiation and walked in. He shut the door behind him and through the hall and into the family room. It was obvious that Silas was in here mere moments ago, based on the fact that his toys were scattered across the room and _Scooby Doo: The Legend of The Vampire_ was playing on the flat screen. He didn't know how he was going to explain himself but he just knew he had to get Dean back.

He looked over as Dean shuffled behind him. "Why, Seth, why?!" He exclaimed. It was now obvious to Seth that Dean had taken Silas to his room so they could talk without interruptions. "Did you even care about us.." Seth was taken back from his words. He did care. He loved Dean and Roman was like his brother. "Did you even love me?" Dean asked, choking on a sob as he forced it out. He had to know.

"Of course I do!" He paused, taking Dean's face in his hands, not caring that Dean was fighting to get away from him. Seth slowly back them into a corner, Dean's back in the corner and Seth pinned him against the wall with his hips. "Dean, I love you. I did it for you.." Seth whispered, leaning in to kiss the lips he'd been dreaming about. His lips lingured over the Ohioan's. "I love you." He whispered again, finally pressing his lips into Dean's.

Immediately Dean melted into the kiss, his eyes slowly slipping shut. He fought with himself, not wanting to submit to the bastard that betrayed him. His instincts were kicking in, his body working on it's own and leaning against the warm body of Seth. He placed his hands over Seth's and curled his fingers into the two-toned haired man's. Seth pulled back and Dean's eyes fluttered open. He moved his thumb and padded away the stray tear that had fallen. "I love you.." muttered Seth.

"How can I not believe you?" Dean questioned, pushing the younger man away. "You say this but do another.. I can't believe you.." Dean whispered. He looked down at the ground. Mentally bitch slapping himself for allowing himself to be kissed by Seth. "Get out." He finally managed to say. He crossed his arms. Glaring at his former Shield member and motioning for the door. "Out. Now." Seth, knowing that if he didn't he'd loose Dean forever, he complied and walked out the door, letting it shut softly behind him. Dean ran his hands through his hair sighed. He slumped against the wall and whispered, "Damnit, Seth.."

Author's Note- They here is chapter 3! Hope you liked. If you were uncomfortable with the scene earlier, I have it valuable to the rest of the story but it was the only scene that would be like that. Bare with me. Thank you all for staying with me for this! xo


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 4 -Seth's Reason-

Author's Note- Unusal for me to do a beginning A/N but I kinda wanna give you an insight to Seth's reasons. He sounds like a bitch in my earlier chapters and he was suppose to be an antagonist in the orignial version of this story. (If Only It Was Different) but I've decided to change it. And for those who've read the origial and were introduced to Carson, she is one of the OCs that I created for a different story and in that other story she was the Shield's valet, but not this one. The Shield is still the same in this. She'll show up later... I'll also have various different OCs come in but they won't play a major role.. if they show up it will be little snippets... but also re-reading my original version I didn't like how it was written. To me it seemed like I could have made it better and more detailed.. but also I get to thinking and when I do, I end up changing my mind. A lot. Well enough of my little notes. On with the story.

x

Seth walked away from Dean's house, pulling at his hair with aggravation as he tried to think of a way to explain himself to his finaceè. He wanted to be on top of WWE. He always had. He was the best in the buisness. He was the best for buisness. And Triple H had seen that in him. He couldn't just throw this opporuntity away. Hunter had come to him with a proposition after Payback while Dean was in the shower and Roman had already headed back to the hotel to see his little girl.

_Seth was sitting, listening to Dean hum in the shower, not really caring that he could just go in there and get the sweat and grim off of him. Yeah, the other superstars and the divas knew of their relationship but Dean wasn't much for public displays of affection. Even if they were in the safety and privacy of their lockerroom. You never really knew who'd just waltz in and see you. He remembered this by walking in on Randy on his boyfriend, Ryder Michaels-Helmsley. Randy threatened to RKO him if he told anyone. To this day he hadn't since Randy had once walked in on him and Dean. _

_The two-toned haired male slipped the gloves off his hands and slid them into his bag. He reached into the side pocket of his bag and pulled out his phone. Putting in the year of his child's birth, he unlocked it and scrolled through the messages. _

_Come to my office. We need to talk. -Hunter_

_Seth gulped. Oh shit. He took a look at the shower door and grumbled. He reached for one of Hounds of Justice shirts and left the room. Sending a quick message to Dean's phone, saying he had a meeting with Hunter and would be back soon. He already knew it would be a little while before Dean would see the message since the Lunatic usually spent a while to let the heat from the water massage his tense muscles. _

_Seth walked through backstage, recieving 'congradulations' and 'good jobs' and 'you were amazing' from different wrestlers throughout the back. He simply nodded and smiled. His nerves were running, what did Hunter want? He was shocked that Hunter wanted to see him anyway, with the beating he'd gotten from the Shield earlier that night. _

_He got to Hunter's office and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the beautiful, angelic face of Carson. She smiled and stepped out of the way, letting him into the office. He was greeted with the sight of Shawn Michaels holding an ice-pack to his husband blackened eye. He looked around and say Ryder sitting with Randy and Adam Copeland sitting on the other side of the room, probably where Carson was. _

_"Seth, come in. Take a seat." Hunter said as Shawn pulled the ice pack away from his eye. Hunter looked up at his husband of 20 plus years and muttered a thank you. Seth watched as Shawn leaned down and gently kissed his battered husband's lips before going to go sit by Adam. The Game pointed to one of the empty chairs in front of his desk and motioned for the younger man to sit. "Mr. Rollins, I wanted to talk to you about something important. It could further your career." _

_"Further my career?" Seth found himself asking. Hunter nodded. The COO took a drink of water from the water bottle that was on his desk and gave a smile. The door opened and Seth turned to see Stephanie coming in with her wife Marina and their daughter Gabriella. He waved and turned and looked back to his boss. _

_"There is a reason why they are all here. Well my children and Steph's daughter really don't have to be here but hell, they do what they want.." Hunter paused, glaring at Ryder who had laughed at something that Randy had said to him. His son muttered an apology before going back to his conversation with Randy. "Anyway, I wanted to make a deal with you. You come work for the Authority." Seth's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Hunter looked between his kids and goddaughter before motioning for them to leave. Carson, Ryder, and Gabriella left the room without another word. Shawn kissed his husband, stating that he should go check on their youngest, Troy and followed his kids out. Deciding to be with their significate partners, Adam and Randy followed the others. Marina kissed her wife on the cheek and left without a word, knowing that she wasn't needed. _

_"Me work the Authority?! Without Dean and Roman?!" Seth exclaimed, finally piecing together why he was called here alone. Hunter didn't want the Shield. He wanted Seth. Hunter rose his hand to stop Seth from speaking again._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying." the shaven haired man said. Seth shook his head, running his hands through his sweaty hair. "I have great respect for you. And Dean. And Roman. You three have changed the likes of the WWE in the two years you've been here."_

_"-And, we want to bring in the Seth Rollins from FCW. You're attitude of being the best on wanting to be on top. To be the top superstar in the buisness. You'd have the full support of the Authority on screen." Stephanie interjected, not letting Hunter do all of the talking. _

_"And how would I join the Authority?!" Seth asked, slumping in his chair, looking over his shoulder to Stephanie. Stephanie looked from him to Hunter as she walked around Hunter's desk to lean against the wall with her arms crossed. She was definiately a McMahon. _

_"You'd have to betray the Shield. You get to choose how. But tomorrow night, if you choose, betray the Shield and ally with the Authority." Hunter stated, crossing his hands together on his desk and leaning closer to the Iowan._

_"Your pay will increase and it would help make a better life for you and your family." Stephanie said, sincere with her words. Seth looked down at his lap. If he really wanted this, he'd have to betray the Shield. _

_"Can I at least tell them if I choose to?" He didn't know if he could do it any other way. He knew of the shit Dean had gone through in his life. He didn't want to loose the trust he had gotten from Dean in the last four years. He loves his fianceè and didn't want to do anything to jeopordize what he had. _

_"You can't.. we need a extremely brilliant reaction from both Dean and Roman. I know it's a lot to ask but we are wanting to do what's best for business." Stephanie explained. _

_"We'll see you're decision tomorrow night." Hunter said, dismissing Seth. Seth got up and walked out of the room without another word. It was the perfect oppurunity to jump the latter to the top of the company, but was it worth it. And the next night, he made on of the worst mistakes in his life. _

It was a bad mistake outside of the arena. In the span of an hour, he had lost Dean and most likely his son. Roman didn't trust him anymore either, considering the way the Samoan talked on the phone mere hours ago.

As he got into his car, he could still feel the tingle on his lips from when he kissed Dean. The passion and fire was still there. Sliding the key into the igintion he looked up and saw Dean walking away from the second story window. Dean had been watching him this whole time. Turning the car over, he listened as it roared to life. He placed his hand on the gearshift and hesitated. He couldn't do it. Dean was so close to him, yet so far away from him at the same time. He wasn't going to let the older man slid from his grasp again. He loved him to much to do that. He wasn't going to let his stupid choices get in the way of his love for Dean.

Making up his mind, he turned off his car and got out. Slamming the car door behind him, he ran up to the house and threw open the door. Dean spun around and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing Seth! I said get out!" The Ohioan yelled.

"I know what you said, but I'm not going to let you go that easily. Just let me explain. It isn't what you think it is baby." Seth stated, shutting the door behind him. Dean walked over and got nose to nose with him.

"Explain what. Explain how you betrayed me and Roman last night. You stabbed me in the back and beat the shit out of me with a steel chair then curb stomped my head into the chair," he paused to card a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think you made your choice last night." Dean hissed, his eyes staring daggers to his lover. Seth could already tell that Dean was cracking from the look in his eyes. The dirty blonde could easily hid his emotions in his voice and body language but never his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes would give up everything he ever tried to hide from Seth. Seth could read him like an open book.

"I made the choice to step up with the Authority because Hunter offered the perfect opporunity for me. They looked at my attitude from FCW. They want the storyline. They wanted the perfect reaction. They want whats best for buisness.." He whispered, pausing to step back from Dean. He walked away from his future husband to go to the couch. "I let my desire of wanting to be on top cloud my thoughts and I wasn't thinking. They offered my an increased salary to do this. I agreed. I want to give you and Silas everything you'd ever want.. and deserve." He turned back to look at the emotionless expression on Dean's face. Did Dean believe him? "Dean.. say something." He pleaded.

"You weren't thinking! YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" Dean's voice gradually got higher. "YOU BETRAYED US FOR MONEY! DESIRES! THE FUCK!" Unconciously, Dean started to claw at his collarbone and injured shoulder. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCK WITH ME! YOU PLAYED ME!" Deam screamed, the emotionless mask cracking slowly as different emotions were flooding his blue orbs. "YOU...YOU..." His voice was starting to crack involunitarily.

"I didn't leave cause if I walk out that door.. I lose you forever!" Seth shouted back. "I will start all over. Patch up everything. I will take you back to the place where we first met, to where we had our first kiss, first date, everything.. I don't want to lose you. I will do anything to get you to trust me again." Seth stated, walking forward and taking Dean's hand into his and lifting it up to his own heart. "Right here is the heart that will love you forever." With his other hand, Seth took the rope off of his neck and placed it onto Dean's neck. "My promise to you is still here." Seth whispered the last part. He leaned down and kissed Dean once more, just hoping that Dean would be able to feel the passion within it. He pulled away and whispered, "I'll go because you asked me to. I will fight for you, Dean." With that Seth walked out of the room and out the door.

It left Dean completely stumped and left in his place. He was so confused. One minute Seth betrays him and now he is preaching that he would fight for Dean. The night before, Seth beat the shit out of him with a steel chair and looking at him with hard, stone cold eyes. Like Dean never even meant anything. Eyes were decieving. They gave away their secrets and emotions when he tried to hid them. Should he believe what Seth was saying to him.

"Daddy..?" Silas' voice brought Dean out of his mind. The dirty blonde looked over and saw the small child hiding by the wall. Dean crouched down and the child ran to his mother/father. "Are you going to forgive, Papa?" Silas asked.

"I dunno honestly." muttered Dean as he buried his face into his child's soft brunette and curled up with him in his lap. "I dunno.."

At that same moment, Seth was plotting a way to get Dean back whether Dean wanted to get back with him or not. Cause Seth Rollins always gets what he wants in the end.

Author's Note- This is the end of Chapter 4! Weh, two chapters in one night! Anyway, I wanted to add a bit of manipulative yet lovible, passionate Seth to the mix. Kidda like the in ring persona we love to watch and some times just love to hate on screen. I have a lot of ideas running through my head right now.. I'm debating whether or not I'm going to add in mpreg!dean for just another twist. Or how soon I want Ambrollins to become an item again.. or how will Dean forgive. I dunno. xo


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody That I Used To Know Chapter 5

-Friday Night Smackdown-

Friday finally came and Dean couldn't have been more happy that it was happening in his hometown of Cincinnati. Today was also the day that Seth would reveal his anwsers of why he betrayed the Shield Monday night. Only were in the dark about the relationship of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and the existence of Silas. Nerves ran through every part of the Lunatic Fringe as he drove to the arena for the show. Silas was talking happily in the backseat about being able to go to the show. Ususally he had to stay at the hotel with Stephanie's wife or one of the Michaels-Helmsley kids since Silas was a secret from the world but Dean finally gave in to Silas' begging to see the show.

He pulled into the arena and went to the parking spaces of the wrestlers. He smiled when he saw Roman's car and pulled in by it. Somehow his, Seth's, and Roman's vechicles ended up together. He was sure the superstars did it on purpose. He killed the engine and got out. Silas didn't even wait for his father to get him out, he already had the door opened and out. Dean reached in the still open door and grabbed his belongings. He shut the door with his hip, of course making sure Silas wasn't near it when he did, locking the car, and grabbed ahold of his son's hand and started heading for the arena. They got to the door and security opened the door up for him and allowed him inside.

"UNCLE ROMAN!" Silas screamed as the Samoan came into view. Roman was currently talking with Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee. The three looked over and Roman picked up Silas as the boy ran to him and threw him in the air before settling him on his hip.

"Now, Silas why aren't you with your father?" Roman asked as he looked at the child. Silas cracked a smile and giggled as Roman poked at his sides.

"I saw you, Uncle Roman!" the child replied as he poked the Samoan's nose. Roman laughed and Dean walked over with his bags in hand. "Look Daddy! I found Uncle Roman!"

"I see that, Si." Dean said jokingly. He went to say something else when his eyes fell on someone across the room. Seth Rollins stood with Randy Orton and Ryder Michaels-Helmsley. His gaze connected with Ryder's and the boy looked away and muttered something to Randy. Randy looked up and nodded in his direction before the two said something to Seth and walked away. He watched as Seth turned and faced him.

The two-toned haired male took a deep breath and made his way over to the five. Roman, instinctly, stepped in front of Dean and handed Silas to his father. Silas watched on with confusion as Roman and Dolph stood protectively in front of Dean. Was his papa going to hurt his father? "Daddy.." Silas whispered. Dean looked to the four year old and tried to figure out what he would say. "I know Papa hurt you but can I see him?" The kindness and love in Silas' eyes made Dean know his anwser. He nodded with a smile.

"Guys, it's fine." Dean said to the Samoan and Show Off. The two hestiated as they moved out of the way. Dean looked at Seth with a cold stare. "You try anything. I won't hestitate to hurt you." Dean threatened as he passed Silas over to his papa.

Seth put Silas on his hip and wrapped his free arm protectively around his only child. He put his chin against Silas' head as the child leaned his head against Seth's collarbone. Something pulled in Dean's chest as he watched the sweet encounter between his fianceè and son. Still the thoughts of Seth's betrayal clouded his mind. "Silas, honey, I'm going to let you stay with you're papa for a little bit while I get ready. You okay with that?" Dean questioned, looking into his son's ultramarina eyes. Silas nodded and Dean leaned forward, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. He turned to Roman and whispered, "Watch him. Don't let him try anything." Roman nodded and Dean left to head to his lockerroom.

By the time Dean got to his lockerroom, he was breathing heavily and panting. His chest tightened and tears came to his eyes. He was still in love with Seth. Every time he looked at Seth, the strings of his heart pulled and made his chest tighten up. He wanted to believe what Seth had told him that night in his home. He just didn't know how. At times, he would look at Seth and want to beat his face in for the betrayal but at other times he wanted to beg Seth to make love to him. He was torn. He wanted to be held in Seth's arms and told everything would be alright. But the voices in his head told him otherwise. They whispered and said that Seth was just like all the rest. Like the others who had used them for their own purposes before tossing him away like he was garbage. He knew that he could at least trust Silas with Seth. Seth wouldn't hurt his child. Not even the younger man was like that.

Dean dropped his stuff on the bench and leaned against it. Rocking as he caught his breath and steadied his breathing. Every part of him wanted to believe Seth, but that one thing was holding him back. Was he really going to throw a four year relationship away because of an on screen betrayal?! Unzipping his Shield hoodie, he stopped as he looked at what was hanging from his neck. He had totally forgotten that Seth had put his engagement ring back on his neck. He had never taken it off since then. Did this mean that he didn't want to leave Seth? Seth for a while did offer everything he said he would. He offered protection, love, and attention. Things that Dean never really got as a child. Sure his mother gave him brass knuckles but those can only do so much. They can help in a fight but not when you want to be loved and cared for.

Seth was back in his locker room that Hunter had showed him to earlier that night. Silas was sitting, suspiciously quiet, in the corner as he got all of his ring gear on. Tonight was his last night in his Shield gear. He does admit that he didn't like having on the heavy vest all the time while wrestling. It only protected his torso to an extent. Seth looked over to his son. Silas was coloring in one of the books that Stephanie had bought for him. The child didn't even bothering looking up, even though he knew that his papa was looking at him.

Silas was so much like Dean. His deep, bright cerulean baby blues were the exact same shade as Dean's. His big doe eyes were surrounded by semi-dark lashes, making his eyes pop out that much more. His hair how ever was a mixture of Dean's dirty blonde and Seth's dark brunette. It was the perfect shade of light chestnut brown. The child did look a lot like Dean and didn't have much of Seth's genetics but they were visible in their similar share of ambition. He did have Dean's stubborn and cockiness. He was the perfect love child of the two superstars.

Dean couldn't help but flash into his mind. He loved Dean to death. He just wanted to prove that to him. It pained him knowing that he caused that pain that Dean was in. He had just added onto the emotional scars that Dean had been covering up for years with his mental defenses. After he goes out and explains his actions, he was going to ask Dean to go with him to a cafè that Dean had taken Seth to once before. It was only once and they place was already special to them. It was the place where Seth had told the dirty blonde that he loved him for the first time. He just hoped that Dean would agree.

A knock on the door caused Seth to look up. He walked over and opened the door, which revealed Stephanie. "You're segment is about on. Dean told me Silas was with you. I'll watch him for you." Stephanie said, coming into the locker room. Really not caring that she wasn't invited in. Hell, she can do what she wants. She's one of the principle owners of the business and her family created the company. She can do whatever the hell she wants, when she wants. Silas looked up and smiled. "C'mon, you're papa has to go on TV now. You can watch him on the huge TV in my office." The child nodded and took ahold of his godmother's hand. Stephanie nodded towards Seth and the two walked from the room.

"Here goes nothing.." Seth whispered to himself. He walked from the lockerroom and headed for the curtain where Hunter was already waiting. Hunter's music hit and the COO walked out of the curtain and to the ring. He didn't really seem to care that he was being booed by the crowd as he went. Seth came following out a moment later. Holding his head high, putting on his game face, Seth walked to the ring with Hunter.

Back in Dean's locker-room, he turned up the TV as he watched Hunter come out, followed by Seth. Dean really wanted to punch the screen at that moment. He really didn't care what his boss had to say but it caught his interest.

"YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!" The crowd chanted.

Hunter rose the mic to his lips, "You guys probably think I'm going to come out here and gloat and brag about what happened Monday night. But I'm not going to say I told you so. I'm not that kind of man. You know I'm not that kind of man. I'm here to help you get your questions anwsered. From this man, Seth Rollins." He paused and pointed to Seth. The boos from the crowd getting louder. "This man, has so many questions from you guys of why Seth did what he did. The man who created one of the greatest factions, The Shield, and destroyed it. The faction that took down Evolution. So anwser us, Seth. Why?" Triple H asked, handing the mic to Seth.

Seth looked around, the boos didn't seem to faze him. He rose the mic to his lips and looked around. "You guys want an explanation for what I did Monday... well the only person that I owe an explanation to.. the only person I owe anything to... is me!" Seth exclaimed, the audience booing once again.

A string pulled in Dean again. It wasn't from what Seth had said but from flash of regret that came to the pools of chocolate that were Seth's eyes. Then it struck Dean like an arrow. Seth really didn't want to hurt Dean by the betrayal. Not wanting to watch anymore, Dean shut off the TV and went to get ready to do his segment with Roman about their reaction to Seth's betrayal.

Finally, after the aganizing taping of Smackdown, Dean made his way to his lockerroom and changed out of his ring gear and into his street clothes. He slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white wife beater, converse shoes, and to top it off, his favorite leather jacket. Still hanging from his neck was his engagement ring.

He gathered all of his stuff and went to leave the room. He made his way to Stephanie's office when an arm grabbed his. On instincts alone, he threw a punch and it was caught. Seeing who it was, he calmed down slightly. It was only Seth.

"Hey." Seth said simply. It was like when Seth had come to his house a couple of days ago. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight. I probably know you'll say no but-" He cut off as Dean anwsered.

"Yes, I will." Seth was taken back. It was easier then he thought. He gave himself a mental high five and did a little happy dance in his head and let go of the Lunatic's arm. "I should really go get Silas.." Dean went to walk away but he stopped when Seth grabbed his hand in his own.

"Don't. There's no need. I already asked Stephanie to watch him for the night. She's cool with it. Tonight is ours." Seth said. Dean took a look between Seth and Stephanie's office. Dean would never admit it like this but he had motherly and maternal instincts. Dean muttered a quick fine and the two went towards the exit. "We'll take my car. Carson offered to take yours back to your house. Since that sneaky bitch tends to know everything that goes on." Already explaining the car situation since he knew it would probably be the next thing out of Dean's mouth. Dean nodded and the two walked to Civic that was parked by Dean's own car. Seth hit the unlock button and the car beeped twice, signalling that it was unlocked.

Seth walked over to the passenger door and opened it, holding it open for Dean. The dirty blonde plopped down into the seat as Seth closed the door once he was all the way inside the car. Seth walked around and went ot his door and got it. He started the engine and without waiting, pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the Blackbird Cafè*.

"You regret it don't you?" Dean had finally broke the silence. Seth's heart jumped. Dean was finally started to believe him again.

"This is going to be a new chapter for us baby. I'll make better pay... and make a better life for you and Silas." Seth replied, daring himself to reach over and grab ahold of Dean's hand. He smiled as Dean didn't automatically jerk his hand away from Seth's touch. At the same time, Dean also didn't curl his hand into Seth's like he usually did. It was a start.

It didn't take long until they were pulling up into the parking lot of the cafè. Dean immediately knew what Seth had been planning. Well at least he thought he did. Seth killed the iginition and hopped out before Dean could open his door and went and let him out. Seth smiled cheekishly at him and Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. Seth closed the door behind Dean as the two went up to the cafè. They took their seats and set in utter silence.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Dean asked as he leaned back against the leather of the booth. Seth didn't even know where to begin. Seth opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it again after nothing came out. Dean got up, "Fuck this.." With his usual persona, he walked out of the cafè, not caring if he was followed by Seth or not. He didn't know why he had agreed to this in the first place. He heard Seth come up behind him and the two toned haired man run in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dean, I brought you here.. cause this is place where I told you I loved you for the first time." was the reply that came from the two-toned haired man. He went to say what he truly wanted to say but was once again interrupted. This time it wasn't by Dean.

"Well.. isn't it pretty boy." All of the color drained from Dean's face as he turned to face who had spoke. Leaning against the wall of the cafè was none other then Dean's own nightmare.

Author's Note- Three chapters in one night. God... I gotta sleep.. I'm tired. Hope you liked! (* Blackbird Cafè is the name of my cafè on one of my assignments in my Graphic Deign class.) Night loves! xxxxxoooo


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 6

Author's Note- this chapter talks about rape and has attempted rape. If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read this chapter. I had the perfect way to break out the scene in chapter 3 so if you weren't comfortable with reading it then please skip the scenes of turn back. Also be warned that there is smut ahead. Thank you. x

x

To simply say that Seth was confused as an understatement. His protective nature spiked as he looked between Dean and the newcomer. The man standing across from them was easy 6'5 in height with ebony black hair and green-brown hazel eyes. He stood with his arms folded together in front of his chest. He didn't know how he imidiated Dean but he knew had to do something.

His eyes scanned over Dean. Dean was ghostily white. All the color had drained from his face and his blue eyes were wide. The breath in Dean's throat was caught. He was taking struggled breaths to try and get much needed air.

All of Seth's instincts kicked in as he moved himself protectively in front of the older man. He placed himself directly between Dean and the other man. "T-Trent..." Dean stuttered, his voice breaking as he started to speak. Never did he think that after twenty years he would see the man who stole his virginity again. Trent looked the same pretty much other then the fact he had grown taller and the signs of aging on his face. Finally, his haunting past had come back to get him.

Seth, not taking his icy stare off of Trent, spoke firmly, "is this the man that hurt you that night?" His question was anwsered as Dean's hand curled subcousiously into the back of his shirt. "Just get out of here. We don't want any trouble." Seth demanded, refraining from beating Trent's face in for harming his beautiful Dean. He frowed his eyebrows as Trent started to laugh.

Dean pushed himself against his fianceè's back, trying to shield himself from Trent's piercing gaze. He never even noticed that he had started to shake until Seth was telling him to calm down and he didn't have anything to worry about. "Dean, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"SETH!" Dean screamed as two sets of arms grabbed his biceps and pulled him away from the other. At that same time, Seth was sucker punched by Trent. Dean thrashed in his attacker's hold. He struggled in the hold and watched helplessly as Trent hit Seth in the head with a tire iron. Had Trent been holding it that entire time? Dean didn't remember seeing it. The Lunatic Fringe was pushed into his rapist. Without thinking, Dean threw wild punches, just trying to hit the man anywhere.

Trent barely managed to subdue Dean by throwing him head first into the wall of the cafè. "Avan! Ben! Grab him!" Trent barked, pointing to an uncousious Seth Rollins. Trent, however, pulled a disoriented Dean into the alleyway behind his henchmen. Dean found himself with his back pushed against the wall and Trent's mouth by his ear. Trent's warm breath was prickling at the sensitive skin of his neck. "It's been a long time, _Dean_." His name was hissed mockingly. Of course Trent would know who he is. He does perform on national television every week.

He grimanced as Trent's hand slid over his leg, up his thigh, and ghosting over his crotch. He thrashed once more, only to have the taller man trap his hands above his head. Trent being forced to drop the tire iron to keep his hold on the dirty blonde."Now, now.. we can't have that." Trent whispered, running his fingers from the zipper of Dean's jeans up to just below his belly button and placing his hand flat against the toned stomach.

Dean took in a deep breath and glared up at Trent. "Get the fuck off of me! You may have been able to do that to me once.. but I'm not the same reckless teenager I was before." Dean growled, fighting in the hold once more. He refused to let Trent do this twice to him in a lifetime.

"Doesn't look like you really have a choice now do yuh now, pretty boy." Trent moved to jerk the belt off of Dean's bucking waist. The ebony haired man used his hips to pin Dean's against the bricks. The Lunatic still fought in his grasp.

"Let me go you fucker!" Dean yelled. Trent leaned in and licked a path from Dean's collarbone to his ear. He shoved his hand down the front of Dean's pants, gripping onto Dean's soft member. Dean's attempts to move were in vain. He barely moved a millimeter.

Tears involuntiary prickled the back of Dean's eyes. He screwed them shut, not allowing them to fall. He wouldn't let them fall. He slowly opened his eyes as Trent's hand left his wrists and pants. Trent was thrown away from him and struck with his own tire iron. Dean braced himself against the wall and watched on, his face falling back into a emotionless mask. Simply watching on as Trent was beaten down to a bloody mess on the alleyway floor. Trent begged his attacker to stop, blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he was thrown into a coughing fit.

Seth dropped the bloody tire iron and turned to Dean. "Dean.." was all he could get out at that moment. Without saying anything, Dean threw his arms around Seth's neck. Seth's arms snaked their way around Dean's waist and held on possessively. He buried his face in the older man's neck and just held onto the other man as if it were his lifeline. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Seth pulled back and cupped the dirty blonde's face in his hands. The latter shook his head. The two-toned haired man looked around at the alleyway to the fallen ring leader. The other two had run off when Seth crawled up and grabbed the metal iron. "Let's get out of here." Dean didn't say anything. He merely let Seth guide take him by the hand and walk the two out of the alleyway. Niether looking back at the battered man.

They didn't even bother with going back into the cafè. Dean wanted to go home and try to forget about the events of that night. The whole walk to the car, Dean didn't let go of Seth. He wouldn't let go. Not that it was bothering Seth in any way. He just didn't want it because of these reasons. Knowing the comfort that Dean needed, Seth threw his arm over the older man's shoulder's and pulled him close. Dean leaned into Seth's embrace. Seeking any sort of comfort from the man. Seth opened the passenger door and Dean slowly got in, still stirred up about that night's mishaps.

The two-toned haired man gently closed the door and went around. He hopped in and slid the key into the iginition and turned the key. The car roared to life and he pulled out of the parking lot and starting driving.

The two sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Neither of the two superstars knew what to say. Dean leaned his head against the window and stared out at the passing city. "I should have never of ran out.." He whispered. Seth looked at him momentarily, not daring to take his eyes off of the road for too long. "If I never ran out.. he would have never... never attacked _you_." Dean was choking up. His grip on the younger man's hand tightened, making Dean's knuckles turn between peach and white. "I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry..."

Seth pulled up to Dean's house and turned off the car. Dean got out of the vechichle and headed for the door. Seth followed in suit and closed the door behind him as he went into the privacy of the house. "Make me forget..." Dean whispered, turning and facing Seth. Seth was taken by surprise. He watched as Dean slid off his leather jacket and let it drop to the floor. "Make me forget... just please.." it came out almost beggingly. It didn't even make Seth think twice. He grabbed both sides of Dean's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Dean returned the kiss and melted into the touch. The dirty blonde unzipped Seth's jacket, pushing the fabric from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Seth slid his hands down Dean's sides and slid his hands under the wife beater. He gripped it and pulled it over Dean's head. Breaking the kiss, he moved to the sensitive skin of Dean's neck. He bit down and sucked on the skin. Dean let out a whimper that quickly turned into a moan.

The dirty blonde kicked off of the ground and wrapped his legs around Seth's waist. The two-toned male placed his hands on Dean's rear to keep him from falling. Connecting their lips together once more, Dean once again felt the fire and tingle that he had always felt before every time he had been kissed by the younger male. Seth carried him easily up the stairs and too the master bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped Dean on the bed. Falling along with him. Seth rolled Dean's pants over his hips and as far as they would go with Dean still wrapped around him. He broke the kiss and pulled away to reach inside of the bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He freed himself of his pants and captured Dean's lips once more. He rolled the condom onto his erect shaft. Dean's legs dropped from around Seth and fell by the younger's thighs. The two-toned male finished jerking the demin from Dean's legs and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. Seth took a second to take in the sight of the dirty blonde. Dean was sprawled out underneath him, panting from the lack of oxygen. His face flushed and eyes glazed over.

The younger of the two covered three fingers with the lube and lowered them down to Dean's entrance. He leaned down, placing a kiss on Dean's lips as he circled the rim before pushing on of the digits into the dirty blonde. Dean moaned into Seth's mouth. The two-toned added in the final fingers and prepped Dean for what was next. He pulled out his fingers and emptied more lube onto his member. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into Dean, moaning lowly as he entered Dean's tight heat.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck.." The dirty blonde gripped at the bed and his legs moved as he adjusted to Seth's size. Seth slowly, gently started to move his hips, thrusting out of Dean before pushing himself back in. Seth grabbed ahold of Dean's knees and moved them to press almost completely against his shoulders. The younger started to buck his hips, coming in and out of the heat of the dirty blonde. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth and using his nails, clawed angry red marks from Seth's shoulders to his mid back.

Seth leaned in and breathed roughly against Dean's neck. Breathing heavily as he continued to move his hips. The Iowan ran his hands over Dean's sides, over his hips, and down to his thighs. He flipped the two over to where Dean was now on top of the two of them. He held onto Dean's hips and thrusted up into the older man's body. Dean placed his hands on Seth's chest and moved his hips along with Seth's movements. Seth reached inbetween Dean's legs and grabbed ahold of the older man's neglected private and pumped him in lapse of his thrusts. Dean was letting out sounds between a moan and whimper. Seth couldn't tell.

"Seth!" Dean yelled out as he came hard over Seth's hand and his and the latter's chests. The sound of Dean yelling his name as he climaxed cause Seth to go over the edge. He came with a hard thrust into Dean as the other man collapsed into his chest. Breathing heavily, Seth pulled out of Dean and just held the other close. Enjoying the moment they were sharing. If only it could last forever.

Author's Note- I just scared myself... this came out different then I thought it would...


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 7

Seth slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the thoughts of the night before. Feeling weight on his shoulder, he looked down at a peacefully sleeping Dean Ambrose. Dean had his head laying between the two-tone's collarbone and shoulder. His arm was folded and his hand pressed against Seth's chest. The older male's face was free of any worries. His unruly, curly hair was falling into his eyes and his lips barely parted as he breathed. Their legs were tangled together as the two laid motionless. Seth wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him closer. Savoring every moment he had with the Lunatic Fringe.

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open as he woke up. He rubbed his eye and slowly looked up to the younger man. "Morning beautiful." Seth said, pressing a kiss into Dean's lips. The dirty blonde's face heated up at the nickname. Dean blushed a deeper crimson as the memories of the previous night came coursing back into his mind. The older of the two pulled back and pushed against Seth's chest.

"Forgiven me yet?" Seth questioned, cupping the face of the other man. He watched as a flood of emotions washed over the other male. Dean didn't say a word as he rolled out of bed.

"If I forgive you, it still won't be forgotten." With that, Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It was close enough, Seth was still going to fight for Dean's forgiveness. When Dean got pissed about something, people knew just to stay out of the way. He had a tendency to explode when he did get angry. Seth was going to have to watch what he did from now on until Dean fully forgave him. Already knowing that the other man loved him enough to forgive him even though it wasn't completely.

Seth got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out some of his clothes that he had here. He wasn't exactly sure how they got here but he was glad they were here since he couldn't fit into Dean's clothes. He slid them on, not caring that he reeked of sex, and went into the family room.

Twenty minutes later, Dean came in dressed in a new pair of pants and one of the Hounds of Justice shirts. He was rubbing a towel against his wet hair, sighing as he plopped down by Seth on the couch. Dropping the towel on the ground, knowing he'd pick it up later, Dean grabbed his phone from his jacket and typed in his password. Which was Silas' birthday: 0213. His phone was filled with text messages from Stephanie, Hunter, Roman, AJ, and Dolph. Damn, he's never been so popular over his phone.

_Dean, Seth isn't anwsering his phone. You two need to come in and see Hunter. -Stephanie _

_Ambrose! Get your ass to my office! Bring Rollins with you! Neither of you have been anwsering my messages or calls. -Hunter_

_Dude, where are you?! Triple H wants to speak with you and Seth. -Roman_

_Hunter and Steph won't leave me alone until I get ahold of you... anwser you're damn phone! -AJ_

_AJ brought me in to texting you. Hunter needs to talk to you and Seth. Get your asses down here. -Dolph_

There were more messages then that but he didn't even bother to read them. They all really had to do with Hunter. What was so important? Dean groaned and got up, grabbing Seth's hand and dragging him with him. "Daddy awaits." He said simply, going over and putting on a pair of socks and converse of his that were sitting by the door. Seth did the same with his own shoes and they headed out the door. Dean locked it behind him, stopping as he felt something on his foot. His car keys and a note were sitting on the welcome matt.

_Here are you're keys, Deanie-boy. Didn't want to bother you guys! ;) -Carson_

He rolled his eyes and pocketed the keys and walked over to Seth's car since the two-toned male already had his car going. Once he was in, Seth pulled out of the driveway and started driving to the arena. They were still in the process of moving everyone from Cincinnati to the next location. The drive was in silence, Seth kept looking over to Dean. The lunatic had something on his mind. "Dean?" The older man didn't anwser. He just merely ran a hand through his wet hair and looked out the window. Any of his attempts to start a conversation failed. It just seemed that Dean didn't want to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me about it.. I wouldn't have cared if you had done it.. just.. why didn't you tell me.." Dean muttered, barely catching Seth's attention.

"I was told not to." Dean scoffed. Told not to? That was his excuse. Sensing that Dean didn't believe him, he added, "Dean, Triple H wanted a pure reaction." Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at his fianceè. Pure reaction? Seth needed a better excuse then that.

"You could have still told me. Hunter doesn't own you." He paused, moving and putting his foot on the cup holder in the door. "Well, he does now." It was merely muttered out of his mouth. And Seth never heard it.

The rest of the ride was rode out in complete silence. They pulled into the almost completely empty parking lot of the arena and went to the closest parking spot. They both got out and started heading for the building. The two superstars were greeted by Ryder and Carson and the twins guided them to their father's office.

Carson knocked on the door and Hunter called out for the four to in. The twins nodded to their father and they left the room, Ryder closing the door behind him. "Dean, Seth.. please sit." Hunter said, motioning to the empty chairs in front of his desk. Dean took note that Stephanie wasn't in the room.

Dean and Seth sat down but Dean couldn't focus on what Hunter was saying. He was focused on trying to figure out where Silas was. He remembered that Seth had said that he was with his godmother.

"Boys, I called you here today cause we want you to start a storyline. It's the perfect oppurtunity." Dean rolled his eyes, Hunter and his perfection. Its getting kinda old. "We want Dean to start attacking Seth any chance he gets." Hunter stopped, looking at some paperwork in front of him. Dean's phone buzzed once again in his pocket and he fished it out. Really not caring if Hunter was talking or not. It was Hunter's idea of the betrayal in the first place.

_Hey Dean! I have a meeting to go to. Can't take Silas. -Stephanie_

"I gotta go get Silas." Dean mumbled, getting up and walking out of the room. Hunter huffed and looked over to the only other person in his office. Not really giving a shit that he was coming off as rude as he left.

"Brat." Was the only word that left Hunter's mouth. Seth looked over. A chuckle left his throat.

"You know, he kinda is a brat." Seth added, the two laughing together. Both unknown to them that Dean was still in earshot. Dean's fingers curled together. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I always have to deal with his bitching and moaning. So fucking selfish at times." Seth said, kicking his feet up and lounging in his chair. "Gets annoying at times.." a laugh left his throat as he got up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbing out a bottle of water. Dean walked away from the door, anger coursing through every inch of him. Hunter cringed at the words leaving Seth's mouth. They were so ruthless. Hunter, himself, would never say anything like this about his husband. "But at the end of the day, I realize just how lucky a man I am. A handsome fianceè and a beautiful child. Dean's already starting to forgive me about the betrayal." Seth finished, sitting down and uncapping his water. He took a long drink and wiped his mouth before looking back at his boss. "I want Dean to be in the Money In The Bank latter match. You owe me that much."

Hunter frowed his eyebrows. "Okay, Dean is in the match. But you lose, it's on you. Now go before I change my mind." Seth got up and left, not hearing Hunter's last comment of, "I owe you nothing you little bitch."

Seth's words were still ringing in Dean's mind. His voice clouding every millimeter of Dean's thoughts. The dirty blonde ran a hand through his hair and yanked. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _His thoughts were racing. How could he have been tricked like this?!

"Daddy!" Dean's head snapped into the direction of Silas' voice. Silas came running down the hallway. He caught the running child and swung him onto his hip. He looked down the hall and saw Stephanie. He nodded and waved before turning to leave. He pulled out his phone and quickly called the one person he knew was still in Cincinnati. He clicked the contact and rose the phone to his ear.

"Roman? I need you to come get me and Silas from the arena." Dean said into the phone.

"Sure thing, Dean." Roman's voice filled the other end of the line. Dean said a quick goodbye before hanging up. He slid the phone back into his pocket and adjusted Silas on his hip.

"Are we not going home with Papa?" Silas asked. Dean shook his head, his anger boiling again at the mention of Seth. The Lunatic knew that Silas meant no harm, he just couldn't stop the anger and hatred that came with Seth's actions.

Seth was running through the halls in search of Dean. He had already run into Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess said she had just gave Silas back over to him. He smiled as he came up to the hallway with Dean and Silas. "Dean!" The Lunatic didn't even turn around. Seth ran to catch up with them. Catching Dean's biceps in his hand to stop him. His blood ran cold as Dean glared up at him. Dean didn't disconnect his gaze as he placed his only son on the ground. Silas clutched onto his father's hand with both of his as he looked between his parents.

The dirty blonde used his free hand to pull the rope with his engagement ring over his head. He shrugged off Seth's hold and put his hand in Seth's. "Goodbye Seth." They were the final words that left Dean as he looked to Silas and let go of his fianceè's hand. Dean motioned for Silas to come and the two walked away from Seth. Seth moved and watched as the two walked away. His eyes sight meeting with Silas as the child looked over his shoulder and waved.

For the first time, tears came to Seth's eyes. He looked down to his hand and slowly opened it. Dean's engagement ring was sitting gracefully in his hand. He looked up once more and let a tear fall as the door closed behind his family.


	8. Chapter 8

Somebody That I Used To Know Chapter 8

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, kudos, follows, etc. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. xoxoxo xxx

X

"He said what?!" Roman exclaimed from his location in the driver's seat. He was looking between the road and the younger man as he spoke. He was seething with anger. It gave him just another reason to ring Seth's neck. Ever since the betrayal, Roman didn't trust the two-toned weasel in anyway. He was astounded that Dean was even letting Silas go anywhere with Seth without him or someone else there.

He looked over and his gaze lingering on the tired, pissed off expression of Dean Ambrose. Dean was shifting and rocking in his spot. He clawed at his shoulder and collarbone over the top of his Hounds of Justice shirt. With his other hand, he was scratching at the fabric of his pants. The dirty blonde was also chewing roughly on his bottom lip that it was causing blood to come up to the surface. His hair was dried now and the dirty blonde curls were falling messily around his face and into his azure baby blues.

Roman tore his sight away from the other man and looked back to the road. "Daddy! Uncle Romy! I'm hungry!" Silas yelled from the backseat. The child hopped around in his seat, bouncing as he looked out the window. Roman and Dean shared a quick look, just seeming to agree on where to go. The Samoan drove for another five minutes before pulling into a small restruant. Dean hadn't even dared to go back to Blackbird Cafè after the incident with Trent. He might love the place, but it might be awhile before he decided to go back. Let alone even take Silas with him. He didn't want to take the chance of Trent recoginizing the similiarites between him and his son.

Roman pulled into the almost baron parking lot and stopped the vechichle. Silas was grinning and looking up at the building with wide eyes. The oldest of the three laughed as he looked behind him at his godson. He unbuckled himself and got out. Dean was already getting the child out of the car. "Silas!" Dean yelled as the four year old took off toward the building. Silas didn't stop running. "Silas Andrew Ambrose-Rollins! Get your ass back here!" Silas turned and looked up at his father. A mischevious smirk was playing on the child's lips.

"Daddy said a bad word Uncle Romy!" Dean smacked his forehead with his palm. "We aren't suppose to say bad words... 'member Daddy." The word 'daddy' coming out more like 'datty.' It just made the small boy seem more innocent with every word leaving his mouth. Silas put his hands together behind his back, cocking his head to the side, and throwing Dean a look of complete innocence. Dean turned and looked at the older man, giving him a pleading look to help him out.

"He's got yuh bro." Roman replied. Laughing as Dean gave him the look that Roman dubbed the 'seriously-what-the-fuck' Ambrose look. "Now can we go in before your father here blows a gaskit." The last part said more to Silas then Dean. Silas nodded frantically. He ran over and grabbed Dean's left hand in his right while doing vice versa with Roman but with his left and Roman's right.

"Silas one, daddy zero." The brunette child said as the three got to the door. The two older men shared glances before chuckling. Dean couldn't even start guessing where Silas caught on to this type of attitude. The three made their way into the restruant and went to a booth in the back where they couldn't easily be seen by most people.

Roman took a seat in his own booth seat as Silas slid in by the window and Dean on the outside. The Samoan looked from the child to his father. Dean had his chin sitting in his palm on the table. A pain filled look was settled on the table. Something was clearly on Dean's mind. Roman made a mental note to ask Dean about it later, since Dean didn't like to talk about his problems in front of Silas. It wasn't that he didn't want Silas to know of whats going on but he didn't want to have to worry about Silas getting hurt. His job was to protect the boy and raise him to thrive in the world. Dean went to get up and turned back to the others. "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of Silas' head and walked away. Roman figured that Dean probably was going to the restroom. His gray eyes then fell on Silas.

The four year old had turned in the booth, with his back leaning against the wall. His feet pulled up against the leather of the seat and his hands curled together in his lap. "What's up kiddo?" Roman asked. Geez, it seemed like anyone with the last name Ambrose was lost in their head today. Silas looked up at Roman with his ceurlean blue eyes.

"Papa really hurt Daddy.. Daddy loves Papa.. a lot..." Silas was whispering, his gaze returmed back to his lap. "I can tell by the way they look at each other.. Is it possible to still love someone even if they hurt you?" It was hard to believe that Silas was only four with the way that he used his diction.

"Silas, love is a funny thing. I've seen people break up and get back together or stay together and toughen it out. One thing I know about your daddy is... is that he is not weak." he paused, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the table. "Yeah, your dad is hurt right now. He is hurt by what your papa did.."

"So you're saying..."

"Yes, you can still love someone who hurt you. Your parents love each other. They'll find a way to fix this. Your daddy is stubborn and your papa is arrogant." Roman added. He had just finished talking when Dean came back. He slid back into the booth when a waitress had come up. The Samoan read her nametag and it read out: Wanda.

Wanda was a beautiful averge height women no more then twenty two in age. She had wavey black hair that was hanging loosely to her mid back and hazel eyes surrounded in light brown makeup. She was wearing a simple yellow polo with a loosely flowing black skirt with yellow flats.

"She's pretty." Silas whispered, bringing a chuckle out of the two superstars. Wanda flashed a smile at the child.

"Thank you sweetheart." She replied, giving a smile to the child. "Now, what can I get you?" The trio quickly ordered and Wanda walked away. The group remained in silence. Roman just watched the interaction between Dean and his son. Dean pulled his phone out and handed it over to Silas to give him something to do.

"Daddy! What's your code thingy!?" Silas exclaimed once he realized he couldn't get into the phone.

"It's your birthday, Silas." Silas typed it in and went to his favorite game. The Lunatic carded his finger's through Silas' brown ringlets and pulled the child to his side.

They only waited about fifteen minutes when Wanda returned with their food. Silas locked his father's phone and placed it on the table beside his plate. They all quickly started to eat their food, having a quick conversation every so often. Dean hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until he had already eaten half of his food in five minutes. Realization hit him that he hadn't eaten at all since breakfast the day before. Wanda came over with the check and Roman payed for it, "You even go for your wallet I'll break your fingers." Dean quickly put up his hands in surrender and the two laughed together. "Here you go sweetheart." Roman added, directing it towards Wanda and handing over the money and check. Wanda smiled and went back to her post at the bar.

Finishing up, Dean fished out a twenty dollar bill and set it on the table. Dean threw a smirk and Roman rolled his eyes. The Lunatic got up and Silas slid out running away from the table. "Silas! Where are you going!?" Dean hollered.

"Bathroom!" The child yelled back. Dean gave a knowing look and turned towards Roman. The two made their way to the door and stopped to wait for Silas. Silas came running back over to them. He ran straight into Dean, causing an 'ooaf' type sound to leave the dirty blonde.

"Let's go kiddo." Roman said, ruffling the chocolate brown curls. Dean placed his hand on Silas' back and the three left the resturant and headed for Roman's car. Dean opened up the back passenger's door and the child climbed in. Once Silas was secured inside the car, Dean closed the door and got into his own seat. Roman started up the vehichle and drove away from the food place.

Meanwhile on the other side of Cincinatti, a locker room was torned to shreds. Seth was on his knees, clutching at his chest, heaving to get his lungs full of oxygen. He braced his hands on the floor to keep him from collapsing face first. His two-toned hair was sticking to his tear stained face while his brown eyes were red and puffy. His knuckles were white and broke open. Blood poured from the wounds. Every part of the Iowan ached from the spiking pain from his injuries but Seth didn't care at all. Dangling from his neck was Dean's ring. His fingers curled inward, leaving a trail of white across the grey floor.

"Dean..." it came out raspy and breathy. Tears came pooling in his eyes once more. "I'm so sorry." As he said it, the tears started to flow on the tracks of the previous once. He took in a struggled breath and pushed himself up. He had no idea what he had done this time.

_"You know, he kinda is a brat." Seth added, the two laughing together. Both unknown to them that Dean was still in earshot. Dean's fingers curled together. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I always have to deal with his bitching and moaning. So fucking selfish at times." Seth said, kicking his feet up and lounging in his chair. "Gets annoying at times.." a laugh left his throat as he got up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbing out a bottle of water. _

"Oh fuck!" He yelled, he fell to his bottom and hit both sides of his head. "He fucking heard me.. fuck fuck..fuck." Regret and guilt started to fill him. "What the hell have I done!?" Dean was never going to take him back. Not ever. He knew Dean to well. He knew Dean more then the dirty blonde knew about himself. He was fucked. His beautiful Dean was gone. And there was absolutely nothing he could do to get Dean back. "Dean.. forgive me.." Was the last thing he muttered before collapsing to the floor, finally blacking out from the pain.

Author's Note- Oh my god.. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had to fcous on my EOCs and didn't have time to write on it! I'll make it up to you I promise! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 9

Author's Note- This chapter skips ahead a couple of weeks. It takes place the Smackdown before Money In The Bank. The first about 8 chapters happened back to back with in the span of a week. I have plains for Money In The Bank in this story and so forth. I've also been thinking about another twist into the story.. but I'm debating on it.. plus thank you for the reviews, comments, likes, kudos, favorites, and follows! I love you guys so much! x Now! On with Somebody That I Used To Know!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the personas from WWE, I only own the storyline and the OCs. I don't own "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It is only going to be used in the story.

x

Just a couple days left until Money In The Bank. The only contact that Seth had with Dean was during their storyline. When Dean was attacking Seth backstage or in the ring and Seth would weasel away. The fans were loving it, their energy feeding at the pain and suffering that radiated off of Dean. Guilt ate away at Seth. Every moment that he looked into the hurt filled azure eyes, he would break that much more inside. He fucked up majorly and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. Whenever Dean attacked him, he could feel the different flood of emotions that Dean was trying to hide from everyone.

He hadn't seen Silas as much as he would want to. Only the minutes he got at a time when he would catch the child with Stephanie. Dean seemed obvilious to this. Silas never said much to him. But Seth could tell that this was affecting Silas as much as it was getting to Dean and himself.

There wasn't much times that Seth would see Dean backstage. If the Lunatic was in the back he was never alone. He was usually with Roman, Dolph, AJ, and surprisingly Cena. The Iowan wanted to walk up and say something. He just never seemed to get the chance. When he did, Cena had came up behind him and told him to leave. Not wanting to cause anything, he obeyed and went back to his locker room. He didn't get why Cena was protecting Dean. The last he knew was Cena couldn't stand Dean. Life just didn't make sense anymore.

Seth sat backstage in his new lockerroom with a photo in hand. A soft smile was spread on his features as he looked at it. The photo was creased in the middle from being folded and the edges were soft from the times that Seth had it in his jacket. The picture was of Silas on his fourth birthday. It was taken at the villa underneath a big willow tree that was standing strong in the large backyard.

Silas had his hands on the tree as he looked over his shoulder to the camera. Seth had barely managed to get the photo before Silas had taken off running once again. Seth ran a finger of the delicate features of the child. Silas' chocolate brunette curls were falling perfectly around his head and over his forehead. His cerulean blue eyes sparkled against the Iowa sun. Silas had been wearing a Hounds of Justice shirt and dark wash jeans with a pair of converse in the photo. Seth couldn't help as the smile got bigger from the memories coming to his mind. He tucked the photo safely into his jacket and pushed himself up. He opened the door and stopped. He came face to face with the man himself, Dean Ambrose.

Shock was written across Seth's face. After weeks of avoiding him, Dean was standing outside his locker room. "Dean..?" It came out frail. His voice cracking from the shock of seeing the dirty blonde in front of him. He allowed his eyes to look the other up and down. Dean was standing in jeans, a grey wife beater, his signuture leather jacket, and wrestling boots. The older man's hands were tucked into the jean pockets and he shuffled from foot to foot. His normally curly hair was soaked in water and falling across his face in wet ringlets. Blue eyes filled with nerves. Seth could sense nervousness was coming off of Dean in waves. This would be the first time that they talked face to face in weeks since the hallway.

"I wanted to ask you.." Dean paused. Seth motioned for him to come into the locker room. Dean looked over his shoulder before going inside. Seth closed the door behind him as Dean continued speaking. "Well, Hunter and Stephanie are co-hosting a pool party with the superstars and their families.. and Silas wants to go.. he wants you to go as well." The dirty blonde mumbled, carding his hands through his wet hair. He had totally forgotten about the party. He wasn't even planning on going in the first place.

"I wasn't going to.. but if Silas wants me to go. I will." Seth replied. The Iowan had a sneaking suspicious that it wasn't Silas that wanted him to go. Dean nodded and went to leave. Seth reached out and grabbed ahold of Dean's wrist. Like de-ja-vuh, Dean looked up at Seth. "I'm sorry Dean. For everything." As the words left Seth's mouth, Dean glared to him.

"Yeah, I've heard those words before." He paused, ripping his wrist from Seth's grip. "Maybe I'm just here, annoying you with my bitching and moaning." Dean hissed. All of the blood in Seth froze over. He looked at his ex-fianceè with wide eyes. His theory had just been proved. Dean had heard him.

"Dean, I-" Dean didn't let Seth finish.

"Save it. I shouldn't have come." Dean sent another glare as he jerked the door open and walked out, ignoring Seth has the Iowan yelled after him. By the time Seth got to the door, Dean was already gone. Seth bashed his head into the door and let out a sound of anger. He wasn't angry at Dean. He didn't blame the Lunatic at all for his actions regarding thats happened. He was angry at himself. For allowing himself to be warped into the world of selfishness and cruelty. He lost everything but his career because of his stupid decisions.

The Iowan walked from the locker room, at least hoping he would 'accidently' run into Dean and be able to talk to him. "Uncle Dolph! Aunt AJ!" The familiar four year old voice filled his ears. He turned down another hall and walked into catering. He watched as a head of bouncing curls made his way over to the Show Off and the Diva's Champion*. Silas ran straight to AJ and the Latina* kneeled to his height and wrapped her arms around the small child's form. Seth had to fight the urge to run over and scoop the child up to his arms.

It did strike him as odd that Dean was letting Silas come to the arena with him. Dean was always so protective. He was afraid that Silas would get hurt by one of wrestlers by accident or some of the equipment.

Dolph and AJ were quickly joined by Cena and Roman. "Daddy!" Silas yelled, spotting the Lunatic coming into the room. Silas pulled away from AJ and ran over to his father. Silas grabbed ahold of one of Dean's hands and pulling on it. "Did you ask Papa if he was coming?!" Dean nodded. "What he say?"

"He'll go." Silas yelled out happily and pulled Dean over to the other four superstars. The other four shared looks. Seth just watched on. He looked among the other wrestlers as Dean was saying something to Silas that he couldn't hear. Hairs on the back of his neck were standing. He turned to look around. He saw absolutely nothing. In this business, you never know what is right around the corner from you.

Seth didn't want to call out to anyone. Not with Dean and the others wanting his head on a stick. His eyes looked around once more. Something wasn't right. He shrugged it off and went towards the curtain. It was about time for another installment of his and Dean's storyline. He was going to go out to the ring and voice to Triple H that Dean needs to be in the Money In The Bank ladder match.

Later That Night, the party was in full swing by the time Seth arrived. The loud music was already filling his ears even before he was out of his car. He already saw all of the familiar faces of the main roster. He did spot some of the wrestlers from NXT like Sami Zayn* and Adrian Neville.* As he walked through the door, he jacket was taken by one of the workers and hung up among the other jackets. He stopped as his coat was hung by the familiar black leather that was Dean's jacket.

He walked further into the mansion and weaved his wave through the men and women. He had already caught sight of John Cena. The former champion was sitting with the Bella twins and Daniel Bryan. Looking around, he saw all of the children. They were running among the jungle gyms and pool area in the very large backyard. His eyes scanned the little bodies looking for Silas. He smiled when he found Silas with Roman's daughter, Jack Swagger's son, and Randy's daughter Alanna. Seth noticed how much smaller Silas was compared to the children around him. With how short Silas was and his looks it was almost hard to believe that the child was only four years old.

If Silas was there, it meant that Dean wasn't far away from him. Dean never strayed to far from his child when the two were in the same place at the same time. He walked around the party. Making his way through the crowds. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a head of dirty blonde curls. He smiled as Dean came into view. Dean had a cup in his hand and was speaking to AJ and Dolph. He even noticed that CM Punk was here. Punk was sitting behind AJ with his arms wrapped around her as the bubbly girl talked with the other two men. Seth's heart almost leaped out of his chest as he watched as Dean threw his head back, a laugh leaving his throat at something that Dolph had said.

AJ took a drink from her cup and her gaze fell onto Seth. He watched as she turned her head and muttered something into Phil's ear. The former wrestler looked over and nodded. He unwrapped his arms from around her and she came skipping over to him. Without saying anything, AJ grabbed his hand and brought him into the dancers. She began dancing to the upbeat music when she started to talk. "I see the way you look at him." Seth could already tell that she was speaking of Dean. The Diva twirled around and looked up at the male superstar. "Dance." She stated. He complyed, knowing that a pissed off AJ isn't fun to deal with, and started to dance along with the Latina. "When you aren't on screen you look at him with pure regret and guilt.. sometimes during your promos with him, you just look at him with want. You miss him." She said, grabbing ahold of his hand and dancing their way through some of the dancers.

"You really like watching people don't you." It really wasn't a question. It came out more of a statement then anything. AJ was known in the locker room for figuring something out before anyone else. "Yeah, I miss him. I still love him with everything I have. Anything I've ever said about him.. I just wish I could take it back.."

"You hurt him. A lot. He heard you when you were talking with Hunter the day of your meeting. He was still outside the door. He called me that day. After he and Roman took Silas out to eat. He told me everything." AJ explained. "Did he mean anything to you?" The small Diva asked as the song ended. The two applauded the DJ along with the others around them.

"Yes, he's the love of my life." Seth stated, everything in his words were laced with emotion and truth. His voice cuvered as he tried not to think about losing Dean forever. "I love him." It came out as a whisper. He looked down at the ground ashamed as memories came back like a diesel crashing against him.

"Then tell him." the words coming from AJ seemed so sincere. He looked to her and AJ wasn't looking at him. She was looking at someone else. Seth turned on his heel and saw Dean standing not even a foot away.

"Dean." It seemed that lately, every time Seth saw the Ohioan that he could only say his name. It was always the first thing he had said. Before Seth could say anything else, Hunter grabbed a mic.

"Hey, everyone can I have everyone's attention!" The COO called out. The room went quiet as Triple H waited for everyone to get quiet. "In two days time the Money In The Bank pay-per-view match will take place in Boston." He stopped as some of the wrestlers wooped and hollered before quieting down once again, waiting for what their boss had to say. "When I call your name, come up here, now the superstars participating in the match are, Seth Rollins." Seth looked to Dean through the corner of his eye before moving to go up to the stage. The wrestlers around him clapped, not really cheering or happy for him. They already knew that Seth was going to be in the match. With him being an ally of the Authority, he could pretty much get whatever he wanted in the business.

"Dolph Ziggler." The crowd cheered, Dolph moved from his location by Punk and walked up to the stage. He hopped up and waved. "Jack Swagger." Jack came walking from where he was leaning against the wall by Zeb Colter. Smiling from the cheering from the superstars.

'Does he go anywhere without Colter?' Seth thought, watching as the All American came up onto the stage. Jack put his arm across his chest and yelled out, "We the people!" People around him chanting with him.

"Kofi Kingston." Hunter said. The African threw his arms up and cheered along side the other wrestlers and their families as he made he way through the crowd. He came onto the platform by Swagger.

"Rob Van Dam." Rob smiled and gave a way as he got up from one of the chairs and went to stand by Kofi. Seth turned his head and looked at Hunter. Hunter nodded in his direction. The Game looked out at his party guests. None were actually sure of what was going to happen next.

"On request, this last superstar has been added into the match by Seth Rollins," Hunter paused. Seth looked straight to Dean. Dean was shifting on his feet, looking anywhere but the stage. "Dean Ambrose." Everyone started to cheer louder then they had for any of the other wrestlers participating in the ladder match. Dean's gaze snapped up and looked at Hunter to Seth with a glance of disbelief. The Lunatic couldn't believe the words he was hearing. He was being pushed towards the stage by Jimmy and Jey. The Usos managed to get the dirty blonde pushed up onto the risen platform. "These six superstars are going to be fighting for the contract that will grant one of them a title oppurtunity over the next 12 months at anytime or anywhere." He paused as he turned away from the crowd to the six wrestlers. "Good luck."

The excitment was cut through by a scream erupting from the outdoors. Seth and Dean shared looked instinctively. They knew that scream all to well. Dean jumped off of the stage before anyone could even guess what was going on. Seth followed behind the former Shield member as he pushed his way through the crowd. His eyes landed on Silas once they got out of the house. Silas was laying on the ground, clutching at his ankle with tears in his eyes. The other children were standing around looking at Silas with worried expressions.

"Back up!" Seth called out, the children scurring away. Most of them went running to their parents or other family members as the two former lovers fell to their knees by their child. "What happened Silas?!" Seth questioned as Dean brought the child into his lap. Seth reached for Silas' ankle but the child jerked it away. Giving a yell of protest that he was going to hurt it. "I need to look at it baby." Seth said, trying to coax the child into letting him look at his ankle. Silas shook his head and buried his head further into Dean's chest. Seth looked pleadingly to Dean. Dean did something that the Iowan hadn't seen him do in a long time.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go." _Silas hiccuped, looking up at Dean with tear filled eyes as his father's voice flowed into his ears. _"When all those shadows almost killed your light."_ The main roster stared at Dean with astonishment. The Lunatic had never done anything like this before._ "I remember you said don't leave me here alone.. and all that's dead and past tonight.." _More tears spilled out of Silas' eyes as he squeezed them shut from the pain. Seth took a look at Dean before taking a breath.

_"Just close your eyes."_ He joined in with Dean. The older man looked to him, eyes widening at Seth actually singing a female's song in front of everyone._ "Sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now.. the morning light.. you and I will be safe and sound.." _Dean didn't even noticed when Seth's hand was placed on top of his his own. Both of their hands were covering Silas' as the older man rocked the crying child back and forth.

"Don't cry now love." Seth whispered, leaning forward and wiping a tear from Silas' cheek as it fell from his eye. "Let me see your ankle." Silas hesitated as he slowly allowed Seth to cradle his injuried ankle. Dean continued to sing softly as he ran his finger's throw Silas' hair. He watched Seth's actions carefully. Seth gently rubbed along the child's ankle to check and see if it was dislocated or broken. Fortunately, it wasn't either of them. "Silas, baby, you twisted your ankle. It'll be sore for a while." Seth assured his son. Silas nodded and moved his head to Dean's neck. Dean curled his arms around Silas and stood up, bracing the injuried child against his body as he turned to Seth. Dean had no idea what to say to the younger man. "Dean, you don't need to say anything. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean's eyes widened as Seth placed a gentle kiss on his lips and walked away. That was definitely not what the dirty blonde expected that would end his night.

Author's Note- Ok, I don't remember if AJ was the champion at the time but she will be in this. I know she lost it to Paige when Paige debuted. Also I think that AJ is Latina. If I'm wrong please notify me.

The way I have Seth and Dean acting towards one another is even giving me whip lash. I'm like having a full out war in my mind debating if they should get back together or fall apart... hmm. what do you guys think? xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 10 -Post Money In The Bank-

x

_Dean should have known that the Authority was going to pull a stunt like they had. He had barely grazed the Money In The Bank briefcase with his fingertips when Kane's music hit. He scrambled for the case as the big red monster ran towards the ring. He knew he was screwed as soon as Kane touched his ankle. Fighting back was his instinct. That's exactly what he did. He kicked and kicked repeatedly at the masked man but it was to no avail. Kane managed to pulled him off the ladder and choke slam him. He was dazed as he laid on the canvas unmoving. But Kane still had to finish it. He had a job to do. Kane sat Dean up in the tombstone piledriver and initated the finishing move on the Lunatic. It was the last thing Dean remembered before he blacked out sprawled in the ring. _

_Seth watched from ringside as this happened. Hunter had promised him that nothing would happen to Dean. Kane yelled for him to come into the ring. Seth was hesitant. He looked to the unmoving figure of Dean as he slid back into the ring. Kane walked over to the ladder and adjusted the metal. He held onto it firmly and kept it into place. The Iowan started to climb the ladder and pulled himself to the top. He was so close. He reached up and unhooked the briefcase. The bell rang and he yelled out. He had won the match. "Here is your winner, Seth Rollins!" _

_The two-tone hugged the case to his chest as he made his way down the ladder. He was now Mr. Money In The Bank. His gaze once again fell onto Dean. He forced himself not to walk over to Dean and break character. The Authority would have his head if he did. Seth left the ring and held up the briefcase. A smile on his face as he went through the curtain. _

Dean Ambrose sat backstage after the ladder match. He took deep breaths to keep himself from going and beating Kane's face in. Just like he said he would, Seth had won Money In The Bank but only thanks to Kane. Dean would have won the match if it weren't for the interference from the DOO. Hunter did have everything riding on Seth. He had to make sure that Seth won the match. No matter what. Dean couldn't really be pissed about that match though. He could have seen it coming. He just didn't.

Seth came flooding back to his mind. Like he had been since the party. Something pulled in Dean that night. He had looked into Seth's eyes and saw the familiar soft, caring brown eyes that had made Dean weak kneed every time he looked into them. He pushed himself up and walked to the stairwell that lead to the roof. He opened up the door, sighing and taking in a deep breath as the Massachuettes air hit his skin. He walked over to the edge, but stayed back far enough that if something were to happen he wouldn't fall off the top of the building.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He never smoked in front Silas. For that matter, he didn't in front of Seth and Roman either. He placed on of the cancer sticks to his lips and lit it. He took a long drag, inhaling before releasing it. The cigarette was plucked from his lips and he whined in protest. He looked to the person who had taken it and glared. Seth broke the stick and dropped it to the ground. He crushed it under his foot for good measure. "What the hell was that for?!" Dean hissed.

"Six minutes." Seth stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Dean rolled his eyes. Not this again. Seth said this every time he had ever caught Dean smoking. The Lunatic never actually knew what he meant by it. Dean shifted on his feet, not even noticing that he was getting closer to the edge. The dirty blonde ran a hand over his shoulder and collarbone as pain twinged in the nerves and muscles. "Your shoulder okay?" Seth asked, moving to touch the injuried ligament. Dean involuntarily flinched. Seth froze his movements, looking at the older man. Dean was looking at the ground. The Iowan reached forward and placed his hand gently against the newly wrapped shoulder. His touches were gentle. He barely grazed the skin and he could feel the goosebumps coming up onto the Ohioan's skin. Dean's breath was caught in his throat. He moved to get away from Seth's hand. All of the air left him and he body started to fall backwards. "Dean!"

Seth reached forward, barely grabbing ahold of the grey wife beater that Dean was wearing as the older man started to fall. Seth used all of his strength to wrap his arm around Dean's waist and bring him back over from the edge. The two collapsed to the ground, Dean fell to his back and Seth was over him. The two-tone braced himself on his elbows, looking down at the older man. Both were breathing heavily. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or amazment. Dean could feel the tingle from Seth's breathing against his lips. It was a gentle move as Seth moved some over Dean's curls out of his eyes. Seth leaned down and connected their lips. Dean didn't fight back. His eyes slipped closed as he gave in and kissed back. Their lips danced together, sending flames down both of their spines. Seth broke the kiss and their eyes fluttered open. Both going wided eyed as they realized what just took place. "I'm sorry.." Seth whispered, pushing himself up and walking away. Dean leaned up and turned to look at Seth's retreating figure. His fingers came up to his lips as he felt the sensation from where Seth's lips had just inhabited.

Dean slowly got up, making his way back inside. He wasn't exactly sure of what had just happened. The look in Seth's eyes made him just want to be wrapped up in the other man's embrace. But at the same time he still wanted to beat the Iowan's face in. Dean pulled at his curls. His emotions were fucking with him. Even when he hated him, he still loved him. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He smiled as Silas came into view. He was sitting in the hall with Dolph on the other side. Dolph was showing Silas sign language and the child stared at him in awe. The smile on his face grew bigger as he watched as Silas tried to copy the signs. Dolph laughed softly as he reached over and fixed the mistakes. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that." Dolph replied. The bleach blonde looked over to where Dean was standing. "How's the shoulder?" He asked, looking back to the signs that Silas was making.

"It's alright. How's the ankle?" Dean remembered Swagger putting Dolph in the patriot lock then Seth attacking said ankle with a steel chair.

"It's alright." The two grown men laughed as Dean went and sat down by the four year old. "What happened up there?" Dean looked over to the Show Off. He shrugged his shoulders.

"The usual." Dolph nodded, not sure if he wanted to believe what Dean was saying or not. "Hey, buddy, what do you say about you and I going to go get ice cream before we head back to the hotel?" Silas' face broke up into a Cheshire grin. He nodded frantically, bringing another chuckle from the wrestlers. Both were seemingly unaware of the camera pointed on them. Silas weasled his way onto Dean's lap and took the man's hands into his own and started to make a sign with his fingers.

"Uncle Dolph says this is how you say Silas." Dean just watched on as the child showed him how to spell out his (Silas) name in sign language. "And this is how you spell Dean." Silas quickly signed 'Dean' before looking up and giving his father a toothy grin.

"That's amazing Silas!" He paused, moving some of Silas' chocolate curls.

"Maybe he should have a double scooped ice cream." Dolph interjected. Silas cheered and hopped from his place and looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Please! Please! Please!" Silas begged, giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes. Dean mentally reminding himself to smack Dolph upside the head for this one later.

"Fine but if you're up all night and complain that your tired tomorrow, it's not my fault." Dean retorted, Silas cheering. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Dolph's neck. "I swear you two are always out to get me when I leave you guys alone." Dolph smirked and waved it off. Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

Dolph looked at Dean's figure. Dean was slumped lazily against the wall, relaxed for the first time since the whole thing with Seth had started. "Daddy, can Uncle Dolph come?" Dean nodded, sliding the iPhone back into his pocket.

"Is Dolph wants to."

Silas turned and looked to the bleach blonde. He didn't even have to say anything before Dolph already nodded. He really didn't have anything else to do. "Sure, why not. Anything for Prince Silas." Dolph replied, pushing the floor with his hands and lifting himself up. He held out his hand and helped Dean off of the ground. "I'm going to go get dressed." Pausing to motion down at his ring gear that he was still in from the ladder match. "Can't really go into an ice cream parlor dressed like this." The two laughed and Dolph walked away.

Once Dolph was dressed, the three left for the nearest Ice Cream Parlor. Niether Dean or Dolph ordered ice cream but Dean ordered a Dr. Pepper while Dolph got a vinalla Coca-Cola. Silas ordered a double scoop of Strawberry Marble ice cream. Dolph once again found himself looking at Dean. He wasn't sure if Dean noticed that he was doing it. He did however noticed that Dean was rubbing at his stomach, cringing. "Dean?" Dean looked over to him, still rubbing his abodmen. "You okay?"

Dean stopped what he was doing after he realized that he was doing it. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dolph didn't believe a word leaving Dean's mouth. He had never seen Dean act like this. If his stomach was bothering him, he wouldn't cover it up and say he was fine. He would throw out a snarky comment before allowing someone to do anything about it. Dolph made a mental note to talk to AJ about it Monday night. The rest of the trip was smooth after that. Silas managed to talk them into going to a park near by. They were there for only thirty minutes before Dean called it a night. Dolph drove them back to the hotel since Dean had rode to the arena with Roman.

Dolph walked the two to their hotel room, walking to his room that was adjacent to Dean's. Dean had a sleeping Silas settled on his hip. Silas had tired himself out at the park from the sugar high he got from the ice cream. The child was asleep before they even got back to the hotel. He bidded the pair goodnight and waited for Dean to close the door behind him before going into his own room.

Author's Note- there were parts that were basically fillers but certain parts that were critical. I just hoped that this doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. Well anyway hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 11 -Silas-

x

"Silas!" Dean hollered after the child as he once again ran off. Dean groaned before walking off after him. A set of eyes watched his every move. The hair on the back of Dean's neck was standing up, sending cold chills down his spine. He forced it away and followed after the four year old. "I'm so getting a leash for him." He mumbled as he listened to the padding of the child's shoes to find him.

"Dean! Dean!" He turned and saw Ryder jogging up to him. He looked down at the younger man. Ryder huffed from running across the arena to find him. "Dad wanted me to tell you that you have a promo. You have to go now." Dean threw a look over his shoulder. Silas was standing at the end of the hallway with Cesaro. From the look on Cesaro's face, Silas must of run into him.

"Let me get someone to watch Silas and I'll be right there." Ryder nodded before turning on his heel and walking away. Dean walked over to Silas and grabbed his arm. "What have I told you about running off." He said pulling the child away from Cesaro. Cesaro just smiled and rolled his eyes. Muttering something along the line of 'children.'

Dean let go of Silas' arm and grabbed his hand, not letting go and allowing an opening for the kid to run off again. Dean sighed happily as Seth came into view. "Seth!" Seth moved his head to look at him from his conversation with Kane. "Sorry to do this, but I have to go do a promo. Can you watch Silas?"

"Sure." Dean gave a grateful smile. He leaned down and looked Silas in the eye.

"Don't give your papa any trouble. You understand me. Don't run off from him." Silas nodded, showing that he understood what Dean was telling him. Dean gave Seth one more thanks before walking off in the direction that Ryder had came from.

Silas' stomach growled and he placed his hand on it. He looked up at Seth and Kane. The two were talking about something Silas didn't understand. He pulled on the two-tone's shirt and whispered, "Papa, I'm hungry." Silas flinched as Seth glared at him.

"Silas, it's rude to interrupt someone talking. Be quiet." Seth stated. Silas nodded and looked to the floor. Sighing as his stomach growled again. Dean had tried to give him a sandwich from catering but he wouldn't eat it. He wasn't hungry at the time. Silas tried to think of where catering was.

He looked around and caught sight of John Cena and Chris Jericho. He smiled as Chris mentioned to Cena that they should go to catering. Looking back at Seth, seeing that he was still in his conversation with Kane, he followed the two legends to catering. He stayed far enough behind that he wasn't seen by them but wasn't far enough to be suspicious as a child walking alone.

Walking into catering, his eyes widened at all of the tables and rows of food. He scurried over to the table of desserts as his eyes fell onto a stack of cookies. He stood on his tip toes and grabbed the closest one to him. He didn't care what kind it was, he brought it to his mouth and took a bite hoping to satisfy his rumbling stomach. The taste of delicious peanut butter filled his mouth. He froze and dropped the cookie. He took in a struggled breath and collapsed to the ground. He clawed at his throat, attempting to take gulps of air to fill his closing lungs. Tears prickled his eyes as his nails racked the skin of his neck.

AJ, who was standing with the other divas on the other side of the room, was the first to notice. "SILAS!" She screamed in horror. Running forward to the child. She fell to her knees. Dolph broke away from the crowd and kneeled down on the other side of Silas. He looked around in confusion. His heart stopped when he say what was sitting by the brunette child.

"Oh shit.." He whispered. He picked up the cookie and sniffled it. Peanut butter. AJ and Dolph shared looks. "Find Dean and Seth! Now! We have no time to waste! Do it now!" yelling at all of the superstars that were in the room. Most quickly ran from the room. Among them was Cena, Brie, Nikki, and Daniel Bryan. The four all split up yelling for the two parents of the child.

"What's happening to him?!" A voice called from behind him. AJ identified the voice as Lana's. Neither of the two replied as they cared for Silas. Silas continued to struggle at breathing. AJ grabbed his arms to keep him from hurting himself.

"He can't breathe." Dolph whispered. The bleach blonde leaned the child's head back and quickly started CPR on the child. He leaned over and blew air into the child's throat. "C'mon Silas.. stay with me.." He continued to use the measures on Silas as he looked to AJ. The Latina had tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. They had to do whatever it took to keep Silas breathing.

On the other side of the arena, Dean had just finished his promo with Roman when he heard Daniel yelling. "DEAN! SETH!" It sounded frantic, almost terrified. Daniel looked around, finally Dean coming into view. He let out a sigh of relief, but he still had a mission to do. "Dean! You have to come with me! It's Silas!" Dean's blood ran cold. "Something's wrong." Daniel didn't have to say anything else. Dean ran after the bearded man without saying anything. Panic was filling every particle of his body.

Seth was startled by the commotion. Confusion going through him as he tried to register what was going on. He looked around, looking for Silas. "Silas? Silas?! Silas!" He yelled. He whipped around as he heard his name being yelled. Brie Bella came running towards him.

"Seth, something's wrong with Silas!" She exclaimed. All the color on Seth's face left as the words donned onto him. He followed after her as she took off the way she came.

Dean and Daniel were the first ones back. Tears came to the dirty blonde's eyes as he watched Silas. He fell to the ground by his child. "His epinephrine.. oh god.. he needs it.. it's in my bag... in the locker room." His voice was coming out weak. He didn't have enough time to get it and be back in time. It would be too late.

Seth and Brie came running in. Seth automatically knew what was wrong. By the look on Dean's face, he knew that the epinephrine that the older man carried wasn't on him. Seth sat his briefcase down by Silas and opened it. He pulled out the back-up auto injector that he kept with him and held it in front of Dean. Dean looked to him with tear filled eyes. The dirty blonde took it into his shaky hands and tried to set it up for the injection. His eyes were blurred in tears and he dropped it. AJ took it from him and slid it into the child's arm.

Dean let out a sob as he realized that Silas was breathing on his own anymore. Dolph still forced himself to continue with the CPR. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's shaking frame. Looking at the unmoving body of his son. Seth pulled Dean's head against his chest, trying to sooth the older man. Dean fought his hold. Dolph and AJ shared looks. Neither knew what to do. They were too late.

"Silas.. my baby.." Dean sobbed. Seth rocked the dirty blonde back and forth. Dean pushed away Seth and looked at him. Before anyone could say anything, a strangled cough left Silas. It was followed by a couple of wheezy breaths. Dolph and AJ backed away from the child, giving him room.

"Dolph, AJ.. go get a doctor." The two nodded at Seth's order and took off running towards the nearest EMT. Silas tried to speak but Seth hushed him. "Save your strength buddy.. don't speak." He whispered, running his hand through the sweaty curls.

AJ and Dolph returned with the EMTs. The male EMT quickly went to work getting Silas put onto a stretcher as the female put an oxygen mask over Silas' face. The stretcher was rolled to the back of an ambulance and the female turned to Dean and Seth. "You coming?"

"Go, I'll tell Hunter." Seth said. Dean nodded and got in the ambulance. The male EMT closed the door as soon as the wrestler was in. The ambulance left the arena and Seth turned to retrieve his briefcase. Once his stuff was collected he stopped once he noticed that Hunter and Stephanie were already there.

Stephanie stood with a hand over her mouth, looking at the ground in from what she had witnessed. Hunter ran a hand on her back to console her. "What happened?" Hunter asked the two-toned. Seth shook his head, the events coming to his mind so fast that he couldn't even speak. "Seth, go to the hospital. They'll be at St. Joesph's." He didn't need to be told twice.

When he got to the hospital, Dean pushed him up against the wall. "You were suppose to be watching him! Why weren't you watching him?!" Dean yelled. Seth didn't have time to reply before he felt his head go sideways as Dean slapped him. He deserved that and he knew it. There was absolutely no blame on Dean for how he was reacting to what happened with Silas. Dean was ripped away from him by two doctors. One of them stuck a sringe in his arm. The Lunatic slowly stopped struggling his voice going weaker as he blacked out from the drugs that were just pumped into him.

"Are you okay sir?" The doctor who had drugged Dean asked. Seth nodded watching as Dean was put onto a stretcher and taken into a room. Dean was going to raise hell once he realised that he was admitted into the hospital for merely slapping Seth. "Do you know that man?" Seth nodded.

"He's my husband." Seth lied. He took this moment to read the doctor's name tag. HAYES.

The doctor pulled out a clip board and opened it. His eyes moving as he read some of the words on the paper. "So I assume that young Silas is your son with Mr. Ambrose." Seth nodded for his reply. "Is Silas allergic to anything?"

"Peanuts.." It hit him then. When Dolph was doing CPR, there was a cookie sitting beside the Show Off. He looked up at the ceiling and running a hand through his hair. "Of course." Silas had told him that he was hungry. The child must have slipped away to find something to eat. He probably didn't even know he was eating a peanut butter cookie before it was too late. "The cookie."

Doctor Hayes wrote down something on the papers before speaking once again. "It appears that Silas was very lucky. If he hadn't been injected with the epinephrine when he had, he wouldn't have made it." Seth sighed in relief at the things that the doctor was saying.

"When can I see him?"

"In the morning, Silas is currently resting. When his throat closed up it caused anaphylaxis and we put him on an IV to counter affect it. I want to keep him for observations that his lungs are working at full capacity. For someone of Silas' age, it's a miracle that he lived through this in the span of time for the injection." Doctor Hayes explained. "As for Mr. Ambrose, you can see him as soon as he wakes up. I would calculate that would be a least an hour. I gave him a fairly low dose of a sleep inducer." With that Hayes walked away.

Seth looked around the hospital and walked down the hall to the room that he saw Dean get taken into. Dean was laying in a hospital bed with one of the hideous gowns on. He laughed at the thought of Dean having a hissing fit for being in one. The latter really didn't like hospitals. He pulled up a chair to Dean's bedside and grabbed ahold of the older's hand. "I love you Dean Ambrose." He whispered, kissing the dirty blonde's knuckles. Everything was going to be okay. At least for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 12

Author's Note- Finally to chapter 12! I haven't been able to update a whole lot and when I do I'm glad I can. I have no internet at home and have to use the school's. I have no idea how I'll update in the summer once school is out but I will find a way. Plus taking in reviews/comments from /ao3 I've came to an idea of what I want to do!

X

As soon as his eyes fluttered open, Dean was blinded. He cringed and turned his head away. The last thing that he remembered was slapping Seth at the hospital. Silas. Silas had an allergic reaction. Panic set in and Dean jolted up. Hands immediately found his shoulders and pushed him back against the bed. "Dean! Dean calm down!" Dean knew that voice. It was soothing to his ears. His muscles gave out causing him to fall back. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the harsh light. He could feel fingers going through his hair. It was gentle. It was any attempt to calm him down.

"Seth.." it rolled off his tongue easily as he turned his head to glance at the man he knew was standing in the room. Seth smiled gently at him. "Where's Silas? Is he okay?!" The more he said, the more panic came into his voice.

"He's recovering. He'll be fine. They just want to keep him for observations." Dean struggled to sit up, slinging an arm across his stomach. Seth watched with concern. "Are you okay?" The Lunatic looked at his former fiancée.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't been feeling well." Dean replied. He looked down at the hospital gown and furrowed his eye brows. "Where in the hell are my clothes!?" Seth laughed, he walked over to bag sitting across the room and handed it over to the dirty blonde. "Damn bitches touched my clothes." Dean muttered, pouting as he unhooked himself from the machines and went to getting dressed.

The two-toned watched the way that Dean's muscles moved along his back as he brought his shirt over his head. Seth had to rip his glaze away from Dean's body. He went to walking around the room and looking at the machines to keep him distracted.

"I'm sorry.." It was barely a whisper but Seth knew he heard it. He circled his body around and glanced to Dean. Dean's eyes were locked on the tile of the floor. "I should have never hit you.. or yelled at you.. just…" his voice hitched as he moved his head to look at Seth. "Just seeing Silas so frail looking.. I couldn't.. he's my baby.." His voice slowly getting a lower tone as he started to tremble. Not caring anymore, the Iowan walked forward and wrapped his arms around the older man. To his surprise, Dean didn't fight back but instead melted into the embrace, circling his arms around the other man's torso.

Seth made soft cooing noises for anyway to calm the dirty blonde down. He already could tell that Dean wouldn't want to be sedated again. "Let's go see Silas." Seth murmured, grabbing ahold of his former Shield member's hand and guiding him to Silas' room. While Dean was unconscious, Seth had managed to get one of the nurses to tell him what room Silas was placed into.

Dean walked beside Seth, trying to muster the words to say to him. He was clueless. Every part of him screamed to forgive Seth but there was that nagging part of what would happen if he did. Would Seth hurt him again? Seth had promised him that he wasn't like all of the people before in Dean's life. No one really gave a shit about him. At least until he met Seth and Roman before officially joining the main roster at WWE.

His glance moved to Seth. The Iowan walked like he had everything to live for. He stood with his head tall, stating that he was going to be number one. He was so sure that everything would work out. Seth was promised everything. Fortune, more title opportunities, main event matches. It would help Dean and Silas. It would make a better life for the son that they brought into this world.

Seth got to Silas' room, room 317, and walked in. Not really showing any signs that he gave a damn if someone came by and saw them in here. They technically weren't supposed to see him tell morning.

Silas was laying on the bed attached to an IV line and several other machines. His chocolate curls clashing against the whiteness of the pillow. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted slightly. He was wearing a nasal cannula to help keep oxygen going through his body as he rested up. The child was ghostly pale and it brought the bags under his eyes more. Both of the superstars wanted to cry out. Dean managed to hold it in, taking a few deep breaths to keep himself calm. Seth, however, let the tears fall freely. The sight of Silas looking so sickly struck a nerve in him.

"I forgot to ask.. you had the epinephrine in your Money In The Bank briefcase, why?" Dean asked, remembering that it was Seth who had the epi-pen in the case. Seth turned on his feet and looked at him. Without saying a thing, the Iowan walked over to his son and carded his fingers through the curly hair.

"Just in case if it were needed. I know you always have yours on you but it was a precaution.. If he ever needed it and you didn't have it or he was just with me..." Seth replied, leaning down and placing a gentle, calm hearted kiss on Silas' forehead. Dean instantly knew what he was going to do.

_Don't forgive him. He'll just hurt you again. _The voice in his head was faint. Dean shook his head and rubbed at his temple. He elected to ignore the voice. Refusal to listen to its constant down grading would make his life so much more uncomplicated. _He's like all the rest. He'll cause pain and suffering. He hurt you. Internally tore you to shreds. He doesn't love you. He never will. _He was breathing heavily now. Covering his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the intonation.

Seth was looking over at him now. Uncertainty was the first thing he thought of when he saw the way Dean was acting. The two-toned strode over to the older man, bringing his head into his hands. Seth leaned forward and whispered into Dean's ear, "Dean, baby, come back to me.. Don't listen to the voices." He placed his hands softly over Dean's and curled their fingers together. A small grin toying on his lips as the older man's curled consistently into his.

_He hurt you. He caused Silas to be forced into the hospital. He's a menace._

Dean's already quickened breathing was slowly turning labored. Seth took a quick peek around to make sure no one noticed what was going on. Dean really didn't like being the center of attention. Especially at a hospital.

"Dean, breathe, just breathe." Seth muttered. He watched in respite as the Lunatic Fringe labored breathing slowly started to return back to normal. "That's it baby, that's it… just breathe…"

Dean's eyes slowly flickered open. He looked to Seth before falling into his arms. Seth wouldn't say that Dean Ambrose was crazy, but the man just had a few kinks that came from his fucked up childhood. His subconscious would fight against him and tell him to do something or not to do something. But Dean Ambrose was not crazy.

The older man didn't say a word as he pulled away from the two-toned and went to sit by Silas. Seth just followed in suit and sat down in another chair. He laced his finger's in Dean's. Once again, Dean didn't fight against it. Dean just solely kept his eyes locked on Silas' face. Seth sat in observation. Something was up with the Lunatic Fringe and it wasn't about him or Silas.

The pair spent the entire night sitting in the room. Once in a while, one of them would speak up and talk about anything to keep their minds at bay. By the look in Dean's eyes, Seth could tell that the dirty blonde was exhausted. From years of insomnia, the man still fought to get rest. Dean resisted the urge to lean his head over on Seth's shoulder and fall asleep. He wanted to be awake when Silas woke up. He wouldn't sleep until Silas was awake.

"Dean.. he's waking up." Dean turned his head into Silas' direction and watched with a breath of relief as Silas' eyes fluttered open. The first thing Silas did was lull his head to the side to look at his parents.

"Daddy.. Papa… what happened?" His voice unsteady and feeble. It was hoarse from dryness from the lack of oxygen he got during the attack.

"You had an allergy attack. You're in the hospital." Seth replied. Dean didn't trust his voice at the moment. He couldn't form the words to say as he looked at the four year old. "Do you remember what happened before?" Seth asked, both him and Dean wanting to know exactly how it took place.

Silas took a breath. "I was hungry. I told Papa but he said it was rude to interrupt someone talking," Dean looked at Seth for a moment before turning his attention back to his son. "So I saw Mr. Cena and Mr. Jericho.. they were talking about catering.. I followed…" he took in another shaky breath before continuing. "I saw cookies. They were too high and I had to stand on my tip toes to touch them. I grabbed one and ate it. Next thing I know I'm here." The child explained. "Am I in trouble?" Believing he would be yelled at for running off from Seth when Dean had specifically told him not too.

"Of course not baby. You'd never be in trouble for this. These things happen." Dean said, finally getting the voice to talk. He had been terrified shitless when he first saw what was happening. He thought he had lost Silas. "Rest now, close your little eyes. I'll check and see if we can discharge you." Dean said, moving to get up. Silas didn't listen. He just woke up. He didn't want to sleep anymore.

Dean walked out of the room, going to the nurse's station, leaving Seth alone with Silas. Seth looked at his son and took the boy's hand in his. The two-toned took in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry baby.." It was barely audible but Silas heard every word of it. Prior for either boy to say anything Dean came back into the room with Doctor Hayes.

"How are you feeling today, Silas?" He walked over to the child and began his examination. Dean had a gentle smile on his face as Silas gave the doctor no trouble at all. "Well, it appears the anaphylaxis is gone. I want to send home some antibiotic for precaution. Other than that I would say that young Silas is going to make a full recovery. Drink lots of water and have a lot of rest and in a couple of days you'll be good as new." Hayes said as he wrote down the prescription before handing it over to Seth. "I'll go get the discharge papers. Silas' clothes are sitting over there but I wouldn't recommend him wear them until they've been washed. Some of the particles from the cookie could have gotten on him." "I'll call Roman to go get a change of clothes." Dean said, already dialing the Samoan's number. Hayes left the room and a few minutes later returned with the paperwork. He handed them over to Seth since the Iowan was doing nothing. He filled out the papers and handed them over to the awaiting doctor. Hayes nodded and exited the room once again. "Roman's on his way. Where's your car?" He questioned as he came up behind the younger man. "The parking lot." "Me and Silas will ride back to the hotel with Roman, meet us there?" Seth nodded as his answer to Dean's question. Seth stood up, placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips before leaving the hospital room and making his way to his car. It was progress. Author's Note- Okay, I've had people say that Seth and Dean should slowly start to forgive each other. I think I might. And major plot twist next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 13

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Here is chapter 13. I'm not really sure that everything I putting in can be considered a plot twist but I'm going to say it is. Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews via and thank you for the comments/kudos/bookmarks on ao3. This takes place directly after Silas' allergy attack.

x

It was thirty minutes before Roman had showed up at St. Joseph's with Silas' clothes. The Samoan muttered an apology and laid out six different outfits in front of the child. Silas just looked at them weakly, chewing on his finger as he thought of which on to wear. He pointed to the outfit that consisted of one of Dolph's merchandise Show Off shirts, a pair of khaki pants, a pair of socks, underwear, and a pair of converse that were the color of the shirt.

As he was helping Silas get dressed, Dean was hit with a wave of nausea. He placed a hand over his mouth and one over his stomach. Roman cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the Lunatic. He quickly took Silas away and finished getting the boy dressed. "Dean? Are you okay?" Dean didn't say a word. He was taking in deep breaths as he tried to keep his stomach from coming up his throat.

Silas eyed his father before looking to Roman and back to Dean. He pushed himself up and walked over to the dirty blonde. "Daddy...?" Dean managed to look up to the two others. He rubbed his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut. His stomach had been tossing and turning for the last week. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. Doctors were completely out of the question.

Moments later, Dean finally said, "Let's get the hell out of here." He picked up Silas and braced him on his hip. Just wanting to hold the child, in fear that if he let go than Silas would just disappear. Silas didn't mind. He snuggled in close to his father and sighed happily, letting the rocking of Dean's movements whisk him to sleep. He was asleep before they got to the car.

Roman opened the door and held it open as Dean placed Silas softly into the car seat and buckled him in. A smile played on the Samoan's face as he watched as Dean took the moment to kiss his son's forehead. Once Dean was out of the way, Roman shut the door and went to the driver's seat. Both men got in the front seats and Roman started the ignition and left the hospital parking lot.

"What's going on with you, Dean?" Roman asked, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the car once they left St. Joseph's.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Dean scoffed.

"Why are you avoiding it?"

Dean lulled his head to the side and gave Roman a look. The two chuckled as Roman started heading into the direction of the hotel. Dean was avoiding whatever it was. The Samoan, even though he would rather chew on nails, decided to ask Seth to get to the bottom of it. Seth had a way of getting Dean to tell him anything. Roman probably wouldn't have known about Dean's past if it weren't for Seth filling him in on everything. Through the corner of his eye, he could see as Dean subconsciously rubbed his stomach. Roman never remembered Dean ever acting this way. The Samoan looked in the mirror to Silas before looking back over to Dean. 'Could he?' Roman thought.

The car pulled into the hotel that the superstars were staying at and Dean turned and nudged Silas' knee. Silas blinked his eyes open and looked at Dean with big blue doe eyes. "We're at the hotel sweetheart. It's time to go in." Silas nodded and unbuckled himself. He learned the trick from watching Seth and Dean do it for so long. Silas went to open the door and frowned as he realized it wouldn't open. It was either that it magically didn't want to work for him or he didn't know how to. Either way, he didn't like it.

Dean held back a laugh at the look on Silas' face when he caught sight of it. He pulled open the door and Silas hopped out, walking away from the door so he wouldn't get hit by it. "It wouldn't open!" Silas pointed at the door with a frown.

"It's got a child safety lock on it Silas. It can only be opened on the outside." Roman explained. The brunette boy gave a puzzled look and shrugged it off as he grabbed ahold of Dean's hand. The three walked into the lobby and Silas caught sight of Dolph, who had been coming out of the elevator. Dean took this moment to grab a water bottle from the fridge but kept a close eye on the child.

Silas ran forward and wrapped his arms around Dolph's waist and looked up at him. Dolph smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Hey kiddo. Saw you had to go the hospital."

Silas nodded. "Yeah.. peanuts are evil. They deserve to die in hell." Dean, who had taken a drink just seconds before, choked on his water. Roman clapped him on the back as Dean sputtered out water.

"Silas Andrew, what have I said about that type of language!" Dean finally exclaimed as he was finally able to talk. Silas looked at him innocently. Silas smirked slightly and looked to Dolph.

"One of Silas, one for Daddy."

"You guys are tied now!" A feminine voice cheered from behind him. The four looked over and saw AJ coming out of the elevator beside the one Dolph had recently occupied.

Dean turned to Roman and pulled out his room key. "Will you take Silas up to my room and get him ready for the pool? I promised him Monday I would let him before we had to leave." Roman nodded and took the key. Silas waved goodbye to Dolph and AJ before leaving with his godfather. The three remaining superstars laughed as they all heard Silas yell that he wanted to touch the button.

They all walked over to the bar and Dean leaned against it. "I wanted to thank you guys for helping Silas... if it weren't for you guys.. my son would be dead."

"Silas is a sweetheart, anyway you guys are family." AJ said.

"I would do anything for you guys. No need to thank us. I'm just glad he's okay." Dolph added. Their comments made a smile come to Dean's face. He was happy to have friends like AJ and Dolph. Roman, however, wasn't just a friend. He was a brother. His child's godfather.

"Are you and Seth back together?" The bubbly girl asked. Dean shrugged. He wasn't really sure if they were back together. It was just that he knew the he felt like a part of him was ripped out when he broke up with the two-toned in the first place. He was conflicted. He wanted to be with Seth. He knew that. He loved him.

"I'm going to go get ready to swim. You guys want to join us?" Dean questioned, quickly changing the subject. The two others nodded as their reply and agreed. The three made their way to the elevator and went to their rooms. Once Dean arrived in his, he was greeted with the sight of Roman and Silas and finally Seth. Roman was giving Seth his, Dean dubbed it as, I-will-superman-punch-you look. Dean walked over to his bags and grabbed his swimsuit, making his presence known in the room. He went into the bathroom to get changed.

When they were all ready in their swimming outfits, the group went down to the pool. Silas and Seth immediately jumped in. Dean went and took a seat by AJ and Dolph and Roman lounged in the water. Dean kept his eyes on Seth. Seth was playing with the four year old happily in the water. Every so often, Seth would go to the diving board and Silas would watch as his papa did various flips into the water. Every time Seth would do an aerial move perfectly, Silas would cheer. Silas, to Dean's relief, was looking healthier than he had in the morning.

Seth swam up to Dolph and whispered into his ear. The two shared mischievous smirks and climbed out of the water. Dean and AJ quickly looked at each other. Each had an oh-shit expression written on their faces. Dean already knew what Seth had in mind by the way that the two-toned was looking at him. Dolph ran up to AJ and threw the lightweight girl over his shoulder. He walked over to the water, making sure that he didn't slip and hurt either of them before tossing AJ into the pool, much to AJ's dismay and protests.

Dean slowly backed away from Seth as the Iowan crept closer to him. "Seth Colby Rollins* you even dare I will dirty deeds you on this concrete!" Seth smirked. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and the dirty blonde let out an involuntary yelp from the coolness of the water on his hot skin. "I'll have Roman superman punch you!" He yelled. Seth picked Dean up off the ground and threw both him and Dean into the water. Dean yelled out as he came back up to the surface. Silas giggled as he swam over. Dean splashed as Seth and the Iowan laughed at Dean's antics. "Bastard.." Dean whispered, barely audible.

Seth swam up behind him and whispered, "Heard yuh." Dean stuck his tongue out and flipped him off; making sure his body blocked the sign from Silas. Seth threw his head back and laughed. Dean couldn't help but feel the chuckle coming from his throat. A smile was etched across his features. His stomach started to flip again. He quickly swam to the side of the pool and pushed himself out. His feet created loud thumps as he ran across the poolside to the nearest trashcan. He retched, releasing any of the food that had been in his stomach from the day before. A hand landed on the small of his back and quiet shushing sounds were in his ear.

"Just let it out." It was Seth. Seth started to rub Dean's back as the dirty blonde dry heaved. It took minutes until Dean braced himself on the trashcan and brought in a shaky breath. Seth didn't even dare asking Dean if he was okay. Dean would just reply that he was fine and shove it off to the side and attempt to chance the subject.

Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach and turned, running his back against the wall as he slid down it. Seth crouched down to Dean's height. "Dean, tell me the truth.. Are you feeling okay?" The Lunatic looked up at him and nodded. Seth frowned. Dean wasn't going to tell him anything. Seth turned himself and sat down beside his former fiancée. Dean leaned into him, taking in shaky breaths. "We should go back." Seth whispered, his lips close to Dean's ear. Dean shivered involuntarily and it caused a laugh to come from the younger man. Dean shot a glare at him as the two went back towards the pool.

"Daddy! Papa! Come play!" The two shared looks before running and doing flips before laiding in the water. The group swam until dinner. Dean only getting out when his stomach bothered him again, or when he made Silas get something to munch on or drink some water. "Do we have too?" Silas whined as Seth called for him to get out of the water. Dean was already standing off by the others running a towel over his head.

"Afraid so bud, can't be in the pool all day." Seth said, ruffling Silas' hair making water droplets spew out of the ringlets. "Let's get ready for dinner. I'm straved!" Silas took off as fast as his slippery feet would let him. He somehow managed to slip and pull Dolph down with him. Silas giggled happily and squealed as Roman plucked him off the ground by his underarms. Dean held out his hand and helped the fallen bleach blonde. Dolph dusted himself off and they continued their way back to their rooms.

Walking down the hall to their room, Silas turned and looked at his parents. "I'm thristy. Can I please get something?" The child asked, curling himself further into his towel.

"I don't have my wallet on me baby." Dean replied.

Seth reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled his out. "I've got mine. You want something babe?" He questioned.

"Just a water." Seth leaned over and kissed Dean on the lips and looked at Silas once before turning and going back to the lobby where they kept a small store at. He skimmed the different drinks before grabbing a chocolate milk for Silas, Dean's water, and a blue Gatorade for himself. He placed them on the counter and the woman behind the counter rang it up. He paid and walked quickly back to the elevator. His phone started to ring from inside his bag and he smoothly fished it out. Looking at caller ID, he frowned.

UNKNOWN NUMBER

Seth concluded that it was probably one of the board members with the WWE. A lot of them had been calling him since he allied with the Authority. He pressed the accept button and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Rollins." It didn't sound like a board member in anyway. The voice was smooth and soft, but definitely a male with a hint of an accent to it that was being masked in some way.

"Who is this?" Seth waited for a reply. He could pick up traces of shuffling on the other line but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"None of your concern.. There is a package waiting for _you _outside your hotel room. Open it and tell no one of it." The voice paused, almost hesitantly the man started to speak again. "Or your little bitch and brat will pay the price. Good day Mr. Rollins." The other line went dead and Seth was frozen in his place. He rushed back to the room. Like the caller had said, a package was sitting at the door waiting for Seth.

He walked over and looked around the hall. He was the only one. Carefully he picked it up. The package was a medium sized yellow manila folder. The front was written on in neat cursive handwriting.

_CONFEDENTIAL_

_SETH ROLLINS_

Seth opened it as quickly and carefully as possible. His hands started to shake at the pages that were in the file. Pictures of him and Dean were in it. There were pictures of them kissing, just lounging together, and even photos of them being intimate together. There was even pictures of the trip to St. Joseph's. Dean being sedated by the doctors. It was like the last six months of the Ambrose-Rollins household. He paled as he came to the last one. It was of all three of them. Dean, Seth, and Silas at the park just days before Seth betrayed the Shield. It was the only picture that physical had Silas photographed in it. But the photo was the only one that was marked on. Seth had a giant red X across him and Dean and Silas were surrounded in circles. He shoved the photos back into the folder and slid it into his bag. A piece of paper fell from it as it went into Seth's bag.. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Mr. Rollins,_

_You have gotten the package I presume. Inform nobody of this and your lover and child will not be harmed. I will call you and arrange a meeting time. You will soon find out what I want. And I always get what I want. _

_Sincerely Yours_

Author's Note- Everyone is probably plotting my death right now since I left you at a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers my self.

Also with Seth's middle name, everyone probably knows that Seth's realname is Colby Lopez, right? So I got the idea of using their biological real first names for their middle names in this. Like Dean's would be Dean Jonathan Ambrose since his real name is Jonathan Good. Roman's would be Roman Leati Reigns-Anoa'i. (The Anoa'i family is a family tree in this too as well.) I'm making Roman's last name Reigns his mother's maiden name and his father is an Anoa'i so his name would be Roman Anoa'i but he goes by Roman Reigns in WWE. Get it?

I've also decided to start writing oneshots and posting them. If you want me to write one, all you have to do is ask. With Dean, it's only bottom!dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 14

Author's Note- Chapter 14! Hell yeah baby! Thank you guys for your review/comments/kudos/likes/favorites/follows and so forth! I love you all! On with the story.

x

Dean was irritated to say the least. Ever since Seth had returned with their drinks, he had been oddly quiet. Seth was perfectly fine when he left but when he got back he was completely lost in his head. The dirty blonde didn't want to doubt the Iowan but with past experiences, he couldn't help but have the feeling. Seth had went into the bathroom when he got back and hadn't been out since. Dean wanted to speak with him, maybe try to help what ever it was that was getting to him but Seth wouldn't talk about it.

Instead of fuming about Seth, Dean chose to watch Silas play with some of the new toys that some of the superstars had bought for him after the allergy attack. Dean kept looking through the corner of his eye, hoping that Seth would tell him what was wrong.

_No more lies. No more lies._ It rang through Seth's head as he walked into the room and headed Dean and Silas their drinks. Dean asked him what was wrong but Seth said that it was a match he had coming up. He couldn't let anything happen to Dean and Silas. He would never forgive himself if it happened because of him. But at the same time, he didn't want to lie to Dean. He already almost lost the dirty blonde from keeping stuff from him.

The call kept replaying in his head as he hopped into the shower. He knew it. He knew he did. It was just that he couldn't remember from where. For right now, he was going to go with what ever was going on. All he knew was every instinctive drive in him begged for him to protect Dean and Silas. He would just have to wait for the call. What had the last photo meant? He hit his head against the wall. He couldn't do this alone. He would need help. Who would help him though? He groaned. It hit him. Roman. Roman would do anything for Dean and Silas. Yet, Roman still wasn't exactly on talking terms with him.

Dean flashed into his mind. He had to do whatever it took to protect him. Even if he was hurt in the process, he didn't care. Protecting Dean and Silas was his job. He had to do it.

Meanwhile, Dean was now laying on his stomach on the bed, looking over the side at Silas. Silas was showing him the different toys that he had. Dean already knew what they all were but seeing the smile on Silas' face as he 'taught' Dean about them warmed Dean's heart. Innocence came off the child. 'If only Silas could stay this way forever.' He thought. His attention was caught by Seth coming out of the bathroom in jeans and one of his new SR t-shirts.

Seth sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his phone. Going through his contacts until he got to Roman's number. He clicked on the number and fastly composed a message to him.

_Roman, I need your help. When can we talk? It's urgent. It's about Dean and Silas. -Seth_

Seth had gotten a reply just seconds later.

_After dinner fine with you? -Roman_

_Yeah when Dean takes Silas to the park. Meet me by the poolside. -Seth_

Seth didn't get a message after that. Roman had already agreed to meet him and it lifted a little bit of the weight off of his chest. His phone buzzed again and he turned his gaze to look at it. His heart was pounding in his ears. It was from the unknown number.

_Meet at Blackbird Cafè. Tomorrow. 3:00 sharp. Come alone. _

He looked up from his phone and too Dean. The Lunatic muttered that he was going to go to the bathroom and left without another word. Silas merely watched him as his father walked by. The shrugged and went back to playing. Dean looked through the corner of his eye to Seth and Silas. He grabbed his travel bag and scurried into the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind him and flipped the lock. He turned on the shower and set it to the right temperature for him.

His eyes flicked over to his bag with a nervous glance. He clawed at his collarbone and shoulder as he looked between the bag and the door. _Sooner than later. Sooner than later. _It rang through his head. He shallowed the lump in his throat and walked to his bag. Opening it softly, as if his lover and child could hear it, he got it completely opened and dug into the bag. Nervously he raised the object of his attention out of his bag. The lump in his throat grew bigger.

_Winchester's Pregnancy Test*_

His hands were shaking. If he really was pregnant, his whole life would change. So would Seth's. So would Silas'. A new baby was life changing. Thoughts raced through his head as he looked at the pregnancy test. Shaking his head, he ripped open the box and took out the stick. "Here goes nothing." He muttered.

Being conflicted was an understatement. Seth pulled at his hair as he leaned against the wall. His phone sitting by him and Silas now sprawled out on his stomach watching _Scooby Doo: Zombie Island. _Flashes of Dean's beautiful face clouded his mind, but there was that little dark mist swirling over it as he fought himself internally. Whomever was blackmailing him didn't want anyone else to know about it. He promised Dean that he would never hurt him again. Or remotely lie to him. He made a vow the moment Dean had started to let him back into his life.

Seth rolled his head to the side to look at the child. Silas was sitting with his head on his arms and his small legs kicking in the air as he was lost in the movie. He felt a ping of guilt for not telling Dean. He wanted to keep the Ohioan and their child safe. The blackmailer was threatening Dean and Silas if he tells anyone. Already had he decided that he would confide in Roman and despise a plan of action before things got to serious and Dean got suspicious. With Dean getting sick lately, Seth didn't want to throw anymore worries onto the dirty blonde.

Everytime Seth looked at Dean, he knew there was something that the Lunatic Fringe was not telling him. He wasn't going to push it. He looked from his son back to the bathroom door once again. He was tempted to walk into the bathroom and demand to know what was going on with the older man. He fought the urge. He couldn't have Dean pissed at him again. Seth couldn't help but have a strange feeling that Dean could be pregnant.

It all made sense when he actually thought about it. He remembered that Dean had acted like this before. It was during the early months of Dean's pregnancy with Silas. Well at least, the constantly getting sick part. A smile came to the two-tone's face. Another baby with Dean would be amazing. Him and Dean once thought about another child but never really tried. They both were starring in main event matches and Seth knew it would kill Dean if he had to stop wrestling. They did however had Silas to worry about. But was Dean really pregnant? They hadn't slept together in months. Realization hit him. The night that Trent had attacked them. Dean wanted to forget and that's exactly what Seth did.

At that same moment, Dean started down at the pregnancy test with wide eyes. "Oh shit..." A blue cross was displayed on the white box in the middle of the test. He was pregnant. He slumped against the edge of the tub as the results dawned on him. He was pregnant. With Seth's child. He was going to be a mother/father all over again. Another life to worry about. To protect and love. He placed his hand on his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. A smile broke out on his face as he let out a sob of happiness.

After thirty minutes, Dean came out of the bathroom clothed in one of his new merchandise t-shirts and dark wash jeans. He slid onto the bed by Seth and laid his head on Seth's hip. A smirk grew on his lips as Seth shivered from the water coming from Dean's hair. "We got to get ready for dinner. After dinner we have to catch a flight to Cincinnati." Dean mumbled, even though he just wanted to stay curled up against Seth's body.

"Let's get ready then." Seth replied as he got up off the bed as Dean curled into the white hotel blankets. "That means you too Dean." Dean groaned since he knew Seth was right but he couldn't help that he got so damn comfortable. Seth grabbed one of Dean's legs and brought it to the floor, doing the same with the other before grabbing ahold of the dirty blonde's wrists and gently pulling him up.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Seth. Seth smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist as the dirty blonde looped his arms around Seth's neck. The two broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Seth wanted to laugh at the clichè moment but he didn't care.

The moment was interrupted as Silas jumped on Seth's back and wrapped his arms around the two-tone's neck and looked at Dean. Seth made a fake pained groan, smiling as a smile came to Silas' face. "Attack of the Silas." Seth groaned. Dean laughed as he pulled away and plucked the already bathed child away from Seth since the child had his bath while Seth was away earlier. Silas was settled on his father's hip and the three exited the hotel room and headed towards the elevator.

Seth was the one who decided to drive them to the resturant. He kept his eyes on the road but his mind was taken over by thoughts. The pictures from the unknown caller were still fresh in his mind. Every part of him screamed to tell Dean. He knew he should. He just had to speak with Roman first. If anyone could help, it was the Samoan.

He ran his thumb over Dean's knuckles as their hands were laced together and sitting gracefully on the console between them. It wasn't long before they were pulling up into the resturant parking lot. Seth found the place by Roman's car and parked. With Roman was AJ. He was shocked that he didn't see Dolph. Ususally Dolph was always with them. Once Dean had gotten Silas out of the car, the child ran straight for AJ. The bubbly woman just whisked the brunette off the ground and twirled him around. Silas giggling as they twisted.

The five found their spots and went to take their places in the room. Roman and AJ were seated on one side while Seth and Dean were sitting on either side of Silas. A waitor came over and quickly took their order. The group had a small conversation as they eat when their food had arrived. Most of the conversation was surrounded by Silas. The brunette child talked happily about just about anything. None of them missed the way that Dean had his hand sitting protectively on his stomach. Though not one of them spoke up.

Roman and Seth looked to each other. Roman shrugged his shoulder in the direction that he was about to walk. Seth turned to Dean and excused himself before following after the Samoan. Dean and AJ got up and walked Silas out of the resturant and across the street to a park. Seth pulled out his credit card and paid for the dinner and left the building. The two former tag team champions walked side by side in silence. The Iowan wasn't sure how he was going to explain the situation to Roman.

"I asked to talk to you... because.." It was trapped in his throat. It was so real. Dean and Silas could be hurt if Seth did this. But he knew he had to to keep them safe. He glanced to Roman. Roman had on a mask of concern. The Samoan hadn't given him a look like that since the betrayal. "Someone dropped off a bunch of photos of me and Dean... just one had Silas..." He gulped, trying to get the lump to go away. "Who ever it is.. threatened them.. if I told.. I have a meeting with them.. tomorrow." The Iowan explained. Roman said nothing. The Samoan shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the younger man.

"I'll help you. No one threatens the people I care for." Roman hissed, venom clear in his voice. It sent chills down the two-tone's spine.

Dean was sitting on one of the picnic tables, looking out at Silas as the child played. He was hoping that Silas would tire himself out enough that Silas would sleep the plane ride back to Cincinnati. AJ was laying behind him, watching him causiously. She had her suspicions. Her eyes followed Dean's movements as the man rubbed his stomach for the fourth time since they got to the park. "You're pregnant. Aren't you?"

Dean whirled around and looked at her with wide eyes. The look alone gave her the anwser she needed. She pushed her self up and kept her eyes on the dirty blonde. "He doesn't know." Dean knew that she was referring to Seth. He shook his head.

The conversation didn't move any further as the other two men came walking over. The dirty blonde was relieved that AJ didn't say anything when the others got back. He called out for Silas and the child ran over. He lifted Silas up and placed him on his hip. Silas automatically placed his head on Dean's shoulder, signalling that he was sleepy. "We should head out. I want to be back in Ohio before two in the morning." Dean said. He gave a hug to AJ and Roman before walking with Seth to the car.

They arrived back at the hotel and loaded their stuff into the vechihle and Seth drove them to the air port. A driver was waiting to take the car back to the rental place when they got there. Dean had managed to fall asleep leaning against the window and the younger man had to shake him awake. Dean groaned and glared before pushing himself out and letting Seth get Silas. Silas was already asleep, not being bothered as he was rocked back and forth. One of the workers unloaded the car and took their luggage. Seth had his travel bag and Silas' in his free hand as Dean had his own.

The trio went into the air port and boarded the plane. Seth was the only one of the three still awake as the plane took off from the port and started heading for the destination.

Author's Note- Here is Chapter 14! hope you liked it. School ends this week and that means that updates will be slower but I promise you that I will keep trying to keep it updated through the summer.

*Winchester's Pregnancy Test is a pregnancy meant specifically for males like Dean and my OCs Saul and Ryder. It looks much like a female pregnancy test but its blue instead of pink.


	15. Chapter 15

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 15

Author's Note- Okay so the blackmail part a review was sent to my and I really loved it! It gave me such a better idea for what I should do for it! So thank you so much BlissfulRoit! This chapter is dedicated to you! Also I had gotten an idea for Roman. Poor Romie doesn't have anyone... :( but never fear! I have found someone!

x

Roman had gotten to the Cincinatti house around noon after getting his daughter, Joelle, and taking the next commerical flight to Ohio. Early this morning, Seth had called him and requested the Samoan to be there when he had to go talk to the blackmailer. The Samoan had walked behind his daughter as Joelle ran up to Silas. The two child exclaimed and hugged each other. Joelle's arms were wrapped around Silas' neck as he twirled the girl. It had brought a smile to his face seeing his little girl happy to see her childhood best friend. More than once, Roman had thought of moving closer to Dean so Joelle and Silas could see each other more often.

Roman looked around at the neighborhood. It was comfortable. No wonder Dean liked it so much. His gaze stopped at a man at the house next door. The man was on his knees working in a garden of roses. The man's shaggy perfectly colored blonde hair was falling into his eyes. He was working in a Ramones t-shirt and blue jeans with beat up converse. A pair of earbuds were in his ear attached to a iPod in his pocket. Roman couldn't help but watch the muscles in the boy's back move as he worked on the flowers.

The boy looked up and turned his head, looking straight into Roman's grey eyes. Roman was left breathless. The boy had sparkling deep blue eyes. Just looking into the boy's eyes sent a spark through the Samoan wrestler. The boy blushed and looked away, going back to working in his garden.

"Dad! C'mon! Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth are waiting!" Joelle yelled, bouncing happily on her feet at the door. This was the girl's first time being to Dean's house. Whenever they got together, it was only ever at Seth's or Roman's houses. Roman took a quick peek at the boy once again before making his way to the door. He managed to shut the door behind him before he was being dragged to the family room by his daughter.

Dean was laying lazily on the couch watching Backstrom* with Silas sitting indian style in front of the TV. Joelle walked over and sat beside the boy while Seth came into the room. The two former members looked at each other. Seth turned and walked outside and into the backyard. He took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, leaving a the chair beside him for Roman. The Samoan sat down and looked at Seth. Seth was leaning against the chair with a hand sitting over his mouth.

"There was another package waiting on the front door when we got home. It was pictures from the hotel. Us being at the pool with you, Dolph, and AJ. There was some from our hotel room. There was another photo written on." Seth whispered, moving to pull out a manila folder. He pulled out the picture and handed it to Roman. Roman didn't say anything as he looked at it.

It was a picture of Dean at the pool. He was sitting shirtless and looking at something not in the frame. Roman figured that it was AJ that Dean had been looking at. It wasn't the photo itself that sent shivers down Roman's spine but the words.

_Little Lamb_

Roman's eyes moved to look at Seth. "Little lamb?" The Iowan shrugged. Seth ran a hand over his face before scratching his beard.

"I have no idea. Whatever this person wants... it has something to do with Dean.." Seth stated. Every muscle in his body was tense. He had no clue what 'Little Lamb' meant or who it was from, but whoever it was had to of been focused in on Dean. Most of the pictures had Dean in them, once again only one had Silas, and there were a couple of him and Dean. There was this irking feeling in Seth that he knew who it was. Like it was being thrown in his face and he was too stupid to figure it out. "I just have this feeling... I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." Seth covered his eyes with his hand. He was shocked when a hand covered his forearm. He unshielded his face and looked to Roman. The Samoan was looking at him with his protective bear look.

"I will be there every step of the way. Silas is my godson and Dean is my brother. I will do anything to help keep them out of danger." Roman stated sincerely. All the words he said coming out with such a protective tone. "And when brothers are in trouble. You help them out. Your my brother, Seth." Seth looked to the older man in shock. Just the other day, Roman wanted to beat his face in. The Samoan let him go and went to get up.

"Thank you." It came out weak. Roman smiled and nodded. Seth had proven to him that he still cared even though he was a douche for what he did to him and Dean. But the two-toned loved his family and would protect them no matter what the cost was. Roman walked back into the house and Seth turned his attention to the graffied picture. He knew that the biggest hint was in his photo. He just didn't know what it was. His eyes kept going to the word, lamb. There was something about it. In his gut he knew.

He looked to his phone and read the time. He had two and a half hours until the meeting. He slid his phone back into his sweats before gathering all of the photos and loading them back into his briefcase. The Iowan looked through the glass doors at Dean. The dirty blonde was still laying down, but now he had his hand on his stomach. A wave of nerves hit Seth just looking at the Lunatic Fringe. How in the hell was he suppose to tell Dean about the blackmail?

The door slid open and Dean looked up. Seth came back into the living room with his case in hand. The dirty blonde scoffed. "Do you go anywhere without that?" By Dean's tone of voice as he said it, Seth could tell that Dean was joking around. Seth made a fake laugh before he slid it onto the top of the shelf and walked over to the couch. He effortlessly lifted Dean's legs, sat down, and placed the older man's legs on his. He was going to enjoy this moment as long as he could. Even if it was simple as watching Backstrom with him.

xxx

Seth and Roman walked out the door at two-thirty on the dot. It gave them plently of time to get across Cincinatti to Blackbird Cafè. Dean was still at home watching Silas and Joelle. The Lunatic hadn't asked any questions on why they were leaving. He did have his suspicions about Seth's sudden change in behavior. At first, thoughts that Seth might be cheating on him came to mind. Or the Iowan was divsing another stunt with the Authority. Apart of Dean didn't want to know but another part did. He couldn't worry about what Seth was doing at the moment considering that he now had a bigger thing to worry about. He was pregnant, his life was changing every moment that Dean was keeping his pregnancy hidden.

xxx

At the same time across town, a young man was cornered in the alleyway by Blackbird. "You fuck up, your precious Serenity and Soren will get it. Got it." The man nodded frantically, the hand on his throat tightening as each word came flowing out of the other man's mouth. The hand was retracted from his throat and the shorter man gasped for air. "Now go. It's almost time." The bigger of the two handed a manila folder to the other man and motioned him to leave. The young man took one last look at his attacker before going into the cafè and taking a seat.

xxx

"I will be right here." Roman said once again as he pulled up into Blackbird's parkinglot. Seth looked at him and nodded. The Iowan took a deep breath before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. He took a moment too look around. Seth's phone buzzed in his pocket once again.

_Go to the booth the furthest from the door._

Seth walked in, the door chiming as it opened and closed behind him. The palm of his hands were sweating. He walked to the booth. The booth was isolated from most of the cafè's sight. The two-toned stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell onto the person sitting at the booth.

The man sitting at the booth had bronze tanned skin and spiked raven hair. "Justin?" The South African looked up from the table to the newcomer. Seth took a seat on the booth seat across from the one that Justin occupied. Seth was in shock to see Justin Gabriel. He's known Justin since he joined WWE. Justin was one of the best energitic high flyers in the business. The South African was a gentle soul married to the one and only John Cena*. Justin nervously ran a hand through his freshly cut hair* before looking up at Seth. There was something more going. Justin was shifting in his seat nervously, looking around the cafè every so often. As if he were going to be jumped any moment. Seth automatically knew that raven haired male couldn't be capable of this.

"I was ordered to give this to you." Justin whispered, handing over the manila folder to the younger man. "Don't open it tell later tonight. That's what he said."

"What who said?"

Justin stayed quiet. The raven looked around the building again before looking to the two-tone. "I-I can't say.. I'm sorry.." Justin muttered almost inaudibly. Seth had barely caught the words. Fear was radiating off of the high flyer. Seth wanted to do something but Justin knew who was blackmailing him. "I was suppose to deliver this to you and give you a message."

"A message?" Seth asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Justin nodded.

"It is..." Justin paused, bring in a shaky breath before continuing. "The lamb and the weasel were never meant to be. As said by the darkness of the night." The message sent cold chills down Seth's spine. He couldn't even begin to think of what the message meant. However he did know it had to have been something to do with Dean. The word lamb was said. The same word from Dean's picture. "There's more... the lamb and buttercup will be mine."

The color on Seth's face drained from his features. Buttercup. It was the nickname that he had given Silas when he was only an infant. How on earth would anyone know that? Finding out who was sending him these messages would help rescue his family from a fate that was never theirs. Seth knew that he had to coax the South African into helping him. "Justin, you're terrifed.. I know you didn't do this. But I can help you.."

"You can help me?!" Justin's voice was raising. He hulted, looked around before leaning in close to the Iowan. "You can't help me..." It came out small and frail. Justin looked to his lap ashamed. "If I fuck up... my beautiful children.." A quiet sob left Justin's throat.

"Justin.." Seth whispered, the South African forced himself to look at the younger man. "Tell me what happened." Justin took a deep breath before he started to explain.

_West New Berry, Massachuettes The Night of The Party_

_Justin Gabriel was sitting on the couch when he heard it. He frowned. His husband, John was out with Nikki Bella, her sister Brie, and Brie's husband Daniel at a party hosted by Hunter and Stephanie. He didn't want to go. He hadn't worked in the ring with WWE since the brith of his twins. A thumping sound from upstairs. He placed the book that he had been reading down and made his way upstairs. He opened up the room that belonged to his son. _

_Soren Gabriel-Cena was sleeping in his bed. The boy's raven brown hair falling into his eyes as he slept. Justin closed the door behind him as he made his way across the hall to his daughter's room. He cracked open the door and peered inside. Serenity Gabriel-Cena was also sound asleep on her bed with her wavy dirty blonde hair falling messily over her pillow. He jumped as he heard the sound again. Quickly, he shut the door behind him and crept his way to the sound. _

_It was coming from him and John's joint bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside. He couldn't place the sound. He wanted to say it was their golden retriever Mudbud* but Mudbud was outside, running around the yard."John, if you're fucking with me.. I'm going to kill you." He called out. A hand was clamped over his mouth and his automatically reached to rip the hand away from his mouth. _

_"Shush.. shh.. shhh... Don't scream, you might wake the children." A shiver ran down Justin's spine. His eyes widened as a knife came into view. "You scream I will gut you infront of your little darlings before Cena gets home." Justin complied. He didn't want any harm to come to his kids. "Angel*," Justin's middle name fell from the man's lips, blowing air onto his ear. Justin whimpered behind the burly man's hand. "I need your help. If you don't I'll kill your children in front of you before I kill you." The threat made Justin want to pass out. "Will you help me?" Justin slowly nodded. "You're going to help me get Dean Ambrose and his little boy Silas."_

"I'm so sorry Seth..." Justin whimpered as a tear came from his eye. He went to get up. "I'm sorry.. I have to go." The South African didn't say another word as he got up and walked out the door. Seth grabbed ahold of the manila folder before getting up and following in suit. The two toned walked over Roman's car and got in.

"Justin Gabriel is being forced to work for someone." Seth said as soon as he closed the door. "And I think I might know who it is."

Author's Note- Here you go everyone! I love you all! xx Thank you so much for reading. Chapter 16 is going to be more Dean than anything.. I haven't done one of his centrics in awhile. xxx Okay also I love Justin's hair from 2010 so I made him cut it again to look like that. Also I'm a cenabriel shipper! Don't get me wrong I love John/Nikki but I have a soft spot for Justin/John.


	16. Chapter 16

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 16

Author's Note- This chapter was going to be in Dean's POV but didn't really turn out that way. This takes place during the time that Seth is at the cafè meeting up with Justin.

xx

"Who do you think it is?" Roman questioned looking towards Seth before looking back at the road.

Justin gave Seth strict orders not to open it until later. Just how much later? When he got home? Tomorrow? Different time frames kept popping into his mind. His looked away from the package and out the window to the moving scenery. How was he suppose to keep his own family safe when the blackmailer had Justin and John's children? All he really knew was that who ever it was wanted Dean and Silas.

"Justin didn't do it, that I know. But.." His voice trailed as he looked to the manila folder again. Red ink was on his hand. He turned over the folder and a string of profanities left his mouth.

"What is it Seth?" Roman questioned, looking away from the road just momentarily.

"Lamb." He paused, his eyes trailing over the streaks of smugged red ink on the folder and his hand. "That word keeps popping up.. lamb..." He whispered. "I know the name... it just won't come to me.."

"Dean needs to know about this." The words coming from Roman were true. Seth knew he had to tell Dean. He just didn't know where to begin.

"I'll tell him when we get back.." Seth whispered, his eyes falling on the word lamb again.

xx

Silas and Joelle ran around the moderate sized yard with Ethan Dorland. When Seth had left, Saul had come over with Ethan since Silas had asked to play with the small three year old. Silas was happily scooping up the three year old into his arms and twirling while doing the same with Joelle. Oreo was running around with them happily. Barking in excitement as they played along. Dean and Saul sat by each other on the porch watching the children play together.

Dean leaned back with his hand settled softly and protectively on his stomach. A smile fluttered on his face every so often at the thought of the unborn child growing inside of him. Saul looked over at him, a knowing smile coming to his lips.

"Does Seth know?" The question had caught Dean by surprise. The Lunatic Fringe shook his head, immediately dropping the conversation. Saul's gaze fell onto his son and Joelle. Joelle was showing Ethan how to do a cartwheel even though the three year old wouldn't be able to do it.

"That's Roman's daughter, Joelle." Dean said, like the Lunatic had known what the beach blonde had been thinking. Saul had only seen Roman once in person and that was when he was in his garden when the Samoan had arrived at the Ambrose household. When Saul looked at the older man, a glowing, fire like feeling boiled in his stomach. Like butterflies.

Dean watched all of the expressions on the younger man's face. A knowing, mischievous smirk played on his lips. "You like him." Saul looked over and blushed.

"He's probably married.."

"He's not. His wife and him divorced about two months ago." Dean paused, adjusting in his seat and looking back out at the kids. "Galina* has joint custody of Joelle. They're still like best friends. It's like they were in love but only as friends... yuh know.. Galina still lives by their old house so Jo can see her father whenever he gets the chance to go home and see her." The dirty blonde explained. Dean lulled his head to the side and looked to Saul. "So he's not taken." From Dean's tone of voice, it caused Saul to blush a deeper crimson.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck started to stand up. He ruffled his hand through his hair and turned his head to look behind him. "Dean?" There was absolutely nothing. Dean exhaled the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and turned to face the yard again.

xxx

Getting into the Ambrose household was easy. Seth had left the back door unlocked when had went inside earlier that day. Rollins was falling right into his trap. He just needed the two-tone to keep the blackmail from Dean long enough for him to swoop him and claim the dirty blonde as his own. Dean was truly his beautiful little lamb. Rollins was only his manipulated weasel into getting what he wants.

He had watched as the neighbor, a five foot eight tall male with wind swept beach blonde hair that he identified as Saul Dorland. He had come in and Dean took Reign's daughter Joelle and Dean's beautiful buttercup outside.

All of the stolen glances in the locker room meant something. He knew it. Dean just couldn't look at him with those beautiful azure blue eyes with such passion. Dean was in love with him. Not that weasel. He had to get Dean for himself. He walked through the family room of the house. Running his fingers across the material of the couch, where Dean had been occupying earlier. Dean looked so beautiful, laying almost motionless and half lidded eyes as he watched the television with his son and goddaughter.

He had been angered when he had found out that Dean was once again pregnant. With that skunk's kid?! He wanted to smack the dirty blonde in the face. Yell at him and call him a whore and slut. His lamb giving himself to a weasel. It disgusted him that the weasel was weaving his way back into Dean's bed every night.

He made his way up the stairs quietly. He wouldn't want to disturb the children playing now would he? He walked into Silas' room first. The room had a touch of Dean in it. He could see it. The ceiling was black and decorated with painted stars. It was almost like a perfect replica of the night sky. The same sky that she showed him that ultimately lead him to Dean. Around him was a neatly cleaned room for a four year old. There was a small desk with paper on it and crayons, markers, and colored pencils. Drawings littered the table and the wall around it.

The wall itself was painted a gentle blue that matched the color of Silas' eyes like the afternoon Cincinnati sky. All of the furniture was a dark shade of rosewood. Silas' bed was perfectly done with bedding of dinosaurs. A smile played on the man's lips. The room screamed Silas Andrew Ambrose-Rollins.

He walked over to the drawings and kneeled down to get a better look at them. His gaze stopped on one of the drawings. He pulled it off the wall and looked at it. The drawing was of a field with blue flowers. In the flowers was a small child that he assumed was Silas. By the child was a taller man with curly hair. That had to be Dean. The man folded the picture and slid it into the pocket of his shirt. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, like he hadn't been in the room at all.

He walked down the hall further and stopped in front of the master bedroom door. He turned the door knob and opened the door. Like Silas' room, the master bedroom was perfectly clean. Seth's belongings were sitting on the right side of the room, closest to the door. He made his way into the room and went to the left side where Dean's stuff was located. He walked up to the bedside table, looking at all of the different stuff sitting on it. There was a bracelet, necklace, and watch. He didn't bother to touch them.

He walked up to the closest and slid it open. Running his hands over the different fabrics. A smile grew on his face, knowing that they were Dean's from the musk of Dean's natural scent. He grabbed one of the Hounds of Justice shirts and brought it to his nose. Inhaling and bringing in the scent. He sighed happily. The musk of his lamb. He kept the shirt in his hand as he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Dean's boxer briefs filled the drawer. He grabbed one of the pairs of dark blue ones and brought it to his nose. The smile grew bigger. He slid the drawer closed and pocketed the garment and shirt. He was about to walk out of the bedroom when a picture on Seth's nightstand caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of Dean and Silas. He could automatically place where the photo was taken. It was at the annual picnic that WWE held. This particular one was from 2013. He grabbed the frame and slid it into his pocket. The weasel didn't deserve a photo of the beautiful man and his child.

The man walked from the room and closed the door behind him before making his way back downstairs. His job was done here. He couldn't do anything with the neighbor and his child here. From what she had said to him, it was against anything that he believed in to hurt a child. He wouldn't hurt a child, but he would hurt Saul if the man tried to keep him away from his beautiful lamb.

He could hear Dean's silky voice. It was sweet and music to his ears. He walked through the room to the open window that was behind Dean. The dirty blonde was talking to Saul. He picked up part of the conversation between the two blondes. Dean was talking about Reigns and his daughter. The man took his chance and reached through the window. His fingers barely grazed over Dean's unruly curls. A smirk curled on his lips as he watched Dean shiver and the hairs on the back of his lamb's neck stood up. He pulled away and waltzed out the backdoor and slid it closed silently before Dean could ever see him.

xxx

Dean couldn't get the feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away. He knew it wasn't the baby. His baby was fine. He looked over his shoulder once again and was greeted with the sight of nothing. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He ran his hand through his hair and looked back out at the kids. "I just have this feeling is all.." Dean muttered. Saul looked away and to Ethan.

The two men looked from the yard as Roman's rental car pulled up into the driveway. Roman got out of the driver's seat, followed in suit by Seth. Roman opened the gate and Joelle ran to Roman. The Samoan smiling as he caught his daughter in his arms. Silas's gaze fell onto Seth and he ran to the Iowan. Dean felt the smile coming to his lips at the sight of Seth and Silas.

Ethan toddled between the two grown men before tripping over and falling to the ground. Ethan let out a loud cry as he cradled his jaw. Saul hopped up and ran to his son but was beat to the child by Roman. Roman scooped up the three year old and cradled him. Ethan refused to let either of the two move his hand. "Baby, move your arm and let me see it." Saul cooed to the crying child. Ethan shook his head.

Roman reached over and gently pulled at Ethan's arm. Ethan struggled against it but immediately lost the fight. Saul ran his thumb gently over the scrape on the small child's chin. Dean came walking over and spoke to Roman. "I have a first aid kit inside." Roman nodded and slowly walked inside the house, cooing softly to the crying child. Saul walked beside him and opened the door. Dean walked in behind the two and went off to get first aid kit.

Roman moved to place Ethan on the counter but he let out a loud cry and clutched on tightly to the Samoan. Roman shushed him gently as he bounced softly on his heels. Saul just watched in amazement as Ethan slowly seized crying. Usually only Saul or Dean could get Ethan to stop crying when he started. Roman softly hummed into the child's ear as Dean came into the room and handed the kit to Saul. Saul opened it up and quickly found antiseptic. The beach blonde careful and slowly brought the medicine up to his son's chin. The child let out a whine as it sting at the contact. "Shh, now, baby.. I'm sorry." Saul whispered, running a hand through the blonde hair of the three year old. Saul got the scrape medicated and got a bandage and bandaged it up.

Roman carefully handed the child back to his father. "Thank you." Saul said. Roman smiled. He looked at the younger male. He was the same man that he had seen when he had arrived here. The shorter man was breath taking.

"You're welcome.." Roman trailed, not quite knowing the young adult's name.

"Saul." The short man added.

"Saul." Roman smiled. "I'm Roman." The two quickly shook hands before Seth came into the room with Joelle and Silas. The Samoan looked to Seth. Seth was looking at Dean while the Lunatic was rubbing at his shoulder and collarbone. "Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?" Roman found himself asking. Saul blushed and nodded. Dean and Seth looked to each other and smiled.

Seth made no move to tell Dean. Seth had told him on the way back from the restaurant that he was going to tell Dean as soon as he got home. The eldest frowed his eyebrows. "Your not going to tell him are you?" Roman didn't actually mean to say it. He cursed softly once he realized that he had indeed said it. The remark had taken everyone by surprise.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked, looking between the two former Shield members.

"Kids, leave the room." Seth ordered. Silas shared looks with Joelle before doing as he was told and left the room. Saul placed Ethan on the floor and the toddler padded away after the other two children. "Saul, will you go watch them for me?" Seth asked the youngest. Saul nodded, looking between the former faction before walking out. The tension had spiked in the room.

"What are you hiding from me Seth?!" Dean exclaimed, the rubbing quickly turning into scratching in a compulsion. Seth didn't say anything. Dean whirled around and looked at Roman. Both of the other men felt small underneath the glare from the Lunatic.

"Sorry Seth.." Roman whispered. Seth waved it off. He knew that he had to tell Dean at some point.

"Um, Dean.. I'm being.." It caught in his throat, the lump in his throat growing bigger as the threats came into his mind.

"Being what?!" Dean was furious. He had been right. Seth was hiding something from him. There was no reply. Dean huffed before striding out of the room. He walked into the family room. The children and Saul looking to him as he stormed over to the bookshelf and ripped the Money In The Bank briefcase from the top of the shelf. Seth and Roman came into the room and glanced to one another.

"Dean, stop!" Seth yelled as Dean fumbled with opening the case. Dean had seen him carrying it around. The dirty blonde knew that he kept more than just the title contract in the briefcase. If Dean saw the photos he had no idea what he would do. Seth ran forward and yanked the case from his boyfriend's hands.

Dean yelled out and reached for the case once again. "You're hiding something from me!" The dirty blonde retorted.

"So are you!" Seth finally yelled back. Dean completely stopped everything he had been doing. Seth was right. Dean had been hiding his pregnancy from him. "I-I can't tell you.. Just trust me on this Dean.." He whispered, dropping the briefcase and moving to cradle Dean's face in his hands. Dean pulled away from him. Seth expected that to happen. It still hurt that Dean had pulled back.

Tears involuntarily came to Dean's eyes as the words sunk in. "No more fighting.. it isn't good... not for..." He paused, whipping at his eyes to get rid of the tears. It was now or never. He couldn't keep looking at Seth and keeping the baby a secret from it's other father. It wasn't fair to Seth for him to be doing that. "the baby.. I'm pregnant." It came out inaudible but Seth heard every word. It was like all the weight of the world was off of Dean's shoulders. He had finally admitted it to Seth. Somewhat he thought Seth already knew.

A smile broke across the younger man's features. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and twirled him around before planting a kiss on the Lunatic's lips. He moved his hand to cover Dean's still flat stomach.

Roman and Saul looked to each other at the sight of the family. Both had figured out in their own way that Dean was pregnant. They both were waiting for the moment that Dean actually admitted it to Seth.

"I'm going to be a papa again." Seth whispered.

"I told you what I was hiding.. now what are you hiding?" Dean asked, pulling away from Seth. Seth looked down at the ground before turning away, taking a moment to look over to Roman. The Samoan nodded his head, reassuring him that he was doing the right thing. He went over to where he had thrown the briefcase. He picked it up and opened it. He started to get out the contents of the case and sat them out in front of Dean.

"I'm being blackmailed."

Author's Note- Galina I think is the name of Roman's wife in real life. I don't know if she is Joelle's mother or not. I'll find out later and fix it if I messed up. But here is chapter 16! hope you liked it! xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 17

x

Dean looked down at the contents of Seth's briefcase in shock. "Oh god.." He muttered. He reached over and picked up some of the photos and peered at them. He slumped down against the couch. His face paling at all of the photos being placed in front of him. "How long?" He asked, picking up some of the photos and looking at them closer.

"A couple of days. The first came at the hotel." Seth replied. He turned and looked at Roman. "Hand me the one I got today." Roman nodded and grabbed the one from the kitchen table. The Samoan handed it over. "I got this one at the cafè." The two-tone held it out to Dean.

Dean took it into his hands and opened it. "Oh my god.." The pregnancy test that he had taken was now in his hand once again.

"Dean?" Seth kneeled down in front of his lover. He looked to the test then to Dean.

"This was the test I took. I took this at the hotel. I left it there." Seth and Roman looked to one another. They knew what that meant. It gave them another hint into finding who was doing this. Dean slid it back into the folder, setting it beside him and got up. "I can't.. I just.." The dirty blonde left the room without saying anything else.

Dean walked into his and Seth's joint bedroom and put his back against the wall. He slid down it until his bottom was to the floor. He curled his fingers into his hair and pulled. First Seth betrayed the Shield and now he was being blackmailed. It didn't make sense in any way. Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach. The blackmailer had an eye for him. Silas. His baby.

Seth had picked up the package and grabbed out the test. Dean had discovered he was pregnant when the blackmailing started. Could the two be linked in some way? Something else in the package caught his eye. He reached in once again and pulled out a piece of paper and a necklace. He didn't recoginze the necklace. It was a simple chain with a snake pendant hanging from it.

"That's a viper pendant." Saul said, getting up from his spot on the couch and taking the necklace from the two-tone. Seth didn't mind that the younger man took it. It creeped him out. The Iowan took another look at it. Randy Orton kept coming to his mind everytime he looked at it. Randy barely liked Dean to remotely want to take him from Seth.

The two-tone opened up the paper. He scanned his eyes over the letter. It was addressed to him.

_Seth Rollins, _

_I should say congradulations for becoming a father again, for the baby growing inside of the little lamb. Its just too bad that you won't be in the baby's life. I'll be seeing you weasel._

_None of your concern. _

Seth crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it down. He was sick of this guy getting into his head and fucking with him. Maybe. Just maybe Dean knew who this was. Seth walked out of the famil room and to the master bedroom door. He tapped on the door with his knuckles. It was worth a shot. "Dean, baby?" No reply. He wasn't expecting one in the first place.

Dean was seating against the wall when he went in. He had been taken back by the way that Dean's shoulders were shaking. He walked over and took a seat beside the Lunatic Fringe. The dirty blonde immediately leaned into him.

"Baby, does the word lamb mean anything to you?" Dean's head popped up and his gaze snapped to the two-tone. His azure blue eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" Dean's voice came out soft and laced in disbelief.

"Lamb.." The dirty blonde's breathing quickened. He knew exactly where the word was from. He had been called it on numerous occasions. "Who said it to you? Dean, you have to tell me.. Justin's kids are on the line." Dean looked back to the floor and took a shaky breath.

"Bray Wyatt."

Bray. Fucking. Wyatt. Just at the mention of the crazy bastard's name made Seth's blood boil. Wyatt was constantly after Dean. More than once Dean had come to him saying that Bray was trying to get into his pants. Never once though did Dean tell him that the bastard called him lamb. Seth wanted to smash his head into a wall, knowing that he knew that Bray had a thing for Dean and didn't even think of the crazy fucker as the blackmailer. Bray Wyatt was sadistic enough to kidnap a child to get what he wants. Justin Gabriel was on the recieving end. The two-tone knew that he had to do everything in his power to help Justin get his kids back. Children should never be brought into something like this. Seth cursed.

Dean's mind went back to the first time that Bray had called him little lamb. It sent cold chills down his spine every time he thought about it.

_Dean was in the locker room alone. He didn't really mind. Silence was a gift that you don't get. Roman had the rest of the night off to finalize his divorce from his wife, and Seth had taken Silas outside so the child could waste his remaining energy. It gave Dean some time to have to himself. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck were standing erect. He looked over his shoulder in annoyance. Someone was there. "Come out." He hissed. He wasn't in the mode to be fucked with. _

_The person stepped out of the shadows. Bray Wyatt was standing on the other side of the locker room. "All alone. Again." Bray whispered, stepping forward towards Dean. The Lunatic rolled his eyes and glared at the bearded man. "When will you learn little lamb?" _

_"Don't call me that." Dean growled. Bray walked closer and reached over. The Louisanan slowly grabbed ahold of one of the dry circles of Dean's hair. Dean jerked his head backwards and glared up at the other man. "Don't fucking touch me." _

_Bray merely smiled. "Goodbye, Little lamb." Without saying anything else, he left the room. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth asked softly, carding his finger's through the older man's hair as Dean finished telling the story.

"I thought I could handle it." Dean replied. "I did.. for a while." The dirty blonde sat up and looked too his lover. "You need to tell Hunter.. he can help."

xxx

The tension was high when the three former Shield members showed up at the arena for Monday Night Raw. Summerslam was right around the corner and Dean and Seth had been placed in a match together. Nerves filled Seth every time he thought about the upcoming match. He didn't understand why Dean was still wrestling after finding out he was pregnant. Seth took a look at Dean before slipping out of the room and heading for Hunter's office.

He knocked on the door and the door swung open. Hunter signalled for him to come in and Seth closed the door behind him. "Hunter, we have a problem." The COO looked over to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Which is?" The Game asked as he grabbed a Gatorade from the mini fridge. He opened it and took a swig.

"Actually there's two.. " He paused, taking a breath and running a hand through his hair. "I'm being blackmailed and Dean's pregnant." Hunter stopped what he was doing and sat down, motioning for Seth to do the same. The two-tone plopped down and leaned against his knees as he looked to his boss. "I know I'm being blackmailed by Bray Wyatt."

"Bray Wyatt? That crazy bafoon." Seth nodded.

"Bray has a infatuation with Dean." Seth didn't get to say anything else as Carson came running into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but Seth it's time for your match against Slater."

xxx

Dean didn't know what to feel at that moment. There was this odd feeling boiling inside of him. He couldn't place it. Silas and Joelle were at the hotel with Stephanie and AJ. Roman was off with Saul. It brought a smile to the dirty blonde's face thinking about the Samoan and the young man. They both deserved to be happy. Tonight, he had to go out in the middle of Seth's Beat the Clock Challenge match against Heath Slater and try to make him lose. He thought about what Seth would think. Seth would be pissed. He knows Seth will be pissed.

Dean had gotten an exact replica of Seth's Money In The Bank briefcase that he was going to be able to destroy during the match under Hunter's orders. Seth, however, didn't know about the plans. Or the fact he was only carrying a replica briefcase. Dean had hidden the real case at the hotel. Dean could say it's revenge for Seth hiding the betrayal from him. He also thought it would be funny to see the look on Seth's face during the match.

"Dean! It's time!" Ryder called out from the door. Dean got up from the bench and made his way out to the ring. His appearance at ring side bringing cheers from the crowd. His eyes fell onto Seth and his heart jumped in his chest.

Seth looking at him with confusion. He had no idea that Dean was going to come to ring side. Should've actually expected it with his boyfriend's corkiness and unpredictibility. There was also the nagging feeling that Hunter had something to do with it. The two-tone quickly put on his game face and went along with it. He tried to stay in the match but his eyes kept falling onto Dean for the minutes that the dirty blonde was hovering around the ring. He watched as the Lunatic grabbed the briefcase, opened it up and pulled out the contract. His eyes widened. What the hell was Dean doing?!

He yelled out as he watched Dean slowly start ripping the paper before moving to use his teeth. The Lunatic Fringe was looking at him with a smirk on his face with the mischevious glint in his ultramarine eyes. Dean threw the ripped paper back into the case and walked around the announce tables. A crooked smile came to his face as he grabbed a fan's drink. He took a drink from the cup before taking off the lid. He looked to the ring to Seth. Seth was yelling at him not to do it. The smirk grew bigger as he dumped the brown liquid into the repliced case.

Seth was ripping at his hair in anger. Dean walked over to another fan and snatched the popcorn from his hands. He took a couple of bites before also dumping its contents into the case. One more thing was all he needed. He looked around trying to find something before his eyes fell on JBL's cowboy hat. He walked up behind the commentator and quickly snatched the hat from the announce table. JBL yelled out in protest, grabbing at his stolen hat.

Dean placed the hat on his head and started to stride in front of the table, mockingly walking around like a cowboy from a movie. He took the hat off from his head and smashed it into the mixture of paper, popcorn, and soda. He slammed the lid close and grabbed the case. Climbing on top of the table, he threw the case over the top of his head, pop leaking from the cracks in the case. Heath went in for the roll up and the referee counted the one, two, three. Heath scurried out of the ring. Seth was yelling out in the ring. Dean had a lot of explaining to do when they got back to the hotel.

Dean placed the case onto the announce table. He jumped off of the table as his music hit. Making his way up the ramp, he looked back at Seth. Yelling out to him to juice up reactions from the fans. He turned on his heel and walked through the curtain. Hunter clapped him on the back as he came through. "Nice job out there Ambrose. Now I need to speak with you." Hunter's hand didn't leave Dean's upper back as Hunter pushed against him and made the younger man walk to his office.

Once in the seclusion of Hunter's office, the COO closed the door and motioned for Dean to sit down. The dirty blonde was hestitent but sat down anyway. "Dean, so I've heard word that you have continued wrestling even under the circumstances that you are currently with child." The shaven haired man took a seat and opened up Dean's medicial file. "Says here, that you are under strict orders not to wrestle during the months of your pregnancy." Dean cursed under his breath.

"I'll stop and take maternaty leave or whatever.. just not under after Summerslam." Dean compromised.

"Seth and I had a conversation before his match. Since your so reculant, you'll be in your Summerslam match but the night after during the Falls Count Any Where match, you'll have a scripted injury." Hunter explained. Dean nodded. That's all he needed.

"Can I leave?" Dean asked, motioning towards the door. Hunter waved him off in dismissal. The dirty blonde walked up and went to leave.

"Oh and Dean." Hunter said causing Dean to turn and face him. "Congradulations." Dean smiled.

"Thank you sir." Dean replied before leaving the office. The odd feeling that was bubbling in his stomach before had returned. He shoved it off and hurried his way back to his locker room.

"What the hell was that Ambrose!" Seth yelled at him as soon as he got back. Dean expected this. "Look what you did to my fucking briefcase!" The two-tone yelled, pointing at the ruined replica. Dean threw his head back and let out a laugh. "What the fuck is so fucking funny?!" Seth exclaimed.

Dean used the palm of his hand to rub his eye. "Oh god, that was funnier than I thought it would be." He placed a hand on his stomach as he continued to laugh. Seth started to get red in the face as he glared down at the older man.

"It's not funny Dean!" The two-tone huffed. It brought another laugh from Dean.

"Seth, that's not your briefcase. It's a replica." Dean explained. "Hunter gave this one to me to ruin." Seth had gone quiet. He pursed his lips together as his face started to turn into a scowl.

"If only you could of seen your face." Dean said. "Priceless."

"Still not funny." The two-tone said as the two gathered their stuff up. He looked between Dean and the case before throwing it away. Taking Dean's word that it was only a replica.

"Still priceless." The older man replied, the two leaving the locker room. He let out a yelp as a hand landed a smack on his bottom. He turned and glared at Seth. Seth let out a howl of laughter.

"Now that was priceless." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He frowed his eye brows together. Usually he got a message from Stephanie or AJ around this time. Seth turned and looked to Dean. "Babe?"

"Expecting a message lamb?" Both of the superstars paled as the voice cut the silence. The two looked to each other before turning. Bray Wyatt stood at the end of the hall with Erick Rowan and Luke Harper behind him.

Author's Note - Here's chapter 17. I had to debate a lot on what I was going to do. I had major writer's block for this chapter. Hope it was good. x


	18. Chapter 18

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 18

Dean automatically wrapped his arms around his torso as he looked between Bray and Seth. Seth moved to stand in front of him. He wasn't going to let Bray get his hands on Dean. Rowan and Harper both took a few steps back.

"You know little lamb.. you can't take care of you as well as I could. You, your little buttercup, and the new one." Bray said in his usual Southern accent. "The weasel is only good enough to sell out and throw his family to the dirt."

"Fuck you!" Seth growled. Dean placed his hand on Seth's chest in a way to calm him down. "I can take care of my family. I did it for them."

"You take care of them, but where is little Silas?" Both Dean and Seth paled at Bray's words. Bray was crazy enough to go after a child.

"What the hell did you do Wyatt?!" Seth yelled, throwing himself at Bray. The two men crashing to the floor. Rowan and Harper grabbed ahold of the Iowan and pulled him away from their leader. "What did you do!?" Seth struggled against the two Wyatts' hold. Bray moved towards Dean. The Lunatic Fringe punched at the bearded man. Bray caught ahold of Dean's wrist and slammed it into the wall. Dean let out a cry of pain from the shock wave that went to his shoulder. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

Dean used his other arm and managed to punch Bray in the temple. Rowan broke away from Seth and Harper to go aid Bray. Seth took this chance to turn and knee the other man in the gut. He used the wall as leverage to curb stomp Harper's head against the concrete floor. Dean took this chance to attack Rowan. He was throwing punches every where when Bray wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Don't struggle now there lamb." Bray whispered into Dean's ear. Dean watched as Seth moved to hit Rowan. Rowan grabbed Seth's hair and pushed him face first into the wall. "See there my little lamb. He can't protect you." Bray hand moving from Dean's side to his hip and towards his thigh. Dean jerked in the hold.

"I don't need protecting. I can protect myself." Dean hissed, thrashing in Bray's hold. Bray moved his hand from the dirty blonde's thigh and too his stomach. Dean immediately stopped his movements.

"Now, now there lamb.. you wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would you?" Bray's tone of voice was mocking. What Bray was saying confirmed everything that Dean and Seth talked about. Bray was definitely the blackmailer. "Lamb, we won't have this problem if you just comply and come with me." Bray grabbed Dean by the chin and forced him to look at Seth. Seth was fighting back against Rowan. Rowan at the moment had the upper hand. "All of this will stop if you do lamb."

"Don't listen to him Dean!" Seth yelled, kicking at Rowan's stomach and connecting. The two former Shield members connected their eye sights.

"Little Lamb.."

"I'm not your fucking lamb!" Dean yelled as he kicked his foot up. Bray howled in pain and fell to the ground. "Stay away from me!" Punching Bray square in the face. "Stay away from Seth!" Yelling as he threw another punch. "Stay away from my family!" He yelled as he kicked Bray straight in the face. Bray's nose busted open and blood poured down his face, over his chin, and too the floor. Dean turned and elbowed Rowan in the back of the head. Giving Seth an opening. The two worked together and made Rowan go crashing to the floor. They quickly scooped up their stuff and ran from the hall. The only thing on both of their minds was Silas.

xxx

They raced back to the hotel. Dean was the first out. Seth followed in suit as he didn't even go to the elevator. He ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. His heart was beating in his ear. It was all he could hear. He couldn't hear Seth yelling out to him. Had Bray actually done something to Silas or was he only fibbing? Silas was an innocent soul. He didn't deserve all of the shit being thrown at him. If what Bray was implying was true, who knows what would happen.

Dean dashed down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him. Silas was the only thing on his mind. He had to make sure that the child was safe. Stephanie's hotel room door came into view. He slowly down and banged his fist against the door. Finally, Seth caught up to him. The door opened and Dean gave a sigh of relief.

Stephanie stood on the other side of the door. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Stephanie said. Dean didn't say anything. He pushed past her and walked over to Silas. He threw his arms around his son and his goddaughter. Silas was safe. Joelle was safe.

"The Wyatts ambushed us on your way out of the arena.." Seth started to explain as he came into the room and Stephanie closed the door behind them. "Bray had mentioned Silas." Stephanie's mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't want Silas or Joelle for that matter, alone at all. Someone has to be with them not matter what." Dean said as he pulled away from the two children. The four nodded in agreement. "Bray is a sadistic bastard.. he'll do anything.."

xxx

Roman was surprised on his coffee outing with Saul. He discovered that he actually had a lot in common with the younger man. They were both single parents, had a passion for wrestling, and came from a rich heritage. Roman came from American Samoa and Saul's heritage was from French-Italian descent.

Roman, at times, found himself looking at the blonde. Taking in every aspect of the younger man. Saul had the perfect cheek bones and a heart shaped face. Roman noted the way that Saul's eyes sparkled when he would smile. To him, Saul's smile was worth a thousand words. Saul reminded him alot of the WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus but the young lady was of Greek and Polish descent. The two did look a lot alike.

Saul had actually been offered a contract with WWE to work as a manager of the Usos. It had shocked the Samoan that Saul hadn't accepted it. He understood though. Saul had a child to think of. This contract alone could change Saul and Ethan's life forever.

The two men walked from the coffee shop back to the hotel. Both just enjoying each other's company. The Samoan could see why Dean got along with this young man so well. Saul never sat still. He was always moving around. "Fidget." Roman whispered. Saul stopped and looked to him. The blonde took another drink from his coffee.

"What?"

"Fidget, you move around a lot.. kinda like a squrriel." Roman replied to Saul's question.

"Did you just call me a squrriel?" Saul asked as the two started walking again. Roman shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Saul rolled his eyes and took another drink. Emptying the cup, he threw it away in one of the trash cans that they passed.

"You should take the contract." Roman said. The blonde looked up at him. "You're already involved in the lives of some of the superstars. It would be a good thing for you. And for that precious little boy of yours." Roman's words started to sink in.

"I'll think about it." The blue eyed male muttered.

"Good." Roman replied. He took a chance and slid his arm over Saul's shoulder. A blush came up on Saul's face as he was pulled close by the older man. "It would be kinda cool to see you around at the shows." Saul's face flushed deeper. The two slowly started to make their way back to the hotel.

xxx

"He was so close! I almost had him!" Bray yelled angrily. He threw a punch at the wall. His knuckles busting on the impact. "My lamb. My precious lamb. He's mine. Not that weasel's!" Every word was spit out with venom. He wiped viciously at the dried blood on his chin. The room he was in was completely demolished all of the belongings of the room destroyed.

Justin Gabriel stood across the room. He flinched with each of the Wyatt leader's movements. He bit his lip, tasting the blood that was on his cut lip. He had been hit by one of the many objects that Bray had been throwing. What he was about to do, he knew he'd regret. He took a deep breath. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be with a crazy bastard like you! He's in love with Seth Rollins!" Justin yelled, his South African accent coming in full blast with all of the emotions flooding through him.

Bray whirled around and placed his hand to Justin's throat. He back the two of them against the wall and put pressure on Justin's neck. "What did you say to me you little whore?!" Bray yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Applying more pressure that it was making Justin's face turn purple.

"Wyatt! Stop!" Bray's hand was ripped from Justin's neck. Bray snapped his gaze to the intruder. "You don't want to hurt him.. he's still useful." The person pleaded with him.

"Orton, stay out of this." Bray hissed, pulling his arm from Randy's grip. Bray looked between Randy and Justin before turning and leaving the room. Justin coughed as his lungs filled with oxygen. He collapsed to his knees and Randy caught him before he fully fell over. Randy would be damned if he let anything happen to Justin or his kids. Seeing how Bray was acting, he knew exactly what he had to do.

xxx

_Come to poolside. Bring Dean and Roman. _

The text message had shocked Seth when he read it. He already knew it wasn't Bray. Bray only ever called Dean 'little lamb' or just 'lamb.' It was from a blocked ID number. Whoever it was didn't want them to know who they were.

Seth passed his phone over to Dean and Roman read it over the Lunatic Fringe's shoulder. The Samoan looked up at Seth and nodded. He meant it when he said he was going to back Seth up in this mess.

"Saul, will you stay here and watch them?" Dean asked, giving puppy dog eyes. Saul nodded right away and waved them off.

"C'mon guys." Seth said, motioning Dean and Roman over to where he was already at the door. The former Shield walked out of the hotel room and walked to the elevator. "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen.."

The three walked through the halls to the pool. Dean pulled out his keycard and opened up the door leading to the large sized swimming area and the trio walked in. "Randy?!" Seth exclaimed as the viper came into his view. The two-toned looked over his shoulder to Roman. The viper pendant that Bray sent in the last package. It was named off Randy like he had thought.

"Just hear me out." Randy said, holding his hands up in surrender. Seth strode over and grabbed ahold of the front of the older man's shirt.

"You're working with Wyatt." He hissed between his teeth. "Why should we listen to you?!" Seth took in a deep breath and put himself nose to nose with the viper. "You're working with a crazed man wanting my boyfriend, my kid, and my baby... and the man that kidnapped two children from his parents!" Seth yelled.

"Kidnapped kids? What are you talking about?!" Randy exclaimed, pushing the Money In The Bank winner away from him. Dean looked at the sincerity on Randy's face.

"You didn't know did you?" Dean asked, putting himself directly between Seth and Randy. "You didn't know that Bray is holding Cena's kids hostage and making Justin work for him."

"I knew that Justin was working for him... I just didn't know why." The viper replied, looking to the ground in shame. Seth didn't believe any of the words that were coming from the snake. Randy was manipulative and sinister. He could get people to believe whatever he wanted. He looked over to Dean. Dean looked like he was believing what the viper was saying.

"Do you actually believe him?!" Seth exclaimed as he looked to his lover. "He's working with Bray Wyatt!"

"You can work with someone and not know what was going on." Dean said. It was true, the things that Dean was saying. Seth knew it. He knew it all to well. There was more to what Dean was referring to. The hurt that was laced in the words explained it to him. Dean turned his attention back to Randy. "Why'd you do it?"

Randy ran a hand over his face. "Cause Seth allied with the Authority."

"So jealously." sneered Seth. It brought a laugh out of the Iowan as Randy glared at him.

"But today, when I got to the compound.. Wyatt, he was screaming about a lamb and demolishing everything in his sight. Justin pissed him off after saying something. I didn't hear what he said but Wyatt didn't like it at all." Randy stated, explaining what had happened earlier that day. Seth's eyes started to widen.

"Justin. Where is he?!" Seth yelled, worry starting to fill the anger he had felt before.

"He's safe. He's at my place with John." The viper said, Seth gave out a soft breath of relief. "As for his kids.. I have no idea."

"We have to do whatever we can to help him." Dean whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Damn hormones.

"Together." Roman added, holding out his fist in front of him. Seth nodded his head and connected his own with Roman's. Dean joined in by putting his in the middle of the other men's.

"Now, let's get out of here. The smell of chlorine is making me nausated." Dean whined, rubbing his stomach and exiting the room. Roman followed in suit with the two Authority members walking at the end. The trip back to the hotel room was in silence. No one knew exactly what to say. Dean holted in his place as they approached Seth and Dean's hotel room. Roman crashed in the Lunatic Fringe's back before Seth ran into him followed by Randy.

"Dean?" Seth questioned. Dean didn't say anything. The two-toned followed Dean's gaze and was met with the sight of their hotel room door wide open. The four men didn't say another word as they took off to the room. "Silas! Joelle! Saul!" Seth hollered. The four looked around the room. Roman checking in the bathroom and Randy checking the closest. Dean felt the tears prickling his eyes as he looked around. Silas was gone. Saul was gone. Joelle was gone. He only knew of one person who would do this. Bray Wyatt had crossed the line.

"What's this?" Randy asked, picking up and enclosed envelope from the bed. He looked at it before addressing the person it was meant for. "It's for you." He handed the envelope over to Seth. The two-tone took it from the viper and opened it up. It was a letter.

_Seth Rollins,_

_The great mistakes that you have made in crossing me and keeping my little lamb from me. I know have in my possessions that will get me my lamb once and for all. As I said before Rollins, the lamb and the weasel were never meant to be. Abigail taught be that. She showed me the way. Just like she'll show my lamb and these three. Silas really is a beautiful child. He looks a lot like Dean. Didn't plan on little Joelle Anoa'i Reigns being there or the dashing, charming Saul Dorland. If you want their safe return. You will give me Dean Ambrose. And for the safety of Serenity and Soren Gabriel-Cena and Justin Gabriel himself, you will not only give me Dean but leave the WWE. Forever. Good day Mr. Rollins. Look to the lovely photo that I have left enclosed for you. You might find some interest in it. _

_Follow The Buzzards. _

_Bray Wyatt_

Seth let out a line of profanities as he looked into the envelope and pulled out a photo. The photo was taken off of an older antique camera. The picture was of Saul, Silas, and Joelle. Saul had his arms wrapped protectively around the children. Joelle had tears going down her face as she buried her face in Saul's neck but she was looking to the camera as well. Silas was scowling and glaring. His cerulean blue eyes filled with hatred as he glared at the person taking the picture.

"Wyatt just made this so much more personal. When I get my hands on him. He won't live to see tomorrow." Roman hissed as he looked at the photo that had his little girl in it.

"Don't worry babe, he won't get you.. and he won't hurt Silas. Or Saul. I'll make sure of it." Seth comforted his crying lover.

"It's Bray Wyatt we're talking about! How can we be so assured of that!?" Dean sobbed.

xxx

_"He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the wide world in his hands. He's got the wide world in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands." _A soft feminine voice sang softly. Silas slowly started to come to. The girl's angelic voice filling his ears. He could pick up the sound of creaking aside from the girl's voice. He blinked and his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

The singing girl was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth as she sang. The girl was really beautiful in his eyes. She had crisp brown hair that was in a braid hanging over her shoulder. Her green-brown hazel eyes were shining brightly with the light. In her sitting position, she didn't look that tall.

_"He's got the ity bity baby in his hands. He's got the ity bity baby in his hands. He's got the ity bity baby in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands." _She continued to sing. Her gaze moved to Silas. Silas couldn't move. His hands were bound behind him. The girl got up from the rocking chair and moved to Silas. She gently reached over and released Silas from his binds. "You look so much like him. The little lamb that Bray is so in love with." Her voice was gentle to his ears. Something about her was calming.

"Who are you?" Silas croaked, his voice cracking from the dryness. She smiled and moved a curl out of the child's eye.

"I'm Abigail."

Author's Note- This story isn't turning out how I wanted it too but I do have a plan for it. I've had terrible writers block for these last couple of chapters. Hopefully its coming together nicely! At the end of this chapter and after watching the moment that Bray had the bunch of kids surround the ring with John Cena in the middle. This came to my mind. x


	19. Chapter 19

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 19

Author's Note- This is the most that I've ever written on a story like this! Nineteen chapter so far! That blows my mind. Thank you for being with me through this really funky rollercoaster ride of Somebody That I Used To Know! I love you all! x

xxx

Summerslam was this Sunday but that wasn't on anyone of the former faction member's minds. Dean had barely said a word since the three were taken from the hotel room. Roman was blowing up on everything and Seth was trying to keep everyone calm. It had only been a couple of hours since the note was found and everything was falling apart. Randy had left to go get Justin and John to bring them to the hotel and Seth had called AJ to get her Dolph and Stephanie to the hotel.

Dean sat on the bed within a blanket cocoon and hid himself in the bundle of blankets. The Iowan could tell by the way the blankets were moving that Dean was crying. Pregnancy hormones were getting the best of Dean but the Lunatic Fringe didn't care. He wanted his baby boy back and that was that. Bray Wyatt was slowly tearing their world apart and they were letting him. The dirty blonde ignored any attempts that Seth had at trying to talk to him. He was seething in anger. He didn't know what to do. Every part of him slowly began to shut down as realization of his son being taken had come to his mind. His hands were laying protectively over his stomach; tears of frustration in his azure blue eyes. "Why won't he just leave me alone?" It was a inaudible.

Anger. That's all anyone could feel. Roman was sitting on the floor, clutching at his hair with his strong hands. His precious Joelle was kidnapped. Even Saul came rushing to his mind. The beach blonde had managed to weave his way into Roman's life. He wasn't going to lose his daughter or Saul. Not now. Not ever.

Seth leaned against the wall with his eyes glued to the photo. His gaze never left Silas' face. He sighed and wiped his brow with his hand. He just hoped that Bray hadn't hurt any of them.

The trio of AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, and Stephanie McMahon were the first to arrive. AJ immediately ran over to Dean and managed to weave her way into his cocoon. Dolph took a seat by Roman and Stephanie walked over to Seth.

"What happened Seth?" Stephanie asked softly, not wanting to speak to loud that Dean could probably be more affected by the events of that night than he already was.

"We met up with Randy.. and when we got back Silas, Joelle, and Saul were gone. Bray fucking Wyatt has them." replied Seth hushly. He pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to the WWE Heiress. Stephanie scanned through the letter and looked to Seth before looking to everyone else in the room. "We didn't even think of calling the cops because.. what are they going to do?! A sadistic bastard as my son and Justin's twins. They can't help." Seth's voice cracking, tears finally coming to his eyes. The two-tone sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault.."

"Seth, don't you dare blame yourself. Whatever Bray does is not on you. Its on him." stated the Billion Dollar Princess. Stephanie was using her official in ring tone of voice that she used to get her point across.

Each and every single one of them wanted to be out scowring the area for the kids and Saul but they just didn't know where to begin. They were close to a highway that they could be anywhere by now. Seth blamed himself for all of it. He didn't know what to blame himself for but he did anyway. Bray had picked him out to blackmail.

He looked over to Dean and AJ. AJ had finally got Dean to get his head out of the blankets. He shattered a little inside looking at Dean. Dean's eyes were bloodshot, red, and puffy. His face was covered in tear tracks and his bottom lip curled in his teeth. Seth got up and walked over to the bed. The younger man wrapped his arms around Dean's shaking form and brought him close.

"D-Don't blame yourself Seth.." Dean stuttered, his voice hoarse from holding in the sobs. "It's not your fault.. you're not the one that Wyatt is after." Seth could tell where Dean was going at with this. Dean was taking the blame that Seth felt and placing it on him.

"It's not yours either. As Steph said, the blame goes on Bray since it is him doing this.. not us." Seth replied softly, combing his finger's through Dean's hair. Dean placed his head over the place that Seth's heart was and listened to the steady beating of the younger man's heart. It slowly started lulling the dirty blonde to sleep. Exhaustion finally catching up with the Lunatic Fringe as he lost the battle to sleep.

xxx

Saul groaned as he finally came to. He attempted to rub his face but failed. His arms were also bound behind his back. The beach blonde used his shoulder to push himself into an upright position. All he remembered was Bray Wyatt coming into the hotel room, forcing him, Silas, and Joelle to take a picture than nothing.

_"Saul, do you like my daddy?" The question had taken Saul completely by surprise when Joelle asked. The young Samoan girl looked up to him with soft grey* eyes. He could tell that she was Roman's daughter. Her eyes were identical to his._

_"I do Joelle." Saul replied with a smile, ending the conversation there. The lights in the room went out and the eldest immediately reached for Silas and Joelle. _

_"Saul Andrew* Dorland." Saul jumped up from his place on the bed and turned to the direction of the voice. The lights flashed back on. Blinding the beach blonde momentiarly. Bray Wyatt stood at the entrance of the room. The young man placed himself directly between the deranged wrestler and the two kids. Bray walked into the room, peeking at the other three from underneath his fadora hat. Silas stood up and attached himself to Saul's leg. The four year didn't like Bray. Bray scared the daylights out of him. Joelle placed her hand in Saul's. She wasn't sure who Bray was but she did know that he worked with her father. _

_"What do you want Wyatt?!" sneered Saul. Bray didn't have to say anything for Saul to know what he wanted. He wanted Silas. Silas leads to Dean. Bray's eyes moved from Saul to Silas. This motion confirmed what Saul had theorized. "You won't get him. You never will. I won't let you." _

_A evil smirk came to Bray's face. He launged forward towards the non-wrestler. Saul shoved Joelle and Silas away from him just in time that they weren't crashed into by Bray. The two grown men toppled to the floor. Bray falling ontop of Saul. "Silas! Joelle! Get out of here! Go!" Saul yelled. Joelle grabbed Silas' hand and the two ran to the door. The children had gotten out the door only to run into Rowan and Harper. _

_Bray balled his hand into a fist and punched Saul in the face. The blow disoriented Saul. Unlike the superstars from WWE, Saul wasn't used to the pain or hits that came with their line of work. People like Dean, Seth, Roman, and Bray were used to the constant abuse to their bodies. Bray hit Saul three more times before he got up and turned to face the other members of the Wyatt family. Rowan had ahold of Silas while Harper had Joelle. The two children were fighting tooth and nail against their captors. _

_Bray reached over and grabbed a fist full of Saul's hair and jerked the younger man to his knees. "Put them down." The ring leader ordered. The two complied and placed the children on the ground. "If you don't want Saul here hurt, you're going to do as I say." Silas and Joelle nodded that they understood. "Now, come to him." The children went over and they immediately wrapped their arms around the beach blonde. Rowan handed Bray an old fashioned camera and he held it up. "Smile." He snapped a picture and snapped it as it came out fully developed. "Boys." Bray motioned his followers. Rowan and Harper each pulled out a white cloth from their pocket. Rowan placed the cloth over Saul's face while Harper put his over Joelle's. Once the kids were unconious, Bray took the cloth from Rowan._

_"Fuck you." Saul hissed just before Bray slapped the chlorform covered cloth over his nose. Saul blacked out to the sight of a laughing Bray Wyatt. Bray dropped the cloth from his hand and got up. He pulled out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled down a letter to the weasel, Seth Rollins. Once the letter was written, he sealed it and the photo in a envelope and placed it carefully on the bed. _

_"Erick you get Dorland while Luke carries the Reigns girl. I get lamb's little boy." Bray ordered. Rowan picked up Saul and threw the unconious man over his shoulder as Harper scooped up Joelle into his arms. Bray kneeled down by Silas. Silas really did look like his little lamb. The only difference was his skin was a slight shade tanner and his hair wasn't a crisp dirty blonde but a deep choclate brown. Bray gently picked up and child and held him in his arms as they left the room. _

Saul cursed, fighting against the hold of the tape on his wrists. The binds were cutting off his circulation causing his hands and arms to go numb. He had to find Joelle and Silas. "Oh my! You're awake!" A cheery voice echoed. Saul's head snapped over and a female came to view. Her brown hair falling in a braid over her shoulder and her hazel eyes glowing. In her hands was a tray of food. Looking at the food made Saul's stomach growl. He had planned on eating after Dean got back with Seth and Roman. Dean. He must be freaking out right about then.

"Who are you!? What do you want?!" Saul questioned as she walked in. Abigail placed the tray of food on a table in the corner of the room and pulled a knife out of her pocket. Saul flinched as she got closer.

"Be still love. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take the binds off so you can eat. My name's Abigail." Abigail said as she reached over and cut the binds away from Saul's hands. The beach blonde rubbed his wrists and moved them to get the feeling to come back.

"Abigail? As in Sister Abigail?" Abigail smiled and nodded. She went over and grabbed the tray and brought it over to the young man. "Abigail, can you tell me where Joelle Reigns and Silas Ambrose-Rollins are?" He asked, hoping that maybe the girl would tell him.

"I do." Abigail whispered to the beach blonde. A smile fluttered momentarily onto the beach blonde's face before fading again. "Before you ask, they are safe. I won't let him hurt them."

xxx

Seth was seething with anger as Randy came into the hotel room with John and Justin. This has gone far enough. He wasn't going to let Bray hurt anyone anymore. He wasn't going to hurt Justin Gabriel. John Cena. The twins Serenity and Soren. Joelle. Saul. Silas. None of them. He knew he should have done something when he received the first package at the hotel. He was done.

The two-tone threw Randy against the wall; getting nose to nose with the viper. "You, you scum are going to tell me where Bray's little hide out is. You're going to do it now." Every word that left Seth's mouth cause a shiver to go down the older superstar's spine. Randy nodded, his eyes widening at Seth. "You hear me you son of a bitch. Wyatt has caused so much destruction. He's destroying families and he's after mine. Dean is mine. Silas is mine. That baby is mine." The power behind Seth's voice caused Dean to startle out of his slumber.

Dean looked to his boyfriend. He rubbed his eyes with his wrists. Blaming pregnancy hormones for his mood swings. He's never seen Seth like this before. Roman was leaning against the wall. His hands braced on his knees as he glared at the Viper. Seth was prepared to clash with Randy. The Lunatic Fringe knew he had to stop it.

"Seth, babe, this isn't going to help. Standing here yelling at each other.. it won't help. That fucker has gone too far." Dean whispered, walking up behind the younger man and wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head against the broad toned back. "This isn't Randy's fault." He could physical feel Seth calming down against him. Seth lowered his arms away from Randy and turned to bring Dean into his arms though he continued to glare at the Viper. "Let's just get them back. All of them. I'm sick and tired of this shit." Dean sobbed, his hormones taking him over.

xxx

Roman was slowly falling in love with Saul Dorland. Joelle could see it. She saw it the first moment that she had seen her father looking to younger man that first day. Roman had deserved to slowly start falling for another person. He had a explosive divorce with Joelle's mother and Roman almost lost Joelle. That was the first thing that Joelle was going to tell her father when he saved her, that he needs to go after Saul.

Joelle forced herself off the floor. The binds that were on her were cutting into her skin. She didn't mind. She struggled to her feet as she looked around. The room that she was in was decorated with things that she had seen in American Samoa. Her mind had flashed to her grandfather's old study. It sent a cold chill down her spine. She shuddered.

"I see you are awake." Joelle twirled around on her feet and her gaze immediately fell onto a chestnut haired girl. The girl was carrying a pink bag in her hands. "You must be Joelle."

"How do you know my name?" Joelle questioned, there was something about this girl. Something odd. The young woman let off a calming demeanor but there was something else. Something that Joelle couldn't place.

"Honey, I know everything about you," The woman paused, walking over and pulling out a pocket knife. Joelle flinched slightly as the other girl cut the binds off of her wrists. "I have a family member who works with your father." The ropes fell to the ground and the girl took Joelle's wrists in her hands and gently started to massage the raw skin.

Joelle carefully watched the woman's movements. Her hazel eyes locked onto her tanned skin as she worked the sore places with her hands. Joelle had seen those eyes before. Bray Wyatt's face flashed momentiarly in her eyes. "You're Abigail." The woman smiled and nodded. "Where is Saul and Silas?!" Her heart was pounding in her ears. Were the others safe?

"Around." was all that Abigail would say. Abigail gave a smile before turning and leaving the room.

Abigail shut the door behind her as she looked around. She had to find Bray. She walked at a quick pace passing by Erick Rowan and Luke Harper not muttering a word as she went by. Bray was in his study when Abigail found him.

"What do you want Abigail?" Bray asked, not even looking up from the book that he was reading. "You know not to disturb me while I'm in my study." Abigail walked further into the room.

"The three care a lot for each other and if the lamb," Bray finally looked up to her. "cares just as much as they do, he'll do anything to get them back." Abigail explained. Bray didn't reply as he looked her up and down. "Make him switch places."


	20. Chapter 20

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 20

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Finally Chapter 20 has arrived! This chapter pretty much takes place a few hours to a day after chapter 19. I might also add in one of my favorite criminal shows I've been watching since it came out. We'll see what happens. Also thank you for all of your lovely reviews/favorites/follows/kudos/comments/etc. Thank you so much. I love you all.

x

Dean covered his mouth with his hand and excused himself from the room. Morning sickness was hitting the dirty blonde harder now from the stress put on his body by everything that had been going on. Seth had taken this chance to push Randy up against the wall once again, this time there was no one to stop him. "You listen here you little shit, I don't care what deal you made with Bray fucking Wyatt but you are going to tell me where my son is. And you are now." Seth growled, putting himself nose to nose with Randy. Randy felt like he was shrinking, with every word leaving Seth's mouth they became more and more imitating. "You understand me. I will not hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life. What if that was Alanna that was taken by Wyatt?! Do you understand me!" The authority in his voice sent chills down Randy's spine.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Randy muttered. Seth huffed and threw Randy backwards into the wall. Randy groaned at the impact and the two-tone scuffed at him before turning to walk into the bathroom after his boyfriend.

Dean was bent over the toilet once again, retching up the contents of his stomach. Seth kneeled down by him, rubbing soothing circles into his back cooing into his ear. "Just let it out babe." Seth whispered, he hated seeing Dean sick but the reason of it wanted to bring a smile to his face. He couldn't smile knowing that Bray Wyatt had his son. Dean let out a quiet sob as he mustered enough strength to keep himself steady. He turned his head slightly to look to the younger male. "Randy is going to tell us where the compound is." Dean nodded softly as his eyes fluttered closed. He was exhausted. There was no way he was going to sleep until Silas was back in his arms safe and sound. "C'mon, everyone's getting ready to go." Seth helped Dean stand up and the older man quickly brushed his teeth before walking out of the hotel bathroom with Seth.

Dean walked over to his stuff and started to pack it with the help of AJ. They needed to get a move on quickly before Bray decides to move him and the others. Quickly, they got all of the bags into their cars and piled in. Seth and Dean in their own car. Roman, AJ, Dolph, and Stephanie in another; followed behind with Randy, John, and Justin. Seth's knuckles were tight from his grip on the wheel. He was going to get Silas and the others back, whatever it took.

xxx

For the first time since Bray Wyatt had captured them Silas, Joelle, and Saul were in the same room. They weren't alone. There were two other children with them. One was a boy who had been introduced as Soren and the other was a girl that was introduced as Serenity. Silas immediately recoginzed them as Justin Gabriel and John Cena's kids. He had seen them at many of the family parties hosted by the Authority and WWE.

Soren hadn't said anything to any of them. He had even stayed silent even against the protests of his sister. They all sat in silence other than the hushed talking between Silas and Joelle. "Mister.." The small voice had caught Saul's attention along with the pulling on his pant leg. The eldest looked down to the voice and in shock he realized that it was Soren. "Will I ever see my Daddy and Papi again?" His voice was timid and shy.

Saul kneeled down in front of the small boy and looked him in the eye. "I will do everything I can to make sure that you go back to them. Yes you will see them again." Saul stated, his voice sincere.

"Promise?" Soren held out his pinkie finger. Saul used his own pinkie and intertwined them.

"I promise."

"Do you wanna see your papa and daddy?" Abigail asked as she walked into the room; her words directed to Silas. Silas' eyes started to light up as Abigail mentioned his parents. He nodded; bringing a smile to the woman's face. "What if I could tell you that you can be able to see them." She stated, leaning down to look at the child with a crooked smile.

"Can I?" Silas questioned hopefully, Abigail nodded and the smile on Silas' face grew bigger. Saul attempted to go towards Abigail and Silas but was quickly stopped.

"There is one thing I need you to do for me." The brunette woman added. "I need you to go with Bray. If you don't you can't see them." Silas nodded. All he wanted to do was see his parents, even if that meant he had to go with that evil man. Abigail held out her hand and the child placed his in hers. Saul scrambled for Silas but it was too late, the two were already out of the room.

xxx

They had walked for a good ten minutes before coming up to a room. Abigail drug Silas in quickly before the child could get a good look around. He was immediately greeted with the sight of Bray Wyatt sitting in his rocking chair. Goose bumps came to his skin. Every time he's ever seen the crazed man, there was always this sinking feeling that there was something off about him.

"Little _Silas_." Bray trailed the child's name. Silas glared, if there was one thing that he knew about Bray Wyatt it was that the man liked to play mind tricks. He had seen it enough with Bray in the ring. "You look so much like him.. like my little lamb.. my Dean." Bray whispered, leaning forward and bracing himself against his knee with his elbow.

"He's not yours." Silas growled, clutching his fist as he let go of the woman's hand. Just cause he was four didn't mean he didn't know what Bray was talking about. "Daddy loves Papa. Not you." Silas watched as the glint left Bray's eye.

Bray's breathing got harsher as he looked down at the child with anger. "Abigail go get Harper and Rowan. Have them get the twins." Abigail nodded her head and left the room without muttering another word.

xxx

Dean had finally got a moment to be with himself and he gladly took it. They were at one of the WWE's side branches in Ohio. The dirty blonde walked through the abandoned hallway; his hands stuffed into his pockets as he watched his feet scuff against the ground. He could feel absolutely nothing and it terrified him. He was numb. His beautiful Silas had been taken right from him and there was nothing he could do. Silas was his life, something that both him and Seth had created and it was ripped from him. There was that one moment when he would go to say something to Silas and it would all come rushing back. Silas was in the clutches of a mad man.

"Dean?" The voice had brought him out of his thoughts. Seth walked over and rose Dean's face to look at him. "Baby?" Seth's voice was soft, a chain reaction making Dean look up at him. They were the same eyes that made him go weak kneed. Slowly the old Seth Rollins was returning.

"I never wanted any of this to happen..." Dean whispered. Seth wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. Dean automatically placed his head on the two-tone's shoulder; breathing heavily and his eyes glossing over with tears. "I just want my baby back."

The silence between the two was cut by Seth's phone vibrating in his pocket. Seth quickly fished it out and his face drained of any color.

_Unknown Number_

"Bray..." Seth clicked the accept tab and put the phone up to his ear. "Rollins."

"Be outside the Blackbird Cafè at two p.m sharp. Don't be late. Both you and lamb be there." Bray's voice was sincere and serious. The call ended as soon as Bray finished his sentence; not giving Seth time to reply.

"Seth?" Dean asked.

"We're going back to the cafè today." Seth stated.

xxx

"Abigail, I want you to take the other three and leave. Go to the compound. I'll be there with lamb as late as tomorrow morning." Bray said to the short brunette woman as she came back into the room from taking Silas back to the room.

"Yes brother." stated Abigail obidently.

xxx

Two o'clock couldn't have come faster. The two lovers got out of Dean's car and made their way towards the cafè. Seth wrapped his arm protectively, possessively around the older man's shoulder as Bray came into view. The heavier set man was sitting in his damn rocking chair by the alleyway that Trent had attacked him and Dean that night. A growl came from Seth's throat looking at the man. If it weren't for Dean being there, there would have been nothing that could have stopped him from attacking Wyatt.

A smile came to the face of Bray as they came into his view. "Lamb. It's so good to see you." Bray had bluntly ignored the fact that Seth was there. This time it was Dean who growled, he clutched his teeth together to keep himself from saying anything and he refrained himself from doing something stupid.

"Give us back our son, Saul, Joelle, and the twins and none of us will press charges." Seth stated, Bray still didn't speak to him.

"If you want them back so bad, lamb will come with me. Let's call it a trade off." Dean froze completely. He should have known. They both should have.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting him-" The two-tone was cut off before he could finish but it wasn't by Bray but it was by Dean.

"Seth, I have to." _Please forgive me Seth._

"Dean-" Dean shushed him again, this time by kissing him. Dean pulled back and took a step back.

"You're just someone that I used to know, Seth." Dean paused, cringing watching the hurt look that flashed onto Seth's face; he knew that Seth would react like that but he had to play Bray into his hands. "But I do know that where ever I go, you'll always figure out a way to find me. Go. Protect. Silas. My. Precious." _I love you, Seth. Please forgive me._ Dean kissed Seth once again before backing up towards Bray. Bray stood with a smirk on his face.

"Harper! Rowan!" Bray called out. The two other members of the Wyatt Family faction came into view with two children. Both men could tell that they were Serenity and Soren. The two dropped the children on the ground before going to stand behind Bray. "Let's go. We're leaving." He stopped speaking to look to Dean. "Lamb, ready to go."

Dean looked to Seth and Seth looked completely lost. The two-tone had no idea what was going on with Dean. Dean wanted nothing to do with Bray, and that was the truth but Seth couldn't place what was going on with Dean. "Yes." Dean said softly. Bray grabbed ahold of Dean's wrist and started to pull him away. The dirty blonde kept his eyes locked with Seth's. _Please understand the hint. I know you can._

The four turned a corner and Seth and the twins disappeared from Dean's line of sight. Every part of him was slowly going numb. He hoped he knew exactly what he had just put himself into. There was no turning back now. He had to get to Silas. He had to get to Saul. He had to get to Joelle. He vowed he'd make this up to Seth. And he will. He just prayed that Seth got the hint he dropped perfectly for him.

Dean was pushing into the passenger seat of a old beat up pick up truck. Rowan and Harper climbed into the very back of the truck and sat in the truck's bed. Bray shut the door and took one last look at Dean before walking around the front of the truck to the driver's seat.

The Louisannan put the key in the iginition and turned over the engine. He revved the automobile before changing gears and taking off out of the parking lot.

xxx

"How could you just let him go!" Roman yelled, pounding his fists against the desk as Seth retold the story of what happened for what seemed like the thousandth time he'd said it.

"It's not like I had a choice! He left all on his own!" Seth exclaimed, pulling at his hair. He didn't understand in anyway why Dean had done what he had. The dirty blonde's words were still flowing through his mind.

_"You're just someone that I used to know, Seth." _

_"But I do know that where ever I go, you'll always figure out a way to find me. Go. Protect. Silas. My. Precious." _

"Maybe he did it on purpose." AJ piped up from her spot by Dolph and the twins. Seth and Roman looked to one another. "Think about it. Bray has a infatuation with Dean but our Deanie wants nothing to do with him. So why would he elect to go." The three other men stayed silent. "Silas." She finished. Seth wanted to beat his head against the wall. Of course, it was becoming more logical the more AJ explained her theories. Bray led straight to their stolen comrades.

"Repeat what he had said before they left." Dolph commanded. There was something about Dean's words that didn't seem right.

"But I do know that where ever I go, you'll always figure out a way to find me. Go protect Silas, my precious." Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. Dean's face kept coming back to his mind.

"Go protect Silas..." Dolph whispered, he muttered to himself quietly before looking up to them with realization. "How can you protect Silas when he isn't even here! That's it! Go, G. Protect, P. Silas, S. G.P.S!"

"Does Dean have his phone on him?" AJ asked, pulling out her laptop from her bag that was sitting on the floor by her. Seth nodded, Dolph had figured it out. AJ pulled up a global positioning system navigation system up on her computer. She typed in Dean's number and a smile broke out on her face. "Found him."

Roman walked over and looked over the diva's shoulder. "Looks like they are about twenty miles away from Cincinatti." The Samoan stated, throwing a glance over his shoulder to his former tag partner. Seth walked over to AJ's other side. His eyes fell on the slowly moving dot on the screen. Dean was still in the state at least.

"Good work, AJ. What would I be able to do without you?" said Seth. AJ looked up to Seth with a smile. "Now, let's get the twins back to their parents. They should be arriving any moment now."

The four adults walked out of the room with the twins walking between them. They walked down to the pool where John and Justin were standing. The two adults were talking hushly to one another that they hadn't noticed that they had company.

"Daddy! Papa!" Soren and Serenity yelled in unison. John and Justin's heads snapped in their direction and tears came to Justin's eyes. The two parents ran up to their kids and scooped them into their arms.

Justin was murmuring in his native tongue while holding his kids in his arms with John's arms wrapped protectively around them. Justin turned his head and looked at Seth. "Thank you." He whispered before burying his face in his children's hair.

"If it wasn't for Dean..." it was quiet enough that no one had heard it. Seth knew that if it hadn't been for Dean going with the Wyatt family, then Soren and Serenity would have never been released to him in the first place. This was all thanks to Dean. John Cena and Justin Gabriel were finally reunited with their kids. Now it was time to retrieve the others and end this once and for all.

Author's Note- Hey everyone! You know this story hasn't actually turned out the way I planned it to. At first Seth wasn't going to be blackmailed, then he was. Then Silas, Saul, and Joelle weren't suppose to be kidnapped but they were. There is a lot in this story that I wasn't planning on but it seems to be going nicely. What do you guys think? xx


	21. Chapter 21

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 21

Author's Note - The journey to chapter 21! It's finally here. I feel so accomplished. I've never gotten this far in writting an individual story without losing interest or getting writer's block so thank you so much for sticking with me! Also thank you for all of your lovely reviews/favorites/follows/kudos/comments/etc. Thank you so much. I love you all.

Warnings for chapter: sexual assault

x

He wasn't sure how long they had been driving for. The scenery around him was a blur and it was making him more nauseated then he was before. The slight flutter in his stomach kept bring a smile to his face. Silas was so happy to learn he was going to be a big sibling. Silas. His handsome son's face flashed in front of his eyes again. Silas was so far away but at the same time it seemed like he was closer than ever.

His mind raced to John Cena and Justin Gabriel. Had they been reunited with their kids yet? The smile still danced on his lips at the thought of the reunion. His eyes moved to the sun. It was slowly transitioning from day time to night and the sunset was just on the horizon.

"Lamb?" Bray's voice cut through his thoughts but Dean ignored him. All of this was Bray's fault, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of his attention. Bray's hand slithered its way onto Dean's thigh and the dirty blonde bit his lip to keep from snapping. One wrong move and Dean's plan could ultimately be blown. Not with what was all on the line.

_I have no choice. I have to do this. Dean thought as he looked at Seth. The two-tone was looking at looking out at the road. The two were on their way to the cafè to meet up with Bray. Forgive me, Seth. But I have to do this. Its the only way to insure that everyone will be safe. It's my fault anyway. I'm the one he wants. Dean had took a glimpse at Seth before pulling his phone out of his pocket, turning on the GPS, and slidding it back into his pocket before the younger man could notice. _

It was his fault. It was him that Bray had wanted all along. Justin Gabriel was forced to work for Wyatt because of him. The destranged man had kidnapped four children and a man that Dean had cared so much for. Bray's infatuation with him was the cause of all of this. It was Dean. The Lunatic Fringe looked down at his lap in shame. It was his fault. No one would have been hurt if it weren't for him. Why did Bray have to be obsessed with him?

"We're almost there, Dean." Bray said, squeezing the other man's thigh; making the latter shutter underneath the touch. Still Dean had said absolutely nothing to him. _It's all your fault Dean. It's all your fault! _The voice screamed in his ears. Dean screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the voice.

Dean leaned his head against the glass of the window and took in deep breaths to keep himself calm. The crunching of gravel caught his attention. He cracked open his eye and looked around. It was like he had just gone from a highly populated city of the twenty first century to a small town from the eighteen hundreds. There were four wooden cabins laid out around the pairie. In front of the bigger of all of the houses was a older car.

A woman had came out of said house. "That's Abigail." Bray said, seeming like he knew exactly what Dean had been thinking. Dean had to admit that she was an attractive young woman. This must of been the girl that Bray's finisher Sister Abigail stood for. Abigail waved to the newcomers with a smile on her face. Bray drove the truck up to right beside the car that was occupaning the driveway. Dean figured the car must belong to her.

Rowan and Harper jumped out of the back of the truck bed before Bray had the truck in park. The two gave a quick hello to the woman before walking into the house. Bray had gotten out of the truck and walked over to Abigail. Not knowing what to do; Dean got out of the truck. A wave of nausea hit him once his feet hit the dirt. His knees buckled and he started to dry heave. He hadn't had any food or water since the morning before.

Dean was sure that Bray had said something to Abigail but he couldn't hear what was being said. Abigail took a look to him before scurring into the house once again and disappearing from sight. "Daddy?" Dean's heart skipped a beat. Slowly he looked up and tears prickled his eyes. Silas was standing at the doorway with Saul and Joelle. Dean pushed himself up the best he could and met Silas halfway. He immediately placed his nose in the crook of his son's neck. Silas was okay. He was fine.

The dirty blonde placed Silas' feet back on the ground and looked over to Saul and Joelle. Saul looked like he had been roughed around a little bit. Saul's lip was healing from a split lip and there was a bruise froming from his cheek and down his jaw. Dean really wanted to beat in Bray's face now. He didn't even have to know what happen to know that Bray was the cause of the injuries. His gaze moved to Joelle. Like Silas, she looked to be unharmed. It relieved Dean a little knowing that the kids were at least untouched but Bray would pay for laying a hand on Saul Dorland. But he wouldn't do it just for Saul. It was also for Justin Gabriel.

xxx

Seth was sitting in the passenger's seat with Roman in the driver's seat. Dolph and AJ were in the back. Dolph had the hotspot on his phone turned on to allow AJ to be able to use the GPS on her computer. AJ was calling out the directions to where Dean's phone was sending the signal. They were still a good hour or two away from the location, it gave them time to despise a plan. Seth already knew that Bray had Rowan and Harper with him but Bray is smart enough not leave someone who is an assest to you alone. There must be someone else working with him.

Dean had put himself into the hands of a mad man to figure out where the others were, yet Seth had never seen it coming. The dirty blonde was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He did have a lot to do with the brains of the Shield. He could easily be the smartest in the Shield. Seth wasn't even mad about what Dean had did. Dean was playing Bray. Capturing the original mastermind into his own hands. It was brilliant.

_We're coming for you guys. Just hang on. _

xxx

Dean was looking around the room that Abigail had shown him too. It was an exact replica of his room back at his house in Cincinatti. It sent cold chills down his spine. He didn't have to worry about Silas since his son and Joelle were alseep in the other room. Across the hall, adjacent to the kids' room was the room Saul had been shown too.

The dirty blonde looked around all of the different objects in the room with curiousity. He ran his fingers over the fabrics of the closet until he came to a familiar shirt. His breath caught in his throat. He pulled it out of the closet and off its hanger. It was the shirt that was missing from his clothes. He turned to look at the dresser and he opened the top drawer, inside was his missing favorite pair of boxer briefs. "Oh god..." They had to get out of here. He took a few steps back and turned on his heel to slam into a broad chest. He looked up and Bray's face came into view.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Bray asked, the only thing good about this moment right now was that Bray was no longer calling Dean, 'little lamb.' Dean instinctively took a step back. "Find something interesting?" Dean shook his head. A crooked smile came to the lips of the Louisannan. "Don't lie to me." Dean couldn't find his voice to speak. Bray kept advancing on him to the point that Dean's back was against the wall. "I think its time you pay up for all of those little glances you've thrown me. You know you love me." Bray whispered huskily, leaning in close to Dean's ear. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up and a shiver ran through his body. He was completely frozen.

Bray pushed his right arm against Dean's neck and pinned him against the wall as he used his free arm to unbuckle Dean's belt and slide it from the dirty blonde's slim waist. Dean whimpered and struggled against the hold. He's been through this so much in his life he knew he should be used to it. All the memories of the different times it's happen to him had come racing back to his mind. "You love me." Bray whispered again.

Dean slowly regained control of his own body and pushed against the other man's chest. "No! I don't! I love Seth Rollins! I could never love a monster like you." Dean screamed, tears coming to his eyes from his out of balanced hormones. Bray eyes flashed dangerous, making the Lunatic Fringe feel much smaller than he really was. Bray raised his hand and backhanded Dean across the face.

Dean could taste blood; the warm crimson liquid slipped out of the side of the dirty blonde's mouth. Dean threw a punch and it hit Bray square in the nose. A laugh erupted from the Louisannan as he turned back towards Dean. Blood was pouring out of Bray's nose and over his mouth. A feral look came to the heavier set man's face. Bray's eyes were lust blown and his mouth curled into a smirk. "You're going to regret that _Ambrose._" Bray growled out Dean's last name. Without another thought, Dean started to throw random punches. He had managed to get in some lucky shots on the other man but Bray regained the upper hand by smashing the Lunatic Fringe's head into the dresser. Dean collapsed to the floor only semi-conscious.

(WARNING BEFORE YOU GO ON! A SCENE OF DESCRIPTIVE RAPE/NON-CON IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE! IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP THE SCENE)

Bray gripped his fist into a hand full of dirty blonde curls and pulled the disoriented man towards the bed by his hair. Dean was unable to fight back, he punched and kicked out his limbs trying to keep the other wrestler away from him. Bray pushed the other man against the bed and ripped the denim fabric from the man's legs. He tossed them to the floor and a smile grew bigger as he ran his hands over the material of Dean's underwear. Dean pushed against Bray's hands, thrashing the best he could in the man's hold. "No..." It was a whisper, Dean's voice raspy from disorientation.

"Now, now, don't fight lamb." Bray shushed, putting a finger to Dean's lips before running it down Dean's chest towards his privates. Dean whimpered. He struggled again and Bray punched Dean in the face once again. The dirty blonde's struggles quickly seised. Dean's head fell to the side as his eyes slipped closed.

Bray reached over the side of the bed and to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He loved Dean Ambrose, he wasn't going to hurt him. Not like that. He knew of the dirty blonde's bad history. He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead as he pulled down the other male's under garments and threw them somewhere over his shoulder, not really caring where they landed. He would find them later.

He moved Dean's thighs apart and took in the sight of Dean in all of his glory. He drizzled a small amount of the lube onto his fingers and coated them nicely before leveling them at the other man's entrance. He pushed them in and Dean let out a sound of discomfort. Bray added another digit and slowly prepped Dean. Thinking that the other man was prepped enough, Bray put the remaining lube from his fingers onto his now unclothed hard erection. He lined himself up and thrusted in brutually.

The force of the intrusion awoke Dean and the dirty blonde let out a loud scream. Bray slapped his hand over the curly haired man's mouth as he started to pull out before violently pushing back in. He rocked their bodies together and tears came to Dean eyes. Dean had vowed to himself that he would never let this happen to himself ever again. The tears spilt over the side of Dean's eyes and fell through his hair. His back side was in pain. Not as much pain as the night that Trent attacked him when he was eightteen but the pain was still the same.

Dean's body was being forced against the mattress underneath Bray's weight. Dean moved to try and push the bearded man off of him. His attempts were in vain. Bray captured Dean's wrists in his free hand and pinned them above his head. "Stop.. Bray, please. Stop.." His voice was muffled but Bray could understand every word that his little lamb had been saying. Listening to Dean beg pushed Bray over the edge and the man came buried deep inside of the Lunatic Fringe. He roughly pulled out and Dean let out another whimper of pain. Bray took his hands away from Dean and redressed himself.

(END OF SCENE)

He walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and ran a tub of water. Making sure it was the perfect temperature, he walked back into the room and scooped Dean up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Bray gently lowered Dean into the water and went to work at cleaning the man up. He started to lowly hum along to no particular song as he ran a wash cloth over Dean's battered body.

Once he was finished, he drained the water and toweled the dirty blonde off and carried him back into the room and dressed him in the Hounds of Justice shirt and the pair of boxer briefs. He tucked the man into bed and walked from the room.

"Bray, what did you do to him?" Abigail asked as soon as Bray shut the door behind him.

"I want you to check on him and his baby. Frankly, I don't care if the baby lives or not." The color on Abigail's face drained as she watched the wrestler walk away. What had Bray done? And had he said baby? That would mean that Dean Ambrose was pregnant and it had to be Seth Rollins' baby. Abigail took a look around before walking into the room and catching sight of the peaceful face of Dean Ambrose.

Even after going through another sexual assault, Dean slept quietly. It shocked Abigail. She never thought that Bray would do something like this. She knew her brother was sadisitic but she never thought he was this sick. She walked over and pulled the covers away from Dean's body.

Abigail gently pressed her fingers into Dean's lower stomach and over his abdomen. She could feel the light flutter underneath her fingers. The baby was okay. The innocent soul inside of Dean was fine. That she was thankful for.

She went to get up when the sight of Dean's phone on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up and clicked the home button. She cursed when she realized that phone was password protected. She took a deep breathe as she tried to remember what Bray had said it was. "Silas." Abigail whispered. She typed in the day that she knew was the child's birthday and a smile broke out on her face when it unlocked. She went to his contacts and scrolled down to: _Seth Rollins. _She clicked on it and put the phone to her ear. It didn't even ring twice before Seth's worried voice filled the other line.

"Mr. Rollins, my name is Abigail.. and I have something you might want to know."

Author's Note- Here is the end of chapter 21. This didn't turn out like I thought it would. I also wrote it while I was half asleep. xxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 22

Author's Note- Well it appears that the Bray/Dean/Seth triangle is soon coming to an end. This story is definitely not turning out the way I had planned but it doesn't matter to me. I'm proud of this story. Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/follows I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you. xx

Warnings for chapter: mentions of sexual assault

x

The silence of the car was cut through by the ringing of Seth's phone. It was vibrating in his pocket as he scrambled for it. He pulled it out and immediately his heart skipped a beat. _Dean Ambrose._

"Dean! Oh god." Goosebumps came to his skin when when it wasn't Dean who had answered him but a woman. Roman looked away from the road to him as long as the Samoan could without crashing. Dolph and AJ both looked up from what they were doing at the mention of Dean.

"Mr. Rollins, my name is Abigail.. and I have something you might want to know." The woman-Abigail's voice was quivering, fear lacing through it. Seth knew that name from somewhere. It hit him. Sister Abigail. This must of been the accomplice that was working with Bray. "Before you say anything, Silas, Joelle, and Saul are fine.. but Dean.. I didn't know that Bray would do this..." Abigail sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Abigail, what happened to Dean?!" Seth exclaimed; all of him slowly turning from relieved to worried in just milliseconds.

"Bray did something just so _unforgivable." _The words that came through the other line were spat with so much hatred that it sent chills running down Seth's spine. Abigail didn't even have to state what it truly was. Seth knew already. It had happened again to Dean. Once was enough in the dirty blonde's life time. Now Bray was definitely going to pay and there was no stopping him when he finally got his hands on him. "I want to help you."

"Abigail, can you tell me where you are?" Seth knew he didn't have to ask but he wanted to see if she was reliable. He listened as Abigail took in a breath and almost hesitantly she replied.

"We're at the lost cabin of Rosewood Forest." Without saying another thing, Abigail hung up.

"Rosewood Forest. Is there a cabin there?" Seth asked, looking back at AJ. AJ typed away and her eyes flashed up to the two-tone.

"Yeah. Four of them scattered in a prairie in the middle. They are located right where the coordinates of Dean's GPS are coming from." said AJ, almost in disbelief. They had actually figured it all out.

xxx

_Dean's body was being forced against the mattress underneath Bray's weight. Dean moved to try and push the bearded man off of him. His attempts were in vain. Bray captured Dean's wrists in his free hand and pinned them above his head. "Stop.. Bray, please. Stop.." His voice was muffled but Bray could understand every word that his little lamb had been saying. Listening to Dean beg pushed Bray over the edge and the man came buried deep inside of the Lunatic Fringe. He roughly pulled out and Dean let out another whimper of pain. Bray took his hands away from Dean and redressed himself._

Dean gasped as he woke up, clutching at his chest as he rolled to his stomach to dry heave. It was rushing through him like a flood. His stomach growled from hunger as he pushed himself up and instinctively placed a hand over his stomach. As he pushed himself up; his eyes fell on what he was wearing. Bray had changed him. It made his stomach queasy all over again. He ripped the clothes from his body and grabbed his white wife beater, old pair of boxer briefs he was wearing before and his jeans and slid them on. He felt around in his pockets and stopped. His phone was gone. Did Bray somehow find out about his plan? He walked over to where his socks and shoes were and slipped them on.

The door was cracked open; Dean took that as a good sign. He pulled the door open further and looked around the hall before slipping out and going down the hall. He had to find the others and they had to get out. His heart was beating loudly; loud enough that it sounded like it was right by his ears. He held a collective breath as Erick Rowan and Luke Harper came around the corner. Neither of them looked at him as they entered a room at the end of the hall. Releasing the air from his lungs was found to be quite the challenge. He started to realize just how terrified he was.

Taking a quick look around the hall once again, Dean took off as quietly as he could. It wasn't that hard to creep around the house. The house was renovated modernly enough that the wood was new. It was working in his favor. And Bray's stupidity of not locking him in the room. It didn't take long before he had found the room that Silas had been in the night before. The child was gone. Dean cursed. A sinking feeling came bubbling in his stomach. He turned and came face to face with Abigail. Abigail put a finger to her lips and reached into her pocket. The object she pulled out was Dean's phone. She held out her arm and handed it to him but it wasn't the only thing that she gave him. Underneath the phone was a key. It was an older looking key that must have belonged to the original locks of the house. Abigail put a finger to her lip once again before motioning to their left and turning and disappearing down another hall.

Dean looked from the hall to the direction that Abigail pointed. He hesitantly walked in the direction. It could be a trap. Maybe it was something that could help him. He was shaking as he reached over and gently slid the key into the door. He peeked over his shoulder before turning the key in its lock. The click sounded, signalling the lock had flipped. Dean took the key out of the keyhole and slid it into his pocket. Everything melted away as he opened the door.

xxx

Roman had his foot all the way to the floor on the accelerator, going at least 100 miles per hour down the back roads of Ohio. They knew where the others were they just get to them. Nothing was going to stop them. Him. He was going for his daughter. And Saul. Seth was going for his son and boyfriend. Dolph and AJ were fighting for all of them. They all had something to lose in this. The cabins came into view and Roman stopped the car 20 yards away from the place not to alert the occupants that they were here. Roman and Seth looked to each other and nodded. They were the first out followed closely behind by Dolph and AJ after the woman put away her laptop. Roman popped the trunk and pulled out various objects. Roman threw a tire iron to Seth, a lead pipe to Dolph, a chain to AJ, and finally a metal baseball bat for himself. _It's just a precaution. _Seth thought. There was only once that Seth had ever actually hit someone with a tire iron and the man was still in the hospital.

The four stood in a circle around one another, just waiting for someone to give orders. No one spoke. Roman took it upon himself to step up and give the orders. "Dolph, you and AJ go around back. Don't use your weapons unless if you need them. Check the two cabins in the back, always stay in sight of one another." He paused as the two superstars nodded to him. "Seth," he paused once more as the Iowan looked at him. "you and me will get these two front cabins. Like I told them. Only use your weapon when needed. Okay, let's go." The four split up and went in the directions that they were instructed. Roman and Seth approached the first two cabins as the Show Off and diva walked passed to the ones located behind the others.

Seth took a breath as he pushed open the door and tip toed inside. His eyes were forced to adjust to the darkness of the interior of the cabin. He coughed as silently as he could as dust came rushing towards his face. His grip tightened on the lead pipe as he walked through the, he would suppose the living room, of the cabin. His guard was up. He couldn't afford for something to happen. He came for the ones he loved and my god he was going to get them back, even if it killed him. He knew the first thing he was going to do when he saw Dean again.

He managed to get to the hall before a huge body crashed into his. Using his arms as a guard, he picked his foot up and pushed back against the attacker. Momentarily, his eyes adjusted perfectly to the dim interior. It was Erick Rowan. It appeared that Bray Wyatt would have to wait for him to get his ass kicking from Seth. Seth kicked off the ground and kicked his foot into the side of Rowan's temple. The red-bearded man rica-shaded into the wall. The burly man exhaled deeply and punched at the Iowan. Seth dunked and grabbed the tire iron that had fallen from his hand and hit Rowan in the knee with it. Rowan howled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his knee as Seth scurried off the ground. He dropped the iron and walked through the rest of the cabin in search of anyone. He came to the only closed door and held in a breath. There could be anything. Anyone. On the other side of the door. He reached down and turned in door knob before pushing it open and the door flew open. A smile cracked onto his face and he ran into the room.

"Silas!" He exclaimed; scooping the child into his arms as Silas giggled at the kisses that were planted all over his face. Silas wiggled and got his feet to the floor though his arms were still wrapped around his papa's bigger frame. "C'mon, we have to get the others." Seth took Silas' hand into his and the two walked from the room. Seth never noticed that Rowan was no longer laying on the floor.

xxx

The Samoan looked at Seth once again before turning the doorknob noiselessly and pushing it open. He waited until Seth disappeared into the adjacent cabin before going in. The cabin was dark. Roman was careful not to run into anything as he clutched onto the baseball bat. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a creak from behind him. He peered over his shoulder and saw nothing. He was not alone. He knew that for sure.

"My, my, what do we have here. It's the Juaggernaut."

_Bray Wyatt._ Roman growled. "Show yourself, you coward. You kidnap children and force people to work for you. What is it for? Dean?! He would never stoop to the likes of you." His words were laced in venom. He couldn't physically see Bray but he could hear the man's obnoxious humming.

"He will. For a price. Should have seen him last night," Bray laughed, shuffling around in the shadows again. He watched as Roman tensed up. It brought a smirk to his face. "Or little Saul Dorland."

"You _bastard._" It brought another laugh from Bray. Roman shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Blocking out all the sounds but Bray himself.

"No no, you got it wrong, Roman. I didn't harm a hair on Dorland's head. Well maybe a little but I would never degrade Dorland in that way." Bray could feel the anger radiating off of the Samoan. It brought out the sadistic side of him that much more. "It was fun to push him around. He is a strong one." With that Roman lounged. It caught Bray off guard. The two toppled to the ground and Roman was throwing punches at the Louisianan. Landing hits mostly to the face. Roman couldn't see a thing, but he could feel the blood coming to his knuckles and Bray's face connecting with the skin on his hands.

Bray used all his weight against Roman, to flip them over and scurry away from the built man. He hadn't expected Roman to react the way he did. And to Saul Dorland of all people. That was it. Roman was falling for Saul. "Coward." Roman muttered, a smile evident on his features. "You manipulate people. You hurt the ones they care about to get to them. You degrade those you believe are inferior. But you know what it is. You're inferior. To everyone. You're trash." Roman said as he rose to his feet; his eyes locked on the latter.

xxx

Dolph held the lead pipe firmly in his hands. He crept along the halls with his hand braced against the wood to guide him. It had gotten dark so fast. It was hard to see anything; he had to be on high alert. He couldn't let his guard down. He rounded the corner and stopped. He turned his body against the hall he had came from to shield himself from view. Luke Harper was down the hall, muttering something to himself. Dolph had to do a double take with what he was seeing. Luke wasn't talking to himself. He was muttering to a short beach blonde. Dolph immediately recognized him. It was Saul. Harper threw his fist down and nailed Saul on the jaw. The blonde didn't do anything. The non-wrestler didn't even flinch. The man had guts to glare at someone so much bigger than himself.

Saul's gaze flicked over to him. Dolph put up a hand to silence him. The younger man merely looked up at Luke Harper. Dolph came from his hiding spot; walking stealthy up behind the crazed eyed man he stood tall. Anger boiled in him looking at Saul. The beach blonde's lip was split again and blood was running down his chin. The bruises on his cheek and jaw were fading but there were new ones on his neck, leading down his collarbone to the exposed skin of his upper torso and arms. His right eye was slighly purple and there was a cut over his eyebrow, dying the blonde eyebrow a light red.

"Looks like I'm not your problem anymore." Saul smirked, wincing as his lip stung.

"What...?" Luke turned, following where Saul had moved his head. Dolph immediately threw a punch before picking his feet off the floor and drop kicking the bigger man. Saul dunked as Harper crashed backwards into the wall.

"Saul, lets go!" Dolph exclaimed, grabbing the single parent's hand and pulling him up and running as fast as he could from the hall. Niether looked back at the wrestler as they ran through the cabin. When they got a safe distance away, Dolph slowed to a sprint before completely stopping and turning to face the shorter man. "Where are the others?"

"I dunno for sure. We got separated last night. I know Joelle is in the other cabin across from this one. Dean and Silas though, I have no idea."

xxx

AJ let out a whine as she ran into a table. Her shin immediately breaking out into pain. "Ah fuck." She whispered, rubbing her shin before moving away from the coffee table and walking hastily towards another direction. She couldn't see a thing.

"AJ Lee." It was a soft feminine voice. AJ whirled on her feet, throwing out the chain in the direction she thought it came from. The chain was caught in mid air. The air in AJ's throat caught. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." The voice came out of the shadows and revealed a woman, barely taller than herself. "You are here with Seth. For Ambrose, Dorland, little Joelle and Silas." AJ nodded, this must of been the girl from the phone call from earlier. This must be Abigail.

"Abigail?" AJ's voice came out barely above a whisper. Abigail nodded, with a smile coming to her face, and dropped the chain. This motion completely shocked the Diva's champion.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I want my brother to be happy. But not like this." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she spoke. _Brother. _

"Bray Wyatt is your brother?" Abigail nodded. "Well, it did happen. If you want to fix it. Help us." AJ stated firmly, holding out her hand. Abigail looked to the Diva's hand. Slowly she shook hands with the Latina.

"Come with me." Abigail's voice fell to a low whisper. She grabbed the Diva's wrist and pulled her into a hall. Abigail let go of the darker skinned woman's hand and the two walked in silence down the hall. Abigail pulled a key from her dress pocket and slid it into the keyhole. "I locked this one on purpose." She paused and looked to the older woman. "For protection." She opened the door and a smile came to AJ's face.

Joelle Reigns was sitting on the bed looking out the window. The Samoan girl turned and looked to the diva and Louisianan girl. "Joelle!" AJ yelled, opening her arms and allowing the Samoan girl to throw herself into the Diva. "Oh god, you're safe." She whispered. At least she knew that Joelle was unharmed. It brought her a little comfort. Now just to make sure the others were alright.

Author's Note- I could go on forever with this chapter. My writer's block is gone and its amazing. So hopefully I can produce some really good chapters and close up the Bray/Dean/Seth triangle. You'll also be finding out what is up with Bray soon. Never would have thought of it. Yeah I know its a clichè to have Abigail as Bray sister but I originally planned for her to be his wife but it came out different as I wrote and I like how I came out with it so. Here yuh go! xx


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 23

Author's Note- I am on a roll! Don't worry my doves, this story is not coming to a close anytime soon. I have a lot more planned out for it. Hopefully you will like it like I do. I have a passion for my writing and its been wonderful to be able to share it with all of you. Thank you for all your loving, beautiful comments/reviews/favorites/follows. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. x

Additional Notes: This obviously takes place directly after Chapter 22 and somewhat during it. I left you hanging with Dean. What kind of person would I be if I write a whole bunch then skip a lot! AH! Can't do it. Well hope you like! xx

x

Dean looked around the room as he walked into it. The room was a complete shrine of _him. _Pictures of him filled the walls. There were countless ones from WWE and others from when he was at home. It sent a cold chill down his spine. He stepped backwards, covering his mouth in utter shock as he exited the room. Why did Abigail show him this? There had to be some reason. He forced the feelings down and went around the room, examing everything in the room. There had to be something here that could help him. Maybe even understand Bray's infatuation with him. Not wanting to chance someone seeing him, he closed the door behind him and continued to look around. There had to be something, some kind of clue to help him stop Bray without anyone else getting hurt.

His eyes continued to scan the different things on the wall until his eyes came upon a small poem. He carefully took it off the wall to get a better look at it.

_There is something about him._

_His smile. His laugh. It's him._

_His eyes sparkle in the light._

_His soul shining so bright._

_The way he looks at me._

_Acts like he cares for a whim._

_He is my obsession._

_His compulsion drives me crazy._

_To fantasize kissing those lips._

_Having those beautiful sapphires_

_Look upon me._

_It is like a pit of fire._

_My tick is him._

_My love for him is internal._

Dean re-read the poem over and over, absorbing every word said within the passage. Certain works stuck out to him. "Obsession.. Compulsion... love..." He looked up from the poem and looked around again. His eyes widened in realization. "That's it. Obsessive compulsive disorder." His words coming out as a whisper. Dean folded the poem and tucked it into the pocket of his leather jacket. _Abigail knew. _He thought. Turning to walk from the room, one last thing caught his eye. Hanging from the wall was the original chain to his engagement band from Seth. He walked over and pulled the chain into his hands. It had disappeared from his locker after the fight with Seth and him returning the ring on the rope; he still had the the original chain, it was something he couldn't let it go.

He slipped the chain into his pocket as well and cracked open the door. He peered around before opening the door the rest of the way and walking away from the room.

xxx

Dolph and AJ were the first two to meet up. Joelle had automatically ran to Saul and the young man felt something jolt in him. Something that he had only ever felt for his own son, Ethan. Dolph pushed AJ behind him and glared at Abigail. Not one part of him trusted the female Wyatt. Even if she was trying to fix whatever it was she had started, she still was an accomplice in the crimes that were committed against those Dolph cared for. AJ argued with him, managing to talk him down from yelling at Abigail. The five walked together towards the other cabins. Dolph had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was going to go wrong. They successful got Saul and Joelle now they just needed Dean and Silas.

They had gotten up by the next cabin when Seth was coming through the door. Silas caught sight of Joelle and ripped away from his papa; running forward, screaming out Joelle's name. "Joey!" He screamed. The two children threw their arms around one another. Silas' arms were looped around Joelle's waist while the Samoan girl's arms were hanging loosely from the boy's neck. Seth walked over to the others and he wrapped his arms around the beach blonde male.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Seth whispered, comforting Saul as the man fell into his embrace. Saul had never experienced anything close to this in his life; let alone be away from his son for this amount of time. "You okay?" He asked sternly, bending over to meet Saul eye level as he pulled away.

Saul nodded, wincing every so often. "I'm fine. Only hurts a little." Saul stated. Seth didn't push it, trusting Saul to know his limitations. "Where's Roman?" Saul asked, looking around and noticing for the first time that the Samoan wasn't there. Seth, Dolph, and AJ looked to each other before looking to the cabin. Saul looked between them in confusion before looking to the final cabin.

xxx

"What are you, Roman?" Bray asked, standing straight up again to look at the Samoan. Roman clutched his fist together. "Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are rising up in stardom. And look at you. You are what to them?" A growl escaped Roman's throat.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get into my head. Like you had with Dean. You are trying to turn me against them. It won't work. They will always be my brothers. Through thick and thin." stated Roman, each of the words coming out with force, sincerity. He meant everything he was saying. Seth and Dean were his brothers. He was always going to do everything in his power to help them. They were his family. "You planned for Seth to betray the Shield. You orchestrated it. It was you. You thought that if you got Seth to hurt Dean enough that Dean would just fall into your arms and you'd be the hero. That's not how life works, Wyatt. Those two love each other. They always will. Even if they hated each other. There would always be that one part of them that cared for the other. They are soulmates."

Bray's eyes flicked away from Roman. The Samoan noticed how Bray's whole body language changed from hatred and anger to calm and _loving? _"Roman?" Roman turned his head to the voice. A smile played on his lips. It was Dean, standing there in all his glory. There was a look in Dean's eye that he had only ever seen once before. It was after Seth proposed to him months ago. The look was indescribable. Had Dean heard everything he said?

"Dean, glad you could join us." Bray said, a smile coming to his lips. The sadistic, lustful glint rushing back to Bray's eyes.

"I read your poem." This took Bray by complete surprise. Dean was scuffing his feet on the floor and looking down at his shoes bashfully. The look of surprise from Bray quickly turned to happiness. "It was beautiful." Roman frowed his eye brows together. There was something in Dean's tone of voice that was getting him. He took a moment to look between his former faction leader and Bray. In the time that Roman had come to know Dean, he learned that Dean had a talent for being able to manipulate his words to what someone wanted to hear; it was from his life on the streets when he was younger. Never once had Roman ever actually seen it in person. Dean hardly ever did it to anyone. Dean was one of those people you could read like an open book if you got passed his defenses that he built up for himself. "I loved it."

"You do?!" Bray questioned, letting his defensive stance fall. Dean nodded as he walked forward. The dirty blonde looked at Roman momentarily. It struck him. Dean was giving him an opening. The baseball bat that he had with him was sitting at his feet; concealed in the darkness that was still hovering over most of the room. Slowly, Roman kneeled down and picked up the bat. He was still at his knees when the door flung open. The door opened to reveal Seth.

Bray grabbed Dean by the shoulders and turned the Lunatic Fringe to where Dean was leaning against him with his back against Bray's chest. Dean was held in a chokehold and Seth went to move. "Dean!" He exclaimed. Bray pulled an object out of his pocket and flashed it to the other occupants of the room. Everything went still. Bray put the knife to Dean's stomach and the dirty blonde completely froze.

"No.. please Bray. Don't." Dean begged. Anything but his baby. His innocent unborn child. The knife that Bray was holding was digging into his skin; he whimpered as he felt the metal through his shirt. "Don't Bray.."

"The poem. Where is it?!" The deranged man asked, the knife digging into Dean's skin more.

"The pocket of my jacket." Bray's hand trailed along the dirty blonde's chest and he searched for the pocket. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the paper that the poem was written. Bray brought the paper up to his lips and kissed it before sliding it back into Dean's pocket.

"Bray. Listen to me. Let Dean go." Seth said, holding his arms up in surrender. Bray moved and pointed the tip of the knife at the two-tone.

"Kneel!" Bray commanded. Seth complied and dropped to his knees with his arms up in surrender. He wasn't even looking at Bray, his eyes were glued to Dean. Dean didn't look physically hurt but he knew it went further than that. "Throw the weapon." Motioning to the lead pipe in Seth's hand. The Iowan threw it to the wall furthest from him but closest to the back door. Roman didn't understand why Seth had done it.

The look that Seth was giving Dean gave off a calming demeanor. Something about Seth's eyes were keeping Dean from doing anything. It was like he was mentally keeping him calm. Seth had a plan up his sleeve. The Ohio native could tell. A twitch in Seth's beard always gave it away. Roman looked between the lovers before a shadow caught his attention. He moved his eyes only, not to alert Bray, and looked to the movement.

Dolph silently knelled down and grabbed the pipe that Seth had thrown. The Show Off looked to Roman. He motioned from the Samoan to Dean before motioning back to Roman. Roman caught the hints that he was sending. Seth nodded and Roman lounged forward and grabbed ahold of Dean. Dolph swung the pipe and landed a blow on the back of Bray's head. Bray collapsed to the floor unconscious. Roman let go of his best friend and Dean smiled to him. Dean gave him a quick hug before the Ohioan turned and immediately was wrapped in the embrace from Seth.

Dolph came over to Roman and checked him over for injuries. "I'm okay. Just a few bumps." Dolph just looked to him a reply and the two walked from the cabin together. Roman's eyes fell onto Rowan and Harper chained together and he cocked and eye brow. He looked to the Show Off and Dolph shrugged and motioned to AJ. AJ was happily sitting Indian style on the ground, talking with the woman Roman assumed was Abigail. His eyes finally fell onto Joelle and Silas. "Joelle!" He wasn't sure if it came out as a scream or cry but he didn't care. He ran forward and brought his little princess into his arms.

"Daddy!" Joelle squealed. Roman pulled away and looked to her.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He muttered.

"Daddy, there is one more person you need to talk to." the Samoan girl stated. She gestured over to Saul. Saul was standing off alone, looking up at the night sky. Roman nodded and sat his daughter on the ground. "You deserve love dad." Joelle added once her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Roman wiped his hands on his pants as he took a deep breath. Joelle pushed against his leg. "Go old man."

"Watch it." Roman said. Joelle simply gave an innocent smile and walked over to AJ and Abigail. Roman walked over to Saul and looked up to the stars with the younger man. "Saul?" The beach blonde turned and looked at him. Quickly anger came rushing back to Roman upon seeing the damage done to such a beauty. Roman went to storm back to the unconscious members of the Wyatt family and beat the crap out of them but was stopped back a hand on his wrist. Instant fire. He turned and looked into the baby blue eyes of the younger man.

"I'm alright." Saul paused but paused Roman before he could protest. "Just a scratch." He joked. The Samoan stared at him. His face flushed and he felt small under the gaze.

"You're beautiful Saul." Saul flushed more to Roman's words. He looked down to the ground shyly. Roman used his free hand to cup the underside of Saul's chin and made the younger man look at him. "I should have said something sooner. I want to be with you. It took all of this for me to realize this. But Saul. I want to be with you." Saul was at a loss for words. Roman leaned forward and captured Saul's lips with his. Quickly, Saul's eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the body of the WWE superstar.

Dean and Seth came walking out of the cabin, hand in hand. Silas came running over and the two-tone swooped him up and sat him on his hip. Dean spotted Roman and Saul and a smile came to his face. Finally something good out of all of this. Roman was finally going to get him moment to be happy. When the two pulled apart, the smile on Saul's face grew.

Seth pulled away from his lover and walked over to a pond that Dean hadn't even realized was there. He watched as the two-tone knelled down and plunked something off of the ground. The Money In The Bank champion walked over and held out the object to Dean. It was a white rose with a water lily with it. "I saw this earlier.. and it reminded me of you." Seth muttered. Dean could feel his face heat up at Seth's words. He couldn't muster the words to speak. Seth moved some of the curls out of Dean's face and slid the water lily above his ear. "Beautiful..."

Author's Note - Finally Romie gets some loving! I want to stop here for the night but don't fret my doves. More is on the way xx.


	24. Chapter 24

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 24

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Somebody That I Used To Know! The poll over the gender of Dean's baby is now closed and I've made my decision. Thank you all who voted. Also thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your loving reviews/favorites/follows thank you.

Warnings: Mention of sexual assault

x

He wasn't sure how long they had been there. There was something keeping Dean from leaving the cabin. It couldn't have been fear from Bray's attack on him; it didn't bother him anymore. He knew that he would still have nightmares about it; like he had been after Trent's attack on him for the last twenty years. There was still something. He looked around all the faces who were still at the cabin; there were also new comers as well. AJ and Dolph were still there along with Roman and Saul. Saul was currently being looked at by an EMT; much to his dismay. Joelle was by her father's side; talking happily with the nineteen year old single- well maybe not so single- parent. Seth was standing beside him with Silas.

Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley-McMahon* had joined them only moments ago. Stephanie was in the process of screaming at Erick Rowan and Luke Harper since Bray Wyatt still hadn't regained conciousness yet. Hunter, however, was talking to the local authorities about what was going on. Rowan and Harper were no longer tied together by the chain that they had been tied up in by AJ; they were both handcuffed and sitting in a pallywagon. Bray had been brought out of the house and was laying on a gurney. Dean kept a firm hand Seth's chest to keep the two-tone from going over and beating the shit out of the unconcious wrestler. He could feel the anger radiating off of Seth; almost to the level that it was making Dean go into a fit of hysteria. It had shocked him before when the younger man didn't attack Bray while they were in the cabin. There had to have been something holding him back before.

"Mr. Ambrose. May I speak to you." Dean's head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was the sheriff from the police department. Dean nodded and almost hesitant before he walked a little bit away from Seth; but not without kissing the man's check and muttering he'll be right back. "I need to speak to you about what happened here. Can you reaccount everything that had happened for us?" The sherriff asked. Dean took a breath before explaining that passed couple days of events that had occured. It wasn't until after Dean was finished telling his story that the sherriff asked the question. "Lastly, Mr. Ambrose, would you like to press charges against Wyatt, Rowan, and Harper? We are still able to arrest them but can't fully convict them unless the charges are pressed."

Dean looked over his shoulder to Bray, then to the paddywagon (where Stephanie was still screaming at the two Wyatt family members. It made Dean wince at the look on their faces.), and finally to Seth. Seth's eyes were still on Bray. The dirty blonde took one last long breath before giving his answer. "No. If you want the charges, go to the others." Dean replied. He knew what is was like. What Bray was going through. Sure, he never suffered a severe case of OCD or kidnapped anybody but he knew what it was like to fall in love with someone who couldn't love you back*.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Ambrose." Dean shook the man's hand before going back over to Seth. Seth was shaking in anger. Dean actually hoped that when Bray woke up that he wasn't near Seth. There would be no stopping the Authority member if his anger spiked and got the best of him. The dirty blonde walked up behind the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head against Seth's shoulder blade. It brought a smile to his face when Seth physically untensed and leaned back into Dean's touch. It was rare for Dean to show this type of affection; espesically in public.

The distinctive groan brought everyone away from what they were doing. Dean slowly let the younger man go; even though he probably shouldn't have. His gaze moved to Bray. Bray wiped his brow and looked around- almost puzzled. The Wyatt forced himself off of the gurney and looked around. Something in Seth snapped when the Louisiannan looked over at Dean. Seth strode over and pulled Bray the rest of the way up and nailed a punch to the mouth on the already wounded man. "Seth!" Dean yelled, watching as Seth continued to physically assault Bray. Bray managed to fight back; countering some of Seth's moves. Seth regained the upperhand by tackling Bray to the ground and throwing his fists viciously into the jaw of Wyatt. "Seth, stop!" Dean's pleas meant nothing. "Silas, go to AJ!" The dirty blonde ordered to his son. Silas didn't think twice. He turned and ran over to the Latina and Abigail.

"Saul, watch Jo." Roman muttered. The beach blonde nodded to Roman and gently placed his arm over the small girl. Joelle looked up at Saul with worried look etched on her childish features.

"It's okay." Saul assured the young girl. Joelle nodded and leaned into the body of the young adult.

Dolph rushed away from his spot and ran up with Roman. They both attempted to pull Seth away from his attack against his lover's assaulter. Hunter had also walked over upon seeing his apprentice. The COO grabbed ahold of Seth's torso in a bear hug and attempted to pull him back. Seth fought back, ripping his arms away from the two other superstars while wiggling out of Hunter's grasp and continuing to attack Bray. Bray was laying almost completely motionless on the ground with blood running from his nose and mouth. It was painfully obvious that his nose was broken. There was now a cut over his eye, matching the one above's Saul's eye almost perfectly. Bray's eyes were swollening shut.

_Dean. Saul. Silas. Justin. Soren. Serenity. AJ. Dolph. Roman. Joelle. John. _Name after name came rushing into Seth's head; their faces flashing before his eyes as his fist connected his Bray's face with every flash. The anger in him, his hatred for Bray grew more and more as every person, every misdeed came to his mind.

"Seth, please, stop!" Dean pleaded, tears coming to his eyes. The more Seth fought, tears came to Silas' eyes. The child let out a sob as he watched Seth. He had never seen his papa this violent before, not even on the television. Seth always had some form of restraint to himself, like he knew that Silas was always watching. AJ kneeled and turned Silas away from the scene and buried his head in the crock of her neck. He didn't need to watch this. Joelle was completely frozen. Her uncle Seth was _pissed. _She had never actually witnessed this happen but she knew of Seth's anger. Dean made his way over to the younger man; also trying to pry the man off of Bray. "Seth! You have to stop! You'll kill him!" Dean yelled. Seth pushed back against the four men. The force that Seth used caused Dean to collapse to the ground, falling back against his lower back. The dirty blonde yelped in pain causing a whimper to come from his throat and Dolph immediately went at his side.

"Dean, are you okay?" Dolph asked softly, having watched as Dean fell backwards in the first place. Dean nodded, wincing slightly as he sat up. He rubbed his lower back as Dolph helped him off the ground. The dirty blonde nodded with another wince before looking over to Seth. Roman and Hunter had finally managed to pull Seth away from Bray. Dean's eyes connected with Seth's. Seth's eyes were no longer the soft chocolate brown but a cold, hatred filled ebony. EMTs were finally rushing over and one of the medics had plunged a needle into Seth's neck. Seth slowly began to go under. The drug finally knocking him out.

A stretcher was brought over and the two-tone was laid on it. Bray was scrapped off the ground and put back onto the gurney that he was originally on. The Sherriff that had talked with Dean handcuffed the bearded man to the bars of the gurney.

Dean wrapped his arms around his mid section and let the tears fall freely. Seth had finally snapped. The female EMT that was by Seth called out to catch Dean's attention. "Mr. Ambrose, are you coming?"

Dean turned and looked at Silas. "I really should stay with my son..."

"Go ahead Dean, I'll take Silas to the hospital when we leave." Roman stated, Dean nodded and smiled though he was still hestiant to move.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'll be fine. Uncle Roman will take me." Silas interjected, walking over and wrapped his arms around his father's legs and placing his chin against Dean's arm. "Papa needs you with him.. like he did for you." Dean smiled and ruffled the chestnut* curls with his fingers.

"Thank you." Dean whispered to Roman, kissed Silas on the head, and followed the EMTs and Seth to the ambulance. Seth was loaded up and Dean followed the male medic in and sat on the bench; immediately placing his hand on Seth's and curling their hands together. The EMT looked at their hands and smiled as he worked on putting an IV into Seth's arm. The door was shut and the female hit the back of the vechicle. The dirty blonde wrestler looked out the window and watched Silas wave to him. Silas was standing with Roman and the Samoan had his arm thrown over the child's shoulder.

The ambulance holding Bray left first, quickly followed by the one with Seth. Dean turned and looked back at his younger lover. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. He never meant for any of this to happen. Seth was going to be pissed when he found out that he didn't press charges.

xxx

"Will Papa be okay?" Silas questioned as soon as the ambulances disappeared from view. He turned and looked up through chestnut curls. Roman looked around at everyone there as he kneeled down in front of his godson. Seth had done exactly what he wanted to do but he had refrained from doing it.

"I'm sure your papa will be fine." The Samoan assured the child. The child had tears coming to his eyes. A tear spilled over and Roman wiped it away with the pad of his finger. "Don't cry now. We'll go see them as soon as we leave here."

"What about Daddy.. him being... and..." Silas said through hiccups. Roman gently shushed him.

"Your daddy will be fine too. Dean is stubborn but one of the strongest people I know." Roman paused and made a face bring a giggle from Silas. "To think about it.. so is Seth. They both sure are stubborn. Dean just a smitch more." He said. "Wanna go see them now?" Silas nodded and Roman took his hand and lead them to the car. Silas crawled in the back where Joelle already was sitting and Saul was seated in the front.

"Dolph! AJ! What are you guys wanting to do?" Roman asked as the two superstars walked over.

"Steph said she'd give me a ride back with her and Hunter. Phil is picking me up at the hotel." AJ stated, running a hand through her hair and waving to Silas (who was waving to her from the backseat.).

"Riding back with them too. Nikki is at the hotel with Brie and Daniel so I'm going to fly out with them tomorrow." Dolph added. Roman nodded to the two of them.

"Thank you guys. If it weren't for you.. I'm not sure if we would have been able to pull this off as easily as we did." Roman said, his eyes moving to his daughter. His beautiful Joelle.

"Your welcome!" AJ exclaimed, stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Roman's cheek before waltzing over to Stephanie and Hunter. The two siblings* were currently talking about the Wyatt family.

"No need for the thanks. I'll help you through thick and thin man. Same with Dean and Seth." Dolph stated, patting Roman on the shoulder and heading after AJ. Roman got into the driver's seat and started the car and pulled out. _Hospital. Here we come._ He thought as the cabins disappeared in the rearview mirror. Finally all of this was over.

xxx

Dean was the first out of the ambulance as it finished pulling up to McKinley Hospital in Lima, Ohio. His gaze followed Bray as he was rolled into the hospital. Seth was behind him as they went in. Dean was going to make this up to Seth. Some day. Some how.

He walked into the hospital. God. He hated hospitals. Rubbing his stomach with his hand, he walked over to the desk. The female sitting behind the desk looked up at him. "Can I help you with something sweetheart?" She asked, her gentle voice kind to his ears.

"Yeah um.. my h-husband was just brought in..." Dean muttered, his hand moving from his stomach to his shoulder and collarbone. The nurse typed on her computer before looking back up at him.

"Are you speaking of Seth Rollins?" The nurse questioned. The dirty blonde nodded and she pulled out some paperwork and handed it to him. "They are putting him into room 213.* I need you to fill this out for his medicial charts." Dean didn't reply before he was already heading to the room Seth was in. _Seth. Find Seth. _ His mind was racing. His body tingling. He had so much he wanted to say to Seth yet something in him didn't want him to say a thing.

Exiting the elevator, his eyes glanced over the room numbers as he strode by. _209\. 211. 213. _A smile came to his face. He stopped at the window and peered in. Seth was laying on the bed with a IV in his arm. For the first time in weeks, Seth Rollins actually looked peaceful. His curly two-tone hair was falling all over the pillow; bringing a chuckle to Dean. Seth always hated when his hair got all puffy.

The doctor that was in the room came out and looked at Dean, just now realizing that he was there. "Are you family of Mr. Rollins?" _Dumb question Doc. _Dean thought. The dirty blonde nodded, not taking his eyes off of Seth.

"Can you tell me when he'll wake up?" Dean asked, not really in the mood to deal with doctors. He heard the ruffle of papers causing him to look over. The file in the doctor's hand caught his attention.

_WYATT, BRAY LAWERANCE* 225_

"Mr. Rollins will wake up in a couple of hours. The EMT gave him a fairly moderate dose of rohypnol and another low doseage of anaesthesia to keep him under for his duration of his stay. You can see him as soon as we clear him." The doctor explained. "Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor walked away and Dean watched him over his shoulder.

The dirty blonde turned and looked back into the hospital room. He sighed and walked in, not caring if he was suppose to be in there or not. He went over to bedside and pulled a chair up. Taking Seth's hand in his, he kissed Seth's knuckles and held his hand to his cheek. Tears welled up Dean's eyes once again. "I'm so sorry, Seth..." He paused and took a deep breath, reaching with his free hand to run his fingers through Seth's overly curly hair. "None of this would have happened if I told you about Bray in the first place... and never walked away from you in general. I'm so sorry.. I'm.. fuck." A sob escaped his throat. _Damn hormones. _

"Shut up and lay with me.." It was soft. Dean looked at Seth in shock. The man was suppose to be asleep. Dean laughed. _Seth is a stubborn one._ Dean looked around before sliding onto the bed by his boyfriend. "Don't blame yourself baby.." Seth whispered as Dean laid his head on the two-tone's chest. Seth slowly allowed himself slip back into his sleep. He had Dean in his arms and thats all he needed.

Dean made sure that Seth was absolutely asleep before he slipped out of the hospital bed and walked from the room. The halls were almost completely empty when he was walking through them. It made it easier when he got to his destination. Room 225.

He let out a strangled breath before pushing open the door and slipping into the room. The room was dimly lit. His eyes roamed around the room before falling on the person on the bed. Bray Wyatt laid motionless on the hospital bed, his eyes consealed behind his eyelids. Every part of Dean yelled to leave but he had something he had to do. A soft voice broke the silence, muttering one word, "Lamb."

"Bray." Dean said, walking towards the side of Bray's bed. He could catch the glimpse of light hitting the handcuffs that bound the Lousianan to the bed. It gave Dean a little piece of mind. He looked over his shoulder before looking back to the man that had raped him. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the anwser.

"The smell coming off of you. The scent that lingers in your clothes." Dean looked away, there was always something that Bray did that gave him a wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I knew. I knew that you would come and see me. Our love can never tear us apart." Bray's voice was almost frail. He struggled to speak.

"That's where your wrong, Bray. You live in a fairy tale. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Seth." Dean stated, his gaze moving, watching as Bray clutched his fist weakly. "You suffer from obsessive complusive disorder but instead of normal complusions.. its being expressed through a love over a person. You live in a lie that someone who is in love with someone else loves you. Bray, I can't love someone like you." He knew his words were hurting the other man but Bray had to hear it. The Wyatt leader was living a lie. "You believe in the thought that I love you." Dean walked closer as he spoke. He could hear Bray wheezing as the other man breathed. For once, Bray had nothing to say but Dean still had plenty. "Why do you call me lamb?" The dirty blonde couldn't stop himself from asking.

"The tiger and the lamb. Two poems that Abigail had found by William Blake. She had told me how it reminded her of you and I. And you know.. your just as gentle as a lamb." Bray muttered. Dean scoffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Gentle as a lamb my ass. _ "But my question is.. how can you love _him. _Someone who hurt you so greatly." The dirty blonde was at a loss for words. Seth had hurt him so much but still Dean came back, falling into his arms and not a part of Dean cared.

Dean was left speechless. He wasn't sure how to reply. All he knew was that he was in love with Seth and that's all that mattered. He had came in here to close up this chapter with Bray and continue his life with Seth, Silas, and the new baby. "T-That doesn't matter. Its.." Dean stuttered, not exactly sure what to say. Instead, he reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out the poem he had found at Bray's cabin. Shakily, he grabbed Bray's hand and placed it in his palm and closed his hand. "Goodbye, Bray."

He walked from the room and ran straight into Roman. Silas was standing beside the Samoan, holding firmly onto his hand. "Hey." Dean finally managed to say.

"Who's room was that?" Roman asked. Dean shrugged.

"Wrong room actually." Dean stated, Roman frowed his eye brows not believing what Dean was telling him. "Where's Joelle and Saul?" Dean asked, finally noticing the absense of the beach blonde and Samoan girl.

"Joelle was hungry so Saul said he'd take her to get something to eat." Roman replied. The younger of the two nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. He debated in his mind whether he should tell Roman or Seth about him speaking with Bray even after everything that happened.

The dirty blonde walked the hall back to Seth's room and went in behind Roman and Silas. The child immediately ran over to Seth, who was slowly starting to wake up. Dean gave a silently sigh of relief, the two tone hadn't woken up during his time in Wyatt's hospital room. The youngest wrestler slowly wiped as his brow as he sat up. Dean walked over and helped him sit up since he was still droozey from being sedated. "Careful." Dean muttered.

"I should be the one telling you to be careful." Seth retailated, bringing a laugh from the three men. His eyes finally fell onto Silas and a smile broke on his face. "Silas.." Silas didn't move. Normally, all Seth had to do was say the child's name and he would run straight to his papa but Silas just stared at him, motionless. Seth took a moment to look to Dean, who also had a puzzled look on his face. "Silas, buddy?" The chestnut haired child, took a step back and wrapped his arms around Roman's leg much to all of the men's surprise. Seth pulled out all of the wires and IVs that were attached to him and got out of the bed. Silas' grip on Roman tightened. The Samoan was unsure what to do. Silas had never acted like this before. Seth took a couple small steps forward when the words came out of Silas' mouth,

"Stay away from me!"

Silas' words stung. His ultramarina eyes were looking at him with stricken fear. His own child stared at him with _fear. _Silas was afraid of him. Seth didn't know what to do. He looked pleadingly between Dean and Roman. Anything to help show Silas that he shouldn't be scared of him. He doesn't have to be afraid. "Stay away from me! Stay away.." Silas sobbed, tears once again coming from his doe eyes. The child let go of his godfather's leg and ran from the room.

"Silas!" Seth yelled, moving to chase after his son. He was stopped by Roman. "Reigns, let me go." The two-tone hissed. Roman took a breath and looked between his former faction members.

"I think it's better if Dean goes after him." The Samoan stated, motioning Dean to follow after Silas. The dirty blonde didn't have to be told twice. He ran from the room after his first born leaving just the former tag team champions alone in the room.

Author's Note- Okay first off, I realized that I accidently changed Silas' hair color half way through the fic. It's not suppose to be a deep chocolate brown but a light caramel chestnut brown. My bad. Woopsie! Second, I've been trying to divise a way for Stephanie and Hunter to be the Authority perfectly and I have come to conclusion that they should be siblings. I never stated anything about a relationship between the two so yeah. They are going to be siblings. Hunter is going to be older than Stephanie and 11 months older than Shane. Lastly, Bray's middle name is Lawerance cause his real name is Windham Lawerance Rotunda. So yeppers! Hope you guys are liking this story so far! :) xx

Challenge if you choose to accept: Also for the line "he knew what it was like to fall in love with someone who couldn't love you back." if you can figure out who Dean was in love with that didn't love him back. I'll write a one shot for you of any Dean pairing/or other pairing that fits into my critirea. There is shockingly quite a bit that fits in. If you don't want a oneshot, I'll dedicate a couple of chapters of this fic or a different Ambrollins fic I'm currently writing to you.


	25. Chapter 25

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 25

Author's Note- I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I don't have internet at home so there isn't a way for me to update easily in the summer but never fear! I find ways to update!:) Anyway thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of the heart warming reviews. Also thank you for all the follows/favorites you guys give to my stories. When I first started this fic, it was on archive for your own it was doing alright but my heart and mind was always so I created the account (orginially xdarkangelofemberx now darkangelofember) and posted. I never expected my story to have as much of the followers, favorites, and reviews it has. It was the confidence booster I needed. I haven't got any flames and to me that is a miracle. I got a lot of flames on ao3. Thank you all. Really. I love you all. This is dedicated to all of those who followed me, my stories, and always made me feel special. xoxoxoxoxo

Warnings: mentions of sexual assault (only one that I can think of at this moment)

x

It didn't take long before Dean had found Silas. Silas was his son after all. Silas was sitting at the fountain that the hospital had set up in the middle of the place. Water always seemed to calm him personally, he must of passed that onto Silas. Silas was running his fingers over the surface of the water, his tears making rifts in the fountain's water as they hit.

"Silas, baby, are you okay?" Dean asked, taking a seat beside the chestnut haired child. Silas shook his head, fully sticking his hand into the water. "Why is that?" The wrestler asked, his voice softening with every word he spoke.

"Because.. Papa attacked that scary man." Silas mumbled, Dean barely catching the words as the child talked. "He attacked a hurt man." The child started shaking, he looked up to Dean. Dean's heart slowly started breaking at the look on Silas' face. Silas had tear tracks covering his already dirt covered face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Dean never wanted to see Silas like this. "What if.. what if he hurts me?" Dean's mouth went dry at the question. Seth hurt Silas?! Never. "He yelled at you a lot. You and papa fight. But you also yelled at him too. But him hitting a hurt man..." Silas explained. For a four year old, Silas was smarter than most his age. He knew things that he shouldn't. He lived things he shouldn't.

Finally Dean found the words to say. "Your papa would never lay a hand on your head. He loves you. For me, he can do what he wants to me. But I would never let him hurt you. Uncle Roman wouldn't let him hurt you. Aunt AJ and Uncle Dolph wouldn't either. You have so many to protect you and your papa is one of them." Dean stated, not necessarily wanting to scold the child but Silas needed to know. Seth wouldn't hurt him.

xxx

"Why won't you let me go after him?!" Seth exclaimed, quickly changing into the clothes he was wearing before. "He's my son."

"And he's Dean. But you do realize that when you attacked Wyatt earlier, you did it in front of everyone. In front of the Authority, AJ, Dolph, Saul, _my daughter and Silas." _Roman growled, Seth cringing at the venom that was apparent in Roman's tone of voice. Roman wanted to beat in Seth's face for what he had done to him, for what he had done to Dean, to Silas, then to almost killing a man in front of not only Silas but his _daughter. _His innocent Joelle. "Joelle didn't need to see any of that. Neither did Silas. Silas is a four year old child and Joelle is barely five. They are children, Seth. In the scuffle, Dean was even knocked over. Silas saw all of it. He's heard you scream and holler. He's seen you wrestle but what happened is different." The Samoan explained, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"Bray hurt my family Roman! He kidnapped my son and raped Dean!" Seth yelled, throwing his arms around as he wheeled around to face the older man.

"Your family wasn't the only one hurt _Rollins. _My daughter was taken as well. Saul was taken." Roman snarled, getting into Seth's face and grabbing him by the scroff of his shirt and putting them nose to nose. "What about the Cena-Gabriel family. The little twins Soren and Serenity got kidnapped and kept from their parents for days and Justin being forced to work for Wyatt in his scems just to ensure the safety of his kids. Who knows what happened with Cena?!" Roman's eyes were turning a shade darker. The two-tone felt small underneath his gaze. Roman's gaze was literally piercing through his soul with every word. "I have deep care for Dean. And for Silas.. I love them both as if they were mine. Dean is my brother and Silas is like a son to me. You're just a selfish prick who only thinks of himself." Roman scoffed, pushing the two-tone away from him. Seth fell to the floor. For once in his life, Seth had absolutely nothing to say. "You _disgust _me." The Samoan spat. He turned and walked from the room leaving Seth to fight his demons.

xxx

Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley McMahon walked side by side into the cooperate headquarters of World Wrestling Entertainment in Stamford, Connecticut. It was amazing how fast the McMahon's private aircraft could get them where they needed to go. The two siblings walked into the Chairman's office and immediately Vince stopped what he was doing.

"What happened out there. I've been getting call after call about the Wyatt Family and the Shield." Stephanie went on to tell her father the entire story of Bray's obsession with Dean and what happened at the cabins. "Have charges been pressed?" Vince finally asked after moments of silence.

"Dean refuses to press charges but there is something more behind it. There is something Dean is hiding. I'm not exactly sure what it is but I have a pretty good idea based on Seth Rollins' attack on Bray Wyatt after everything calmed down." Hunter stated. He looked over to his younger sister and she nodded at him, confirming his story.

"While Dean Ambrose doesn't want any charges pressed, Cena has decided to press charges on what occured with his husband and children. He is charging Wyatt with kidnapping, child endangerment, harassment, and assault and battery." added the Billion Dollar Princess. She had just finished speaking with John Cena and Justin Gabriel moments before over the phone before they had came into Vince's office.

"Is there anything else that I need to know about?" Vince questioned, since he isn't really in the loop anymore with everything that happens backstage at the showings he probably should know.

"Dean Ambrose is pregnant." Stephanie shrugged. Her father probably didn't need to know that but it kinda slipped out.

"Pregnant?" Both of the Authority members nodded. "Mr. Ambrose is going to be taking time off of WWE with maternity leave correct. We can't have a liability of him wrestling while pregnant." Mr. McMahon stated.

"This Sunday is Summerslam. Ambrose and Rollins are competing in the lumberjack match as planned. We are taking the precautions that Ambrose isn't hit in the stomach by his opponent or any of the lumberjacks participating in the semi-main event." the COO explained. Vince nodded along as his eldest son spoke. "Then on Monday Night RAW, the fans are voting for the type of match of they will be in. We will know what it is Monday evening but it will once again be Ambrose versus Rollins. We are going to script an injury so Dean can take his leave before the WWE universe catches on to anything." finished Hunter. They had all of this planned out once Hunter had receieved word from Seth that Dean was currently with child.

"Sounds like a plan." The Chairman of the board stated as he pressed his lips into a line. "Now onto other business. What have you done with Rowan and Harper?"

"I indefinitely suspended them until after their trail. Their forture in WWE is going to be based off of what happens during and after the trail. Wyatt, I was told he is being placed in Pinebook Mental Asylum in Louisianna by his sister, Miss Abigail Wyatt." Stephanie said.

xxx

Dean had finally managed to get Silas away from the fountain. He had promised that he wouldn't force Silas to be near his papa. If Silas wanted to be near Seth, it would have to be on his own accord and no one elses. Roman came around the corner and automatically Silas ran to the Samoan. Roman picked him up and placed him on his hip. "Hey little man. You feeling better now?" The older wrestler asked. Silas nodded.

"Can we go see Joey and Saul?" Silas questioned, forming an excuse to leave the hospital and be away from Seth. The child looked between his father and godfather.

"We can as soon as I talk with Seth. There are things I need to speak to him about, okay baby." Dean stated, not caring if Silas frowned at his anwser and huffed. Silas crossed his arms and glared at his father.

"I wanna see them now." Silas huffed.

"Silas Andrew, I said after we finish up here. If you get an attitude again about it, then you won't go see them. Now stop it." Dean warned. He was not in the mood to deal with Silas getting an attitude. Silas let out a breath once again and looked away from Dean, not saying a thing. Dean rolled his eyes. Silas was too much like him and Seth. "Roman, I'm going to go see if they'll discharge Seth. Do you mind watching him for a little bit?" He asked. The Samoan simply smiled and nodded.

"You know I would. Go on. I'm going to take Silas to the cafeteria and get him something to eat. That's where Saul and JoJo are." Roman stated. Dean didn't say anything before he kissed Silas on the head and gave a smile to his best friend and left.

Dean walked through the hall and back to Seth's room. Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed speaking to the doctor. Seth had yet to realize that he was there. Dean hid himself by the wall of the door and listened in. "Well, he hates hospitals and refuses to get medical attention of even the smallest of things." Immediately Dean knew that Seth was referring to him.

"If he starts experiencing any signs of post traumatic stress disorder or starts having adominal pain, make sure he gets looked at as soon as possible." The doctor stated, taking the clipboard from Seth after the two-toned had completely filled it out. "Thank you Mr. Rollins. You're free to go." The doctor said to the wrestler with a smile and left the room not noticing that Dean was leaning against the wall. The Lunatic Fringe waited a moment before entering the room. Seth looked to him and a smile fluttered onto his face.

"Hey babe." Seth walked over and gently kissed Dean on the lips. Dean melted into it before pulling away. "Where's Silas?" Seth asked, noting that their son was not in the room.

"With Roman." Anger flared into Seth. _How dare Dean leave Silas with him of all people. _The two tone thought. Seth took a breath and quickly hit the fact that he was angry and put a fake smile onto his face. "You know, Silas.. he.. he's afraid of you Seth. He's afraid you're going to hurt him like you did Bray." Dean said, breaking the ice. Seth immediately felt like he went cold. His own son was afraid of him. A man who would die to protect him. "Ready to go?" Dean asked, changing the subject after seeing the hurt flashing into the chocolate pools. Seth nodded slowly, picking up his phone, wallet, and keys and putting them into his pockets before throwing his arm over Dean's shoulder and the two left the room.

xxx

"So have you thought about it?" Roman asked, settling down in a chair across from the blonde Ohioan. Saul looked at him and shrugged.

"For right now all I want to do is get home to my son." Saul's eyes widened as his own words came flooding out of his mouth. "Oh god, who's with my baby?!" Saul's voice started rising frantically. Roman reached across the table and took the younger man's hand in his.

"Don't worry. I called my cousins, Jimmy and Jey. When this all started. They flew out and your mom was there. They are still there. They told me earlier that Ethan is fine. Just wanting for his daddy to get home." Roman explained, watching as Saul visibly calmed. "But I'm serious. You should think about signing up. Not as an in ring competitor but as the manager." Roman added, rubbing his thumb over Saul's knuckles. The nineteen year old looked to Joelle than to Silas. Both children were looking at him with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I'll call Stephanie tomorrow." Saul finally gave in, both children cheering as Saul said yes. "But Ethan.." Doubts still in his voice.

"We can arrange something with Stephanie. Dean and Seth bring Silas on the road all the time." Roman reassured him, he looked up in time to see Dean and Seth coming their way. "Speaking of Dean and Seth."

When Silas' eyes fell onto Seth, he grabbed ahold of Joelle's hand and the Samoan girl looked to him. She squeezed his hand softly and smiled. The chestnut haired boy smiled back. Joelle always gave him a sense of security like Dean had gives him. Neither Dean or Roman missed what Silas and Joelle were doing. The two former faction members looked at each other and smiled.

"Everything ready to go?" Saul questioned, breaking the tension that was slowly rising. He had looked between Silas and his papa. It didn't take a genius to see it. Saul was sure that Silas was scared of Seth now from the latter's attack on Bray Wyatt earlier. Seth had actually scared him when he had seen the two tone snap like he had. He had held onto Joelle and forced her to look away when it had happened. Seth's anger got the best of him and now his own child didn't even want to be near him. "I just really want to go home and sleep." The beach blonde added, stretching and popping his sore back.

Both Joelle and Silas hopped up from their spots and took off running for the door that they had came into the hospital with their hands still linked together.


	26. Chapter 26

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 26

Warning: Smut (probably very poorly written), mentions of sexual assault

x

It was only a two hour drive from McKinley Hospital back to Cincinatti. Somehow they had managed to fit all of them into Seth's car but they did. Dean, Silas, Joelle, and Roman occupained the backseat. The two children were snuggled together in the middle seat. Silas' arms were wrapped protectively around the girl and her head was on his shoulder as the two slept soundly. Dean had fallen asleep against the door with his hand settled instinctively over his stomach. All the worries and fears were gone from his features. It brought a smile to Seth's face. Saul was curled up with his feet in the seat and head braced on the seat. The only reason Seth could tell he was alseep was from the steady heavy breathing. Roman was the only other one in the car that wasn't asleep. He hadn't said a word to the two-tone the entire time. Seth could tell that the Samoan probably had so many other things to say to him but he didn't. Roman had been texting Joelle's mother for most of the ride explaining everything. Galina*, of course, flipped shit at first before she calmed down and agreed to meet up with Roman after Summerslam and work everything out.

Seeing Cincinatti come into view gave Seth a sort of comfort. Everything with Bray was over and everything could just go back to the way it was before Seth had betrayed the Shield. Well the best it could anyway but first he knew that he had to mend his relationship with Silas. If Silas doesn't even want to go near him what is he going to do with the new baby? Would the baby even want him there? Was he even the father? Seth looked at Dean through the rearview mirror. The Lunatic Fringe was still sleeping. Had there been a chance that Dean had slept with someone else? Seth's gaze moved from his lover to his former team mate. Roman was still looking down at his phone. His eyes narrowed at the Samoan. Roman had been with Dean at every turn when all of this started. Seth shook his head and returned his attention to the rode. Dean wouldn't cheat on him.

Seth pulled up into Dean's driveway and turned off the car. "Wake up everyone. We're here." The Iowan native stated, the raise in his voice waking everyone up from sleep. Silas groaned and held onto Joelle tighter and tried to go back to sleep. Dean slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open, adjusting to the light from the street lamp hitting his eyes. Seth got out of the car and opened up Dean's door and the dirty blonde pulled himself up; too tired to care, he just wanted to sleep.

"Silas, come on baby. Wake up." Dean muttered, shaking the child awake. Silas opened his eyes and sat up along with Joelle. She looked over to her father. Roman was standing out of the car, speaking with a half-asleep, half-awake Saul Dorland. Both of the kids crawled sleeply out of the car and went to their respective parents. Dean picked up Silas and the chestnut haired boy placed his head against Dean's shoulder. Roman held Joelle against his chest and allowed the girl to fall asleep against his torso.

The front door of the Dorland house opened and the Uso brothers came out. A average height woman with platinmun blonde hair came out of the home holding Ethan. Dean had only ever seen this woman once. It was Saul's mother, Cathy. "Ethan!" Saul exclaimed as soon as his eyes fell onto his child. Saul managed not to stumble over his own feet as he got to his mother and took his son from her arms. Ethan giggled and wrapped his little arms around his only parent.

"Daddy!" Ethan yelled. He had no idea where his daddy had gone but he was happy that he was back. Roman smiled at the reunion between Saul and his son. He carded his fingers through his daughter's hair. Joelle shuffled in his arms before getting comfortable once again.

"Where are you staying tonight, Ro?" Dean questioned, adjusting Silas in his arms so his back would stop aching. Roman looked away from Saul and looked to his former faction members. The dirty blonde was looking at him with exhausted eyes. He could tell that he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

"You can stay at my house tonight if you want Roman." Saul said. Roman looked between Saul and his friends (or friend and frienemy) before agreeing to Saul's proposition. "Goodnight mom. Thank you." He said, leaning down and kissing his mother's cheek. She bid goodnight and farewell and left without another word. "I have a place that Jimmy and Jey can sleep too if needed." The beach blonde added.

"Thanks man." Jimmy stated.

"It's gonna be cool seeing the dude that's going to be managing our careers up close." Jey added, walking up behind the younger man and throwing his arm over the lone parent's shoulder. "He's a cutie, cous." the younger twin* cooed, ruffling Saul's hair.

"And a keeper." the other Uso added as he also threw his arm over Saul. "Plus Ethan is adorable." Jimmy murmured, pinching the three year old's cheek. Ethan giggled and buried his face in his father's chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saul. I'm exhausted and I'm positive that Silas is too." Dean said, rocking on his feet as he hummed softly. Silas could barely keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight Dean." Saul hollered from between the Usos. Dean said his goodnights and went into the house. Seth followed closely behind and the Samoans and Ohioan native went into the Dorland house.

xxx (SMUT SCENE AHEAD)

Dean walked into Silas' room and gently placed the child on his bed. Silas' eyes were fully closed now and his breathing was evened out. Dean smiled softly and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Silas' forehead. The dirty blonde walked over to the child's dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes and quickly changed him so he didn't have to sleep in jeans. "Sweet dreams Silas." He whispered before leaving the room. He turned on the nightlight as he closed the door; only leaving it cracked open.

He walked into his and Seth's shared bedroom and went straight to his closest. He grabbed a baggy oversized Undertaker shirt that he had bought when he was first pregnant with Silas and a pair of fresh boxer breifs. Stripping out of his dirty clothes, he pulled on the sleep clothes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Why are you wearing clothes?" Seth whispered seducively.

"I want to sleep and Silas is in the other room." Dean said, already knowing what Seth was leading too. Seth placed a trail of gently kisses over the pulse of Dean's neck. Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud. The two tone ran his hands underneath the oversize shirt and slid his hands over the older man's torso before pulling the shirt completely off of him.

"You know how to be quiet." Seth stated, a smirked coming onto his lips. Dean could only tell he was smirking cause he felt it against his skin. Dean rolled his eyes before turning around in the younger man's arms and kissing him full on the lips. Using he foot, he kicked the door completely closed and pulled the other with him to the bed. Dean gripped the shirt that the younger was wearing and ripped the material off of him. "Dean!" Seth exclaimed, the dirty blonde shrugged and went back to work with Seth's pants. The two tone helped rid himself of his jeans and slid them off of the bed.

(SMUT SCENE STARTS NOW, I'M TELLING YOU KNOW. I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING IT BUT IT KINDA GOES WITH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SO YEAH)

Seth pulled down Dean's undergarments and the dirty blonde flushed. He wasn't even sure why his face was heating up but it was. Seth smiled and whispered loving things at the older man. Dean rolled his eyes again and smiled. "What are you, cupid?" The Lunatic Fringe joked. Seth merely kissed him again and stripped himself of his underwear. He reached over to the bedside and pulled out a condom and lubricant. He placed it on the bed, ready for use when it was needed. "Not so fast." Dean flipped the two of them and grabbed ahold of Seth's erect member into his hand. Seth moaned lowly as the older man pumped him a couple of times before licking a stripe down the underside of his member. Dean used his other hand to fiddle with Seth's balls as he brought the hard limb into his mouth. Seth groaned as Dean's nose hit his pelvis and he could feel his tip hitting the back of the older man's throat. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and sucked before bobbing his head up and down, pumping Seth as he did. Seth bit his lip to keep the noising from leaving his mouth. Seth's hand found Dean's hair and he intertwined his fingers into the dirty blonde curls and held his head in place as he slowly began to thrust into the other's mouth.

"Ah fuck. Dean.." Seth moaned. Dean placed his hands on Seth's hips to still him before he pulled up, leaving the tip of Seth's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the head before licking the precum off of the slit. He bobbed his head once again before pulling completely off, telling by the sounds leaving Seth that if he continued that he would hit his climax. "Babe.." The younger man whined at the loss of Dean's mouth on his member. Seth moved his hand from Dean's hair and by the scroff of his neck brought him in for a teeth clashing kiss. With his other hand he moved his hand over Dean's backside and between the crack of his ass to his hole. Dean moaned softly into Seth's mouth before Seth once again swtiched their positions. The older man was settled on his hands and knees with Seth behind him. Seth laid a soft smack against the older man's bottom, leaning in and licked over Dean's crack. He smirked as he felt Dean shutter underneath his touch. Seth used his hands to spread open Dean's ass and twisted his tongue around the rim of the older man's hole. He gave a flew more cat licks before Dean was completely pushing himself against Seth's face. Just what he had wanted. Seth twirled his tongue once more before pushing it into the latter's bottom. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Dean for a moment, leaving the older man completely at his mercy and in a withering mess. Dean had his face buried into the pillow to conseal any sounds that he made. Reaching over, Seth grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in the clear substance. He gently started to push one into Dean's entrance and pushed it in and out before adding in a second and doing the same. He scissored Dean open, prepping him for what he was about to do. He curled his fingers and when Dean let out a loud moan he knew that he had found Dean's sweet spot. Dean pushed against his hand and rocked his hips against the bed for friction on his own neglected member. Seth grabbed his hip with his free hand and stopped him. "No, I've got you babe." Seth muttered, pressing a kiss into Dean's lower back. Seth added in a third digit and finished prepping his lover before he pulled out his hand and wiped the excess lube onto his member and rolled the condom onto it. He held his erect limb and guided it to Dean's entrance. He didn't miss the way that Dean had tensed.

_Bray Wyatt. _Dean's eyes snapped open as the Louisannan's face came into his mind. His breathing picked up as his mind went back to Bray raping him. "No, no! Stop! Please!" Dean hadn't realized that he started tearing up. Dean's reaction to him gave Seth all he needed to know. Comfirmation of what Bray had done to _his _Dean.

Seth gently shushed him, using his hands to make Dean sit up and lean back against him with both of them still on their knees. The two tone kissed away the tears that had fallen and gently made the other look at him. "Dean, you're safe. He isn't here. You're with me. Do you want to stop baby?" Seth asked softly, not wanting to push Dean. Dean shook his head slowly. "Look at me. I'm not him." He muttered. Dean's eyes cracked open once again and looked straight at Seth. "Shush, everything's fine. Its just me. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Slowly he pushed into Dean while looking to his eyes. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell backwards against Seth's shoulder. Gently, Seth started to thrust in and out of Dean at a slow pace. Rocking their bodies together before letting Dean fall forward against the bed on his elbows. Seth rubbed circles into Dean's hips as he softly snapped his hips to keep a good pace and friction between the two of them.

Seth circled his arm around Dean and pressed them together as he grabbed ahold of Dean's member. He pumped Dean in time with his thrusts. "Oh shit.." Dean moaned loudly as his stomach twisted into butterflies and his climax splashed against the bed and on his chest and Seth's hand. As soon as he came, Dean tightened around Seth and it brought the younger man to his high. The two tone continued to thrust into Dean to ride off his climax. Gently he pulled out and Dean fell to his side, pulling Seth down beside him.

(END OF SCENE)

"I won't let him hurt you. Not again." Seth whispered, kissing Dean's temple before getting up and going to get a towel to clean them off. He wiped his hand off before taking the condom off and throwing it away after tieing it. He tossed the towel over to the dirty blonde that had crawled over to the side of the bed to get his clothes. Dean cleaned himself off and got redressed. Seth grabbed out a fresh boxers and sweats and slipped them on before helping Dean change the sheets on the bed. After the bed was redone, both crawled into bed and slowly let sleep take them.

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter didn't take go orginially how I planned and can be seen as a filler but I feel terrible cause I'm not able to update easily for you guys so here you go. Please don't kill me cause this was bad *runs and hides behind a random tree that doesn't exist* well anyway thank you all for staying with the story and baring with me. xxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 27

Author's note: as I stated before I've never been good at smut scenes so yeah. Well this chapter takes place the day after they got back so the morning after. Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows. xoxoxo

x

Dean was the first to wake up, he took a look at Seth before slipping out of bed and changing into new clothes. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and one of his old band shirts. His hand lingired over his stomach as his hand moved over it. It brought butterflies to his stomach everytime he thought about the life growing inside of him. Dean exited the room as quietly as he could and slipped into the hall. A soft cry caught his attention as he passed by Silas' room. Dean opened the door and sighed. Silas was tossing and turning in his bed, eyes still closed. Tears were running down the face of the child and against the pillow. Dean walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it, running his fingers into Silas' chestnut brown hair.

"Silas, baby.. wake up. It's only a dream." Dean muttered, slowly trying to coax Silas into waking up. Silas' groaned and let out another quiet sob before his eyes fluttered open revealing red, bloodshot ultramarina blue eyes.

"Daddy!" He sobbed and wrapped his small arms around the Lunatic Fringe. Dean just merely wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. "It was papa.. he hurt you and me.. like he did to Mr. Wyatt." Silas shuddered, his body racked with cries.

"Shush baby boy, it's fine. You're fine. I'm here. Papa isn't going to hurt you. I promise you that." Dean said, rubbing Silas' back as he got up from the floor and walked around. Silas buried his face into Dean's chest and let out another cry. "Come with me." Not that Silas really had a choice, Dean was carrying him but he wanted Silas to be comfortable with what he was doing. He walked back through the hall and into the master bedroom to where Seth was still asleep. Dean walked over to the bed and used his free hand to shake Seth awake. Seth cracked a eye open and immediately sat up as he noticed his crying son in his boyfriend's arms.

"What's wrong Silas?" Seth croaked, voice raspy from sleep. Silas didn't even look at his papa. A string pulled in Seth. Silas wouldn't even look at him.

"He had a nightmare. It was about you hurting me and him. He thinks you will." Dean whispered. Seth looked at the older man with a look of pure guilt and hurt. He knew that it had to do with what happened at the cabin. Dean turned his attention to the child in his arms and whispered, "Silas, I'm going to prove to you that papa won't hurt you." He slowly handed Silas over to Seth despite that he was trying to hang onto Dean for dear life.

Seth wrapped his arms around Silas and held him close. The child was still tense in his arms. It was close enough for himm. "How about we go out for breakfast?" Seth asked. Silas nodded softly against Seth's arm. "You gotta cleaned up first though." Silas took this chance to wiggle out of Seth's arms and took off to the bathroom. Dean gave Seth a sympathetic smile before going after Silas into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Silas was racing down the stairs freshly bathed and groomed. Dean followed closely behind and Seth leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips softly before they walked out and towards the car. "Joelle!" Silas yelled as he spotted the Samoan girl playing in the Dorland front yard with Ethan. Dean waved to Roman who was talking with Saul. The Uso brothers were running around the yard with the kids and playing happily. Seth got into the driver's seat while Dean got into the passenger's seat and Silas in the back.

Seth drove passed Blackbird Cafè and went to a different one. It was a fairly new cafè that was built a couple of years back. Seth was the first out of the car. He opened up the door so Silas could get out. The child immediately went by his daddy's side. He took Dean's hand and the three headed into the restuarant.

xxx

Roman and Saul sat on the porch watching their children play happily together. "Joelle really took a liking to Ethan." Roman stated, watching as Jimmy scooped up Joelle and Jey scooped up Ethan causing both kids to go into a fit of giggles.

"Ethan sure likes Joelle too. He never is this way with new people. He usually just cries and wants to be away from them." Saul stated, turning to face Roman. The Samoan had been very kind and gracious towards him. Every look to the older man it brought a blissful feeling to the beach blonde. He wasn't even sure what to call it but he liked it. "When are you returning to Florida?" Saul found himself asking.

"Um, tomorrow is when Jimmy and Jey are flying back so we'll go with them. You're going to Summerslam right?" Roman said. Saul nodded, he had been invited by Dean orginially but he didn't have anyone to watch Ethan and he didn't want his three year old being there. Now that Naomi had offered to watch him with Tamina it brought him some sort of peace.

"Do you think Dean will be okay?" Saul questioned, his mind once again venturing off to the Lunatic Fringe. His mind had been doing that a lot lately.

"He will. Dean is one of the strongest people I know."

xxx

Breakfast went by fast. Seth and Dean walked side by side laughing together. Silas giggled along as he held onto Dean. Seth suddenly hulted and it caused the others to stop. Dean followed Seth's gaze, trying to figure out where he was looking. Dean's grip on Silas tightened as he realized what it was. Trent was standing with Ben at the end of the alley. Avan wasn't with them. The last time that either of them had seen Trent was when he was a bloody heep in the alleyway weeks ago. Seth pushed Dean behind him while Dean forced Silas to go behind him.

"Daddy, who are they?" Silas asked, looking between his parents and the newcomers. Dean's grip on him tightened.

"They are bad men. Men who hurt your daddy when he was young." Seth said after he realized that Dean couldn't find the words to say. Dean curled his fist into Seth's shirt and watched them. "Dean, go. Get Silas out of here." Seth lightly pushed against Dean and the older man slowly started to walk into a different direction. Dean placed him and Silas behind a near by car and pulled out his phone.

"Silas, you gotta be a big boy right now okay." Dean said, handing his phone to his son. Silas nodded with what the dirty blonde was saying. "Call Uncle Roman and tell him to get to the cafè we went to before." he added, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Silas' forehead. "You are my big boy. I love you. I'm going to go help your papa. You trust me right?"

"Always." Silas whispered. He quickly put in the password and went to Roman's contact and put the phone to his ear like he had seen Roman, Seth, and Dean do many times before. Dean smiled and took off back to Seth.

Trent and Ben had started circling Seth. Trent was holding the same tire iron that Seth had almost beat him half to death with. "You shouldn't fuck with me." Dean had heard Trent say as he patted his thigh softly with the iron. He slowly started to raise the tire iron and he swung at the two tone but Seth managed to dunk.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. Trent turned and Dean threw his fist, clocking Trent in the nose. Trent yelled out and grabbed his nose.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" The man yelled. Ben launged forward and attacked Seth while Trent tackled Dean to the ground. Dean growled and flipped the two. "Maybe I should go fuck up that little brat of yours!" Trent yelled.

"You will not touch him!" It was Seth who yelled it. Seth pulled Trent off of Dean and threw him to the ground. The two tone took a moment to help Dean up and he turned to Ben. Ben put his hands up in surrender and ran off. Trent tried to hit Seth again with the iron but Seth kicked his wrist and Trent yelled out in pain. "That is my son! You will not touch him! I'd have to be dead before you could go near him or Dean ever." Seth growled. "Dean, go, I've got this. You don't need to be in this. If it were different than I would want you as back up but not right now." Seth muttered, peeking over his shoulder to the older man. Dean nodded and took off running towards Silas.

Silas' eyes widened as he watched Seth fight with Trent. He had yelled out that he was going to protect Silas to the death. But the Seth he had seen before was different. Seth wasn't fuming with anger enough that he blacked out. He was focused unlike last time. He was truly protecting him and Dean. Dean went back over to Silas and Silas wrapped his arms around Dean's leg and held on. "Did he just say, protect me?" Silas whispered. Dean looked at him and nodded.

"He is my child. I would die before anything could hurt him!" Seth yelled, tackling Trent to the ground and getting any weapons away from him. Sirens were going off in the distance and immediately Trent tried to fight to get away.

Dean looked to Silas. "You called the cops?" He asked. Silas smiled and nodded.

"You said if there is danger, call someone I know than the evil people that are cops." Silas stated. Dean smiled and kissed his head.

"Thats my kiddo."

Trent managed to knock Seth off of him and grabbed the iron again and went to swing. Silas ripped himself away from Dean and ran towards his papa and his attacker. "Silas!" Dean hollered.

"Papa! Watch out!" Silas screamed, Trent swung and the child threw himself between him and Trent. He threw a fist and Trent cried out in pain. The tire iron clattered to the ground as Trent crippled to the ground holding his crotch.

"Silas.." Seth whispered, watching is disbelief as the grown man crippled to the ground underneath Silas' punch. "You.."

"I protected you. Just like you and daddy always say. You protect those you care about and love." Silas stated and looked at his papa. Seth smiled and brought Silas into his arms. With his other arm, he brought Dean into his arms and held the two close. Everything was going to be okay. Seth got up off the ground with the help of Dean with Silas settled on his hip. For that moment, Silas trusted him.

Author's Note- This chapter was kind of a filler. Silas still doesn't completely trust Seth all that much yet but Silas is like Dean and Seth. He protects those he cares about. xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 28

Author's Note: Okay, this takes place the Friday Night Smackdown that Dean reveals that they are participating in a Lumberjack match. I also it was the Monday before that the Beat the Clock challenge happened by lets just go with it. I didn't check what dates I did when I originally wrote Dean ruining the replica briefcase and I know I messed up so I'm so sorry about that. I want the stipluation to take place in the story and in an earlier chapter I wrote that Summerslam was the upcoming Sunday. I did not want that but I want this in here so please don't kill me alright. I also watched the promo from the Smackdown and did it word for word. I know I'm skipping a lot but I really want to get Smackdown and Summerslam done cause there is a lot coming up after it! So yeah, well anyway thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows. I love you all.

x

Dean and Seth made their way into the arena for Friday Night Smackdown. Silas was running ahead of his parents and towards Dolph and AJ. Seth jokenly twirled Dean and it brought a laugh from the man. They had been in a good mood since after the confrontation with Trent. Trent was arrested and sent to jail with charges pressed against him by Seth for assault and battery plus child endangerment thrown in on top of it.

Dean turned to Seth and placed a kiss on his lips. "I gotta go. Gotta go do my promo for Summerslam. Opening up Smackdown tonight. I'll see you out there. I love you." They had been told earlier that night that Dean was opening the show and revealing the stipulation for their match at Summerslam (since he had won his Beat The Clock challenge against Alberto Del Rio); than Seth would come out and interrupt him.

"I love you too." Seth replied, a smile playing on his lips. He watched as Dean walked away towards the curtain. His eyes moving over Dean's body. He looked away and walked over to Dolph and looked to the TV screen that was set up in that area. A smile fluttered on his face as the crowd cheered when Retaliation hit.

Dean made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered. "Please welcome, Dean Ambrose!" Lilian Garcia announced as replays of Dean messing with Seth's briefcase from Seth's match against Heath Slater. Dean strode towards the ring and went through the ropes and turned towards the titantron, smiling at the replays. He held the mic up to his lips and began talking.

"Monday night RAW, the Authority thought they held all the cards. They thought they had their little beat the clock challenge in the bag. They thought they had a fool proof plan B but the Authority found out you can't plan... for Dean Ambrose." The crowd cheered as Dean finished. "And, uh, since I out smarted the Architect, I get to choose the stipulation for my match at Summerslam against my buddy, my pal, my brother, Seth Rollins." He said, looking down at the canvas and his words going faster. "And I've had all week to think about this. And I gotta lot of ideas. Tell me what you think of them." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a list he made earlier that day with the help of Seth and Silas. "Alright, I was thinking off maybe JBL's hat on a pole match.. coal miner's glove match.. maybe, I looked into getting a couple of alligators to surround the ring but the lajistics of that was just wouldn't work out. We could have a sumo wrestling match.. a boxing match. We could forgot the match altogether and just fight in the parking lot. But we already did that. A good house keeping match.. oh, we could do a loser has to wash Triple H's car match, but I'm pretty sure that Seth Rollins already does that, so that's off the table." Dean stated, reading through the list and listening to the crowd's reaction.

The Second Coming hit and he turned and looked to the ramp, waiting for Seth to come out and do his part of the promo. Seth came out with his briefcase in hand and brought the mic to his lips. His eyes connecting with Dean's. "Alright Ambrose, cut the crap. When we were in the Shield.." He stopped as the crowd started chanting You Sold Out, frowning as he looked out at them before looking back to Dean. His gaze happen to fall on the patch of skin that was showing between Dean's jeans and the white tank top. Inside that man's stomach, was their child. It brought butterflies to Seth's stomach merely thinking about it. Silas was going to be a big brother while he was going to be a papa again. He blinked and brought himself to reality and went on with the promo. "You know, when we were in the Shield everyone knows that you were the unstable one and I was the brains of the operation. But after your antics on Monday night and as much as it pains me, I have to give you a little bit of credit.. that was.. pretty clever." Seth stated with a smile. Dean moved around and continued to look at Mr. Money In The Bank. The smile fell from the younger man's lips. "But it's been a long week so lets cut to the chase, alright, I heard all your little continplaning stipulations out there and you know, you know what you do to, so name your stipulation off already and let's be done with it c'mon." He lowered the mic to his side as the crowd booed at him. He watched as Dean's lips curled into a smile.

"Well ahold, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you Mr. Money In The Bank," the crowd booed louder as he paused. Seth rolled his eyes before looking back to his older lover. "Hey, that briefcase is looking a little rough today. You might wanna take it for a good detailing. Maybe get it a buffling and shining or something like that." He lowered his mic as he watched Seth start to retailate.

"Shut up!" Seth hissed. "You know what your problem is Ambrose, and its been this way the entire time. You think with your heart and not your head. And I get it, that's courgeous. Alright, people, appreciate that. But you know what. That's only going to get you so far. And it sure as hell is not going to beat me at Summerslam. If you used your head half as much as you use your heart you'd be able to figure out that it really doesn't matter what stipulation you put on this match cause Summerslam is the end for you!"

"Is that what the people are going to get, Seth?" Dean asked.

"I gurantee that Summerslam will be the end for you and the entire world will be able to watch it! Live on the WWE network for the low low price of nine ninty nine." Seth replied. Dean smiled and nodded happily.

"Is that what they're going to get? Are they going to pay nine ninty nine to see you get me kicked out of the building again? Are they going to pay nine ninty nine to see you drive away in a car. Are they going to pay to see you run." He paused and took a breath. His eyes moving with Seth's form. "No, not this time." He stopped and threw the paper he was holding over his shoulder. "No, this time, they're going to get something worth a whole of a hell lot more than nine ninty nine. They're going to get Seth Rollins stuck in the middle of this ring with no where to run cause if you try to run, you're going to run into a wall of bodies. The same bodies we built our reputation on. The bodies we used to stack one on top of the other. We made a lot of enemies together, Seth. And those enemies are going to make sure there is nobody running from this. Those enemies are going to make sure that we tare each other apart at Summerslam. Seth, I promise you we will. Seth, we will tare each other apart. So if your old school, like me, you can call this match at Summerslam a lumberjack match. You can call it a human cage, a wall of flesh, call it whatever you want. But call it the end of the line for Seth Rollins. And I swear to God, I promise Summerslam, August 17, the day Mr. Money In The Bank goes broke."

"I'm not going anywhere. You know why because you know what, no matter what happens at Summerslam, " He paused, speaking angrily and looking to his money in the bank briefcase. "I still have have this." He turned away and pointed to Dean. "And whether you or anyone here likes it or not, this means the future of this company!" He lowered the mic and smiled as the crowd booed at his choice of words. "And yeah, you know speaking about futures lets talk about your future here tonight, Dean Ambrose. See, you had the option of chosing the stipulation of our match at Summerslam but the Authority has granted me the option of choosing your opponent for tonight on Smackdown. And since I know your always in for a good fight. I picked someone that was so cold and so mericiless that they were capible of this." Seth stopped speaking and turned towards the titantron. It showed replays of Randy Orton attacking Roman Reigns two weeks before on Monday Night RAW. Dean glared at the titantron, seething in anger. "Your opponent for tonight is the Viper, Randy Orton!" Once he stopped talking, Seth's music hit and he raised his briefcase above his head and stared down Dean in the ring.

When the two were backstage they met up with their opponents for that evenings matches. Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler were talking to themselves when the couple walked up to them. "Don't worry Dean, Seth already filled me in on everything. I won't do anything to harm your baby in anyway." Randy stated. It gave the reassurance that Dean needed. He was still livid about wrestling pregnant but he has to end the storyline and go out with an injury before anything.

"Excellent promo boys!" Hunter said as he walked up to them. He clapped the two former Shield members on the back. Seth and Dean always had this chemistry that they could be mortal enemies in the ring. They were literally the perfect match. "Dean, I need to speak to you in my office pronto. Seth you need to go get ready to do your segment with Dolph before your match." Hunter instructed.

Dean walked with the COO to his office and for once he was shocked to see that Stephanie was no in the office. "Dean, please, have a seat." Hunter motioned. Dean nodded and took a seat, messing with ends of his gray leather jacket as he did. "I wanted to speak to you about what will be happening the RAW after Summerslam. Me and creative have been talking and they have been informed that you need to be taken out of action during the duration of your pregnancy. You also can't appear live during this time. Well, we are going to put your head through cinder blocks." Dean's eyes widen.

"What the fuck! Hell no! Cinderblocks, are you crazy?!" Dean retailated. Hunter chuckled.

"Dean, they are going to be break aways. Once a certain amount of pressure is added, it will break away. No harm done. They aren't cement. When we are preparing Monday with the staff, you, Seth, and Kane will go test out the cinder blocks. I have spoken with the people and it is perfectly safe. Nothing should go wrong. That's another reason why we are testing it. We plan to have Seth use his signuture move and you get a scripted injury so you can take leave." The Game explained. Dean still had doubts. What if something went wrong and his baby was affected by it? "I understand your uneasiness, but I do want to know what you think of this."

"If it is one hundred percent safe, I will do it but Seth has to be okay with it as well. Now if you excuse me, I have to go prepare for my match tonight with Randy." Dean excused himself. Hunter nodded to his anwser and picked up his phone. Dean had figured he was going to call Stephanie and talk with her about it.

He walked into his locker room and found Roman with Silas. Seth was already off doing his segment with Dolph and AJ was off with some of the divas. Silas looked up from what he was doing and smiled. He went back to the drawing he was currently making and Roman looked away from his godson. "That was quiet the promo. Literally looked like you wanted to rip his head off." Roman joked, cracking out a laugh.

"Usually but as I said. Great chemistry and plus I just think of everything that has happened. Can you believe that it's only been a couple of days? Everything with Bray felt like it lasted forever. Summerslam is right around the corner.. and wow." Dean stated, slumping down onto the bench and rubbing his stomach to calm the fluttering he felt.

"At least it's over and we can move onto Summerslam and than you and Seth's new baby. I never said congratulations about that." Roman stated, tieing the laces on his wrestling boots.

"Thanks." Dean sighed, Seth was right. It had been a long week. He turned his attention to the TV and watched as Seth went to the ring for his match against the Show Off. A smile played on Dean's lips as he watched Seth. Seth was amazingly talented in the ring. Dean would watch him everything he was in the ring and just watch. Seth was entertaining in the ring.

xxx

"Hey! Roman!" Randy called out. The Samoan turned and looked to the Viper as he ran up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Roman stated as he looked over to Silas. He was waiting for AJ to come and get the child since Dean had been whisked away by Seth for the moment. It had only been moments before that Dean had left. Randy had closed the locker room door and waved to Silas. Silas waved back and smiled at him.

"Hey Mr. Orton!" Silas yelled happily before he looked back to the screen.

"Okay, I have tonight's match against Dean. Well me and Seth were talking. We want to juice up both of our matches for Summerslam. Those two against each other and we against one another. Well, Seth is going to talk to Dean about attacking him while he is on commentary intiating what we planned. Well Seth and I are going to 'attack' Dean and act like we are going to injure his shoulder. We want you to come out when Seth goes to the top rope and save Dean basically." Randy explained. Roman looked to Silas before he looked back to Randy.

"As long as Dean does not get hurt. So I'll do it." Roman agreed.

xxx

"So you want me to attack you?" Dean questioned as he continued to wrap his wrists. Him and Seth were currently standing outside of the locker room that Randy, Roman, and Silas were in.

"Yeah. Randy and I talked and well we are going to play on with the storyline and Roman is going to come and save you." Seth explained. Dean nodded and bit his lip. He was still completely nervous about tonight.

xxx

Dean and Randy had been taking shots back and forth. Randy had kept his word and made sure not to hit his stomach. The dirty blonde made a mental note to thank Randy for that later. Every now and than he would do something towards Seth since the two tone was on commentary for that match.

He did know that Seth had to attack him during the match to cause the disqualification. Seth whispered in his ear half way through it asking him if he was okay. Dean nodded softly. He sure wasn't weak and he wasn't going to say anything if it did. The two tone threw him back into the ring and he fell into the RKO. Seth came into the ring and ripped the bandage from his injuried shoulder. _You'll be okay. I promise. I won't hurt you. _Seth thought, hoping Dean wouldn't get pissed for this. Seth and Randy went in like they were going to attack Dean's shoulder when Roman's music hit.

The Samoan knocked Seth off of the top rope and went into the ring. It gave time for Dean to roll out of the ring and out of harms way. Roman dodged a clothesline from Randy and superman punched him. He prepped for the spear but Randy was pulled out of the ring by Seth. The two Authority members made their way up the ramp as Roman's music hit. The Samoan got out of the ring and helped Dean back into the ring. The two stood tall together in the middle of the ring.

xxx

Silas ran to Dean and Seth as they came into the locker room together at the end of the show. AJ smiled and gave her goodbyes before leaving the arena. Silas walked over and handed Seth and Dean each a picture. The one he had handed Seth was of the two tone and the money in the bank briefcase while the one Dean had was of Dean in the ring.

"Thank you Silas." Both parents said to the small child. Silas beamed happily and waltzed ahead of them as they went to the car. Seth brought Dean's hand into them, unbeknownst to them that pictures of them were being taken. Seth took a quick moment to kiss Dean on the lips. The Lunatic Fringe smiling into the kiss.

Once they got to the car, Seth opened up his briefcase and slid the picture into it. "So I always have it with me." He stated with a smile. Silas smiled back at him and buckled himself in. (Since if Dean or Seth tried to do it, he'd throw a fit and state he's a big boy who could do it himself.) Seth put the car in reverse to pull out of the parking spot and leaving the lot and heading towards the hotel.

Author's Note- Well here is another chapter. My friend's dad is letting me use his laptop and I wanted to add this. The next chapter is of Summerslam. It's going to skip to it and the one after that is of the RAW after and Dean's supposed injury. xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 29

Author's Note- Well I'm on a roll, like seriously! I gotta thank my friend's dad Jason and her mother Jamie for letting me even use their laptop to update my story and ever since I was allowed to use it as long as it wasn't for social media. Well this chapter takes place at Summerslam and the RAW following it. But anyway thank you all so much for your reviews/follows/favorites. Xoxo

Warnings: mentions of sexual assault

x

Finally, it was the day of Summerslam. Superstars poured into the arena to prepare for that night's pay per view. Seth Rollins was currently doing some last minute training in Crossfit while Dean Ambrose was stretching out and working out. Silas was with Saul for the time of Summerslam. Roman and Randy were off doing a final practice match before their event.

Stephanie came walking into Dean and Seth's training room and the two stopped what they were doing. Seth laid on the floor and breathed heavily, almost heaving from the Crossfit high he was experiencing. "Okay, boys, your match is coming up soon and we are about to kick off the show. I'm sure that Hunter came in here and told you what to do."

Dean nodded, grabbing a bottle of water and took a large drink from it. He grabbed another and threw it to Seth. "Yeah, we know. Kane is supposed to come out after we cause something and from there Seth will hit me with his briefcase. Here comes a headache." The dirty blonde cracked a joke. Stephanie smiled at him.

"We'll anyway, Dean, I want to make sure that you comfortable with what is going to be happening." Stephanie stated, making hand motions as she talked to the younger man.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. Don't worry." Dean reassured the principal owner. The McMahon smiled before dismissing herself from the room to go do her duties.

xxx

The show went perfectly and ran smoothly. Dean was not once hit in the stomach under the promises made and the precautions taken. Seth defeated Dean in the lumberjack match and Roman was victorious against Randy Orton. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were currently in the locker room with Silas. Seth was fussing over Dean, making sure that everything was okay and that the baby was fine.

"Seth, seriously, I'm fine. The baby is fine." Dean reassured, placing his hands on the sides of Seth's face and kissing his nose before finally kissing his lips. "Anyway, you should be celebrating. You won the match." The dirty blonde said, pulling away and going over to Silas.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to celebrate. As long as you celebrate with me. If you catch my drift." Seth said, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean blushed and hit the other on the arm. Seth laughed and went to packing their bags. The Lunatic Fringe turned and a wave of dizziness hit him and Seth held out his arms as soon as he saw Dean going to fall. "Dean, are you sure you're fine?! You almost just passed out! You're going to either see a trainer or doctor!" Seth exclaimed. Dean pushed against Seth softly.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, sitting down on the bench. Silas got up from the floor and walked over to his daddy. He placed his hands on his knees and looked up at Dean.

"Daddy, Papa is right. You need to go see a uhh.. doctor?" Silas stated. The child reached up and moved curls out of Dean's eyes and stood on his tip toes and placed a sloppy kiss on Dean's forehead. "There now you can feel better too!" Silas exclaimed, a smile coming on his face.

"Fine, I'll go see the trainer." Dean grumbled. He kissed the top of his son's head and exited the room. He sighed and walked through the halls to the trainers. He completely stopped and froze when Bray Wyatt came walking towards him. He was supposed to be in Pinbrook Asylum, what the fuck was he doing here?! The Lunatic Fringe put his hands over his stomach as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. "Bray.."

Bray raised his arms up in surrender, showing Dean that he wasn't going to harm him. Dean's eyes moved over the other man. His eyes were swollen and badly bruised. His lip was cut open and was slowly healing. His face in general was black and blue. "Lamb, I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted to return something." The Louisianan stated. He stopped in front of Dean, who was still standing defensively, and reached into his Hawaiian shirt. A small folded up paper was pulled out. Bray handed it over to the younger man and Dean watched him with wide eyes, taking it in shaky hands. "This isn't mine, it's rightfully yours."

Dean unfolded the paper and he looked up to Bray with horror. It was the drawing that Silas had made for him. It was of him and the small child in a field. It was the only drawing that was made by Silas that didn't have Seth in it. "Why do you have this…?"

Bray didn't reply.

"Wyatt."

Dean turned and Roman Reigns and Randy Orton came into view; both men placing their selves between the Wyatt ring leader and Dean. Bray once again raised his arms in defense. "I'm not here to harm a hair on his precious head. I wanted to return something to him." He said, connecting his eyes with Roman's. His eyes moved back to Dean. "I only wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did to you but I know that nothing will ever repay for what I had done. I wanted to come and say, you deserve to press charges against me. Congratulations on the new baby. Goodbye, Dean." Bray whispered, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss into Dean's forehead and walked away. Dean stood stunned.

xxx

Seth was concerned when Dean came back. The older man said that the doctor said he was fine but there was something else and he knew it. Dean couldn't hide things from him all that well. Dean was really an open book once you got to know him. He had come back to the locker room with Roman and Randy but the other two older superstars said nothing to him as they brought Dean back and left. It was strange. Seth shared looks with Silas. Silas was concerned as well. The child's ultramarine eyes glittered with worry. Dean still hadn't said a word as they left together. Seth merely slid his hand into Dean's and pulled him close. The two tone could feel the older man shaking; he wasn't sure if Dean noticed or not.

Seth got Silas settled into the car before he turned to Dean and placed his finger under Dean's chin and forced the dirty blonde to look at him. "Dean, what's bothering you?" Seth questioned. Dean looked at him, his eyes written over with guilt.

"Bray Wyatt… he was at the arena tonight. He talked to me." Dean muttered. Anger again flared into the younger man.

Seth looked back at the arena before trying to storm pass Dean to go back. The dirty blonde grabbed ahold of his wrist and forced the other to look at him. "Dean, the man who raped you was at Summerslam! He is supposed to be away at some mental shrink!" Seth exclaimed, Dean flinching slightly. The dirty blonde had been jumping at the rise in Seth's voice ever since the attack.

"He apologized and told me I should press charges on him." The dirty blonde said, trying anything to keep Seth from leaving and going after Bray. As much as he wanted the Wyatt dead but he couldn't bring himself to actually let Seth do anything like that. He wouldn't let Bray destroy his family.

"Are you?"

"I dunno." The older man replied honestly. "C'mon lets go back to the hotel. We have a long day tomorrow." Dean said, changing the subject. He pecked Seth's lips before getting into the passenger's seat. Seth just watched him before getting into the driver's seat and leaving the arena and going for the hotel.

xxx

_Monday Night Raw: Las Vegas, Nevada; August 18, 2014_

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were busy at work, preparing for their match during RAW's main event. It was their first official main event match in their new individual status against one another. Seth constantly was checking up on Dean. The more he did, the more is pushed Dean's buttons. Irritation filled the Lunatic Fringe. The day had be a constant stream of 'Dean are you okay' 'is everything fine' 'how are you feeling?'

"Dean, do you want to stop? We can take a break if you aren't feeling okay." Seth said, for what felt like the millionth time that hour to Dean.

"Would you stop! I said, I'm fine damnit!" Dean finally snapped. The hurt look on Seth's face immediately made Dean want to punch himself in the face. "God, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to snap at you." He wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and buried his face in Seth's hair easily from how the younger man was sitting on the announce table. Seth curled his arms around Dean's waist and sighed.

"Not your fault." He mumbled tiredly as he retaliation against Dean's verbal attack. He could tell that Dean was irritated and exhausted and it didn't help that his pregnancy was taking more out of him. A throat clearing made them turn and Dean pulled away from the younger man. Director of Operations, Kane was standing a little ways away from them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent by the Authority to help you with the scripted injury." Kane stated, clearing his throat once more.

"Let's get this done." Seth stated, climbing up onto the announce table, setting up for the curb stomp. Kane uncovered some of the practice cinder blocks and the three went through the entire stunt. Seth still had his worries while Dean had his. Anything could go wrong. Luckily, Kane is going to be right there if anything were to go wrong.

"We need something to do, to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Kane said. "Dean, I'm referring to you. Something to signal that nothing went wrong and you're okay."

"I could move my foot." Dean stated.

"Only slightly so no one notices." Seth added. The three men agreed on the signal and went on with the practice. Doing the stunt once more.

All three men headed backstage to get ready for the show after they were finished and happy with their practice matches and work outs. Dean was in the locker room wrapping his wrists while Seth was in his getting ready. Hunter came into the locker room and announced they'd be competing in a falls count anywhere match. The lovers looked to one another and nodded. It was time. Dean went out to the ring first, followed by Seth.

The match was in full swing. The chemistry in the ring was eccentric. They were both feeding off the crowd. If only the WWE universe knew the truth about the two. Seth had peeked out of his sweaty hair and too where Kane had appeared by the announce tables. Dean had went out of the ring to attack Kane like he was told to and was corned by him and Seth. Dean went to apply Dirty Deeds on Seth on the announce table but Kane intervened and hit Dean with the choke slam. Seth winced at the impact. He had his fingers crossed that nothing bad had happened during that maneuver. Seth could hear Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, and JBL beside him as Kane uncovered the cinder blocks. The DOO pulled Dean from the top of the table and placed him over the blocks were he had to be for the move to work without harming Dean. Seth took a breath before hitting Dean with the curb stomp. Like in practice, the cinder blocks broke away with ease softly. Dean laid motionless. He waited for Dean to do the motion that they had talked about before. His eyes moved to Dean's ankle. He saw the small twitch and he knew that Dean was okay.

The referee yelled at him, "You went too far!" He stopped the match and it was announced that Seth won the match due to the official ending the match. Seth raised his own arm up for his persona. He took a look at Dean; a feeling pitted in his stomach that something went wrong. Seth and Kane left ringside and went backstage. The two tone watched on the screens as Dean was loaded up on the stretcher and brought backstage.

They took him into the trainer's room and that's where he was instructed to stay until the end of the show so they didn't risk him being seen. Seth walked into the room after the show ended and a smile came to his lips. Dean was sitting on the stretcher talking to one of the trainer's with a smile on his face. The older man turned and looked to the door as Seth entered. The smile grew bigger and he jumped off of the stretcher and went over and kissed Seth on the lips. Seth smiled and kissed him back.

"See there was nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine. Trainers checked me out and nothing's wrong." Dean smiled, he waved to the EMT before they left the room. Dean grabbed Seth's hand and the two went to the direction of the exit. Dean was finally on leave for his pregnancy and it gave the money in the bank winner a peace of mind. Dean really shouldn't have been wrestling the past couple of weeks while pregnant. Seth peeked over his shoulder before sneaking in a quick kiss before they got into the rental and left for the hotel to get Silas and go home.

Author's Note- Okay, this is the final chapter that has actual WWE segments in it. The chapters after this will be completely different and mostly Dean. Seth doesn't get time off basically until the baby is born so he can see it. xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 30

Author's Note- Well Dean is officially on maternity leave or pregnancy leave, whatever you want to call it. It will mostly take place from Dean now. Seth will obviously be there since of course he's the papa of the baby. Okay, I have taken the poll and based on the results, I have concluded the gender of the baby. And this will be revealed later! Dean is only around eight weeks along in this chapter. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows. I love you all xoxo

x

Dean was officially on leave. The only bad part was that he wasn't able to be on the road with Seth since he couldn't be seen at all. Seth and Dean had decided that he and Silas should stay in Cincinnati while Seth travels with WWE.

Dean was a little over a two months along, setting him at eight weeks. It was only four weeks away that they would find out the sex of their baby and they couldn't be more ecstatic. Seth was only home for a few more days and he had a lot of plans up his sleeve. Only he would need the help of Roman and the other superstars to do it.

The Lunatic Fringe had already mentioned that the house they currently resided in was too small to add another baby. There was the master bedroom and Silas' room for bedrooms. The Cincinnati house had only originally housed Dean and his mother when Dean was a teenager after his mother had gotten him back from public housing. It was built for a family of four. That is where Seth had come up with his plan. Dean was currently at home with Silas while Seth went out for a bit. He had called up his mother and his mom had driven out from Davenport, Iowa.

Seth made his way to where his mother was as soon as he got to the park where she was. Stella Rollins* was sitting at a park bench looking out at the park. Seth walked over and his mother smiled up at him. "Hey baby boy." Stella said as she got up and hugged her son.

"Hey momma." Seth replied, kissing her cheek as they sat down. Stella smiled at him and pulled out a manila folder.

"This has all the paperwork for the villa. Since there is no one actually living in it, your father would want you to have it." Stella stated as she slid the folder over to him. Seth looked up at his mother in shock.

"Mom, are you just giving it to me?!"

"Of course I am. I know everything that happened to your precious Dean when he was younger. All the public housing and him having to claw his way out, he deserves it.. you deserve it, Silas deserves it. Now shut up and don't attempt to argue with me. Just take the house and give him and my grandbaby a good home." Stella stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Seth smiled, he definitely knew where he got his stubbornness from.

"You know. You're not the grandmother of just one grandchild." The two tone male added. Stella looked over and him with a look of disbelief.

"Wait, is Dean pregnant again?" She asked. Seth nodded. Stella squealed and threw her arms around the wrestler. "Now, is that why you put his head through cinder blocks?!" She exclaimed, scolding him for the incident that happened during the Falls Count Anywhere match.

"Ma, don't worry.. they were breakaways. Dean is perfectly fine. He just had a headache afterwards." Seth soothed his mother's worries. The dark haired woman frowed her eyebrows but smiled anyway.

"Better not hurt that boy now." Stella added with a smile. Seth laughed.

"Nah, I don't want to hurt him. Only did once and that was the worst mistake I ever made." He paused, his mom just watched him, letting him talk about what it was. "When I betrayed the Shield after Payback.. I didn't tell him I was going to. The Authority didn't want me too. I almost lost him and Silas that night."

"Why are you working with people who made you remotely lie to those you care about?" Seth's mother questioned. Seth was her son, she was always back up whatever he was doing.

"I dunno.. the money I guess. I have more opportunities. I couldn't turn it down. Not with Silas to think about. I love Dean and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, just if he lets me." The two tone muttered, looking down at his lap. Stella forced him to look at her.

"And if you felt like you made the right choice, than go with it. If it helps, than it helps. But you still have Dean, correct?" She paused as Seth nodded. "Then continue on and make a better life for you three and my newest grandbaby." She finished, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Seth. I've never been disappointed in you. Not ever. I won't be."

"I love you too mom."

xxx

Dean sat down on the front porch, a unlit cigarette between his fingers. Thoughts went through his head of lighting it, he just couldn't actually bring himself to do it. _Six minutes. _It was Seth's voice, it was calming. It was demanding him to not but merely saying it. Dean sighed. Using his fingers, he snapped the cancer stick in half and threw it.

"Daddy! Phone!" Silas exclaimed, rushing out the front door with Dean's phone in his hand.

"Thank you baby." He said as he took his phone from the brunette child.

_Roman Reigns_

Dean clicked the accept button and put it up to his ear. "Hey, Ro."

"_Hey, Dean. How's leave?"_

"It's alright. I miss the ring." He could pick up Roman laughing on the other line and he could hear Joelle yelling to someone in the background.

"_Well shit man. You live for this business. Anyway, are you going to be at the next pay-per-view?" _Roman asked.

"I can't. The next pay-per-view falls on the day of my ultrasound." Dean stated, his eyes widened. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _"Hey Ro?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Is Seth set on the card to wrestle at the pay-per-view?" Dean asked.

"_Yes actually. We are ironically wrestling each other. We have a match for like vengeance and all that wonderful stuff. Wait, did you say that was the day of your ultrasound?" _

"Y-Yeah…" Dean stuttered, tears involuntarily came to his eyes. Seth wouldn't be able to make it to the ultrasound where Dean would be finding out the gender of their unborn baby. "Well.. I gotta go. Love yuh, bro."

"_Love you too, Deano. Talk to you later."_

"Later." Dean hung up and took in a breath. He had to talk to Seth, but what good would that be. Seth wouldn't be able to make it since he had a match. Maybe, just maybe, Hunter would let him skip the pay-per-view to come to the doctor's appointment. Dean's eyes moved to his son. Silas was running around the yard, chasing after Oreo and kicking a soccer ball. Oreo would hit the ball with his nose and play along. A smile came to his face. Silas looked so happy.

A car pulled up in front of the house and Dean immediately recognized it as Officer Berkley. The Cincinnati officer in charge of Dean's protection if something to were happen. "Afternoon, Mr. Ambrose." Berkley said as he came into the gate. He gave Oreo a pet as he passed the dog and went up the porch were Dean was sitting. His brown hair was cut short and close to his head and his hazel eyes glittered against the Ohio son. Berkley stood taller than Dean did, which kind of shocked the wrestler since wrestlers were really tall compared to most people.

"Afternoon." Dean said, wiping his eyes and taking another breath. "What brings you here?"

"It's about Bray Wyatt." Berkley stated, taking a seat beside Dean. "Wyatt was successfully charged with sexual assault, kidnapping, child endangerment, harassment, and stalking. He has been moved from Pinbrook Asylum to an mental institution down in New Mexico. He won't be getting out anytime soon. I'm glad you came around and pressed charges." Berkley said. Dean looked over at him with a confused look.

"I didn't press charges." The dirty blonde whispered. _Seth. _It had to be. Berkley sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Well, I have a file under your name with charges pressed against Wyatt. I'm going by the paperwork. I think it's your best interest to keep them pressed." The officer stated. Dean nodded and looked back out at Silas. The child was now looking to him and policeman. "I wasn't the one who was there when everything was filled out so I have no idea who would have done it." The taller man stated. "But I hope, Wyatt being put away gives you a bit of peace of mind." Berkley said, getting up from his spot. "I'll come back if I hear anything else on Rowan and Harper. They are awaiting trial. Good day, Mr. Ambrose." The officer waved goodbye to Silas before he went through the gate and back to his car. Dean was left in absolute shock. Who would press charges under his name?

xxx

Seth had gotten home a couple of hours later. Dean was standing in the kitchen, making spaghetti with garlic bread for dinner since Silas insisted that they have it. Seth inhaled the smell of the food before sneaking up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean's midsection before settling his hands on Dean's stomach. Dean smiled and leaned back into Seth's touch. "Hey, babe. How was seeing your mom?" The Lunatic Fringe asked as he turned in Seth's arms and placed a kiss on his lips before getting out of his arms and going on with grabbing out plates and silverware.

"It was great. I always enjoy seeing my mother." Seth said, refraining from saying anything about the villa to Dean. It was supposed to be a secret. The younger man walked forward and took the cutlery and plates from Dean and walked over to the table and set it up for him. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Yeah. Officer Berkley, you know that really tall dude I swear is as tall as Kane and Taker. Well, he came here and said that I pressed charges against Bray. I never did." Dean stated. Seth looked up from the table. "Did you press charges against Bray under my name?" The Lunatic Fringe had to know.

"What? No! You said you didn't want to press charges. I might not have liked it but I stand by you and respect your opinions. I wouldn't go behind your back and do it for you." Seth exclaimed, coming around the table and putting his hands on Dean's shoulders. "You gotta believe me."

"I believe you. It's just.. who would do that?" Dean muttered. He was done with secrets and lies. Seth wrapped his arms around his older lover and brought him to him.

"I'll ask the others and see if they know." The two tone said. They two broke apart and went back to what they were doing before. Seth peeked over to Dean and took a moment to leave the room and stash the manila folder into his briefcase.

"What are you doing papa?" The sudden voice caused Seth to jump. He turned and put his case down. Silas was standing at the doorway looking at him.

"Nothing." Seth replied, walking forward and picking Silas up. Silas tensed in his arms. Silas still didn't trust him completely and still was skittish around him. "Now, lets go eat what Daddy has ready for dinner."

Author's Note: Well this was short and all but I feel bad for not updating for that long period of time so here is the next chapter. xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 31

Author's Note: this takes place a two weeks before Night of Champions. Dean is currently eleven weeks along. Thank you so much for all your reviews/follows/favorites etc.

X

Dean was jerked out of his sleep by his stomach flipping. The dirty blonde threw off the blankets and rushed to the bathroom, the commotion causing Seth to return to the room. He made it too the toilet just in time before his stomach released itself of its contents. A hand landed softly on his back, rubbing circles into the exposed skin along with small coos into his ear. Dean dry heaved as the rest of the bile left his throat.

"God I hate morning sickness." The Lunatic Fringe muttered. A gentle kiss was placed against the back of his head.

"I know Dean." Seth stated.

"No you fucking don't." Dean snapped, he turned and glared at Seth. Seth didn't know anything about what it felt like to have morning sickness, mood swings, and so much more. He didn't know what it was like to be pregnant. The look on Seth's face was hurt. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I'm sorry Seth." Seth had been the one who was on the wrong side of Dean's mood swings. In a male pregnancy, the symptoms are worse than those of a normal female pregnancy.

Tears came to Dean's eyes. He never means to snap at Seth, he knows that the two tones is doing what is best for him and trying to console him but something in him always snaps. Dean really hated his mood swings. "It's fine Dean." Seth said, feeling the tears from the older man falling against his arm.

"I fucking snap at you. All the fucking time. One wrong thing.. It doesn't even have to be wrong... and... and I explode!" Dean exclaimed through sobs.

"Dean, its fine. If I wasn't okay with it, you'd know. I promise. I love you." Seth whispered, cradling the dirty blonde's face in his hand and kissing his forehead than his nose before placing a kiss on his lips. Dean pushed softly against his chest. He knew the reason why Dean was pushing him away. The dirty blonde had just thrown up anything that he could keep down the day before. The older of the two got up and went over to the sink and quickly brushed his teeth, ridding himself of the vial taste in his mouth. Seth walked over and circled his arms around the pregnant man. His hands resting over the small baby bump. "I love you."

Dean looked up and met Seth's eyes in the mirror. He turned his head and kissed Seth on the lips. He pulled back only millimeters and whispered, "I love you too." Seth pulled away from him and went over to the shower and turned it on. Dean shuffled and leaned against the sink and looked to the two tone. "When's your flight?" It was Thursday and Seth had to be at the arena before the beginning of the show since he was opening it about his upcoming match at Night of Champions.

"I'm taking a later flight. I want to spend every moment I can with you." said the two tone. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "Now, take a shower and freshen up. I'm going to take you somewhere." Seth added, his lips still pressed against Dean's forehead. The dirty blonde crinkled his nose at the tingling feeling of Seth's lips moving against the space on his forehead. Seth left the bathroom and Dean stripped himself of any of his clothes before he got into the shower.

Seth closed the door behind him and double checked to make sure that Dean had gotten into the shower. The two tone smiled before heading into the living room. He went over to where he kept his briefcase and pulled it down. The briefcase opened with ease as he unclipped it. He grabbed the manila folder and opened it up and took out all the papers that were inside. It was everything he would need to take control of Rollins Villa.

He took out his phone and went to his dialer. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the person to answer. "_Hello?" _

"Hey its Seth. I need your help on something. Can you get all the superstars and divas together after Smackdown?"

"_Of course, whatever you need Mr. Rollins." _Seth smiled. He finished up the call and hung up. With his plans, he need the help of the entire main roster.

"Papa?" The small voice of Silas Ambrose-Rollins made him jump. Seth ruffled his papers together and slid them back into the folder. Silas padded his way over to the wrestler. His eyes falling on the folder as he got up to the table. "Is this about Grandma Stella?"

"No honey, it's not about Grandma Stella but it's because of her." The two tone replied. "It's a surprise for your daddy."

"Can I help?" Silas asked, looking up with big ultramarine doe eyes. Seth pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. He didn't want anything ruining the surprise for Dean.

"Sure but you can't tell Dean, okay?" Seth stated. Silas nodded. "Pinky promise?" The wrestler held out his pinky finger and Silas look it with his.

"Pinky promise." Silas whispered. The sound of the shower turning off caught Seth's attention. He turned in his seat and gathered up all of the papers and put them away safely in his briefcase. He placed the briefcase back on the shelf and waited for Dean to come back down the stairs.

A knock on the door sounded. Seth got up from the chair and went over the door. Opening it up, it revealed Roman Reigns. Seth had called Roman and asked him to watch Silas for him while he took Dean to where he wanted to take him. The Samoan had agreed since he was in Cincinnati to see Saul. Joelle wasn't with him since the little Samoan girl was with her mother for the next couple of weeks while Roman travels with WWE. "Uncle Roman!" Silas yelled happily and jumped up into the Samoan's opened arms.

"Thanks for doing this man."

"You're welcome.. I was in town and I wouldn't miss the chance to see my godson!" Roman exclaimed as Silas hugged his neck. The Samoan tickled the child and Silas was thrown into a fit of giggles. The footsteps coming down the stairs caught their attention. Seth turned and his breath caught in his throat.

Dean was standing at the bottom of the stairs, an almost angelic glow surrounding him. The dirty blonde's skin had a certain glow to it that made him look that much more desirable. His sapphire blue orbs shining brightly against the light. Semi-wet dirty blonde curls fell into Dean's face, framing his flawless features perfectly. Dean's outfit was one of Seth's merchandise shirts, that was shockingly baggy on him, with a pair of dark wash jeans from Hollister and converse shoes. His outfit was completed with his signature black leather jacket.

The words were caught in Seth's throat. He wanted to say that Dean was beautiful, handsome, perfect but every time he looked at the older superstar the words he had to say wouldn't come out. There weren't words to say that could explain what Seth was feeling at that moment.

Roman took his chance to take him and Silas from the room so Seth and Dean could leave. Seth held out his hand and the older man gladly took it. Seth leaned forward and kissed Dean gently on the lips. The sparks were there. Flowing through them as their passion fluttered. They pulled apart and together they left the house. Dean got into the passenger's seat while Seth went to the driver's side. The two tone started the car and pulled out of the driveway and started for their destination.

The silence in the car was comfortable. After every couple of moments, Seth would look over to his lover. Dean was looking out the window with his hand settled over his slowly growing baby bump. Dean looked absolutely beautiful. Seth just couldn't find the words to say. He knew he had to spit it out at least. "You are beautiful." Seth whispered. Dean turned his head and a blush came across his cheeks. There was always something about the word beautiful that made Dean just melt.

It wasn't long before Seth had pulled into a dirt road. Dean looked around. He had never been here before despite being native to Cincinnati. He looked around at the scenery; trying to figure out where they were. Trees were on both sides of the road. They connected above them like a puzzle piece. The further the car went, more and more trees came into sight. Seth pulled off of the road and stopped the car. He ushered Dean out and the two got out of the car. Seth took Dean's hand, knowing that the dirty blonde had no idea where they were, and guided him to an opening in the tree line. The sound of running water quickly filled his ears and the further they went, the darker the area around them got.

When they got to the clearing, Dean completely stopped. His eyes widened at the beauty of the land. How had he never known about this? His eyes moved over every aspect of the zone. A small creek was to their right, it was falling over a pile of rocks into another creek that ran in front of them. Different types of flowers ran across the creek side and over the meadow ground. Fireflies glittered around the tree darkened field. Dean was at a loss for words. The sight was beautiful.

"Everything that you ever have to go through is worth it. You fight everyday against demons that plaque you. There are these little voices in your head that you fight against. Dean Ambrose, you are the strongest person I know. My life before WWE.. before you.. was decent. It was fairly good." Seth paused and let go of Dean's hand. He started to walk around the meadow with his hands in his pockets. His eyes never left the dirty blonde. "As I said before, we are cut from the same cloth. You just got it worse than I did. You're not crazy, not a lunatic like everyone makes you out to be. You are special, Dean. You're Dean Ambrose. You're one in a million." Seth stated. The passion and fire in Seth's voice brought tears to Dean's eyes. Dean walked over to the younger man placed his hands on the sides of Seth's face.

"Ask me again." Dean stated. Seth frowed his eyebrows, not sure what Dean was asking of him. Dean's hand moved to Seth's chest; falling softly over where Seth always had the engagement ring that he had given Dean was. "Ask me.." The dirty blonde said softly, a single tear falling from his eye. It hit Seth full force. A smile cracked onto his face as he pulled the rope with the ring off of his own neck. He held it between him and Dean.

"Dean Ambrose, will you marry me?" Seth proposed. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Seth broke the rope and slid the ring onto his boyfr- fiancé's finger. The dirty blonde wrapped his arms around Seth and hugged him close. "I should have never broke it off in the first place." Dean whispered.

"That doesn't matter anymore; not as long as we have each other." The two tone replied, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the stray tear from Dean's face. "I love you so much. I should have never of hurt you."

Author's Note: I know that this chapter was kinda short but I have writer's block and I've been wanting to do this scene so here you go! Hope you like it. The next chapter takes place from the beginning of the week following up to Night of Champions. Thank you all! I love you!


	32. Chapter 32

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 32

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of this rollercoaster of Somebody That I Used To Know! This story hasn't turned out how I want but oh well. I'm liking it so far. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows, etc. It wouldn't be possible without you guys keeping me going with this story. Also, this takes place the week leading up to Night of Champions. Dean will be thirteen weeks along when the pay per view comes.

x

Night of Champions was this upcoming Sunday. Dean was coming up onto his thirteenth week of his pregnancy and the symptoms were getting worse. Seth hated the fact that he had to leave for Monday Night RAW but he had to work to keep money coming in. They couldn't afford for both of them not being at work. He wanted so bad to be at the ultrasound by he had a match against Roman Reigns at Night of Champions that he had to do. There were times that he wanted to go out to the ring and just reveal that him and Dean were together and had a son. He hated that they were forced to hide. Forced to fight. He absolutely hated it. In a way, the betrayal and Bray Wyatt actually brought them closer. Ever since Dean had brought up the charges that were pressed against Wyatt under his name, he had gone searching. He wanted to know who it was just as much as Dean did.

Seth made his way into the arena that RAW was taking place at. He walked into the locker room and immediately Dolph ran up to him. "Seth! It's urgent!" The bleach blonde grabbed his hand and brought him over to the locker were Seth kept his stuff at. Sitting in the back of the locker was a picture of him and Dean kissing the night of the falls count anywhere match. Seth was marked out with a giant red X and there was a circle around Dean. There were words written across the picture. _I know your secret. _

"What the fuck!?" the two tone hollered. He ripped the picture from the wall and looked around the locker room. "Who the fuck did this?! Start talking!" Seth yelled, he had already gone through all this shit with Bray Wyatt. He knew that Bray couldn't be taking part in this since the Louisianan was currently in an mental institution in New Mexico. The superstars in the room didn't say anything. All of them had confused looks on their faces. Randy Orton came into the room and Seth lurched at him, slamming the third generation superstar into the wall. "If you fucking did this, I swear to God, I will kill you!" He yelled in the Viper's face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Randy exclaimed. Roman came running into the room from the yells coming from Seth.

"Seth, stop!" Roman hollered. The Samoan walked over and pulled him away with the help of Dolph.

"You helped Wyatt! You knew!" Seth growled. The two tone attempted to hit at Randy but it was caught by Roman. "Let me the fuck go! It has to be him!" The younger superstar yelled towards Roman and the Show Off.

"I wouldn't do that! I helped Bray, yes… but I wouldn't do anything like that!" Randy paused, putting himself up in Seth's face. "I wanted to you out of the Authority, but I was going to do that myself. Bray knows how to get what he wants. He used me. I wouldn't have done anything he said but.. he.. he threatened Ryder. I couldn't let him hurt Ry." The third generation said. He pushed against Seth before walking from the locker room; not caring that he went in to get ready.

Seth got himself away from Roman and Dolph and turned to them. "Dean doesn't find out about this. Ever. He has too much on his plate right now." Seth muttered, quieting down enough that the rest of the locker room didn't hear. He looked around before leaving the room. He had to find Hunter and Stephanie. They could help them. Even though they probably didn't want to admit it but they kept security cameras in the locker rooms just in case something were to happen.

The two tone made his way to Stephanie's office and stormed into the room. Stephanie was sitting behind her desk, working on paper work. "Steph, I need to cash in my favor." The McMahon woman looked up from the papers and connected her gaze with Seth's.

"What is it?" Stephanie questioned.

"I need to see the security cameras from the men's locker room earlier tonight." The two tone stated. Stephanie nodded and rolled her chair over to the computer. She pulled up the security tapes and turned the screen towards Seth. She played it in fast forward.

The scene was normal. Superstars were putting their stuff into their lockers and getting ready for the show. It wasn't until a figure in a black coat caught his attention. "Okay, slow it down." The video slowed down and he watched as the figure went over to his locker and placed the picture to the wall before looking around and leaving. "Go back about twenty seconds and pause." Stephanie did as Seth asked. Seth couldn't see the person's face. They were definitely male, tall, broad. The person never once allowed their face to be seen; like they knew that the security cameras were there.

X

Saturday came fast, Seth was already in Nashville for Night of Champions the next day. He was in his hotel room when there was a hard pounding on his door. He groaned as he was awoken from his sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and went to the door. "Seth! Open the door! C'mon Rollins!" It was Orton. Seth frowed his eye brows and cracked open the door. Randy was standing there in just a pair of sweats.

"What is it Orton?" Seth said, leaning against the door frame looking at the Viper. Something was off about the older man. There was worry etched on his features. Randy rarely worried about anymore.

"It's Roman. He was rushed to the hospital." Randy stated.

"What?!" Seth opened the door further as all the blood drained from his face.

"Ryder, he had to go give paper work to Saul and the Usos and Roman collapsed. He was rushed to the hospital." Randy explained. Seth turned and rushed back over to his bag and grabbed a random shirt, threw it on, grabbed his phone and shoes and ran from the room.

It didn't take even twenty minutes for Seth to get to the hospital. He ran up to the desk for the nurse. "My brother.. Roman Reigns. He was rushed here not to long ago. I gotta see him. Or talk to a doc. Something." Seth stated. The nurse held up a single finger before leaving and returning with a doctor.

"Doctor.." Seth's eyes moved down to the woman's name tag. _Mathers. _"Mathers.. my brother.."

"He was rushed in with an incarcerated hernia. It required immediate surgery. My partner is performing the surgery. He will be taken to a hospital in Pensacola, Florida after his surgery." Doctor Woodsonstated. It dawned on Seth. Roman was in no shape to wrestle him tomorrow at Night of Champions. _Dean. _Dean didn't know. He was probably already asleep. The dirty blonde had been half asleep when he was on the phone with him earlier.

"Excuse me." Seth excused himself and walked away, going outside and pulling out his phone. He put in his password and called Dean. He listened to the dial tone, waiting for the older man to answer.

"_Seth? Shouldn't you be asleep?" _Dean's exhausted voice filled the other line.

"I should but Randy woke me up and well… Roman's in the hospital." Seth caught the sound of Dean sitting up in the bed.

"_What happened?" _

"Incarcerated hernia is what the doctor said. There is no way that we are going to have our match tomorrow. Roman's gonna be out for a while." Seth replied.

"_I'm flying out tomorrow. I'll take the next flight." _The worry in Dean's voice was evident.

"You can't do that Dean. You know that. Your appointment is tomorrow." Seth stated. Dean sighed. Seth was right. "I'll check on Roman as soon as I'm able to. I'm going to call Stephanie and see what I have to do for Night of Champions. You get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Okay. I love you." _Dean whispered, yawning slightly. He would do anything to be on a plane at that moment to go see Roman. Roman was his brother.

"I love you too. G'night." Seth muttered before hanging up. Maybe he could make it for Dean's ultrasound. Sighing, he looked at his phone before turning to look at the hospital door.

X

Night of Champions came. Roman was taken back to Pensacola where Galina and Joelle met him at the hospital.

"You don't have a match against Roman. He can't fight tonight." Hunter stated. Seth hated that he couldn't wrestle Roman but at the same time was glad that he didn't have to wrestle against the Samoan since it meant that there was possibility that he could go home early. "What are you wanting for Rollins? Get on a plane and get your ass back to Cincinnati and go see your lover boy!"

"I already have your flight arranged after your segment. You'll be on the McMahon private jet." Stephanie stated, handing over what he will need for that night.

Seth jumped up and wrapped his arms around the two. "Thank you."

x

The private jet was comfortable and fast. He had left Nashville less than an hour before with less than ten minutes of the flight left but it felt like an eternity.

When the plane attendant announced that the plane was about to land. Seth buckled himself up and a smile came to his face as the plane landed. He gathered his baggage and made his way out of the airport. He went to long term parking and went straight to his car. He wasn't wasting time before he started heading home. Any moment now, Dean would be leaving for the appointment. He had pulled into the drive way fifteen minutes later. Seth cracked the front door open and snuck in.

Dean was standing with his back to the door, talking with Saul Dorland. Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around the Lunatic Fringe. Dean screeched before he turned and looked at Seth. Tears came to Dean's eyes. "Oh my god! Seth! You made it!" He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Seth stated. "Steph and Hunter made it possible. They lent me the private jet."

"Well, I have to be there in like ten minutes so lets go!" Dean yelled happily. Seth smiled to him and they both headed out the door for the appointment.

X

"Dean Ambrose." The nurse called out. Dean and Seth got up and followed the nurse into the doctor's room. The doctor was an average height woman with her blonde hair pulled to the back of her head in a bun.

"I'm Doctor Chanel Woodson and I specialize in male pregnancy cases. I am assigned to yours, so I will be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy." Doctor Woodson stated, shaking the hands of both men. "Mr. Ambrose, if you would, please lie on the examination table so I can prep you for your ultrasound." She motioned to the cloth covered examination table in the middle of the room by what Dean presumed was the ultrasound machine. The things in the room had changed since his first pregnancy.

"Doc, I was wondering how Dean was able to wrestle while pregnant and not harm the baby." Seth questioned. Chanel looked to him as she started to bring out the gel that she was going to put on Dean's stomach.

"Well, for a male, they get pregnant usually through the act of sexual intercourse through the anus, correct. If the male happens to be born with malum femina genetikos syndrome or better known as male to female genetics syndrome. The man is born with a full functioning uterus. In this case, the uterus is further back in the body of a man since the way the child was conceived. The fetus has more protection in a male body than a female's body but it is more risky at times since genetically a man shouldn't be able to get pregnant." Doctor Woodson explained. She turned back to Dean with fresh gloves on her hands. "Mr. Ambrose, raise your shirt. This gel is going to be cold."

Dean rose his shirt up to uncover his still flat stomach. Chanel applied the gel to Dean's stomach at Seth had to hold back his laugh from Dean's reaction. "Oh fuck! That's cold!"

"Well, I told you." Chanel replied, a smile playing on her lips. She moved the wand over to his stomach and put it over his stomach and immediately the sound of a small heartbeat filled the room. Seth grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed. It was their baby's heartbeat. Chanel watched the screen along with Dean and Seth. "Congratulations, Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins. It's a girl." Doctor Woodson announced.

Dean turned to look at Seth. His heart skipped a beat at the look on Seth's face. A smile was spread on his lips and his eyes glittering in happiness. The thing that caught Dean was the tears spilling over on Seth's face and tracking down to his beard. "Seth?" Dean asked. Seth's eyes were glued onto the ultrasound image. "Baby, are you okay?"

Seth looked to Dean. "I'm absolutely fine. A baby girl, Dean. We're having a girl!" He exclaimed, leaning down and kissing Dean. It was their baby girl. A little girl. Silas was going to be a big brother to a little girl. Chanel started to burn off a DVD, not wanting to ask and break up the moment that was taking place. She also printed out two copies of the sonogram and placed it in a package for them. She moved and wiped the gel from Dean's stomach and handed the package to Seth. Both smiled gratefully at her.

The two superstars left the clinic and started for their house. Both had smiles spread on their faces. Seth's hand was settled on Dean's stomach for the whole drive back to their house. Dean had his hand on Seth's. Seth jumped as he felt a flutter underneath his hand.

"She's happy." Dean whispered. Seth smiled and snuck a kiss from Dean when they got to a stop light. Dean smiled into the kiss and pouted when Seth was forced to break the kiss cause the light turned green. "Silas is going to be so excited." Dean added, turning his head and looking at Seth.

"He'll be a kick ass big brother." Seth stated, a smirk coming on his face. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the road. Silas was going to be a good big brother. Both knew that. Just from how Silas acted about them, they knew.

Seth pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He took Dean's hand in his and walked into the house. Silas came running around the corner and ran straight into the couple. "What is it! C'mon, share!" Silas yelled, a smile playing on his lips.

Dean laughed and kneeled down in front of his only son. "It's a baby girl." Silas threw his arms up and yelled out.

"A baby sissy! She is going to be a princess." Silas stated, nodding his head with a sincere voice. "If anyone hurts her, I hurt them." Both Dean and Seth shared looks at Silas' threat. Only four and he was already threatening to hurt people for her.

Author's Note: They are having a little girl! Hope you liked this. I know this chapter was sit but I hope you liked it anyway. I just really wanted Seth to be there for the ultrasound so yeah. xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 33

Author's Note: I apologize for the last chapter being so crappy. I wrote it at three am so yeah. I'm starting to get major writer's block for this story and I feel so bad about it, so the story is probably coming to a close soon. L I'm sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites/ etc. I love you all! J

Additional Notes: I'm also skipping time frames and doing a couple of weeks to a month after the previous chapter.

X

"I dunno… it's just Silas has been acting out lately." Seth told Dolph as the two prepared for that evening's show. Silas had been doing everything from dumping food they were cooking to not listening to either of them when they told him to do something. Neither Dean nor Seth knew what to do about it. They weren't sure. Silas still rarely went near Seth and now he wasn't going towards Dean. The child hadn't started acting like this until Seth and Dean had told him the gender of the baby. It confused Seth since Silas was ecstatic over the fact of having a little sister. On top of Silas acting out, Seth still didn't know who was leaving the new pictures in his locker at every show or who had pressed the charges against Bray under Dean's name.

Stephanie and Hunter were working tirelessly to figure out who was once again harassing the Ambrose-Rollins family. It seemed that around every corner there was something wanting something from them. First Bray wanted Dean for himself. Randy wanted Seth gone from the Authority and WWE. They never got left alone for anything.

Seth's mind still raced about his son. Silas had never acted like this before. He was concerned that maybe Silas was jealous or afraid of the new baby. "He is a child. They do that you know." Dolph stated, slipping on one of his merchandise shirts.

"He's never acted like this before. The other day, he tore up one of my favorite books from my mother." The two tone said, turning and sitting down on the bench. "He even yelled at Dean the a couple of days ago the day before I left to go to Smackdown."

"I have no idea man, maybe it's the baby. My cousin's daughter acted that way before her sister was born." Dolph replied. The bleach blonde grabbed a water bottle and looked to the Money In The Bank winner. "Talk to Dean about it. Hell, maybe Roman or AJ can get to him. I gotta go. Have a segment to do with Cena." The Show Off excused himself from the locker room and left.

Seth sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He never knew his life could be this stressful. The two tone got up and went to walk out of the room but hulted when something caught his attention. He frowed his eyebrows together and picked up a manila folder with his name written across it. He looked around. The folder wasn't on the table when he got here. Without another thought, he opened it up and dumped out the contents. Pictures of Dean and Silas spilled out. One in particular caught his attention. He picked it up and looked closely at it. Silas was sitting in Dean's lap making a sign on his finger while Dolph Ziggler was sitting on the other side of the hall watching them. Seth couldn't place where the picture was from but it was definitely backstage from one of their shows. The two tone flipped the photo and read writing that was sprawled on the back.

_Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, Silas Ambrose Rollins_  
_Money In The Bank 2014 Aftermath_

_Seth Rollins, you will lose everything that means the world to you if you keep on the path that you are. The WWE World Heavyweight Championship will only be a burden. The child that you have is already a bastard, a child born out of wedlock, and doesn't need a father like you; a man that would toss his family aside for fame and fortune. We both know that Dean and Silas would be better off with another man. _

"Bray… that son of a bitch." Seth whispered, his grip tightening on the picture enough that it was bending the edges. He continued to read on, maybe hoping to find a clue to who the sender really was.

_For your interest, I am not Bray Wyatt. I have absolutely no intention of taking Dean from you. But you will lose him and your child with the path that you have chosen. Here is my proposition. Be a man and step up and care for your family like a real man or I get the Wyatt family released from their imprisonment. I mean no harm in this. I'm just doing what is best for business._

"Best for business…" Seth muttered, his eyes flashed up and he looked to the door. He grabbed up all of the photos and rushed from the room.

X

Roman Reigns listened to the crunching of gravel as he drove on the long gravel road towards his destination. Around him the place was concealed in a blanket of forest trees. Roman finally got to where he was going and he parked his car in the driveway, in front of the garage. He got out of the car and looked up and the home. It was a two story Victorian style home built back in the 1900s, the bricks were a gentle, soft color of rose red, flowers decorated the sides of the path leading up to the enchanting doorway.

The Samoan turned as he heard the crunching of rocks from behind him. Three cars pulled up, from the first car was Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan, and Paige. The second car was AJ Lee, Naomi, and the Usos; the third car had Trish Stratus, Saul Dorland, Adam Copeland, and Dwayne Johnson. It would only be a matter of time before Seth arrived with Dolph and Randy.

"Let's get to work!" Roman called out.

X

"Silas Andrew! Stop it!" Dean yelled once again. Silas giggled and ran off doing what he was doing before. Dean groaned and ripped at his hair. Silas had been taking things from him all day and hiding them. Dean's phone vibrated on the table and he reached over and grabbed it.

_Seth Rollins_

A smile came to Dean's lips. There was always something that bubbled inside of Dean whenever he heard Seth's voice. He pressed the accept button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey babe."

"_Hey…"_

"Are you okay, Seth?" Dean asked, hearing Seth's tone of voice.

Seth sighed on the other line. _"yeah, just a long day. I miss you." _

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?" questioned the dirty blonde. He was tired of being cooped up inside of his house all day.

"_In a couple of days. Have a live show tomorrow." _There was something in Seth's voice that made Dean not want to believe him but ever since the Bray incident, there was nothing that made Dean think that he was lying. "_Is Silas behaving today?"_

"Somewhat. He keeps taking shit from me and hiding them." Dean replied. He peeked over his shoulder to Silas. Silas had a marker in his hand, drawing on a paper in front of him. It seemed that the child had no idea that Dean was talking about him. Dean was just hoping that this was just a phase. "I love you."

"_I love you too. Talk to you when I can. Bye." _Seth said, Dean could hear shuffling before the phone clicked, signaling that Seth had hung up. Dean locked his phone and put it down before turning and looking at Silas. Silas' eyes moved up to him through chestnut curls. A smirk played on the child's lips. He got up and walked out of the room.

X

Silas really wanted a baby sibling. That was the truth but something about it just wasn't right with him. What if this child replaced him? What if his parents didn't want him anymore? Seth was so engulfed with the unborn baby that he actually left work early to go the sonogram. Seth never left work for him. Ever. The chestnut child was only doing what he thought would keep the attention on him; even if it was acting out against his parents.

The child walked into the master bedroom; taking a peek over his shoulder to make sure that Dean hadn't followed him. He went further into the room and dug around underneath the bed. His hands were scratching at carpet for the longest time until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black box that had: _AVRIL AMBROSE _written across the top in gold lettering. He had only ever seen Dean pull it out once before and he had no clue what was inside.

X

_Whitechapel Asylum for the Criminally Insane_  
_Weston, New Mexico_

Bray Wyatt said in his rocking chair, rocking back and forth while looking out the window that they had barred up so he couldn't escape. He could easily get out of this place if he wanted to. He had the connections and he wasn't stupid. He just kept rocking in his chair, bidding his time for the right moment. Something caught his attention. "You can come out."

"So what they say about you is true." The intruder said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What makes you come to my imprisonment?" Bray asked, sighing and not really caring what this man was doing here.

"I have something that might interest you." Bray looked over to the man. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo and handed it to the Louisianan. Bray looked at the picture. It was of Dean. Bray's heart leaped in his chest. Dean was still as beautiful as usual. This time Dean was standing in a meadow, looking up at something that wasn't in the frame. The sun hit Dean's eyes just perfectly that they glittered a bright blue. The man then handed another photo over to Bray. Wyatt immediately recognized it as Silas.

"Lamb…"

Silas was standing in the front of the Cincinnati house. The child was kneeling on the ground petting the German shepherd dog Oreo. Bray's gaze went straight to Silas' eyes. The ultramarine eyes an exact replica of Dean's eyes. The child's skin was a golden tan just like Dean's and his hair a perfect mix of dirty blonde and chocolate curls.

"Here is the deal… I get you out of here and back into WWE, you get me Seth Rollins." Bray looked to the man before looking back to the photos of Dean and Silas. His eyes lingered on Dean for the longest time before his eyes flicked back up to the intruder's. "Do we got a deal, Wyatt?" He held out his hand for Bray.

Bray placed his hand into the other man's and shook it firmly. "Deal." The Wyatt family leader looked back to Dean's photo. _I'm coming for you once again my little lamb. I never had given up on you in the first place. That weasel won't be there this time to keep you from me. _

Author's Note: Here you go! Hope you liked the chapter. I got a plot twist idea halfway through this chapter so I think I'll be able to keep this story going on longer so yeah! xx


	34. Chapter 34

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 34

Author's note: School has officially started back up and my sister's birthday is this upcoming Monday so it will be harder for me to update until after then. I can only write for about two hours a night now except on weekends. Anyway, thank you for all of the favorites/follows/reviews. x

Additional notes: takes place a few days after chapter 33.

X

Seth pulled up to the Davenport Villa. He had just finished up with the live event and this was his last stop before going home to see his family. The superstars and divas had come to the villa to help set up a surprise that Seth had in store for Dean. The two tone got out of the car and walked up the stone walkway to the front door. Just from the look on the outside, Seth knew that they worked hard for the couple of hours that they were there before. He took a deep breath before going inside.

X

Dean looked around the master bedroom. He cursed under his breath as he tore the room apart in search of what he was looking for. The dirty blonde looked around everywhere. He got onto his knees and reached under his side of the bed for the little black box that had belonged to his mother before she went off the deep end. It was from the only short period of time that he was not in public housing. Dean huffed as he sat back against his legs. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Is this what you're looking for daddy?" The sudden voice caused Dean to jump. He turned and looked over to the doorway. Silas was standing in the door with the black box that he was looking for in his hands. The air in Dean's throat caught as he realized that it was open and all the contents spilled out on the floor. The journal that was in it was now on the floor bent and torn, the necklace broken and the jewels laying on the floor, and various other items broken and scattered around where Silas was standing.

"Silas, what did you do?!" Dean hopped up and snatched the box away from the child. "What did you do?!" He exclaimed again.

X

_Whitechapel Asylum for the Criminally Insane _  
_Weston, New Mexico_

It was only a matter of time before he was out of here. A smirk played on his lips as he lowly sang along to 'He's Got The Whole World In His Hands.' There was one stop once he got out he was forced to make before he went to his lamb.

His eyes moved to the door as he cracked open and the same man for days before came in; this time is was wearing a uniform of one of the employees. "Let's go, Bray." The man stated. Bray causally got up; his eyes locked with those of his freer. The Louisianan didn't take his eyes off of him as he grabbed his packed back and threw it over his shoulder. Not another word was uttered as the two left the room. They walked through the barren halls; it shocked Bray a little that there was not one person. The sound of screams filled his eardrums as they walked by. The other patients were nothing like Bray. They didn't have something to fight for. Bray's eyes moved to the man. He didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him, but it was a way to get out of this asylum and get back on his quest to get back what was rightfully his.

The man walked like he owned the entire world; almost cocky. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of the uniform. This man wanted something from him, and Bray was bound to figure out what it was. He wasn't able to run his family without being so observant. The man made no indentation that he wanted Dean Ambrose; it must have been something that he wanted from Mr. Money In The Bank Seth Rollins. Bray only had minutes left to figure it out.

It was odd how easy they got out of the building. No one said a thing to them as they basically waltzed out of the building. The man guided him over to two different vehicles. One was a high price looking Honda Civic while the other was a beat up Chevy that looked like the one that Bray had at his farm. It hit him. He knew what the man wanted.

X

Seth pulled up to the Cincinnati house. He had finally arrived after driving for six hours to get to Cincinnati from Davenport. The trip had given him a lot of time to think. He didn't want to wait to get married to Dean. He didn't want to wait to start their life together at the villa. Seth was ready to start the next chapter of his life with his soon to be husband and son and unborn baby.

The door flew open and Dean poked his hand out. Butterflies came to Seth's stomach. Those little flutters in his stomach never went away when he saw Dean's smile. Even when they weren't together for that little time after the breakup of the Shield, the feelings had never gone away and he wouldn't change it for the world. Dean came out of the house with Silas on his heels. Seth cringed his eye brows together as he looked at Silas; the child's blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy. It was obvious that the child had been crying. The money in the bank winner sighed; Silas must have acted out again and gotten in trouble from his daddy. Seth shut off the car and got out and immediately he had an arm full of his fiancé and child. He pulled away and quickly pecked Dean's lips before he kissed Silas' forehead.

"I missed you two so much." He stated.

"I missed you too Papa." Silas whispered, hiccupping slightly after he finished talking. It had been obvious to him that the child had been crying. He placed the child back on the ground and Silas ran over to Oreo and started playing.

"What happened?" Seth asked, throwing his arm around Dean's shoulder and the older man leaned against him.

"He got into my mother's box. I ripped him one so don't be shocked if he doesn't come near me for a while." Dean stated softly, he hated when he had to get onto Silas and he didn't want his child to fear him but he had to discipline the child. Dean turned his head and kissed Seth once again. "I'm glad your home. I missed you."

_Home. _It was the first time that Dean had actually said anything close to that since they got back together. A smile fluttered onto Seth's lips. He could get used to this.

X

Abigail hummed to herself as she walked around her new house. She still lived in Louisiana but wasn't near where she and Bray had grown up. It was different for her being here. She was only here thanks to Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley-McMahon. They had set the house up for her since she had helped the superstars that night at the cabin. Stephanie even offered her a job to work with AJ Lee if she wanted too. She thought about it but doubted that she would do it considering that it was what Bray liked to do and not her. She wanted to be a mother mostly; to a child like Silas Ambrose-Rollins or Joelle Anoa'i-Reigns.

Her hair fell over her shoulders, straight for the first time in her life. She was wearing a pink tank top with a tan cover up thin jacket and light blue jeans with pink flats. She had never dressed like a normal society; only whatever her brother allowed her to wear. This new lifestyle was peculiar to her, but she was loving every moment of it. She danced her way into the kitchen. She picked up the bowl off the counter and started to mix together a salad for herself. She grabbed a fork; mixing up the food with it she started to eat it. Turning on her heel, her eyes widened and the bowl fell from her hands. The bowl shattered on the floor and she stared straight ahead. No words could come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Hello, Abigail."

X

"_Daddy! Papa! Look what I made for you!" Silas yelled happily, running into the family room with a painting in hand. He frowned when neither Dean nor Seth looked up from the bundle settled in Dean's arms. Silas walked over and tugged on Seth's pant leg but the Davenport Native swatted at his hand. _

"_Stop that Silas!" Seth hissed, glaring down at the four year old child. The chestnut haired child gulped. Seth turned his attention back to the baby; completely ignoring Silas now. Silas choose to pull on Dean's jeans. _

"_Silas!" Dean hollered. Silas cringed at Dean's raise of voice. He watched as Dean's arms curled tighter around the baby as he continued too rocked the baby gently. Silas frowned as he walked away and sat down by the wall and watched as his parents with his new baby sibling. _

"_Silas?" Seth asked looking over at him. _

"_Silas?! Wake up, your only dreaming!" Dean yelled as well, the baby no longer in his arms. _

Silas' eyes snapped open and immediately his parents came into view. Seth was sitting on the edge of his bed while Dean was on the part closer to him. The child lounged forward and wrapped his little arms around his parents the best he could. "Please please don't replace me! I love you!" He sobbed. Dean's face drained off all color before he looked over to Seth. He had no idea what to say. He never had a sibling; he wouldn't know what it was like.

Seth sighed softly as he carded his fingers through the chestnut curls. "Silas, baby, we aren't replacing you with a new baby. This baby WON'T replace you. You're one of a kind Si. I know what it's like to be in your shoes. I have an older sister and a younger sister. Two girls that I look out for because I feel like it's my obligation too. Yes the baby will need a lot of attention since it can't fend for itself like we can. That's where you come in. You protect those you love. We love you. We will protect you; just like we will for your new baby sister." Seth stated, Silas' sobs slowly turning into hiccups. The child leisurely pulled away from the two and balled his fists together and rubbed against his eyes.

"Protect her? Like you protect Auntie Cat and Auntie Sage?" Silas asked, hiccupping again. Seth smiled softly and nodded.

"Just like I protect Aunt Catrina and Sage but I also protect you and Dean; like the way that Dean protects you, me, and the new baby inside of him. Just like you and I will." The two tone replied. Silas looked between his papa and daddy before reaching over and settling his hands on Dean's stomach.

"Is this where my new baby sister is?"

"Mhm, your baby sister is in my tummy." Dean said softly, speaking for the first time since Silas awoke from his nightmare. Silas smiled a toothy grin and hugged his arms around Dean's stomach; his ear resting right over Dean's abdomen.

"Hey sissy, I'm your big bubby Silas. I'm here to protect you." He whispered. The words coming from the child put Dean into tears. He looked to Seth, who also had tears in his eyes.

Author's Note: I know that the chapter isn't all that good so I'll try to make it up to you later. I'm so sorry that its short and I'm sorry. xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 35

Author's Note: Well anyway here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews/favorites/follows! I really love them so much!

Warnings: mentions of sexual assault

X

"_Hello, Abigail."_

Abigail took a moment to recompose herself as she stared on at the intruder in her room. "What do you want from me?" She asked, looking at the person in front of her. The person merely smiled; the crooked smirk sending cold chills down the girl's spine.

"You, Abigail, are the baby sister of Bray Wyatt. You are going to help me take down Seth Rollins." The man said, popping his neck and got up from his spot. The Wyatt girl coward back, scrabbling as far as she could against the counter edge behind her. She winced as the corner dug into the curve of her back.

"How in the hell am I supposed to help you with your little game?!" Abigail snapped, finding the courage in herself to say something against him.

"I already know you're the reason that Bray Wyatt was down in Whitechapel. You were the one who pressed charges against your own brother in Dean Ambrose's name." He said, his voice husky and sending chills down the Wyatt girl's spine. He walked over in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her body. Leaning down towards her, he got nose to nose with her, holding a emotionless look on his face as he did. "Why'd you do it? Against him… the eater of worlds?"

"I… um… I…" Abigail's throat dried with every word she tried to speak. She couldn't speak. There was something that made her turn Bray in. Dean refused to do it but she, she couldn't stand by and watch her brother hurt people.

"Speak, sister." The new voice caused her to completely jump out of her skin. She turned her head and looked to see her brother coming into the room. She had no idea how he was there. He was supposed to be in Weston, New Mexico.

"Bray…" Her voice came out frail. She had always looked up to her brother, even in the times that she shouldn't have. Bray was her brother, her best friend for all of her mortal life. His mistakes reflected onto her and this time she wouldn't stand by and watch it happen.

"Abby." The childhood nickname flew from Bray's lips with no problems. He knew what he wanted from her and he sure as hell was going to get it.

"How are you out?" She asked, managing to register enough of what was going on to speak.

"A little deal I made. I get him," Bray paused ushering to the man standing directly in front of Abigail. "Seth Rollins, I get my little lamb." Bray finished, once he was finished talking he walked over to where his sister and freer were. "Now, you must repent sister. You broke the upmost rule of our upbringing. Never, ever do you turn against your family…"

X

Dean Ambrose didn't know what to expect when he was being drug to the car by Seth. Silas was already sitting inside and waiting to go wherever Seth had planned. Seth pulled a piece of black cloth out of his pocket and held it in front of Dean's face. Dean's eyes widened before he turned his head to look at his fiancé. "No! No no no! You are not putting that thing on my face!" Dean exclaimed.

"Shh, baby, it will be okay." Seth reassured him. Dean's lips curled into a small frown and he crossed his arms. He turned and looked to his son and Silas was sporting the same look that Seth was. Dean growled and slammed the back of his head against the head of the seat.

"Dammit all to hell! Fine!" Dean stammered. A smile broke out on Seth's face and he gently moved to wrap the cloth around Dean's eyes, concealing the baby blues. The Lunatic Fringe held his breath as Seth finished tying the cloth around his eyes. Seth took a moment to make sure the older man wouldn't take off the cover before he closed the passenger door behind him before he ran around the car and went to his side and got in. The Iowan native started the car, put it into gear and left before heading to his destination. A smile came to his face as Dean reached out and laced their hands together and interlocking their fingers.

X

Dean didn't mutter a word for the entire trip. Seth frowned as he looked over to the blindfolded man. Usually Dean was doing something; whether it was tapping his foot or rubbing his shoulder and collarbone in compulsion. He was oddly still. The two-tone brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed Dean's knuckles. "Hey… babe, there is nothing to worry about." Seth's words didn't seem to sooth whatever was bothering the dirty blonde.

"Nothing to worry about?! You blindfolded me and we've driving for hours!" Dean hissed, turning his head to glare at the younger man even if Seth couldn't see it. It still sent a chill down the Money in the Bank winner's spine.

"Babe, just chill. We're almost there." Seth muttered, shifting in his seat as he felt another glare from Dean. He winced when he felt Dean's nails digging into his skin just above his knuckles. "Ouch, dammit Ambrose!" the two tone yelled. A chuckle left Dean and a smile cracked onto his face. It brought a smile to Seth's face from hearing Dean laugh. "Okay, almost there." Seth turned the car and started down the long gravel road. The familiar draping of trees came into view as Seth drove closer to his destination. The home came into view and Seth drove up to the driveway. He parked the car and shifted gear before getting out. Dean gave a sound of protest as Seth let go of his hand. The two tone let Silas get out and the child immediately ran around the house and out of view. Seth walked over to Dean's car door and opened it, taking his hand to help guide him out –not that he thought Dean needed help of anything but he just wanted to make sure. Once the Lunatic Fringe was completely out and standing where he wanted him, Seth unblindfolded him. Dean was left speechless. He had only ever been to the Davenport Rollins Villa once before and that was for Silas' fourth birthday.

Dean drank in the view. The house itself was a gentle rose red with two stories. Windows glittered against the sun light perfectly. The gardens were filled with different flowers, most of them being lilies and roses. Seth took Dean's hand and gently pulled him away from the front of the house before guiding him in. The two were hit with a wave of cold as they stepped into the freshly hair conditioned home.

"It's still as beautiful as I remember." Dean whispered. Seth couldn't help but smile again.

"Yeah, and it's ours now." As soon as the words left the two tone's mouth, Dean whirled around and looked to him with wide azure orbs.

"Are you serious?!" The smile on Dean's face grew bigger as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, mom thought it would be a good idea… consider it a _gift._"

The two former Shield members went walked through the house, looking at all the various rooms. There was one master bedroom, three spare rooms, an office, a dining room, a family room, a fully equipped kitchen, three regular bathrooms, a master bathroom, and finally the final room that Seth was going to show Dean. They came up to the door and Seth grabbed ahold of the knob.

The door slowly opened and Dean's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. It was a fully equipped nursery. The room was painted a light gentle green with dark rosewood furniture. A crib was sitting against the Northern wall in the middle. The changing table was too its right while a dresser was to its left. It was a simple but everything you'd need for a baby was in the room. The only thing that sent a chill down Dean's spine was the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Babe?" Seth's voice brought Dean back into reality. The Lunatic Fringe turned and looked to his fiancé.

"It's… I love it, Seth but how did you do all of this?" Dean questioned as they left the room and started for the backyard.

"Well, it wasn't me." Seth stated. The dirty blonde gave the other man a puzzled look. The Iowan turned the knob of the backdoor and opened it. "They did it." He motioned towards the yard. Dean turned his head and immediately he was shocked at what he saw.

The entire main roster of RAW and Smackdown were standing around the yard dressed in semi-formal clothes; but it was what was behind them that made Dean completely stop what he was doing. "Seth Rollins, you have less than a minute to tell me what is going on?" There was no hint of anger in Dean's voice but something else. Something along the lines of astonishment. His eyes moved along the trail of white rose petals that led up to the gazebo. The gazebo was strung with lights and flowers decorated the flowerboxes. On the sides of the petal's path there were rows of benches; enough room to fit the entire roster of WWE plus more.

"This is our wedding, Dean." Seth stated, snaking his hand and placing it on Dean's hip. Dean looked to Seth. "But there's one more thing…" The two tone's sentence trailed. Dean watched as his brown eyes moved to something behind the superstars and divas. Dean's eyes widened as the person came into view.

"Mom?"

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this took so long to post but school started and I'm working. But here you go! I wanted to update for you! x


	36. Chapter 36

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 36

Author's Note: well I have the final plot twist coming before I finally start wrapping up this story. This fic is the longest story I've ever done and I love every second of it, even if I'm not happy with all the work. There was a bunch in this fiction that wasn't supposed to happen but it did. Well anyway, thank you all so much. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. x

This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful angel, Spencer Jacobs! I miss you boo!

X

Dean was in absolute shock. His eyes moved over the figure of his own mother that he hadn't laid eyes upon since he was eighteen nor heard even a word from her. At first, Dean wasn't even sure if he had even spoken when he muttered to his mom. His voice was so soft, soft enough that he could barely hear himself.

Avril Ambrose hadn't really changed one bit over the past eleven years. Her once long platinum blonde hair was now cut shorter and hung loose by her collarbone. She was a bit more filled out than when she was on drugs. She looked… healthier. Dean could see the prickle of tears in the corner of Avril's sapphire eyes. "Dean…" her voice was so gentle, just as Dean remembered. Something in Dean snapped and he ran forward and brought his mother into his arms. He could faintly catch the smell of Japanese cherry blossom laced into the fabric of her white sundress. This had taken Avril by surprise. She hadn't expected Dean to react the way he had.

"Daddy…?" Dean let go of his formerly estranged mother and turned to look at his own child. Silas was standing by Seth, clutching onto the Iowan native's leg. Silas' electric blue eyes were locked onto his maternal grandmother. Silas had never met Avril and the same vice versa with Avril and Silas.

"Silas, baby, c'mere." Dean kneeled down to the ground and held out his hand. Silas grabbed his 'mother's' hand and allowed Dean to guide him in front of Avril. Avril looked down at the small child. The tears that were in her eyes were now rolling down her face. The child looked so much like her Dean. The little one even called Dean daddy. Her gaze moved from Silas to Dean than to Seth before falling back onto Silas. "Mom, this is my son.. Silas." Avril fell down to her knees and smiled at her grandson.

"Hi Silas, my name is Avril. I'm your daddy's mom." The woman stated. Silas smiled and looked between his parents before wrapping his arms around Avril's neck and hugging her tightly. Dean's mother felt a smile flutter onto her lips and she hugged him just as tight.

During the moment, Dean became uneasy. He knew it wasn't his mother meeting her grandson for the first time but something else. He couldn't quite place it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect and he looked over his shoulder to the nearby woods. "Babe, you okay?" He looked over to Seth, who he didn't even realize walked up behind him. The Architect slid his hand over Dean's waist and settled it on his hip.

"Um.. y-yeah," He paused looking back over to the woods before finishing what he was saying. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." Dean turned and looked back to his mother and son.

"You two should go get ready. Everyone is pretty antsy to see you two finally tie the knot." It was Roman who had spoken. What he said brought laughs from all of the former Shield brethern. Dean once again looked to Silas. He looked gradually happy with talking with his grandmother that he finally agreed and the two went inside.

They walked hand in hand up the stairs before Seth had stopped them. "My stuff is in this room, yours is in the one across the hall. I'll see you in a little." The two tone muttered before placing a brief kiss to Dean's lips and disappearing into the room. Dean watched the door for a moment before going into his own.

There was a pair of black dress pants sitting on the bed beside a blue button up shirt that matched Dean's eyes as well as a black blazer. He walked over to the bed and tore off his jacket and shirt before reaching for the dress shirt. He stopped and moved to look into the full body mirror. His eyes peered over his stomach. He moved his hands up to caress the skin that protected his unborn baby. A smile came to his face as he saw a small swell of a bulge on his lower stomach. There was something that he had yet to tell Seth about. Maybe tonight after the wedding would be the perfect time.

There was a lot about his life that he wasn't sure about, but if there was anything he was sure about it was that he wanted to spend the rest of it with Seth and raise his children with him. Silas needed Seth in his life. Their new baby girl would need Seth in her life. Dean _needed _Seth in _his _life. In all of his past relationships, he had never been so sure has had been with Seth Rollins. Seth was really the only person that he had ever really let in about _anything_.

The WWE universe saw Seth Rollins as a sell out and a coward. At first, in the beginning, Dean thought so too. Just from intintial shock of not knowing about that impending betrayal from Rollins to the Shield but Seth was no coward. Seth risked his own life against the crazed Bray Wyatt. A man who had stalked, kidnapped, and raped Dean from just an sexual infuation with him. It gave him some relief to know that Wyatt was locked away in an institution and could never come after him again. He could move on and close up this chapter in his life and begin anew with his family. This would be a whole new start for them. A new house... just a place to _restart. _

Ambrose slowly began to get himself ready. As much as he wanted to just toss everything on and just get everything over with, he just couldn't. Tonight was special. He hadn't been expecting to walk into a surprise wedding, yet alone his own surprise wedding but he didn't want to look like a hot mess at it. He wanted to actually put in an effort and look sophisticated for the night. This was his and Seth's night.

The Lunatic Fringe walked into the bathroom that was conjoined with with bedroom and worked on his unruly curls, pulling them back with gel and slicking them back against his head neatly. He didn't exactly like the look of his curls being confined to his head but he looked neat. After a quick shave and a brush of his teeth, he exited the bathroom and took one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting the room.

-Seth-

Seth Rollins led a pretty decent life. He worked hard for the things that he had. His home. His family. His job. Everything. He worked for it. He knew that he was seen as nothing more than a weasel, a coward, a sell out, and anything but a good person but truthfully he didn't give a shit about what anyone in the world thought. He didn't care about the shit he has been through to get to where he is. He is marrying the love of his life and raising his son and has a baby on the way. In other words, you could say that Seth Rollins was on cloud nine.

Seth looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had trimmed down his beard slightly and had pulled his hair back into a tight bun. His eyes moved over to the blonde side of his hair. A smile played on his lips as Dean's voice came popping into his head. _Slut patch. _It was the first thing that Dean had ever said to him about his hair when he originally went with the two tone hair style.

The two tone looked away from the mirror and went back to fixing his black tie. He had decided on wearing a black tuxedo with a velvet button up shirt with dress shoes. Actually he really didn't decide on it more like Saul, Silas, and AJ did like they had with Dean's outfit for that night. He wasn't even sure that Dean was going to be wearing for their wedding. The Money In the Bank winner finished up and took one final look before exiting in the room.

Everything was ready. The guests and family members had taken their seats on the benches and were awaiting for the long awaited wedding to take place. They were chatting happily with one another and Seth took this moment to sneak away and find Dean. It had only tooken him a moment to find the dirty blonde standing in the greenhouse running his fingers over the petals of a white rose.

"White is the color of innocence... there is only ever one thing that has ever been innoncent to come from me and that was Silas." Dean stated, having heard Seth walk in the room and not having to look over his should to know who it was. Calonge was a good way to figure out who was who since Seth just had to get some special brand from Europe. Dean would never admit it but he loved the smell of it. "In eight months time, so will not only one little girl but two."

Seth looked over to Dean in shock. "Wait... did you just say two?" The two tone could barely muster the words to say. Dean peered over his shoulder, dimples forming on his face as he smiled.

"Yeah, two. Seth, we're having twins."

Seth let out something between a cry or laugh of joy and brought the older man into his arms and spun him around. "Twins. I can't believe it. Are they both girls?" The Lunatic Fringe nodded and Seth couldn't help but kiss Dean.

A throat cleared from the door and the two looked over and saw Roman standing there. Roman was dressed up in a black tuxedo with his hair pulled back neatly. "Well my brothers, its time. Everyone is getting a bit antsy. Waiting for you guys to finally get hitched. I'm pretty sure AJ and Dolph made a bet about who finally is going to get this started." The mention of a potential bet caused a laugh from the former faction brethren. Roman walked over and brought the two into a hug momentarily before letting go. "I'm glad to see you guys finally just getting to do something for yourselves for once and be happy. Now lets go. I kinda wanna see you two get married too." The Somoan smiled and the three walked from the greenhouse.

Roman took his place up at the alter since he was Dean's best man. Beside him was AJ and Saul while on the other side of the alter was Randy Orton (Seth's best man), Stephanie McMahon, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley-McMahon. Dean took in a shaky breath and Seth took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two looked at one another and just knew everything was going to be okay.

The music had begun and the attendents stood and turned to look down the aisle for the flower girl, ring bearer, and the happy couple. The dirty blonde had identified it quickly as _"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. _

Joelle Reigns, who was proudly proclaimed flower girl by both Dean and Seth, walked down the aisle wearing a dress her mother Galina and Saul had collabrated on and designed for her. It was a baby blue with little velvet roses at the waist line. It went down to her shins and ended just an inch about her blue socks with velvet flats. She had the white basket tightly in her hand and walked with her head held high and dropped red rose petals along the ground.

She was soon followed by Silas. Silas was wearing a black tuxedo with a sapphire blue button up shirt that matched his eyes. He held a velvet pillow in his arms with blue piping that had two golden wedding bands sitting gracefully on it. The two were up at the alter and Joelle took her spot by Roman while Silas went to stand by Randy.

The priest nodded to the two men and Dean and Seth looked at each other one last time before they took their first step down the aisle with one another. The walk was enchanting for both superstars. They were slowly taking the next step into their lives and it was sending a spark of fire up each of their spines just at the very thought. They got to the alter and they faced the priest. Dean peeked through his eyelashes to Seth to notice that the two tone was doing exactly the same thing as him. The music softly died down and the guests had taken their seats after instruction from the minister before he began with the ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the vow of marriage between these two men. I am understood that both gentlemen have written their own vows and would like to share them with you." Minister Michael Weatherson, a man in his mid forties who had been marrying couples for as long as he could remember. He never cared about gender in marriage. He only cared if the two in the marriage were based on love and truly wanted to spend it with one another. He could say that in all his years, seeing the looks that these two men shared were the same that he shared with his own wife Daphne. Looks like these and the feeling of their love coming from them reminded him of why he started what he did in the first place. He wouldn't trade it for the world. When he had been asked by Stephanie McMahon if he would wed Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins in marriage, he couldn't resist. "Mr. Rollins, if you would please start us out with your vows to Mr. Ambrose."

Seth didn't need to be told twice to say what he had to say to Dean. He turned to Dean and held looked into the dirty blonde's cuearlean blue eyes. "Dean... I love you so much. There are even words to describe how I feel for you, and after everything that we've been through together and after everything _you've _been through... look where we are. Together. I love you, Dean Ambrose. Every little flaw that you think that you have doesn't matter here. You are perfect to me. You have given me what no one else has. Love. A family. Together we have a beautiful son and another on the way. I couldn't ask for more. You are my soulmate. You are my future." Seth stated, every word that fell from his lips laced with passion and meaning. Tears had came to his eyes and the eyes of Dean. Some of the guests were even in tears of happiness.

Minister Weatherson smiled as Seth finished his vow and nodded for Dean to start his. Ambrose took in a breath and used his free hand and ran it through his gelled hair nervously. "Seth, right here right now I vow where ever you go, I go. You fight. I fight. And if you ever die on me Seth Rollins, I'll die. You've fought so much for me and I was an idoit for ever thinking that you'd betray me... but I do know that I love you with everything that I have. As you said, you are my soulmate, Seth. I believe that you and I were meant to be. Ever since I was young, I never thought I would have what I have now. A beautiful child and soon to have another. I have a family of my own. My story is only beginning and I'm grateful and ecstatic that I get to start it with you." The dirty blonde said proudly, his voice strong and coming out with everything he ever felt for Seth.

Weatherson smiled as Dean and Seth turned to him but they stayed looking at one another. The minister looked around at the attendents of the wedding and started to speak again. "Now, Mister Silas, the rings." Silas walked over with the rings and the parents smiled down at their child. Seth took the ring that he had bought for Dean off the pillow and waited for the priest. "Seth, repeat after me." Seth nodded. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Seth repeated, sliding the golded band onto Dean's ring finger.

"Dean, also repeat, with this ring I thee wed." Dean smiled to the minister as he picked the up the wedding band that AJ and Roman helped him pick out and he slid it onto Seth's ring finger repeating the words of Weatherson.

"With this ring I thee wed."

After the rings were placed on their respective ring fingers the two joined hands and looked to Minister Weatherson. "Seth, do you take Dean for your husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Seth flicked his gaze to Dean momentarily and spoke in a clear voice. "I do."

"Dean, do you take Seth for your husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Dean's smile got bigger and he slowly started to figet in place from excitement. He looked through the corner of his eye at Seth and said, "I do."

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Minister Weatherson's voice carried. He waited a moment and not a word was muttered so he continued. "Now, with the power invested in me, I now prononouce you Mr. and Mr..." he sentence trailed, the two hadn't actually revealed what they wanted for their last name.

Dean leaned over and whispered into Seth's ear. "Seth, I want to take your last name... as much as I love being the Unstable Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose... I would rather be Dean Rollins..."

"Are you sure, you could always keep your name." Seth muttered back. "Or we could hyphen it?"

"Why did we choose now to have this conversation?" Dean murmured, cracking a smile. "But I'm serious. I have my reasons for wanted to just completely change my last name, just let me have this one last gift and let me take it. Would you do me the honor, Seth?"

"Of course I would be honored if you would take my last name, _Ambrose_." Seth cackled. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing it would probably be the last time outside of WWE that he would hear himself be called Ambrose.

Minister Weatherson cleared his throat and the two men blushed and turned to look at him. Dean muttered a quick sorry and Seth leaned over and whispered their decision. Weatherson nodded and cleared his throat once more and continued on once more. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Rollins. You may kiss the groom." The priest announced and Seth leaned forward and captured his _husband's _lips with his. The wedding guests burst out into loud cheers as the two broke apart. For the first time in a long time, they were both geninuely happy.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long for this to come out. I had writer's block and on top of that my best friend, who had saved my life, had died this last Monday and it hit me real hard. I'm sorry its been rough for me. Also, I've been to one wedding in my life and I was like six so I don't even remember it and internet is down right now so I had to go on what I've either read or thought sounded okay. How'd I do? I hope this chapter wasn't bad. I actually feel accomplished with getting it written and put up with everything that has happened lately in my life outside of my writing. My best friend, Spencer, inspired me to write this story and he was always urging me into new things with it. It was actually from a conversation me and him had that the plot twist with Dean and Bray took place. So for me to put this up after just days from his passing makes me a little happier than I have been since he is always encouraging me to write and keep my writer's block away from this story. The vows you'll recognize parts from Dean's from Letty's vows to Dom in _Furious 7 _and also from youtube's own paquim's video_ Some things are meant to be _also with part of Seth's vows from paquim's video. All credits of those lines go to those respective owners. I love paquim's videos! They are amazing! If you haven't seen them, check them out cause they are literally like watching a movie! Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter up soon! xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 37

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well I was originally was going to skip ahead a couple of weeks and start a honeymoon part than I started thinking and was nahhh I had a better idea, I'm a sucker for wedding receptions xD so this takes place directly after the wedding. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! I love you! If you haven't already seen it, I posted a Halloween one shot that takes place before the start of this story and I'm planning on doing a collection of one shots based off of it as well. I also plan on writing a sequel to this fic for my dear fans of Somebody That I Used To Know!

Dedicated to my beautiful angel, I love you and miss you boo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs in this fic or the characters except Stella, Avril, Saul, Silas, Abigail (kinda), Sage, Ethan, Carson, Ryder, Troy, Marina, and Catrina (So many OCs o.O).

Additional Notes: I know that Brie and Nikki can't really sing all that well in real life as seen in _Total Divas _but in this we are just gonna pretend that they can okay :)

Songs used: Marry You by Bruno Mars performed by Roman Reigns, Saul Dorland, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Nikki and Brie Bella 

x

Neither one of them could believe it still. They were finally married. After everything they've been through, they managed to work things out and look where they are. The chairs from the actual wedding have long since been moved and tables had been set up and food brought it. Music was blaring loudly and many people were dancing. The upbeat music faded away and was replaced by slow piano music. Roman grabbed the mic and spoke, "It's time for Dean and Seth to have their first dance as a married couple so everyone, if you would clear the dancefloor for them. Also if Dolph, Saul, AJ, my cousins Jey and Jimmy, and the Bella twins join me on stage." Those said than joined the Samoan superman on the stage and were each handed a mic. The attendents did as instructed and left the dancefloor.

With the floor cleared, Seth guided his _husband _onto the dancefloor as "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars began to play. The Iowan native slid his hands down Dean's sides before settling his right hand on his hip and putting his other free hand in Dean's right hand. Dean placed his free hand on Seth's forearm, really unsure of what to do. Their eyes connected, all worries that were in the dirty blonde leaving, and it felt as if they were the only two on the face of the planet. It was just them. It was like there was nobody else. As if the stars shining above them were casting a light on them creating a spotlight on them... only for them.

The dirty blonde leaned in and kissed Seth slowly and passionately. The younger man smiled into the kiss and moved his lips with Dean's before breaking apart from him and leaning their foreheads together and dancing to the music. They danced around the hall, oblivious to their peers as they danced for the first time together as newlyweds. "Cause you're amazing... just the way you are..." Seth sang along softly to the music, causing Dean's cheeks to flush lightly and a smile to come onto his face. Seth had been singing along with the song the entire time, enchanting Dean further and sending butterflies into the pitch of his stomach. It had felt like a thousand years of just being together in that moment before the music came to an end and guests applauded loudly for the two. They smiled to one another, sharing another quick kiss before Seth pulled Dean into him and the older man leaned his head onto Seth's shoulder.

"Now, if we could have your attention..." AJ said into her mic. The couple looked up onto the stage to the eight superstars - well seven but Saul technically worked with WWE now. "Seth, Dean, all of us got together a while back after you announced that your engagement was back on and we planned this out. This is for you." AJ nodded to someone behind her and music began to play. Bruno Mars' _Marry You _started and Roman lifted the mic to his lips.

_It's a beautiful night._  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you._

Roman winked to Saul. Dean chuckling softly as the young platinum blonde blushed darkly. Saul brought the mic up and his silky tenor voice filled the speakers next.

_Is it the look in your eyes _  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you_

When Saul stopped singing, AJ jumped in with the next verse, skipping on stage to stand beside Dolph. Her soprano voice coming out beautifully.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
_No one will know,_  
_[Dolph] Come on, girl._  
_Who cares if we are trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_[Dolph] And it's on girl._

Jey and Brie were the next two to start singing. Her alto voice harmonized perfectly with his bass range.

_Don't say no, no. no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Everyone on stage joined in for the chorus. Dean had tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe that his friends were doing this for him on his wedding night to the love of his life Seth Rollins.

_It's a beautiful night._  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes _  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you_

_[Nikki] Just say I do._  
_Tell me right now baby._  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_[Jimmy] Just say I do._  
_Tell me right now baby._  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh_  
_It's a beautiful night._  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you._

The music began to slow down and the dance that the eight were doing that seized and they were standing in a line on stage singing in melody.

_Is it the look in your eyes _  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_  
_I think I want to marry you_

As they finished singing, the music stopped and the audience burst into cheers. They lowered their mics, bowed before exiting and going off out of sight. Dean turned to Seth and muttered, "Did you know they were going to do that?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope. It was a surprise. I loved it."

"Me too."

The couple was quickly ushered away from the dancefloor and too their seats by Stephanie and Shawn for to the toasts from the guests to the newlywedded partnership. Dean grabbed ahold of Seth's hand, their marriage bands clanking together as he did so causing him to smile. The two tone looked to him and gazed at him with his chocolate brown eyes, making Dean go weak-kneed. The small moment was interrupted by Seth's mother's voice filling the room.

"For twenty eight years, my little boy has grown up into a fine young man. Just watching everything he does, whether it's work or to his personal life. I couldn't be more proud of my only son. Seth, baby, I wish you and Dean and long marriage and life together. Congradulations." Stella said beeming. The two tone smiled at his mother and raised his wine glass to her as he squeezed his husband's hand. Stella blew a kiss to her son before turning and handing the mic to Avril.

Avril walked to the middle of the stage and cleared her throat before raising the mic to speak. "Dean, I was never in your life as much as I would have liked but now I know that everything I ever taught you has made you go far in life. You have got one looker of a husband, a sweetheart of a child, and a glorious job. My son, I wish you the best. I love you so much, Dean." The Ambrose woman stated.

"I love you too mom." Dean whispered inaudibly. Seth looked at him through the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. This was for Dean alone. He had only just met Avril that morning when Hunter had her flown in from Ohio.

Avril walked off the stage, passing the mic to Roman. The Samoan walked on stage, fresh from his performance from earlier. "Dean, Seth, you are my brothers. I love you guys. All I ever want is to see you guys happy. So to make this nice and sweet, the best of luck to the both of you."

The rest of the toasts flew by. Dean and Seth smiling, laughing, or just plain being content while they were being said. Following the toasts, dinner was served. Sitting at the table with the newlyweds was Silas, Roman and his daughter, Saul and his son, Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, Dolph, and AJ along with both Dean and Seth's mothers.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck were standing erect, making him shudder. He looked over his shoulder. "Babe?" Seth's voice had pulled him out of his thoughts. The dirty blonde turned to look at his husband. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just a feeling is all."

No one seemed to notice the exchange between the two. Dean was thankful for that. Last time he needed was mass chaos to happen because of a mere feeling he was having. He sighed softly and looked down at his food. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Picking at the food on the plate, he forced himself to eat at least a little for his babies' sake. He couldn't let his loss of appeitate effect his innocent children.

The younger man could feel the shift in attitude from his husband. He had a theory about what it could be. It was probably not only jitters from the surprise wedding, God Dean hated surprises, but also the recovering from Bray. But Bray was never coming back. Seth would make sure of it. He made a vow to protect Dean until death do them part, yet he still would even past the grave if it meant protecting the one he loved the most.

Dinner was ended by the sudden blare of music, and Seth pulled Dean over to the dancefloor and the two started dancing at the fast pace alongside the other attendants. Nothing was going to ruin this night for them. Nothing.

A couple of fast-pace songs played before it started a slow song. Seth and Dean gladly began dancing alongside the other couples. On the sidelines the kids were talking and playing amongst themselves. Silas looked over to Joelle. She was beautiful that night. He shallowed the lumped that had came into his throat and walked over to her with confidence that he had gotten from his parents. He held out his hand like he had seen some guy do in a movie he watched with his daddy before bowing down slightly. "May I have this dance, Joey?"

Joelle looked up to him and a blush came across her face. She looked over to her father, who was dancing happily with Saul, before returning her gaze back to Silas and nodding. She placed her hand in his and he guided her to the edge of the dancefloor, where they wouldn't be intruding on the adults or being bumped into.

Silas placed his hands on Joelle's waist while she looped her arms around his neck and they began to sway along to the music. "You look really pretty, Joey."

"Thank you, Siley." The Samoan girl replied, smiling, trying to cover the fact that the four year old once again made her blush. The two danced together peacefully, talking softly and laughing.

Dean looked away from Seth and a smile broke out on his face. "What...?" The two tone said absently, trying to puzzle together what Dean was grinning about. His gaze fell onto his son and Roman's little princess. A grin came onto his face too as he watched his little boy have his first dance with his best friend. "They are so going to be together when they are older." The Iowan stated with a chuckle.

"Not if Roman has anything to say about it." Dean mumbled, laughing as he looked over to the Samoan superstar. Roman was looking over to Silas and Joelle as well. A smile was spread on the black haired man's face. "You know, maybe fate has something planned out."

"Maybe it does."

x

Bray wasn't sure how to feel. How did this man know more about his precious lamb than he did? The Wyatt family was camped out in the shadows of the woods surrounding the villa. Bray, himself, was happy to see his little lamb again. Dean had a sort of glow to him_. Like an angel fallen from heaven to leave in this hell of earth. _Bray thought as he watched Dean and Seth have their first dance together. That should be him. He knew it. His little lamb looked so perfect. He cleaned up nicely. It was only a matter of time before he came in and stole what was rightfully his back from that weasel, Seth Rollins.

The Eater of Worlds looked over to the man that released. He was a very tall, broad man. He stood at least a foot and a half taller than Bray. He had a curly bush of brown hair on the top of his head and on his face. His eyes even set something unsettling into Bray and Bray was as demented as you could go. "Why do you want Seth Rollins so bad?" Bray finally found himself asking for the first time since his release.

"That skunk ruined my life many years ago. I will ruin his." The man finally said after minutes of silence. "I will get my revenge on him for what he did." A wicked smile came to Bray's face as he turned his head to look at the taller man.

"Welcome to my family, Braun Strowman."

Author's note: I thought this was a pretty good place to stop, I didn't want to make a long chapter of just blahhh, what funnn would that be. Never fear! More action is coming soon my doves! xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 38

Author's Note: Now that the holidays are over and finals are finished I can focus on my stories again! At first I was going to skip a couple of months to where Dean was seven months pregnant due to a case of slight writer's block but I decided against it. Also, with the comment I made about the Bellas in my last chapter I feel like the world's biggest bitch. I should have known it was just a storyline for _Total Divas. _So I greatly apologize for that. This is going to be the honeymoon chapter! I hope you guys like it and I want to make it worth while and maybe do a double update! xo

Additional notes: Considering Braun Strowman, I know he wasn't brought into the WWE until 2015 but I had an idea about that and he will make an appearance at the right time with WWE but sooner than that with the story. It's hard to explain without giving away what will happen later.

Warnings for chapter: mpreg, possible mentions of sexual assault

x

The reception was coming to a close and Dean and Seth were about to make their departure for their honeymoon. Luckily, Seth had gotten a week off for the honeymoon by the Authority and they would deal with things at World Wrestling Entertainment. The two tone was the only one out of the newlyweds that knew where the honeymoon would actually be taking place. Dean had no clue of it. God, he really hated surprises.

He was just dreading leaving Silas for a week. He still didn't feel right with letting the child out of his sight. Maybe he was wrong about it, but there was this feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away and he always trusted his instincts. No matter what. Stella was going to be taking the Ambrose-Rollins boy and Avril would be staying at the Rollins household for the duration of the week to get to know her grandson while her son was off with his husband.

Everything was ready and Dean walked alongside his husband out of the villa and to the car as Roman carried their bags and placed them in the trunk. Silas ran up to them and hugged each of his fathers tightly, saying goodbyes, before walking back over to his Grandma Stella. Seth got into the driver's seat while Dean threw himself down into the passenger's seat and looked over to Seth with his now fallen hair.

"Ready." Seth muttered.

"You bet."

Without another word, the younger man started the car and pulled out of the driveway, leaving the waving guests behind. Dean sighed and looked out the window, placing his hand gently over his growing baby bump. He jumped as he felt a hand on the otherside of his stomach. He looked over and smiled to Seth. Seth smiled back at him and moved his attention back to the road. It was still hard to believe that Dean was going to give birth to twins.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" the dirty blonde questioned and rolled his eyes as Seth replied with a simple,

"Nope."

"Okay, fine. I guess I could be alright with one more surprise. But you seriously know I hate surprises." The older man added as he shifted in the seat to get more comfortable. Seth sighed and rubbed Dean's stomach.

"I know, Deanie but where's the fun if there aren't some surprises?" Seth replied, turning his head for a minute to look at his husband. Dean just smiled and leaned over, capturing Seth's lips in a quick kiss. The two tone pulled away and put his attention back on the road and continued driving.

It didn't take much longer until they had gotten to the airport. Stephanie had arranged a private plane to fly them anywhere of their choosing. Of course Seth didn't tell Dean and made the surprise. He just wanted everything to be perfect for him since Bray's attack. The two tone's grip tightened on the wheel. If he ever saw Bray Wyatt again, he was going to kill him. Nothing would stop him.

A hand found its way to his thigh and Seth looked over to the passenger's seat. Dean had his head leaning against the headrest and had a gentle smile, that he had only ever seen, plastered on his glowing features. The younger man sighed in content and grabbed ahold of Dean's callased but soft hands. He brought the dirty blonde's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you..." He muttered. Only Dean could ever get through to him if he was lost in the dark corners of his mind.

-Silas-

His parents had only been gone for less than an hour and he was already fidgety. He hopped between the window and to the door, thinking that maybe his parents would come strooling back through the door.

His mind went back to the baby that his daddy was carrying. He didn't hate his unborn sister, but instead the anger he once had been replaced by something completely different; he felt almost threatened. Silas still thought about how when the baby was born that Dean and Seth would forget about him. Replace him.

Joelle always tried to tell him differently. Sooth his fears of abandonment but it only worked for the time being. He was still terrified.

The brunette child looked back out the window. It was dark now. His parents should be on a plane by that moment, going god knows where Seth had come up with this time. His Papa liked to come up with different places to take him and his daddy too whenever he got the chance.

Silas' mind raced back through memories until he came to a certain one. It was the time that Seth had taken them to the beach in California. It had only been a few months ago so Silas could remember the details clearly.

_The sun shined brightly as Dean, Seth, and Silas all played in the ocean. Silas giggled happily as he tried his best to swim away from Seth. Seth only had his eyes peeking out of the water as he moved towards the child. _

_"Daddy! Save me!" Silas giggled. Dean's attention was brought to them as he looked away from something that had torn his attention away from them. Dean had a splitting grin on his face now and raced beside Seth to get to Silas. Seth saw him coming and pushed himself harder in the water to get passed Dean._

_Seth made it to Silas before Dean had. He wrapped his arms around the child and plucked him out of the semi-shallow water, causing Silas to go into a fit of giggles as he tickled the child's sides. Dean stood up in the water and Seth stopped what he was doing. He smiled to the older man and leaned in to kiss him. Silas reached for Dean and the dirty blonde managed to get the child from the two tone. Seth gave a look of surprise as both Dean and Silas stuck their tongues out at him. _

_"I'll give you two credit." Seth stated, leaning over and placing a kiss on Silas' head before kissing Dean. "You guys outsmarted me without even saying a word to one another." _

_Both his finac__è and child smirked at him. "Maybe you're just stupid." Silas stated._

_"Silas!" Dean exclaimed, a smile on his face as Seth just smiled at the water."Apologize to your papa."_

_Silas looked to Dean before looking to Seth with a look of defeat. "I'm sorry, Papa."_

_"It's fine, Si." Seth smiled. "Let's go back to the beach before we dry up into raisins from the salt." He stated, making his way out of the water. Silas looked to Dean with a curious look._

_"So we're grapes?" Silas asked in curiousity. Dean let out a laugh before making his way out of the water. He placed Silas on the ground and Silas ran over to a pile of sand that was near their belongings. _

_They all played in the sand for hours before Seth grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of Dean and Silas playing together. _

Silas blinked back tears before looking back out the window. "Daddy... Papa..." Through the darkness, Silas failed to see a man standing by a car outside.

-Dean and Seth-

Their flight had landed less than an hour prior. Dean had slept almost the entire flight and was still exhausted. Seth thought it would be better if they went to their hotel and he let the dirty blonde rest before they did anything, Dean was already laying in bed while Seth got changed and crawled in beside him. A smile came onto his face as he cuddled into Dean's back and started thinking about Dean's reaction to where their honeymoon was taking place.

_The plane had landed and each man grabbed their stuff before getting off. Seth slipped his hand into Dean's as the dirty blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the city they were now in._

_"Why did you choose here?" Dean asked, almost baffled. _

_"Cause it's where I first proposed to you." The two tone replied. _

_Dean was in shock. He couldn't believe that Seth flew them all the way out to Tampa, Florida just for their honeymoon._

_"I know Tampa isn't really a good honeymoon spot but I thought you might enjoy it... considering the memories we shared here." _

_The dirty blonde turned to face Seth and kissed him deeply. "It's perfect."_

It wasn't long before Seth was asleep alongside Dean. The entire time there was a smile plastered on his face as he buried his face in Dean's hair.

-Unknown-

Tampa. He had figured it all out after hearing that weasel talk to the Billion Dollar Princess. He had sent away the rest of his family to do... other work, while he took care of this. He was going to get him back, whether the other liked it or not. He would die before he let this marriage go any further.

He made his way through the quiet hotel and went towards a certain room. He moved his fingers over the numbers on the door. _602._

He slid the key he stole from the desk and unlocked the door. The door was almost silent as he pushed it open. Creeping into the room, he walked over to the bed where two figures were sleeping soundly. He walked over to the left side of the bed and looked down at a sleeping Dean Ambrose.

He leaned down and ghosted his fingers over the side of Dean's face. _I'm back for you lamb. You will not get away this time. _

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. Favorite/Follow/Review! xoxo


	39. Chapter 39

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 39

x

_Pain. That's all he felt. His breathing was coming out in short rasps. He couldn't hardly breathe. There was a weight on his chest, restricting him from filling his lungs with much needed air. Using what was left of his strength, he pushed at the mass that was against him. None of his efforts worked. _

_'What was that sound?' fluttered into his mind. It was... a heart beat. His eyes flashed open and he pushed with everything he had. He had to protect his unborn child. _

_"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed, finally getting free and fighting back. Using all the force he could muster to hit his target. Finally, he was Dean Ambrose again._

The dirty blonde was startled awake from his slumber in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ceiling. Dean finally managed to even out his breahting before he looked over to his husband. Seth was still fast asleep, not distrubed by any of Dean's sounds that had come from the older man.

Quietly, he slid out of bed and walked over to the window. The skyline was still filled with the lights from Tampa. The nightmare plagued his thoughts. It was no memory or past experience that had been brought upon him but he still couldn't get it out of his head.

Maybe, just maybe if he had reacted the way he had in the nightmare when Bray sexually assaulted him that he might not have been raped. Dean looked down at the ground. He knew that he wasn't quite acting like himself. With Silas, the unborn twins, the betrayal... he just didn't know how to return to his old self. The one that would fight against anything and anyone who he came across for survival. The one that was in brutal matches in his time in CZW as Jon Moxley. The man who would laugh at pain and stand up even after he was pushed down. The dirty blonde's head snapped up.

"I will become that Dean Ambrose again. Mark my words." He vowed to himself.

One by one the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right. Dean balled his hands into a fist and looked around. His dirty blonde curls falling into his eyes as he turned to face the room.

Silence. Other than the soft snores from Seth. Instead of dropping his guard. He chose to keep it up. After everything that's happened, he couldn't afford to drop it now. His eyes moved to Seth momentiarly. If something was going to happen, he wasn't going to let Seth get involved with it. Not now. Seth had sacrified everything for him. Now it was his turn to protect his family with everything that he's got.

His eyes fluttered close and he took a deep breath. Focusing on everything in the room. Something was there. Something that wasn't before. His eyes snapped open in its direction.

"So you've noticed me." That voice. The blood drained from Dean's face and his eyes widened.

"Bray.." Dean's voice came out strained. Anger began to boil in him. After everything that this son of a bitch put him through. He was still coming for more, and Dean wasn't going to let him. "What are you doing here?"

"You never fail to amaze me. You're different than anyone else. On the outside, you're rough and almost dominate but inside you are insecure, shy, don't want to bother people with you're problems." Bray said, moving around the area he was in, looking at the various things spread out across the room.

"You didn't answer my question." The dirty blonde growled. His fist tightening till his knuckles were white.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bray looked over at him with cold eyes. "I'm here for you."

"Not this time, you bastard." the other man replied, his voice laced with venom. He wasn't going to let him.

-Unknown-

After just a few hours, Silas had dosed off on the couch and was currently sleeping. There was strict orders that no harm was suppose to come to the child. Everything that was about to happen was for revenge. He had to get his revenge on the weasel. It was all that was on his mind for years. Ever since it had happened all those years ago.

The burley man slipped the black sheep mask over his face and slowly made his way for the house. _I promise you, my dearest. I will avenge you. _His mind was racing in thoughts as he got to the door. The door was unlocked. Fatal mistake.

The oak wood didn't make a sound as it opened and revealed the inside of the comfortable looking middle-class home. It wasn't too big yet not too small but still only two people actually occupied the house.

He knew who was all in the home. The weasel's mother, Bray's lamb's mother, and the brat. He had been watching the house since dusk. Before he even arrived, the Black Sheep vowed not to harm the women and child. He was not like that. That was how he differed from the rest of the Wyatts. He would completely his mission without injuring anyone. Hopefully it didn't have to come to that.

His foot steps were almost silent as he walked into the family room and his eyes came onto the slumbering Silas. He could already see that this child was a splitting image of Dean Ambrose. _No wonder Bray is obsessed with the child as well. _

He kneeled down and gently picked up the child and cradled him in his arms. He watched as Silas let out a small groan from the distrubance before shuffling and curling into the Black Sheep. He turned to head back towards the door when the sound of something clashing with the floor made him look over. There was a glass cup shattered on the floor and the contents of the cup spilled over the floor. His eyes moved up and met the sight that cause the noise.

Standing at the entrance to the family room to the kitchen was the small blonde male that he had seen at the wedding. He looked the man up and down. Feathery blonde hair whisked messily across the man's forehead and into his eyes as if he had just waken up. Sapphire blue eyes were wide and his mouth cracked open like he was trying to speak but couldn't find the words. A semi-loose shirt hung off of the man's shoulders and fell to his upper hip and a pair of loose sweats on his legs. He quickly identified the man as Saul Dorland. Bray had told him earlier that day.

Saul couldn't speak. Terror filled him as he looked at the big man holding Silas. Braun let out a low growl as he caught the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. _Just great. How did I miss these two being here? _

Within seconds, Roman Reigns had came into the room but he had yet to notice Strowman. His focus was on Saul. When the blonde didn't speak to him, the Samoan followed his gaze and anger overcame him.

"You're one of Wyatt's goons." It was the first thing out of Roman's mouth before he launched forward before Saul's arms flew out and stopped him. The black haired man looked back at his lover and finally the younger man formed words.

"Careful, Roman. He has Silas." Roman's head snapped over to Braun. His gaze fell on Silas, who had still not waken up from the noise.

"You just now said something!" The Samoan growled. The blonde bowed his head at the ground in shame. Roman moved away from Saul and stood directly between him and the Black Sheep. "Put Silas down." Roman commanded.

Braun stayed silent. Unmoving. Roman let out a harsh breath. He had to find a way to get Silas away from the man without hurting him. Before anyone could say anything, Saul rosed forward and flipped onto his hands and wrapped his legs around Strowman's head. In the process knocking off the mask and causing Silas to jerk awake.

The child's eyes widened as he released that he was no longer on the couch and that Saul was in a compromised position. The curly haired child pushed against Braun's chest and fought against the hold before falling from his arms. His eyes were squeezed shut preparing for the fall to the floor. It never came. Instead he was engulfed in warmth and a familiar scent. He cracked his eyes opened and looked up to see Roman. The Samoan wasn't looking at him but at Saul and the Black Sheep.

Roman gently put his godson down and stood up to his full height. Silas looked over to Saul and a smile broke out on his face as he watched the petite man muster enough strength to twist Braun into crashing into the wall. Pictures that were on the wall fell to the floor and broke against the hard wood.

Saul was laying on his side, cradling the wrist that he had fallen on when he had managed to cause the big man to go hit the wall. Roman moved to Saul's side with his back turned towards Strowman.

Silas screamed out Roman's name as the Black Sheep surged to the Samoan and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. Braun lifted Roman up with ease and choked him out. The child was defenseless as he watched Roman slowly loose conciousness. The black haired man went limp in Strowman's arms and the man carelessly dropped the WWE Superstar to the floor. He then started making his way to Saul. Braun grabbed the blonde male by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off the floor.

Saul looked at Silas as Braun threw him against the wall. The blonde's back slid down the wall and he let out a wheeze as he looked up. A small trail of blood came from the Saul's mouth. The petite man had bitten his lip as he hit the wall to keep from screaming.

"Silas, hurry. Get help." Saul whispered. He shakily got up and stood tall against Braun. Braun was easily two feet taller than Saul but at this moment he couldn't risk being scared. Not with Silas in the room, Roman unconcious and his child in the other room. He had to protect his loved ones. "Go. It's okay." Saul said, giving a small smile to child.

Silas nodded and took his chance to dash out of the room and up the stairs. He first when to his Grandma Stella's room. Stella was fast asleep in bed. The child rushed over and shook his grandma awake.

"Silas, baby, what's wrong?" Stella asked drowsily as she looked at the fear strickened face of her grandson.

"There is a man downstairs and Uncle Romy is hurt." As soon as Silas started talking, Stella was up in a flash. She grabbed Silas' hand and led him to the closest.

"Si, stay here. Don't move or make a sound. I'm going to call the police and wake your Grandma Avril." She instructed and the brunette child nodded. "I love you." She said as she kissed his forehead and stood back up. Before closing the door she looked at him once again. "Don't leave this spot, okay?" If Silas was anything like Seth or Dean, he would put himself directly in the middle of all of this. Silas nodded and Stella gave him one last look before leaving the room.

-Dean-

The Lunatic Fringe threw a fist at Bray. The Wyatt dunked under it and went in for his own hit. Dean leaned back just far enough to feel the air that was coming from Bray's balled hand. The dirty blonde kicked his leg up and connected with Bray's gut.

It took everything that Wyatt had not to let out a loud groan. The dirty blonde quickly spun around and did a round house kick and Bray went falling into the floor. He reached over and grabbed the vase that was on the table and held it up. He used his body and forced his arm to go burling towards Bray's head. He growled as his wrist was caught by the Southerner and he was pushed backwards.

Bray crawled on top of Dean and pinned both of the man's wrists to the floor. The dirty blonde struggled against the hold before using the last resort of sending his knee colliding with Bray's crotch. The brunette hissed in pain from the cheap shot and Dean took his chance to flip Bray off of him and landed a few hits to Bray's face.

Blood splattered onto Dean's fist as he continued to bury his hand into Bray's face. Bray started to laugh softly and started gradually getting louder. It only angered Dean more. He went for another punch but Bray pushed him off and Dean's head hit the wall.

Disoriented, the Lunatic Fringe still forced himself to get up. He looked over to Seth. The man was still asleep but just barely. He could see the movement underneath Seth's eyelids. He had to get this done quickly.

Bray went to hit Dean before the other male caught it and wrapped his arm tightly around the brunette's and sent him face first into the wall.

Seth groaned as he started to stir out of sleep. He sat up and found Dean falling to his knees. "Dean!" The two tone jumped from the bed and kneeled down by his fallen husband. "What the hell happened?!"

He looked around the room and saw nothing. What caught his attention was the vase on the floor and the blood splatter on Dean's knuckles. The older man's knuckles had been broken open and blood rushing from the wounds. Dean was breathing heavily as he looked up to his worried husband. He perked back to attention and looked over his shoulder. He growled and hit the floor with his palm.

"Damnit..." Bray Wyatt was gone.

Author's Note: Just so you know, both of these had taken place at the exact same time. Hope you guys liked it! xoxo -Carson


	40. Chapter 40

Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 40

Author's Note: So it's 2017! Yay! This is really late and I'm so sorry. There has been a lot of things going on and I haven't been able to sit down and just be able to write on any of my stories. But here we go! Another chapter of my longest story I've ever written!

Warnings: mentions of violence and sexual assault, mpreg, plus more.

x

_Louisanna 2008_

_It was late. Real late. Seth had been awake for longer than thirty two hours, going from one house show to the other. He had to force himself to stay awake as he drove back towards Florida. It was a long drive still ahead. He knew that he should have pulled over long ago and gone to a hotel. He really needed to get as much distance as he could to get back to Tampa. _

_The two tone man could feel his eyes slipping shut and he quickly snapped them back open. "Stay awake, Rollins. Just a little longer." He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes with his free hand that he didn't have on the wheel. _

_He wasn't sure how many more miles he had gone. He was dead exhausted and all he could think about was sleep. Within moments, his eyes slipped shut and the world went dark. _

Present Day

The room wasn't exactly tense but it also wasn't exactly comfortable either. Both Dean and Seth hadn't said a word since Bray had broken into the hotel room. Dean was leaning against the door looking outside while Seth sat across the room in a chair. The dirty blonde was scratching at his collar bone and biting his lip as the night played over in his mind. Why was Bray back? How was he back?

Dean growled under his breath and rubbed a hand on his growing stomach. He was sick of all of this going on with Bray. He didn't want any of this going on and bringing the twins into the world in just a few months. The dirty blonde hadn't actually told Seth what had happened while the man was asleep. He didn't want to bother Seth with his problems with Bray Wyatt anymore; the younger man had more than enough to worry about. The older man excused himself from the room and went into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and hopped in the shower.

The warm spray of the water felt amazing against his sore body. He scanned his body with his eyes. His body was littered in forming bruises. Dean cursed softly, he had to somehow hide those from Seth. Dean knew if Seth found out that Bray was out that the man would hunt down the Wyatt family leader. He knew that Seth would rather die than let something happen to his family again.

Turning off the shower, the wrestler got out and toweled himself off with a towel that was sitting on the cabinet. He grabbed some fresh clothes out of his bag he had sitting in the bathroom and slowly got dressed. He frowned as he realized his clothes were getting tighter on his body. The frown quickly faded away and turned into a smile remembering the reason why his clothing didn't fit like they used too.

He left the bathroom and looked around, trying to find Seth and smiled as he saw the man outside on the balcony. Dean slipped out the door quietly and snaked his arms around Seth's waist and leaned his head against the younger man's broad shoulder. Dean sighed before pulling away and deciding to lean on the railing. He could feel Seth's brown eyes burning holes into his back. The dirty blonde felt his nerves growing and he went to scratching at the place where his shoulder and collarbone met.

Seth knew there was something off with Dean. He was holding something back. Something that Seth couldn't put his finger on. He watched as the older man clawed at his shoulder. Finally having enough, Seth got up from his place and caught Dean's hand in his. "Stop..." It was barely above a whisper. "Dean, what's the matter. Usually by now, you're screaming my ear off."

Dean merely shrugged. Seth gave him a look and the dirty blonde sighed in defeat. "I just don't feel like myself. I'm not myself. I haven't been since all this with Wyatt started. I shake in fear, completely paralyzed. I don't do that. Dean Ambrose doesn't do that."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Dean." Dean's head snapped up to look at the two-tone. Seth wasn't looking at him anymore but at the sunrise. "Dean, you are yourself."

"But-" The younger man cut him off before he could speak anymore.

"Just listen." Seth sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back to the sky. "You will always be Dean Ambrose. Every person on Earth has fears... you just have this way of fighting it unorditdox. A way that other people wouldn't expect." He stopped talking for a moment. The words coming from Seth kept the other man quiet. Seth took in a deep breath before continuing. "For years, you've been using this gimmick of being this crazy ass guy who feared nothing. Yeah, that's you definitely but we both know that those fears that people think you were never scared of are actually there. I think I know why you think that you aren't.. well you. Remember when you got pregnant with Silas?"

Dean laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I was going under the name Jon Moxley. Doing things no one would ever dream of doing. CZW had that way about them."

Seth finally looked to him. "So do you. When you got pregnant for the first time, it was the instincts that you had pent up in you that made people seeing you view you differently."

"What do you exactly mean by that, Romeo?" Seth cocked his eyebrow at the nickname before the two laughed and Seth went to talk once again.

"Well, they saw this lunatic want to do nothing but protect the innocent life within him, even if it didn't look like himself. But, Dean..." Seth grabbed his bandaged hand and smiled softly. "You are the same man that I met all those years ago. Everything you've been doing is too protect your family but you are Dean Ambrose. My crazy Lunatic Fringe." Seth never got to continue by Dean's lips on his.

The moment was short and sweet when Dean finally pulled back just barely and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." The two-tone whispered back. "Just know this Dean, I'm always here to protect you even though we both know that you can fight for yourself but I'll always be there by your side."

"That's just it, Seth. We protect each other." Seth smiled and kissed Dean once more. The kiss didn't last long from the sound of Seth's phone going off from inside the hotel room. Seth quietly excused himself and went to his phone.

Dean turned back to look at the sunrise. Something just didn't feel right about all this. Bray had made an appearance again, but why now of all times?

-Saul, Roman, and Silas-

The house was lit up red and blue. Silas looked around at all the police cars and the ambulances that were outside the home. The big man from the night before had terrified him. When he grandmas ran downstairs he had heard shouting before his Grandma Stella came running back up the stairs to him. Stella had told him that the man was gone but Saul and Roman were hurt. He watched as his godfather and neighbor were loaded into the ambulances and were being taken away too the hospital. Silas looked over to his grandmother and saw the brunette woman on the phone. He carefully walked over and grabbed Stella's pant leg. She looked at him and gave him a sign that she would talk to him in a minute.

"No, baby boy. Stay in Florida. You and Dean need this time. Everyone is fine. I'm taking Si up to the hospital with me to Roman and Saul. You guys have a week. We are fine here. Dean's mother is having us go over to her place for the remainder of the time." Silas heard Seth's mother say. She must of been on the phone with his papa. Other than him, Seth is the only other person Stella calls baby boy. "Okay, see you in a week." Stella looked down at Silas and smiled before handing him her cellphone. "Silas, baby, your papa wants to talk to you."

Silas put the phone to his ear and said, "Hey, papa."

_"Hey, buddy. Grandma told me what happened. Are you okay? Do you need me and daddy to come home?" _Silas could hear the concern in Seth's voice. The kind of concern that sounded like Seth was about to pack up and head home.

"I'm okay, papa. Uncle Romey and Uncle Saul protected me. I was scared but I'm not now. Please stay with daddy and have fun. We're okay." Silas replied, smiling.

_"You sure, baby?" _Seth didn't sound so sure.

"I promise, papa. I'll see you when you come home! I love you. Tell daddy I love him too."

Seth sighed on the other side of the line. _"Okay, Silas. I love you too, baby. Call me or daddy every day, okay? Promise?" _

"I promise, papa." Silas replied before handing the phone back. Stella and Seth talked for a minute before she hung up. Stella didn't like Seth and Dean being away but they needed the time away. The time to recover from the Wyatt incident and just be together. She smiled too herself. Something didn't feel right but she knew it was nothing that this family couldn't handle. They were stronger than anyone gave them credit for. Hell, Dean Ambrose was the strongest out of them all. She believed that deep down. She could see it in her grandchild. She couldn't think of a better mother or better maternal father than Dean.

"Let's go see Roman and Saul." Stella said, taking the child's hand. They'll be okay. She knew that.


End file.
